Going There OITNB Season 2
by FaeCym
Summary: Multi-Chapter story that covers what happens to Piper and Alex AFTER Polly calls her parole officer from the writer of "Covering Up" I own nothing and this is just for fun. Rated M because well, that is how I like to write it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The alarms kept sounding and Piper crouched down in her bunk. She read over that one letter that Alex sent. She sent lots of them actually. Piper had been so angry she threw the first few out, but then she just put them up. She opened that one...that one weakness...which led to her seeing Alex again.

What if she hadn't given in to it? Alex would have given up and left. She would have disappeared. Would that have been so bad? How many times is she going to let this woman...no. That wasn't fair to Alex and it made her seem like a punk ass in her own life.

She would let Alex ruin her life any number of times if it meant that she was safe. Ever since she said she slept with a gun, Piper couldn't sleep. She just kept imagining Cubra having men hold her down and Alex begging him. Sometimes, she shot him but it always ended bad for Alex. She said they'd done that O'Henry crap. _The Gift of the Magi, _had always seemed like a prime example of poor communication to Piper. Granted, they did have to communicate through lunch tray notes, panty exchange and while shackled in transport.

She filtered through the letters and made sure they were in the correct order. Piper bit her lip and closed her eyes. She re-read the last one again.

_Dear Piper, _

_I always talk to you in my head but when I sit down to write to you I have the hardest time writing the sentence that follows "Dear Piper". We always seem to do better face to face. I want to see you Piper, to explain in person but at this point I am struggling to believe you're even reading these. _

_I'm struggling to do everything. I'm not just talking about the crappy apartment or the struggle for work. I'm struggling to function daily without worrying myself sick about you. I know you are rolling your eyes because I am too selfish to sit around worrying about someone. But I do. _

_First, I heard you were beat up by that fucking Hillbilly and you were going to the SHU. I suffered through updates on her...when no one said a damn thing about you. Nicky told me about the SHU, I asked her for details. I tried to imagine you in there...no one giving you meds...fuck Piper, I dropped five pounds the first two weeks you were in there. _

_Then my lawyer told me I was being shipped to Chicago in a week to testify. I was so fucking scared Piper. He told me they had a strong case against him and I should testify but I knew he'd find a way out of it. I was right. _

_It's complicated...what happened in Chicago. Just know what I said about being happy to see you was the truth. Oh Pipes, seeing you in the rec yard and hearing you call my name was like waking up from a coma. What happened that day at the court... I want to tell you more about it in person. I have to see your face. Fuck, the only joy I have is remembering your face. I remember how you looked the first time I made you cum. I remember how you look when I wussed out and said "I heart you". You know, that is twice now I've said it first. _

_Thinking of you and hoping to see you is all I have going for me now. Oh Kid, please...please put me on your list and let me come see you. Please. _

_I'm going to stop asking now before I get even more pathetic. _

_I fucking heart you, _

_Alex Vause_

Piper was amazed at the feelings she actually put down on paper. She looked over all the other ones. The paper was different colors. She bought different envelops hoping that Piper would open it without realizing...or at least not throw it out immediately because it was her. Alex is pragmatic but there is nothing pragmatic about this situation. She kept writing and hoping. She had to see Piper because...she wanted to say goodbye.

Piper clutched her letters to her chest and swallowed down her pain. She closed her eyes and remembered how she looked when she saw her in the visiting room. She smelled so good. She knew to wear something that smelled nice. She remembers what it is like not to have those scents that remind you of the outside. Her sweater...it was so soft under her fingertips.

Piper ran her fingertips over the sleeve of her own shirt. It was scratchy and stiff. She imagined how much Alex hates doing her own laundry now but how she splurges for extra softener.

Random thoughts ran through her head. She remembered how Alex looked when she told her she hated her in the kitchen. She told her that again in the visitation room but Alex didn't even blink when she told her it wasn't true. Piper closed her blue eyes and tried so hard not to cry.

What if Alex is hurt when the parole officer went to check? What if she already left and Cubra had her? Piper felt the tears start to fall. She couldn't think about what if Alex was caught as she wished and just returned here. She'd hate Piper.

But she'd be safe. Piper could handle her hate as long as she was breathing and where she could see her. No running or hiding...no sleeping with a gun anymore. She may be in prison but at least she will be semi-safe.

Alex said she couldn't protect Piper unless she lied. In reality, Piper guessed Alex needed her to lie so she didn't get the deal but Alex did. She wanted to believe otherwise but she wasn't as stupid as she used to be. But it didn't matter. She made terrible choices for reasons less appealing than her freedom. Piper also believed that Alex thought she told the truth.

She cut her hair to by the watch chain. They were so fucked up but...so completely and utterly in love. Piper was jerked out of her head by another call for count. She stood again for the count and wondered where the missing person actually was...she knew something was going down in Ghetto dorm. She actually missed that place at times. It was different now though with Vee around. Piper didn't do drugs or smoke but she saw what that type of contraband did to people in here. It was harsh.

Donaldson barked out that they were still on lockdown but would let them have their last bathroom break one cube at a time. She had awhile to wait. She went back in and put up her letters. She didn't read more than the last one. It was all she could handle. Piper listened to the sounds of prison and her heart jumped in her chest again as she thought about Alex trying to sleep. Was she still in her apartment or had the parole officer done his job already? Was she in those terrible holding cells at processing? She could be in Canada by now. Piper doubted that Alex left yet. She was probably going to wait until the roads were more passable.

She'd hate her and know it was Piper that set it up. She wasn't sure...if Alex returned to Litchfield, if she'd admit to setting her up. She was inclined to feign innocence like Alex did with her. Piper laughed under her breath when she remembered how she'd bit off Alex's head when she said she lied because she wanted Piper to like her. Maybe she could just rename herself Piper Hypocrite Elizabeth Chapman. Nicky made a noise toward her at the wall.

"Hey, it's Vee ya know...Parker is missing. She's gone but if she wasn't she'd be on her way to Max for what she did to Red. Taystee told me it was going down and that Healy stepped up for Crazy- um Suzanne," she whispered.

"That's good...sometimes when he isn't being homicidally neglectful, he does a damn fine job," Piper admitted. She didn't really tell anyone about Healy's roll in Pensatucky's beat down. It didn't seem to serve a purpose. Piper looked over to see Soso eyeing her again. She didn't feel much regret when it came to her. She had helped her once or twice but her annoyance factor counteracted much of Piper's empathy. She wasn't sure when the fact that someone annoyed her meant she couldn't empathize with her but she just filed it away in another grey area of her personality that she'd try to deal with and understand once she survived prison.

"Yeah well...I don't see that but whatever. I hope we get off lockdown soon or we'll not be going to work tomorrow," she mumbled. Piper wasn't sure why Nicky was all jazzed up to go out and about tomorrow. She agreed with her though on principal and then was ushered out by an impatient Donaldson towards the bathroom. He wasn't a bad sort. He never took liberties while frisking her and that made him one of the better ones. She pissed and washed up. He timed her so it was very fast. Once back in her cube they took the last ones and told them it was early lights out. Everyone grumbled and complained but they gave in to the men with the keys.

Piper got on her bed and pulled up her blanket. She still missed Miss Claudette's blanket but she was done fighting Boo for it. She didn't want it now anyway after she'd soiled it with her bodily fluids. Piper closed her eyes and as always Alex's face flashed before her. She wasn't smiling but she looked at Piper with deep love.

That was something.

***Okay so here is a start. Season 2 just blew my mind. It didn't feature our girls that much, but we knew that. It did set them up for more major crap later on in season 3, which they are filming now. That cast is the most talented group of performers I've ever seen. So...maybe a lil fan fic about our girls wouldn't be that bad. Just don't expect 100 chapters ;) Please Review. Peace Fae***


	2. Chapter 2 She Can Be Trixie

Chapter Two

The Lock down lasted for two days. The dorms were rank. Investigators came in and out. Everyone thought Kaputo was going to get fired. The next morning, Nicky noticed that Lorna wasn't at her bunk. She asked the guards but they ignored her questions. She started to get more mouthy and it was all Piper could do to keep her from being sent to SEG. Finally, Bennett told her that Morello was in the SHU.

"What? She...no...look, she doesn't ever do anything wrong. Come on!" Nicky seemed truly stunned. Piper knew that Lorna stuck to the rules and was very careful when she didn't.

"Look, another prisoner escaped and it was Lorna's fault. She is going to be in here for awhile," he whispered. Then he told both of them to get back in their cube before he gave them a Shot. Nicky kept pacing back and forth in her small area. Piper tried to calm her.

"It's okay. She will be fine. Where was she going yesterday? Who was the other prisoner?" Piper asked in a hushed tone so others didn't hear her speculation.

"Uh..it was Wednesday so she took Rosa to her chemo is all," Nicky said. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You don't think...Rosa?" Piper asked.

Nicky walked faster back and forth. "Motherfucker, that cancer ridden bitch took the van and ran...she left Lorna to take the blame! Fuck, they'll never let her out of the SHU." Nicky sat down and started to rock back and forth on her bunk. Piper wanted to console her but if she tried to switch to her cube she'd get in trouble. Nicky's cube mate hadn't been assigned yet so she was alone. Piper leaned over the wall. Bennett saw her but turned away. He was like a loose cannon anymore. Some of the girls in the ghetto were just plain afraid of him. Piper was just wary.

"She'll be alright...surely she kicked her out or something...fuck...she was kinda weak from chemo though. You...you don't think Lorna like let her have the van?" Piper whispered this...Nicky stopped rocking and seemed to consider it.

"She can be Trixie...yeah maybe she did. Still, she can't handle SHU...Lorna needs to talk to people, alone in her head in a scary place Chapman, you've no idea. She likes being there for people, it makes her feel better about being here. Fuck, those twisted fucks will oogle her in the bathroom."

"Thornton will get ya a book if you bend a certain way and show him what he wants. He also doesn't tighten the cuffs all the way so you can slip your hand out and actually wash your hair," Piper observed with a flat resigned voice. She winced immediately afterwards because that set off Nicky. She started to stomp back and forth shaking her head. Piper felt like an ass. She forgot. She forgot Nicky loved her.

"Fuck, I'm sorry she probably won't even get the same unit. He likes blondes. Calm down Nicky before you join her down there," Piper said in a strong voice. Bennett started heading that way and she held up her hand...then put the other up palm to palm beg him not to come over. He stopped and thought about it. Then he turned and walked back towards the guard room. Piper figured she had about five minutes to calm her.

"Oh fuck, she won't eat and she is so damn tiny already. Oh kid what did you do?" Nicky pulled at her hair in a way Piper had never seen her do...but it did explain why her hair was always so crazy. When she called Lorna "kid" it made Piper's stomach twist. Alex popped back in her mind. Alex smiling when she took her to the top of the Eifel Tower...Alex kissing her neck in the morning when they would first wake up...her way of checking if Piper was awake enough to turn over and make love.

She reached out and steadied herself, then shook her head back to reality. Nicky was cursing about motherfucking guards too lazy to drive their own fucking vans...how she wasn't trained on how to resist threats.

"Nicky, calm down. You'll drive yourself crazy worrying about her in there and there is nothing you can do but be here for her when she returns," Piper tried to reason.

Nicky stopped walking and looked over at her. "I told Vause the same exact fucking thing when she was almost smashing her head against the wall worried about you. Fuck, everyone said that Pensatucky beat you up...majority said it was you that did the most damage. Alex was fraught. She was really hurt by you but it didn't matter at all. She worried about you and asked for information, though she hated to ask. But see, I knew you'd make it. You're stronger than even she sees sometimes...but Chapman, Lorna she isn't." Nicky looked down and pressed her palms to her eyes, then looked at Piper again to see if she understood.

Piper looked at her and nodded. Alex did seem really relieved to see her in Chicago. Piper remembered how she looked her up and down in the yard...Looking to see if she was whole...another look on Alex's face.

"Its good advice...and really all you can say. It's fucked up Nicky," Piper said. She sat on Red's bunk. She kept all her things in their place and gave evil eye to anyone eying her stuff. She remembered going around reclaiming her shit after she got back. It was the way it worked here though, you pay it forward...but still she didn't like the idea of people just walking in and taking her things. Nicky was calmer now. Piper looked back at her and she was curled up. She was really worried about her now.

It took them two days to get off of lockdown. The inmates were cranky and everyone smelled. Piper was hesitant to move out into the prison. Something told her it would be a different prison. It was. There were new guards with different uniforms. They were marched in lines and everyone was watched continually. The familiar guards wouldn't meet anyone's gaze and she felt like she was in a totally different prison. The chow hall was very quiet. There were guards in the kitchen as well and female guards stood in the bathrooms and walked back and forth. It was worse than lock down.

They sat at the lunch table and everyone pretty much devoured their first hot meal in days. Nicky looked around and didn't see Rosa. Piper noticed it as well and nodded. Only three they could see missing were Lorna, Rosa and Parker.

"I guess we're right," Piper whispered. Nicky pushed her tray forward and closed her eyes. She looked like she was going to throw up. One of the new guards stepped beside Nicky.

"Inmate, if you are done eating, buss your tray and go to work," he barked out. Piper jumped at the sound of his booming voice. Nicky closed her fist in to a ball. Piper reached out and pushed the plate back.

"She just had an upset stomach is all, it has passed. Here Nichols, eat your waffle," Piper said to her.

"Keep your hand off of her food, Inmate or I'll write you a shot. You were told what to do Inmate Nichols, now get to it," he said again, this time leaning over Nicky. Piper started to speak again as her anger suddenly jumped up to strangle her reason.

Nicky nodded at him and told Piper to calm down. "Sit there, I haven't the appetite for this today. I'll see you at work," Nicky said and she stood to go buss her tray. Piper clutched her spoon so hard she nearly snapped it. The guard looked at her with a bored expression and walked back over to stand at the post by the trash can. The oatmeal tasted better with syrup in it like Boo suggested. Piper finished before Norma got through the line. She felt rather ushered off to work by a new menacing guard. Walking out to the electrical shack, Piper took a deep breath of fresh air. She stopped and doubled over for a moment. She was trying not to worry about Alex. She was trying to just focus on herself..on staying sane in here...maybe taking care of Nicky until Red could get back.

She couldn't believe she was going to be happy to see Luschek. Nicky said he was better than most but Piper never saw it. He just kept making sexually inappropriate comments to her. It was cold and Piper felt the bite of snow in the air. She was raised in Connecticut and knew what a snow day felt like. This harsh ass winter was kicking their asses. She thought of Alex warm in her apartment and felt a pang of pure guilt. If she loved her so much how could she deny her freedom? Piper closed her eyes and sighed. Piper reasoned that it was safer. She knew Alex would go back to dealing if she went on the run. She'd do exactly what she threatened to do and find another bigger badder motherfucker to deal for and let him handle Cubra. And she'd get caught or worse...get dead.

In the Electrical shack people were asking Luschek what was up. She noticed right away that Nicky was in the cage. She hated that job.

"Look, we're gonna be here repairing lamps for awhile. Yes, two inmates escaped. One has been recovered already. The Feds are here investigating from the Top down and they transferred a squad of guards from Rikers to here to help out. Don't fuck with them and don't engage in any activities that could get your ass in trouble. Just ride it out and this too shall pass. Now, lamps...manuals...fix," he said in his usual condescending way. They knew he'd answer no more questions. Nicky walked back and forth in the cage.

"What the fuck are you doing in there?" Piper asked. Reagan usually did the cage. She was sitting over at a work station looking at a lamp like it was a viper. She was afraid of wires.

"He took one look at me when I walked in and tossed me in here. He told me it will keep me contained. Fucker said I have to do this until the damn investigation is over. Piper I can't..." Nicky pulled on the cage door and slammed it forward. She was locked in with a huge lock and she knew it. Luschek yelled at her to calm the fuck down before he called psyche in to take her ass away. Piper soothed her and asked her to get her some tools. She was specific and they wrote down the name and number on the tool. She gave her a slip and Nicky hung it on the wall.

"It'll be okay, just try to calm yourself and maybe he'll change his mind," Piper suggested.

"Fuck no; he has to be sober at work. We're all fucked dealing with a drunk that is jonsing for a drink. He'll take it out on us, he always does," Nicky predicted. Piper winced at the idea. She looked at the closed door of the shack and the camera in the corner that she knows doesn't work. If it did, Luschek would figure out a way to make it not work or loop the same stuff. She tried not to feel unsafe but failed.

She looked at Nicky in the cage and thought it wasn't so small. Her time in Chicago and on ConAir had really changed her perspective about the conditions at Litchfield. She remembered that small holding cage she had to sit in while Alex walked out into the afternoon sun. She had picked up that biggieslow cockroach, flicked the cigarette under the bench and put the damn thing in her bra. Then she paced back and forth plotting how to kill Alex. She wanted to strangle her. She knew that she would have been offered that deal if Alex hadn't taken it.

Then it dawned on her that she hadn't been offered a damn thing because her lawyer never asked. He told her to do the right thing...not that she'd get rewarded. Alex had a better lawyer. Even then...even with that damn bug crawling around in her clothes, Piper knew that Alex had just seized the opportunity before her. She had survived.

Piper had hated her for that. She still did really...because she wanted Alex to want to protect her more than she wanted to take care of herself. She wanted Alex to love her the same way she...it was useless to brood over. Piper fixed one lamp and placed it beside her in the tub. She reached over and got another one. It was the surge from the outlets that caused all the lamps and appliances to burn up. It was putting a band aid on a bigger problem. Yet it kept them busy. Nicky started to calm and she sat with her knees up waiting on someone to need a tool. It would be mind numbing.

"Chapman, Tyler is out next week. I am putting your name in for our new driver. You'll need to take a test and pass it but I'm sure you can do it," Luschek announced out of nowhere. Piper knew Tyler was getting out but it never occurred to her that she'd be a driver.

"What the fuck, Luschek you said I could do it once Tyler left," Nicky exclaimed suddenly mad. Piper had no idea what it was about but the idea she would drive around the campus made her heart race.

"I did a records check, Nichols. You've never had a driver's license. We can't give you the addition to your license to drive the van if you don't have one to begin with," Luschek said. Piper looked over at Nicky completely surprised.

She looked back and shrugged, "What? I lived in the city and was always high...I forgot to go for my test!" Everyone laughed but Piper could tell it bothered her that she wasn't going to be the driver.

"You'll go take a class tomorrow Chapman, I expect you to have it by the end of the week so Tyler can teach you the ropes," Luschek said. Piper nodded again and Tyler, a woman slightly older than Piper that hardly ever talked. She had heard she was a park ranger that was busted for selling pot she grew in the forest. Piper didn't put much credit to the stories though. She had always driven the van when they had to go to the Lake or to another part of Campus to work on the electrical grid. Piper remembered more than once being thankful that the drunk ass Luschek wasn't driving.

They had bagged lunches at the shack and went right back inside. Piper was really beginning to hate bologna more than the beef tips...which was saying something. Nicky stood to eat her sandwich.

"I bet she has prison loaf," Nicky said. She put the sandwich down on the table and looked out over the fenced off prison yard.

"No, today would have been the same bologna we had but the stuff the Max kitchen threw out for mold," Piper observed," Lorna is smart enough to eat the bread and drink the water. She'll be fine." Piper ate her apple slices slowly as they tasted really great today. She did miss the fresh fruit they passed out in Chicago. Each cell got enough for everyone to have a snack.

Nicky walked back and forth around the tables. Piper knew they didn't have long as Luschek was notorious for cutting their lunch breaks short because he didn't want to have to keep checking them in the cold. There was another guard up on the hill. He was a new one and he watched them as they ate.

"Fuck, Alex couldn't eat right for days when you were taken then this one time she actually cried as she ate her dinner. She ate all of it but cried silently the whole time. We all just acted like we didn't see it. Hell, even Boo didn't bug her about it," Nicky recalled. Piper had her answer though about whether or not Alex struggled with worry over her. She gave into the reality that she had to be selfish to survive.

That was exactly what Red was trying to teach her. Alex figured that out early in life. Piper was slowly embracing the truth of who she was inside. She wasn't a very nice person. She wanted to be nice...she knew how to pretend to be nice but pretending didn't sit well with her anymore.

"I'm worried about her," Piper said. Nicky stopped walking and looked at her. Piper went on adding, "that guy she testified against, didn't go down for it. So she is in hiding. She told me she was going to.." Piper leaned up and indicated over the fence with her head. Nichol's eyes got wide. She moved to sit in front of Piper. She sipped her milk.

"She is going to run while on probation? Fuck...she must really be scared," Nicky whispered. Piper started to tell her she slept with a gun but figured it might be too much information. Piper nodded and started to say something further but as she predicted, Luschek called them back inside. She cleaned up her mess and checked to make sure she had her jacket and tools before heading back inside the shack.

Work was finally over and Nicky was frantic. She wanted to go to laundry but it wasn't her day. Piper wasn't sure what was up with that but when she tried to explain it to the guards, she was nearly given a shot. Piper had to pull her in to the dorm some. Boo walked over as she did and Piper was a little relieved to see her. She'd been dealing with an ancy Nicky all day and she was beginning to worry that the family had left her to fend for herself.

"Calm the fuck down, Nichols. What are you thinking?" she said ominously. Piper wasn't sure this was her idea of a helping. Nicky however, held up her hands and sat on the bed.

"Sorry...I'm a basket case. Red is in medical with no update...Lorna is in the SHU," Nicky explained.

"I heard Morello was sent to SHU but I wasn't sure. I guess she helped the old cancer lady go. It was a ballsy move, I heard Rosa wasn't going to make it..that the Chemo wasn't working. That was her last trip," Boo said sadly.

Piper nodded, "Yeah the other day before my furlough, Healy said he had to tell an old lady she was going to die of cancer in here. I figured it was her but damn..I guess it was going to be sooner than they thought. She felt a pang of grief and her grandmother's face flashed before her. Piper worked all the time to keep those thoughts from her mind. Grandmother was gone and she would never get to say goodbye. Maybe Rosa can get to say goodbye to someone she loves.

"She did it for good reasons, let her pay her price Nicky...she thinks it was worth it," Piper pointed out. It was something Nicky seemed to understand. She calmed herself and settled down on her bed. With the drug supply walled up in the laundry...Parker gone and the prison still on lock down, it was only a matter of time before girls started going into detox. Piper knew enough about the process to know that maybe Nicky was displaying those tendencies. She didn't like the idea of her giving in to the temptation.

They stood for count and the new guards randomly checked bunks. Granted they didn't toss the stuff all over the place, but still they were thorough. Piper turned to see her notes from Alex being handled and opened. They didn't read the content but they did open each one. The new guard, Johnston was his name; he nodded at her as he exited. His eyes dropped down her body as he did and she felt her stomach flip again. Great...she knew he'd take extra feels when she had to strip for visitation.

"Fuck, they're going to do random cube checks at each count? We'll be at it for hours," Nicky complained. Piper had to agree. It already took forever since they had always had to do it again. She noticed them yelling louder and being very precise with their count. She guessed count was very important when you've had two inmates escape. She wondered along with everyone else how Parker got out. The ongoing theory after she heard Bell telling O'Neil as she stood in line for the shower this morning was that Parker snuck in the back of the van. They then said that he CO Ford was suspended, most likely fired.

They went back in and then lined up for dinner. Her cube was first because of inspection. Red was a neat freak, but so was Miss Claudette, so Piper learned from the best. She sat down first and was followed by Nicky and Yoga Jones.

"It was definately Rosa. I got to make a phone call earlier and my cousin said it was on the news. Parker was found dead by the road," Yoga whispered. You could tell it was the first time she had said it out loud. "No sign of Rosa...they aren't speculating but they think she tried to jump out of the back of the van and got hit by another car. Either way, she is dead and Rosa is still at large. They played it up saying she was very ill with cancer and helpless. The reporters are all over this place down by the gate. She ran through it so the US Marshals are maning the gate until a new one is put up." Piper couldn't believe all the information Yoga had. It would be all over the prison soon. She looked up and saw that Suzanne was standing by her with a scary look on her face.

Nicky looked up and smirked at her. "Ya hear that you crazy fuck? Your mama's dead...ran down on the road like the dog she was...least she deserved for attacking Red. Fell out the back my ass, I bet ya Rosa did it on purpose, she never liked that Parker bitch." Piper saw Suzanne's eyes go big. They were red rimmed and she knew that Suzanne had been crying. She lifted her tray and started to bring it down on Yoga and Nicky's head. Piper reacted without really thinking. She slid up from her seat and kicked up at her arms. She knocked the tray out of her hands and the forward momentum sent CrazyEyes to the floor. In the next instance, she was on the ground with Bennett on her back.

"Stay still, don't move...they'll fuckin' hurt you. Let them restrain her," Bennett said as her brought her hands back to cuff them.

"Hey, she was saving us, please officer..." Yoga began. She was shouted at to calm down. Suzanne lost it. She was screaming and crying for Vee not to leave her. It was awful to hear. Piper had her own fear pulsing through her veins. She didn't want to go to SHU. She remembered when that girl with the vaseline was attacked in Chicago. She had wanted to help but she wasn't able to move. She wasn't sure what was different here except that she cared for Nicky and Yoga.

Bennett pulled her up and another officer asked him why she wasn't in cuffs. "Simple, she was getting up and slipped...much to our good fortune because that inmate has lost her mind and could have really hurt someone. Anyone here going to contend that she didn't stop her from beating them near to death with a tray?" The other officers were busy carrying her out. He pulled Piper to the side by the arm and out towards the doors. "I'll take her to Healy and give her more work. She didn't lay a hand on the girl and she isn't going to SHU." Piper was thankful for that...she just hoped it actually worked.

****So a chapter with no flashbacks but I hope it advances the story along..I have..like a TON of ideas. I'm rewatching it with my baby this weekend. Please review if you'd like more. Follow me on here, Tumblr faecymry-mica and twitter and appropriate sign faecymry. I always post to those places after I load it on to Fanfiction dot net. Peace, Fae****


	3. Chapter 3 Maybe This is a Bad

Chapter Three

Bennett ushered her into Healy's office and he told her to stay there. Her arm was really bruised from his grip but she didn't complain. He stood at the door and looked for Healy up and down the hall. He waved him over and whispered to him.

"So you stopped Warren from smashing two girls with a tray? " he asked as he sat around at his desk with a cup of coffee. Piper nodded slowly.

"She had just learned that Parker was dead and had a bad reaction. Is she off to psyche?" Piper asked him. He nodded and said he was sure that is where she'll end up. Piper felt she may to go the SHU first and that may be a good idea. Though what Suzanne really needed was true psychiatric care.

"I'm sorry...no actually I'm not. I didn't want any more of my fr- um fellow inmates in medical or worse," Piper said. He nodded and made notes in his paperwork.

"You are not punished. If anyone asks you got extra work detail but I'd like you to just report to the library each morning before Breakfast for a week. You can read or if you want to help shelf books you can. Keep your nose clean Chapman," he said softly. Piper smiled at him and left.

She didn't go back to the cafeteria; instead she went to make a phone call. She called Polly and was very thankful when she picked up the phone.

"Hold on, Finn just threw up," Polly murmured. She heard her tell him it would be okay and clean him up. It was so nice to hear her but Piper wished she'd hurry up some because she didn't have a ton of time on her card. Polly got back on the phone saying she was sorry.

"Hey Pipe, I'm sorry. How are you? I heard some crazy stuff on the TV about escaped convicts," Polly asked. Piper explained that the dead one was the mean one and the other had weeks to live.

"It has been a few days. I've been on lockdown because of the escapes. Did you get a hold of Alex's parole officer?" Piper asked finally.

"Yeah, I told him that I saw her out in Queens and she was making plans to run over the phone. I told him that I knew her through you and she was a drug dealing fiend that I didn't want out free hurting people. He bought it and thanked me. He said he'd check it right out. That was around noon. I uh went by the address you gave me the next day. The building manager was a creepzoid but he liked my breasts. You know, since I've been feeding Finn, they are bigger. He told me she was hauled in for parole violation. Apparently, she pulled a gun on him and her parole officer. That was days ago so it should be soon. I checked it out. She probably got added time for the weapons violation. Piper you probably added up to two years to her sentence...uh we did," Polly elaborated.

"Are you having second thoughts about it?" Piper asked. She knew Polly didn't like Alex but she also had different views on the criminal justice system after being with Piper from indictment to self surrender.

"No, I think from what you told me that this is what she deserves...plus I think you're doing it because you're worried about her. Is she in danger Piper?" Polly asked in a sing song voice that told Piper she was trying to talk to Finn in a sweet one while talking about bad shit on the phone with her.

As pissed as she was at Polly, she recognized how being her friend in any capacity could lead you to do some fucked up shit. "Yeah Polly...she was maybe still is...probably why she pulled a gun on them. I'm just glad she didn't fire the damn thing or she'd be going to Max and not here." Piper could see Alex with a gun in hand. She knew Alex knew how to use one.

"So Larry was right, you just want her back in with you," Polly observed.

"I want her breathing and safe...and yes here. I'd gone insane not knowing if she was dead or alive for the rest of my life. Cubra has others to go after. Alex wasn't the only one that testified...besides, he had a mistrial and they may be using her again if they rebuild a case...though I doubt they have the money to put it together again. He will head back to Europe as soon as he can," Piper observed. She knew Cubra hated the states with a passion. He said the only good thing about this country was the wealthy of junkies that poverty offered up to his business. It had been a conversation where Piper had excused herself and went to the dance floor. She didn't like being reminded of the lives she helped to ruin while with Alex.

"So you think she is safer with you in there? Piper, it is all on the news. You had a ...what is it called a shanking and a slocking..which...I looked up and then I couldn't sleep all night," Polly whispered. Piper winced. Freedom of the press is one thing but she could see how it was directly coming down at the prison. They were investigating and cracking down on all the inmates.

"Both of those were over that dead inmate. It is safer now, I swear Polly. Plus we have new guards. It isn't pleasant at all but they are keeping an eye on things. I'm okay...as okay as I can be in prison," Piper assured her. She had stopped telling her family about what was going on in there. No one really understood anyway.

Polly got quiet a moment and Piper had to ask if she was still there. "Yes I'm here. Are we back to okay now? Did this set me right in your eyes?" Her voice was hopeful. Piper thought of how many times she just forgave Alex Vause for her shit. Why was she finding it hard to forgive Polly?

"It hurt worse than...yeah..I'm working on it being okay. I'd like to ask that we just talk about Finn, your parents..my parents...and not Larry for awhile. Is that okay?" Piper asked her. Polly agreed. Piper saw Nicky walk up and she nodded to her. " I got to go. Thanks Polly. I'll let you know if I hear anything." She hung up and Nicky walked over with her. The guard on duty told Nichols to use a phone or get out of the area. She walked out with Piper. They were walking down the hallway side by side when Nicky stuck her hand out and put her arm around her waist.

"You know when I said earlier that you weren't part of the family? I was upset about Red. I know she thinks of you as one of us. She was kinda proud of you when you got Furlough. She told me that you visited her store. My friend lives in Queens, I told you about her. She knows Red's market. She told me a few weeks ago it closed down and was for lease. You lied to Red's face to save her feelings...and now you risked going to SHU to save my head being bashed in because my mouth likes to run off," Nicky stopped walking and looked at Piper in the eyes. "You're my family in here Chapman. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it." Piper smiled at her and they kept on walking towards the dorms. She didn't speak to what Nicky said. She let it just be in silence. Her need to constantly comment on things was waning as she spent more time in prison.

Nicky went off to her counselor to see if she could get an update on Red. Piper headed down the suburbs to her bunk. It was pretty much lock down in the dorms again. Piper fished out her letters and looked at the one she read. Piper knew they were basically the same thing. Pleading with her to understand that she wanted to be honest in Chicago but she had no time to talk to her.

Piper remembered how she looked in the hallway. So scared...she knew in her bones that Alex had been scared for her as well. Seeing her that upset had twisted something inside Piper. She didn't tell Alex that she'd seen her by looking behind her while on the stand. Piper couldn't keep reliving that moment. She looked at another one that Alex wrote...the one just prior to the one that Red got.

It read in Alex's distinctive all caps;

_Dear Pipes, _

_You're probably not opening these or if you are I'm sure you don't want to read what I have to say. I doubt if the tables were turned that I would be reading this but on the off chance you are still reading, I want to try and explain myself, which is difficult and would be easier face to face. I know the situation in Chicago seemed fucked but I promise I was protecting you. _

_There was a lot going on that I wasn't able to talk to you about and if I had even a moment alone with you before the trial I swear I'd been open and completely honest. The last thing I wanted after all you've been through was for you to feel betrayed and lied to, or that I set you up. That isn't what happened Piper, I promise._

She stopped reading because her eyes were blurry. Piper looked up and realized she was crying. She didn't really cry anymore. She remembered punching the wall. Her knuckles were still bruised but she didn't wear the makeshift bandage anymore. She put the letter back inside the envelop without reading the second page. Piper put them all back in her locker then got dressed for bed. It was early yet but she just wanted to be in her bunk. She curled up under the blanket.

"Already in bed Chapman?" Nicky asked over the wall. She just nodded and looked at the wall before her. She didn't want to read more about how Alex needed to talk to her. She didn't want to think about Alex alone in a cell at Queens County jail. She was probably at the one on Queens Avenue. Piper closed her eyes and hoped that Cubra's reach didn't make it to County jail. Piper knew most of his group had been taken down with Alex. He had been in London for the past ten years fighting extradition. She found herself hoping that he didn't know anyone.

"You okay Chapman?" Nicky asked. She was kneeling beside Piper's bed. She turned and looked at her. Nicky reached up and pushed some hair out of her face.

"I'm really worried about Alex," Piper said. She didn't tell anyone about what she asked Polly and Larry to do. Nicky knew she was going to run and she thought it was smart of her.

"I keep forgetting that...damn Chapman. It's for the best though, from what you said about that guy Cobra or what not, he is serious," Nicky cajoled. She kept her head down so the guards didn't notice she was in Chapman's cube.

"You should head back to your cube. I'm fine. I can't...I just need to stare at the wall awhile," she muttered.

"Yeah well, don't hit it okay? You don't need bruises you can't explain with these new guards around," Nicky warned softly. Piper realized Red told Nicky about her slamming the wall. Piper had just wrapped her hand and not answered when anyone asked her. She rubbed her shoulder then slipped away back over the wall. She was really good and sliding over without really making herself be seen. Piper closed her blue eyes and tried not to think about Alex in a cell.

Over the next few days they went about the new normal at the prison. She could tell that people were being monitored on the phone more but the information about the prison was being related by family back to the inmates. Her mother had actually paid attention and was worried about her. If Piper was honest, she was worried about her all the time. At work, Piper was getting tired of repairing lamps and Nicky was fighting her cage assignment without much luck.

"Tyler, you need to go drive the van up from the main camp with the new prisoners and some returning from the SHU. I doubt Morello is in that batch Nichols, it has only been a week. Anyway, you're the only one with a clear license so go do it. Chapman, you go down to the garage with her and take your class. You have to be taught the safety stuff and the van policies. Ask for Officer Gallegos, he trains the drivers. Go..skeedattle," Luschek dismissed her towards the door. Piper frowned because she had to walk down the path past the shack and four buildings over to the garage. It was cold and wet outside. Nicky shrugged at her and then started to crack a joke to Luschek about his hair that day.

She walked with Tyler to the garage where she saw her check out the van keys from the shack out front and slip into the van's seat. She had told Piper it was really easy to run the van for electrical because you don't have to leave campus to go to medical places. Piper thought that since Morello let Miss Rosa escape that no one would be taking medical trips with prisoner drivers.

"Hey, keep your eyes peeled for Morello or anyone interesting on the van," Piper had said as she parted. She wasn't sure that Alex would be there yet but she could hope. She didn't want to seem eager. She'd decided to play it like she had no idea Alex was going to be there. It wasn't honest but their relationship was rocky with honesty at times. It wasn't very rocky when it came to how they cared.

She wished she'd told her that she loved her instead of admitting it half assed when she said she didn't hate her. Piper thought about that all night when she wasn't imagining her getting shanked in County jail by someone working for Cubra. She decided that she'd tell her that she loved her again...without a " and I hate you" right after. Piper frowned and chastised herself for even believing for a moment that she'd see Alex again. She could go to another place or her lawyer could plead extenuating circumstances due to the failure to protect her. Piper was too much of a cynic to let her heart hope for long. Especially when she had work to do.

Piper shook her wet head as she stepped into the warmth of the garage. "Get over here and warm up Chapman," Gallegos said. He was standing by a wall heater that actually looked to be pumping out some heat. She did as he said and felt amazing in the heat. He joked with her about the weather and talked to her about her driving history. She had driven the van for Summer theatre at Smith for a few seasons. The vans weren't that different, just a lot older. He showed her where the fire extinguisher was located and how the locks worked for the prisoners in back. She felt odd looking at the van and not seeing Lorna sitting in the front seat on her pillow. Once Piper got in behind the wheel, she knew why Lorna always brought her pillow with her. The springs in the seat were shot and poked up through to agitate her ass.

"I suppose replacing these seats...just isn't in the budget?" Piper asked.

"Who knows nowadays. They are going over the budget here with a fine tooth comb. It seems the Warden covered-" he stopped as if he suddenly realized who he was talking to...Piper wanted to tell him exactly what the Warden tried to cover for Fig but she just smiled.

"I understand...things are harsh right now. The media attention is spiked. Did they find Miss Rosa?" Piper hadn't heard really. There were bets going around about how long she'll last on her own. Piper told everyone they'd not see her again that she'd die a free woman.

He shook his head, then started railing about how they fired Ford for a prisoner's mistake. Piper nodded as if she agreed. He gave her the test and it wasn't that hard. She only missed one and she tried to argue the validity of the question. It was about the state law with troopers and radar guns. It had changed where they couldn't clock you out the back window. The test was from 1974 so she just gave up and took her nearly perfect score. He gave her two papers that she had to take to Mr. Healy to get her certificate add on. He told her to go there directly, then to count.

Piper couldn't believe how the day had passed. She enjoyed the little escape to the garage. Part of her job would be to return the van and wash it if it was muddy. She could see spending more time in the relative quiet of the garage. Gallegos wasn't a bad sort. He rotated and did guard duty inside but he seemed more at home with the vans. It was still raining like crazy and Piper was afraid they'd have to put more sandbags by the lake. It was so cold she thought it could be freezing rain. She tried to take a short cut but the gate was locked already so she had to walk the long way around. By the time she got to the building she was shivering all over. It was colder than the tarmac waiting on ConAir. Piper wanted to go get a towel and dry off but she also knew she had little time before Count and Mr. Healy wouldn't be staying there all night. She dripped her way down the hall and knocked on his door. Her teeth started to chatter.

"Come in," he said in a busy tone. She liked the Healy that invited her in to sit and wanted to know how she was really doing. He was on the phone so he motioned her inside...he saw how wet she was and put his hand up to keep her from sitting in the chair. Piper stopped mid-sit and then stood back up. She clenched her jaw to keep her teeth from clattering.

"Yes, I ordered two cases of the forms. We had a run on them with the last administration. All purchase orders go through accounting but it needs to be made now. It is good to speak to you Anthony, good day," Mr. Healy hung up the phone and looked very tired. "What can I do for you Chapman?"

Piper felt bad for him. She could tell everyone was under a lot of stress. The prison is seen as having "gotten away" from the current staff. "CO Gallegos gave me this paperwork to give you for my campus van license," Piper said. She handed him the paperwork. It was damp. "Sorry...it is really r..r..raining out t t there." Piper said disgusted that her teeth chattered on as she tried to say the sentence.

"He let you walk up in this weather?" Healy just shook his head and made a note. "Alright, I'll have it for you tomorrow. Tyler isn't leaving until Friday. Good job, Chapman, that will be a help around here," he said and he gave her a half smile. Piper could tell something was wrong with him but she really couldn't rally a fuck to give. She was just too cold.

He looked up and was surprised to see her still standing there, "Chapman, go to your dorm and get into some warm clothes before you catch cold," he said incredulously. She said goodbye and headed out. He hadn't told her she could go so she didn't. Piper wondered when she had become accustomed to needing permission.

She walked the fastest route to the dorm but was still going to barely make count. She wanted to see the new people that arrived but there wasn't really any time.

"Chapman, get your ass to your cube for count," Bell yelled as she was walking by the rooms. Piper kicked it into a faster gear. She just got to her cube when the light flashed and the alarm sounded for Count. She wanted to take off her jacket and grab her hoodie but when she moved from the spot, Jefferson threatened to give her a Shot.

So she stood there...shivering. Of course, they checked cubes. It couldn't be a quick count and then dinner. Piper couldn't feel her fingers or cheeks. The heat in the building wasn't strong enough to combat her soaked, freezing state.

The last time Bell walked by she stopped and looked at her. "Chapman, you've dripped all over the floor here. You're going to mop the entire dorm before dinner...it is a hazard, someone might fall." She observed with glee. Piper started to complain but stopped herself.

What was the use? She'd have to do it anyway and probably get a shot. She was too cold to argue. Once count was over she peeled off her jacket and got a towel for her head. She had her hair almost dried but was still wearing the wet pants when Bell barked at her to get the damn mop and bucket. Piper clenched her jaw again and moved out to go get the bucket.

"Aw that sucks Chapman, we'll save you a seat," Gina said as they exited in order. Nicky squeezed her hand as she went by.

"Jesus Christ Chapman, you're frozen solid," Nicky exclaimed. Piper just nodded and kept going to get the bucket. She was furious with her situation and to make matters worse, she was actually hungry. Piper mopped up all the water but didn't really have time to change her pants if she still wanted to get something hot to eat. After she put the mop up she tried to rush to the chow hall without running. She was warming up some due to the fact her pants were drying. She headed to the cafeteria when Bell told her to take her wet ass outside and come in through the side door.

"You're nasty for not changing so you can just go in through the side and wait in the back of the line. Go on Chapman," Bell barked at her with an evil grin. Piper bit her lip to keep from telling her to fuck off. This means she'll have to go out in the rain again. Bell was doing it just to fuck with her. Piper went outside and gave the door a satisfying whack as she exited. The rain had let up and she felt someone vindicated. All she could think of was some hot soup as she approached the door. The wind picked up again and her face was pelted with icey rain.

"AHHHH motherfuck! Stupid ass rain...stupid ass guards...they're trying to fucking kill me!" she raged as she slipped under the open porch by the door. Piper looked down at her muddy boots and used the small rug to clean them off. She leaned against the metal freezer wall and shivered all over. Her small jacket was soaked now too and she was going have to hope they dried all night. Piper's teeth kept chattering as she knocked mud off. She was shivering bent over when she saw two blue feet approach her...she noted the orange jumpsuit that went with the feet and figured it was a newby out of place.

She started to say something when she heard a voice that always goes directly to her heart, "Maybe this is a bad time to say hi." Piper looked up her body slowly and into the face of her Alex Vause.

***So I think three chapters was enough to wait, don't you? Please review, Fae***


	4. Chapter 4 Drowned Frozen Rat

Chapter Four

Piper blinked and shook her head. " Fucking cold, now I'm seeing things, " she muttered as she turned and opened the door. She felt a something on her arm then a small sensation on her head. She really couldn't feel her extremities.

"Fuck, Piper you're freezing...even your lips are blue. Come on inside," Alex said and she pulled Piper in the doorway. Piper stood stock still once the door shut and stared at her. No one else seemed to pay them any mind.

"What? A a..alllex?" Piper chattered. There was a warmth in the air of the chow hall that hit her with an almost overwhelming feeling. Her hands started to really hurt.

"Yeah, it's me...please don't act surprised," Alex drawled out. She grabbed a napkin from the dispenser on the back table and tried to wipe Piper's face. Piper moved her head back and shook it.

"I'm not acting...you told me you were leaving me...and I'm delirious," Piper stuttered again through her teeth. She moved to get in the chow line and kept her head down. Alex was here? Her plan had worked...and she'd put it together. It wasn't that hard really. She'd given Piper all the information she could possibly need to turn her in to her parole officer. She sensed Alex was behind her and when she reached for her tray, it shook so that Flaca complained.

"Eh, Chapman, don't make a fuckin' mess because I'm not cleaning this Caca up," she observed. Piper tried to steady her head but some of her macaroni fell. Alex reached over and took her tray. "Oh shit, Vause is back. No wonder you're shaking...don't fight her till I'm off duty," she said cheerfully. Piper shot her a look that said to shut up and she did...though once Piper moved she heard them talking a mile a minute in Spanish. She did see Mama Diaz give Alex the evil eye. Everyone got quiet and watched them.

She carried Piper's tray so she followed her. She sat with Nicky and Boo. Nicky smiled at her big then looked at Piper. "Fuck...did you walk up from the garage in this weather? Why didn't you change after count?"

"Nnno ttimme tthanks ttoo Bbell," Piper stammered. Nicky then turned to Alex and gave her a hug. They had no sooner embraced than two guards stepped forward and told them to break it up. Nicky glared at them and Alex raised her hands to show she wasn't even touching her. "Sorry officer, an old friend is back. Parole violation?" Nicky asked and Alex nodded with a frown. Piper remembered the officers forcibly restraining Suzanne and looked up suddenly scared. Boo reached out and put her hand on Piper's arm to keep her steady.

Nicky and Alex moved back from one another. Piper felt Yoga Jones move over to sit beside her. Boo leaned in and so did she. Piper felt their body heat immediately and moaned as it sunk in some passed her wet clothes.

"The new guards are fucking dicks, "Alex muttered under her breath.

"You're telling us...hell we've dealt with them and all the shit that went down while you were living it up in Queens. It has been one wild ass ride the last month or so. Chapman...she toughed it out and helped to make some real changes," Nicky whispered. Boo looked over at Piper and she just tried to keep her hand from shaking too much so she could take a bite of hot macaroni. She looked at her with an eyebrow raised but Piper ignored her.

"Damn Chapman, you look like a drowned frozen rat," Boo said with a laugh.

Piper looked at her with kind eyes and brought her shaking hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear. She felt the icicles that had melted now and drenched down the back of her neck.

"Believe I'm here now?" Alex asked. Piper looked at her and tears started to flow down her cold frozen face. It was a bit much. She didn't cry anymore so she just lowered her head to try and eat more.

Nicky interjected, "She thought you were gone...and she is going to catch her death if she doesn't get warm...give her time." Alex seemed to note that Nicky spoke for Piper.

Piper looked over at Nicky and smiled some. Her lips hurt and her hands burned so much she winced as she raised them again. She couldn't focus on the fact that Alex was there. Alex commented how much she missed the great food. It made Piper smile though her lips hurt. She ate half of her food and that was all she could handle.

Boo told Alex about the sex contest. She played it up like she won but Nicky told her it was a tie. "Oh yeah...who did you conquer?" Alex asked with a smile. Piper could tell by her eyes that she had missed Nicky.

"Well, I had my fair share...why? Are you worried one of us had Chapman?" Boo snarked. She leaned in to Piper and helped her with her food a moment. She also put her big warm hand on Pipers and she nearly moaned at the warmth.

Piper murmured, "Thanks Boo." Alex looked at them curiously and pushed her glasses up.

"Worried that you had her? No...she'd never go for you," Alex declared with a certainty that kind of pissed off Piper.

"Why? She tried to get me Soso for a blanket? And she likes guys too...so I'm the closest thing here. Not like you were here to take care of her needs." Boo joked. Yoga Jones moaned and told her stop talking about women like objects to acquire. Alex looked confused and Nicky just laughed.

"You didn't ask me if I did her?" Nicky observed. Piper looked up at Nicky and their eyes met. She was miserable, cold but felt warm when she realized Nicky was giving Alex crap on her behalf.

Alex stiffened in her seat. "Piper nothing to say?" Piper looked up at her; she didn't wipe the tear tracks off her face.

"I'm really glad you're safe and yyes...I'm starting to believe it...and oh...I love you," Piper said quietly remembering that she was determined to tell her first this time-flat out without hate attached to it. Love had really never been their problem. She rose and took her tray to the can...not looking back at all. Piper made her way back to her bunk and changed out of her wet clothes finally. She had a clean uniform. Her laundry day was three days away so she hung up the wet ones to see if they were too dirty. She was still shivering some and all she could think about was a hot shower. She knew that wasn't going to happen at this hour. Piper got under her covers, mumbling to herself about inspection. She was curled up under the blanket when she heard Nicky walk up to the door of her cube.

"I heard Red is doing better...my counselor found out for me. He said she actually walked to the bathroom. You'll have her back in here bitching about you messing that bed up soon enough. Can I come in?" Nicky asked. Piper nodded to her and Nicky walked straight to her bunk, sat and rubbed her hands up and down Piper's arms. It felt amazing. She moaned some and smiled up weakly.

"You sure know how to make an exit, Chapman. We all just sat there staring at her. She got up and left right after you. I followed thinking she'd try to go out of bounds to follow you. She just ducked into her assigned dorm room," Nicky told her.

"I...was surprised to see her but really so damn cold I couldn't ...feel," Piper swallowed as she said it. She was still cold but she could feel the warmth. Her hands were burning from the flush of blood returning. Nicky reached up and rubbed Piper's ears. She winced but knew she needed the help.

"You felt love...enough to tell her," Nicky observed. She moved over to Red's bunk and took off her top blanket and brought it back to Piper. "I think Red would want you to use this tonight." Piper smiled her thanks to Nicky.

"I promised myself I'd tell her the next time I saw her...that I'd be the first this time...and it wouldn't have some word of hate attached to it. She...seems wary of me...or mad or something," Piper observed. She had stopped shivering all over and could feel her hair was drying. Piper decided never to admit to ratting her out. She didn't look at Nicky lest she figure out something was going on. Nicky could sniff out a lie like a hound dog.

Not telling the truth had many pros and few cons. Firstly, it was dangerous to admit such things in prison. She had witnessed or heard about such things lately about snitches. She didn't fear Alex...well she could get Piper back in a terrible ways if she wanted...but she didn't fear her more than she already did. Alex Vause always had the power to destroy her in a way so fundamental that Piper had accepted the fear as part of who she was now.

"Hear anything about Lorna? I had hoped she'd be in the van," Piper admitted. Nicky shook her head and sighed.

"Nothing, she'll be in there for a long time. I'm so ancy and worried...it makes me jumpy," Nicky said...then she looked over at Piper's laundry hanging. "You going to the laundry tomorrow?" The way she asked made Piper look up at her curiously.

"Nah I got a couple of days. Is...Alex in the laundry?" Piper asked. She felt sleep creeping in as she started to get warm.

"No Chapman, you know it takes time to get a job...she just got here a couple of hours ago. You look like you're getting sleepy. I'll wake you before final count," Nicky said as she tucked Piper in to her bunk.

Piper murmured her thanks and drifted off to sleep.

_**She dreamed of a warm rain. It was that rainy afternoon in Paris...they had only been there a week. She got caught coming back from the bakery in the storm. She ran up to their room soaking wet. Alex had been on the phone and got off of it when she saw Piper come in the room in her soaked yellow sundress. **_

_**Piper put their croissants and baguette on the table and started towards the bathroom.**_

_**"No...come here," Alex demanded. Piper stopped in her tracks. She knew that tone. **_

_**"I was going to change into something dry...are we meeting Cubra and Fahri at the club?" Piper asked casually...acting like she didn't understand what Alex wanted. **_

_**"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, get your ass over here...IN that wet dress," Alex demanded from her office chair. Piper wanted to balk...she wanted to tell her to come to her...but she knew that wasn't going to be the case. She turned with a fire in her eyes but the fire in her sex was nuclear. She walked towards her with her body swaying in the way that she knew Alex adored. She stood before her and Alex reached up and ran her palm over Piper's hard nipple. Piper closed her eyes and licked her lips. **_

_**" I love how you react to me...I also love how the air conditioning in the room..and your wet dress presents such a luscious temptation," Alex said in that timbre of her voice that made Piper's legs weak. She bit her lip harder and reached out to take off her glasses. Alex smiled and pulled her dress up, kissing along her stomach in a way that made it jump on its own accord. While her lips kissed lower, Alex's hands squeezed her pert breasts expertly. Piper had to reach out and hold Alex's shoulders as her knees weakened. She made this small sound, one that always surprised her when it erupted from her lips. It was a plea...it was a demand. Alex knew she needed to be supported so she pulled her to her lap. Piper straddled her and put her glasses beside her on the table before she forgot and accidently broke them like she did in Java that time. Alex hadn't even been pissed because she said the orgasm was worth the blurry vision for a few days. **_

_**"Oh yes Alex..get ...me out of this...wet..." Piper tried to wiggle out of it but Alex shook her head. She started to suck Piper's rock hard nipples through the wet dress. Piper's head fell back and she grasped Alex's shoulders. Alex's right hand moved down her body to her mound. **_

_**"I bet you're wet down here...want me to get you out of it? Only way I can is to get in to you," Alex growled out as she thrusts two fingers in Piper's open wetness. Piper screamed out in pleasure and started to grind her hips on her lover's talented fingers. **_

**_"Fuck yes..oh baby..get me off," Piper moaned. Alex used her other hand to pull her dress down, ripping it to expose her nipples. Piper knew her teeth would be next, she knew the pleasure and stabbing pain would rock her over the edge. She lifted her head and looked down at Alex as she looked up at her. Her look was one of pure lust and love as her nibbled down on nipple. It was the look that sent her over the edge to ecstasy._**

She felt a warm hand on her head. The feeling moved to her neck and she felt her hair moved across her brow. Piper opened her blue eyes slowly. It was an effort. She saw a blurry Alex and thought perhaps she was lucky enough to bring her dream into her reality.

Piper moved her arm out of the blanket and ran her fingertips down the side of Alex's face. She felt real and Piper's eyes filled with emotion. "Just checking on you...count is soon. Sleep well...and have another dream like that one." She saw Alex get closer to her and felt the soft warmness of her lips on her own...it was fleeting but was accompanied by that familiar jolt of energy. In all of their time together, even later here at Litchfield; Piper always felt that crazy magic when Alex kissed her. Piper wanted to talk to her but Alex put her hand back under Red's blanket and moved away. Piper closed her eyes again, so tired...but warm in the safety of her dreams.

Nicky woke her up a half an hour later for the last count. Piper looked around her cube and shook her head at her addled dreams. She stood silently by her cube as the guards clicked away. Once it was over and they called for lights out, she turned to go back to the warmth of her bunk.

"She is a moron...I nearly got a Shot distracting for her as she creeped outta here like a fucking jewel thief. All to check you're alright. The things I do for drama," Nicky mumbled. Piper froze and looked at her, then at the door to the dorm so far away. No way.

They were mental to do that. Yet, Alex had risked getting in trouble to what? Check on her? Piper crawled back in to her bunk with a huge smile on her face.

***I am suffering from a terrible cold...so this was written on cold medicine and I'll use that as my excuse for any typos. I'll try to post again this week. If you like this thus far, please review with details...please let me know your fav part of Season2 as I am terribly curious. Please please review, Peace Fae***


	5. Chapter 5 Silence is Fucking Golden

Chapter Five

Piper woke late. Nicky was shaking her. "Get up for count Chapman. You'll feel better after a shower." Nicky wasn't a morning person but she was able to get Piper up. She made her way to the showers after count with sleep still fogging her brain. She leaned against the wall and tried not to fall to sleep standing up. She felt someone behind her and jerked around. Piper didn't like anyone that close to her anymore. Ever since she got back from Chicago, she wanted space. Her bunkie's body on top of her, licking her face was enough to make her want more space.

She turned to see Alex. She was smirking and her eyebrow shot up. "Problem with personal space?"

Piper looked at her for a moment and her dream from earlier yesterday came flashing in to her mind. "Yeah...I've lots of problems now," Piper murmured. She moved up four spaces as stalls became available. She knew from experience she had about ten minutes more to wait until she was wet. Alex looked down her body at the towel tucked securely under her arm and the small shower caddy she had in hand.

"So, did you do it to make us even?" Alex asked bluntly. Piper blinked and frowned. She turned around as she did and took a breath. Here was the hard part. Here was teh part that Alex could do so well...but she always sucked at.

"Do what?" she asked nonchalantly. A girl named Nora was in front of her. She worked in electical and was tall with almost white blonde hair. She turned to look back at Alex, then down at Piper. She just smiled at her to convey all was well. Nora turned back around and Alex leaned in closer to her body. She felt her breath on her neck.

"You know exactly what I mean Pipes. I turned you in and you ratted me out to my Probation officer...so does that make us even?" Alex asked again. Piper turned around fast with what she hoped was an incredulous look.

She clenched her teeth and spoke through them, "No, we're not even because I didn't do it. Look..things have changed around here since you sold your watch chain and me out at the same time, don't go running your damn mouth calling me a snitch." Piper turned back around and advanced another four people. She could now see the stalls and was next in line. She hoped upon hope that one opened up before Alex could reply.

No such luck. "Watch chain? Oh..yeah..O Henry. Come on Pipes I'm not an idiot, I know my fat ass lazy parol-"

Piper turned around and pressed her hand to her mouth. Her eyes got big and she looked at her with the coldest expression she could muster. The new female guard that watched the showers yelled her name. Piper dropped her hand and turned to see Boo step out of a shower, so she darted over to take it.

"Warmed it up for you Chapman, too bad I can't help wash your back," she said with a nod towards the guard that just warned Piper.

"Maybe next time Big Boo," Piper said with a kiss blown from her palm. She stepped under the luke warm water. She let the water wash down over her body and tried to forget she just lied to the woman she desperately loved. She didn't know how Alex could do it with such ease. She guessed Alex had lots of practice lying in her business. Piper quickly started to wash herself. She looked to the side and saw Alex had taken the shower beside her. She was looking at her with a strange expression. Piper stood under the flowing water and tried not to remember all the hot showers they shared together. Alex would work all night and get her up just to shower with her in the morning.

"You look so lost," Alex said to her. Piper closed her eyes and turned away to wash her hair. She was lost. She brought the woman she loved back to this hell hole and now she was stuck lying to her. Lies had never set well with Piper. She lied to her family the entire time she travelled with Alex. It hadn't been that hard because well lies were the norm INSIDE her family. But to the people that really matter to her it was never easy. She would not mention things...just hope it was forgotten or overlooked...a lie by omission.

But today she lied to her face and it was killing Piper inside. She finished quickly and turned to step out. Alex moved to leave as well. Piper stood in the doorway of that disgusting stall and looked in the mirror to see Alex's body as she dried off. Her familiar tattoos and toned skin made Piper bite her lip. Her breasts were amazing still and Piper felt her body clench all over. Alex looked up and Piper met her gaze. It smoldered. She wanted to bury her face between her thighs and make Alex come so hard that she forgot Piper's lies and betrayal.

Piper wrapped herself up in her towel and moved out of the way so others could use the shower. Alex walked out with her and as they turned the corner to go up the tiled exit hallway, Alex reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Look at me! Piper stop. How are you feeling after your exposure yesterday? Are you feeling alright?" Alex asked. She put her wrist out and touched it to Piper's forehead. Piper looked down at her hand on her arm. They moved closer and Piper's eyes raised to Alex's lips. Kissing her was amazing. She knew how to use her lips to coax your mouth open in a way that was a seduction in and of itself. Piper wanted to taste her lips but she knew now wasn't the time. So she lifted her gaze to meet Alex's eyes. She saw that smug look cross her face...the one that told Piper she knew what she really wanted.

"I'm fine. I have a ruined uniform I can't get washed until Friday but other than that I'm fine. Come on...we'll get a shot if we stay here too long," Piper said and she pulled Alex along by her hand. It felt good to hold her hand. She dropped it as they emerged and she headed towards the dorms and Alex had to go the other way to the rooms.

"Pipes? See you at breakfast?" Alex asked in a hopeful tone that made Piper's heart squeeze.

"Are you going to accuse me again?" Piper didn't turn around as she said it.

"I want to have another conversation about it yes...but it can wait. Pipes..look at me please," Alex asked her and Piper turned. She cooled her gaze and looked Alex straight in the eye. They were standing at least ten feet apart but still Piper felt the energy of their love. It was palpable. How could she have ever thought people wouldn't know or notice that they had been a couple?

"I'm happy I can see you and you're safe Alex. I'm happy I ...get to see you and I feel like shit about that because that means you're here...and I shouldn't want that for you. So it's complicated. My gaze is troubled...that's what you're seeing. I told you yesterday how I feel so...just...let it be," Piper said the last part with a tired, exhausted tone. She turned then and left Alex standing in the hallway.

Back at her dorm she got dressed and ate a cereal bar. She'd liked to have some coffee but she really didn't want to go to the cafeteria. She went with the crowd but didn't go inside. She stayed by the door next to Officer O'Neil. He was one of Piper's favorites because he says the funniest things. She didn't go inside and he didn't make her. She just stood there.

"I see Vause is back. You two going to be alright?" O'Neil asked her quietly. "You know this isn't the time for any drama Chapman...you'll end up back in the SHU."

She nodded softly and watched Alex in the line. She was looking around for her but she didn't see Piper by the door. "We're...hell if I know. I'm going to head to the yard...I got a breakfast bar." She held it up so he could see. He looked back to the door and over to the new guards then nodded his head. Piper smiled at him, a genuine smile and he flushed some. She turned and slipped out of the door into the cold of the morning. She wanted to feel Spring in the air but knew that this long hard winter was holding on with a vengeance. The ground crunched under her boots and the sun made the frost look like the scales of a shimmering fish. Piper stopped under a tree and leaned against it. It was cold but not biting like yesterday.

Perhaps this new day was something grand...something different. She closed her eyes and saw Alex's body fresh from the shower. Her body clenched again. She needed something...needed release. Piper's eyes flew open and she blushed looking around. No one was outside but her. It was cold but she was heated. Great...she was horny. Her last orgasm was...fuck when was it? Her last time with Alex before she learned that Alex was the one that named her...Piper groaned realizing how long ago that actually was. In Chicago, she could hear the other women in their bunks. Tattoo face rubbed out a loud orgasm each morning. Her horoscope maniac bunkie did it the morning she left. She had moaned out Piper's name and it made Piper throw up in her mouth a little. She'd never been so happy to leave a place in her life. The plane ride back had been awful but at least this time she knew where she was going. Her fury at Alex had warmed her belly and chilled her heart until she became someone she didn't recognize. Now she was this hybrid Piper but emotions welled up at just the thought of Alex. Emotions and fucking need...Piper needed to hold Alex down and kiss her breath away. Yet she didn't know if Alex would even want that. She told her how she felt...Alex hadn't said it back. Piper felt her stomach twist as she realized that really Nicky had more of a claim on Alex than she did. They had been fucking before Alex went to Chicago. She was hot for Alex Vause and it was a mess. Piper was needy and it was sickening considering the situation. All she wanted was to hold and make love to the woman she adored. She settled for a cold morning and a stale breakfast bar. She finished and made her way to work...the warmth of the electrical shack was welcome.

"Hey Chapman, missed you at breakfast...Not as much as Alex did mind you. She started to ask questions about what happened to you since you got back from Chicago. I couldn't really go into detail...and I wasn't sure what you wanted me to say," Nicky said to her quietly as they started to work on a clock together.

Piper looked at her and smiled. "I'll tell her about the paper, transfer and Fig eventually okay. Maybe you can use your knowledge to get her in bed again. I know you want her...you two could pick up right where you left off," Piper snarked. She didn't intend to say it. But it was on her mind. She had been so angry at Alex when she first got back that she didn't want to listen to Nicky's evaluation of Alex's body. Piper knew Alex had bedmates. She wasn't one to go without sex. She was pretty sure the only time Alex had ever been faithful to just one person was when they were together.

"Is that what is bothering you? You think I have some claim on her or something? We are talking about Alex Vause right? Look Piper...yes we fooled around a couple of times but she was a mess worrying about you and trying to act like she wasn't worrying about you. It wasn't like a hot affair okay?" Nicky explained in a hushed voice. Piper looked at her and saw in her mind's eye a flash of Nicky with her face buried between Alex's thighs.

"Woah...whatever you are thinking about Chapman, it doesn't look...you're giving me that stone cold Chapman look," Nicky observed. Piper looked away and tried to remove the back on the clock.

"Sorry. Look...I didn't want to see Alex this morning. We saw each other in line for the showers and it was...hard. I didn't feel up to it after yesterday's fiasco with hypothermia. Hand me that flat head screw driver please," Piper said in what she hoped was an even tone. Luschek yelled at her to get in the cage and Piper was thankful.

They ate a bagged lunch and Piper ate it all. She was getting her appetite back it seemed. Nicky didn't mention Alex once as they ate but she did talk about Lorna. Nicky told her about a dream she had were Lorna was calling her name and she couldn't find her.

"I'm sorry...that sounds like an anxiety dream. I've had them before...they suck. Maybe she'll be back soon. It's almost been a month," Piper observed.

"Thing is they don't have to explain how long they keep people there or what the process is to decide when they get out...it sucks and is used like a fuckin' time out. Nothing is better after Sister Ingalls' hunger strike," Nicky pushed her food away and Piper reached out to hold her hand.

"Listen, things changed after that because of the escapes. This is a special circumstance," Piper said to her. Nicky winced at the truth but clung to Piper's hand.

"It's hard...I want to get high so badly right now it is all I think about. I can't even fuck a few willing girls to take my mind off of it because of the super guards with their noses up our asses all the time," Nicky replied with a vicious glance at the new guard that watched over them as they ate.

Piper realized the ancy Nicky is just jonsing for a high. Piper knew some about addicts. She knew what Alex looked for in the people that traveled with them so she could tell if they were hooked. She wouldn't trust them and inevitably left them in some city. Nicky was clean as far as Piper knew but she saw an increase in drugs with Parker's crew. She wondered if Nicky was a customer.

"You never share that with me," Piper stated. Nicky shrugged.

She took a reluctant bite of her sandwich and chewed it. "Look, you're clean and can't relate. I've been sober two years now but recently it has...let's just say the temptation is closer and my resolve weakens. I wish Red was out of medical."

Piper wished she was back as well. There was something about her strong personality that was a comfort to her. She hoped she wasn't too messed up by the attack. A frail old Red wasn't a bad thing but Piper thought it may not be what Nicky needed. She was more like herself before she was attacked and Piper felt that Nicky was really missing her mommy.

They went back to work after that and the day seemed to drag on. Luschek was happy that Piper got her license add on but he didn't need her to drive that day. Piper really wanted to go get the van and taste some freedom driving about Campus. She came back in and was told by Bennett that Healy wanted to see her. She went to his office and was surprised to find Alex sitting in the chair before his desk.

"Oh sorry, I'll come back when you're not busy Mr. Healy," Piper murmured as she moved to turn a way.

"No Chapman, come in and sit down," Healy said. Piper stopped and slowly moved in to sit in the chair beside Alex. She was looking at her hand like it was fascinating. Piper looked at him expectantly. "I asked Vause in here to make sure the two of you are clear. I got her paperwork here and I see she got a deal that released her a few months ago...while you testified that you didn't know the same man. It seems to me like she fucked you over. Now, with recent events in the prison, we're trying to make sure any ill feelings are dealt with head on," Healy explained.

Piper looked at Alex who looked over at her with an expression that said, "what the fuck". Healy looked back and forth from them. He cleared his throat and continued. "I know the two of you were...close and from her file and what you said in your testimony I see you...were ...much more. How was it you put it Chapman, "She was the love of your life". Now where I find that to be disgusting, I understand from years experience that lesbian drama can lead to mega trouble. We can't have mega trouble here now." Piper squinted at him. He just had to read that.

"You testified I was the love of your life?" Alex whispered at her. Piper blinked. She assumed Alex had read her testimony.

"Yeah...look I had my reasons for what I testified Mr. Healy. It was my truth," Piper said in a quiet voice. She looked down at her hand as well.

"We've talked about it already Mr. Healy. It was a misunderstanding and I thought...it doesn't matter what I thought. She got me back..I'm here. We're even," Alex said again. Piper clenched her jaw.

"You're here for pulling a gun on your parole officer Vause. I don't see how you can blame Chapman for that," he observed. "I didn't take you for a violent criminal...so the gun threw me."

"The guy I testified against got off. It was for protection since my lawyer and the federal government didn't seem fit to include protection in my deal," Alex replied to him. Healy looked at her and then to Piper. Piper turned her head to look at Alex.

"That is a raw deal there Vause. You did the right thing and was left in a lurch. I'm going to make a note. Were there any other women that were with you in the ring that I should be on the lookout for?" Healy asked. Piper's head snapped towards him.

"What do you mean?" she asked him forcefully. He looked up at her and then over to Alex.

"He is asking if there is anyone Kubra(okay so no C on this one) could send in here after me. Not that I know of Mr. Healy. He was in Europe until he was extradicted then he stood trial in Chicago. He got off on a technicality...a mistrial was declared and the Feds are considering charging him again. But...it cost," she shrugged with the last part.

Piper hadn't thought of that. What if Kubra sent someone inside of here to get at Alex? What if they hid amongst the prisoners and shanked Alex in her sleep? Piper closed her eyes and clenched her hand on the arm of her chair. She should have let her run...here she was a trapped because Piper didn't want to be alone.

She felt sick. "I'll be on the look out like I said Vause, but I'm concerned still about the two of you. We've had enough upheaval here. The Department of Corrections is keeping a tight lid on what goes on here. We've had two high profile incidents in less than a month. So I think the two of you need to work everything out in sessions with me a couple of times a week. I don't want any...romantic conversation, just clearing the air-"

"No," Piper said.

"Excuse me inmate?" Healy replied in a tone Piper had heard from him before but not in a long time.

"I said no. I'm not discussing my relationship with a homophobe just so you can impress your new bosses with your counseling prowess. She and I are fine. I'm...fucking PISSED she is not safe here...well," Piper had to laugh, "not that anyone is safe here now. I mean look at Red, slocked while gardening...some girl shanked in the back in the hall...but our counseling is going to keep us safe? No. This isn't happening." Piper stood to leave and Healy stood up.

"Do you want to go back to the SHU inmate? What will that be now Chapman? Four times?" He was getting loud as he spoke. Alex looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Like I told Kaputo, it is beginning to feel like home. Go ahead...and when I talk to my lawyer...and you know I will eventually, I'll tell them I got put in there because I knew about Fig's embezzling cover up. You know my silence is fucking golden to you all right now. So Lock me up...at least I won't have to pretend that I believe you give a rat's ass-" Piper was losing it her temper and she could feel herself slipping away from any sense of self.

Then she felt Alex's arms around her. "Stop it Piper...stop it. Please...please Mr. Healy, she's just emotional. You scared her. She...oh fuck, she didn't think they could get me in here." Piper felt her embrace and tried to calm her raging mind.

"Maybe a few weeks in the SHU where she can't see you or talk to you...or know you're safe is the best thing for her then. She'll know without a doubt that we've got you covered," he said hatefully.

Piper felt panic rise again and she knew he had her. She didn't care about herself but she did care about Alex. She slammed her head back and it cracked against the door.

"Piper!" Alex's voice was so scared. She knew from that tone that she loved her as much as ever. The pain was intense and it cleared away the panic.

"Dammit Chapman, now I'll have to write that up for medical," Healy complained. Alex snorted but moved Piper away from him back near the corner coat rack.

"She slipped and hit her head is all. We'll do the counseling so you can report all is well. Just please don't send her to SEG," Alex begged him. Piper hated that sound.

"Don't do that...don't beg him. He doesn't care one way or the other. He would have let her stab me to death all because he was pissed at me. Don't beg...Alex be safe..just the room is woah...I feel like that time in Bali," Piper slurred and the last thing she felt was the floor shift under her and Alex's hair must have fallen before her eyes because everything went to black.


	6. Chapter 6 It WAS Flaccid

Chapter Six

Piper could hear voices. One was Alex's voice. She knew that smokey deep voice anywhere. It was raised in panic though. She felt distress because something upset Alex. She tried to open her eyes but managed to just moan. Her head hurt.

"Please, just take her to medical. Please Mr. Healy..." Alex pleaded. Alex hated to beg. She especially hated to beg men. Piper didn't like her asking him for anything. She felt her body rolling and her hand clutched tightly.

"Get up Chapman. She has to be conscious Sir," a strange voice said.

"Well get her up, she is faking it. Did it to herself...this should show them both. Yes two and I'll handle the paperwork for this ...therapy session," Healy said. Piper opened her eyes and saw the narrow ceiling of a familiar hallway.

"Fuck. No...I meant it...what I said, Healy," Piper murmured. She knew her threat sounded pathetic but damn. She heard the screams now, they filtered through to her. She was heaved up and made to stand. She got woozy for a moment and thought she might throw up.

"Get inside, NOW inmate!" One yelled. Piper winced and then was shoved forward into the small cell. Back in SHU...just great. Piper used her hands to stop her decent and held herself upright on the sink.

"I'm going, please don't shove me...and please don't-" Piper winced again as he slammed the door. "Slam the door. Thank you for fucking nothing, you inbred, knuckle dragging, Neanderthal. "

"Sure Pipes, great strategy...insult our jailors...that is right up there with losing your shit and giving yourself a concussion just because you don't want to have to talk to me a few hours a week," Alex snarked but she came over to help Piper stand.

Piper looked at her, then the door. She laughed some and shook her head. "It is too early for you in here. You come after I cry myself to sleep a few nights and get delirious from hunger. Go away until I'm ready to blubber and beg you. Go..." Piper waved her hand in Alex's direction before turning to walk over to the bed. "First thing, got to clean with toilet paper...then you have to learn the schedule...then you meditate to stop the screaming from driving you crazy...then you...fuck what do you do Chapman? Oh yeah...get to know the guards and see which one will give you a book for a show in the showers without getting a blow job." Piper rambled on to herself.

"You aren't giving any fucking guard a show or a blow job. Do you understand me Piper?" Alex said to her in a stern but very scared voice. Piper froze on the bunk with her back to her hallucination.

"You aren't here...I have a concussion apparently. You're s..s..safe with Nicky. Nicky will watch your back. None of Kubra's people can get to you...oh god I"m gonna be sick," Piper moved to the toilet and threw up her last meal. She felt warm hands hold her hair back out of her face.

"Oh kid, I'm here...I'm real. Healy put us in here to work out our differences...he knew I'd keep you from hurting yourself further. Piper...Jesus H. Christ, please please don't do that again. Please baby," Alex pleaded. Piper felt a flush all over and she heaved again. When she settled she washed her face and used her hand to gather water to wash out her mouth. Alex was there to help her to the cot and as she put her arm around Piper's waist she felt that jolt.

"Oh fuck, Alex...you're really here. I'm so sorry," Piper said suddenly. She never wanted Alex to see the inside of the SHU.

She nodded at her and sat Piper down easily. "I don't think we're going to be here for a long while. The sick fuck seems to be using it as a timeout. I doubt our transfer down here even has a paper trail," Alex explained.

Piper looked at her. She had been crying. Her eyes were swollen. Piper reached out and pushed her glasses up on her forehead. Alex reached up to adjust them but did nothing to stop Piper's hands. She gently ran her fingertips over her face. She wiped away mascara and eyeliner with her thumb and traced down Alex's jaw with her fingertips lightly.

"You're here...I'm not dreaming. You always came to me here...but it was when I thought I was losing my mind. Sometimes...you were so mean but most of the time, you stroked my hair," Piper admitted. She was sleepy and her eyes drooped.

"No, Pipes...look...you can't sleep yet. Okay you hit your head so fucking hard. I don't want you to sleep. Stay awake and talk to me...tell me a story. How the fuck were you in Brooklyn when I was?" Alex asked her. She moved up to sit beside Piper. She reached her arm around her and supported her weight. Piper relaxed into her. She still smelled like the perfume she wore on the outside some. Piper liked it.

"Healy. He got me furlough to make up for walking away from Pensatucky as she tried to kill me. He got her new teeth. I...went to my grandmother's funeral. I was supposed to see her to say goodbye but Cal did it for me," Piper admitted softly.

"Oh Pipes, your grandma Celeste?" Alex asked. Her mother's mom lived in Florida and Piper couldn't stand her.

"Yes...I went to her funeral...got drunk...tried to have sex with Larry in the bathroom at the after...funeral party or whatever it was called. Oh..Cal got married at it too. Which...somehow I think she'd liked," Piper mumbled.

Alex stiffened in her arms. "Tried to have sex?" she asked softly. Piper laughed some and looked at her.

"So I tell you I went to her funeral, got drunk...that Cal got married and what you hear from that is I tried to have sex with Larry. He was my fiancé is it so hard to believe we'd fuck when I got out for 48 hours?" Piper asked her. She was avoiding the truth with Alex.

Alex was quiet and Piper lifted her head to look at her. She was looking down at her hands. Her glasses were still pushed up on her head and she looked so beautiful.

"I fucking can't stand the thought of you fucking him while I was alone in that apartment, missing you and worried about you," Alex murmured. Piper blinked. Alex NEVER expressed jealousy. It was admitting Piper had power over her.

She reached over and turned her head so that she could look into her amazing eyes. "I tried. He couldn't get it up because he felt guilty. You see he had fucked someone. He told me this while I had his flaccid...and it was flaccid, dick in my mouth." Alex winced at the image and Piper felt like a tool. She knew how much Alex hated the idea of oral sex with a man.

"He slept with someone while we were together?" Alex prompted. She did look away though as she asked. Piper gave her a moment.

"No...it was after we broke up. It doesn't matter...it's all fucked and I'm alone. I left there and got a burger and a 40oz. I sat on the Brooklyn bridge and enjoyed the night. It was fantastic. I didn't know where you were or I would have...I well I don't know...I probably would have been at your door to cuss you out...or fuck your brains out." Piper laughed and Alex joined in after a moment.

"That just about sums us up, doesn't it Pipes?" Alex admitted. She looked up at the ceiling and their laughter died down. "I can't imagine you with a 40 and a burger...but I can see you on that bridge. I fucking hate it here. I never wanted to return. I'm not going to mention how I got here. Maybe you didn't tell on me but someone did. I heard Mr. Davy Crockett tell a fellow officer that the tip off paid off. It was probably Kubra." Piper thought for a moment about just being honest. But it felt so nice to be close to her again...to feel her arm around her.

Piper turned her head and nuzzled at Alex's neck. She wanted to change the subject. She didn't want Alex to look her in the eye. If she looked her in the eye she'd know Piper was lying. So she kissed her pulse and felt Alex draw in her breath. "Since we started to make love again...it is amazing...the thrill of not getting caught I guess. But what I love more than anything is how you react to me when I am the aggressive one," Piper whispered in her ear. She then bit her ear lobe and was rewarded with a moan.

"Pipes...we can't do this...you're hurt," Alex argued. She tried to pull back but Piper held on to her. She kissed down her neck to her collar bone and nipped at the flesh there with her sharp porcelain teeth.

"I'm fine...you wanted me to stay awake didn't you? Surely Healy knew this is how we would work things out," Piper replied. Her hand ran down Alex's bulky uniform and pulled at her clothing. She wanted it up and over her head. She wanted Alex to writhe under her. Oh how she wanted to taste her again.

Alex squirmed to the side and held out her arms to push Piper away. She was breathing hard as she did and Piper smiled because she knew it was hard for Alex to resist her. She head was spinning but kissing Alex's body made it so much better. "No..not until you're better. I mean it Piper...you'll just end up throwing up all over me and you know that'll make me hurl as well. I'm going to lay down here and you're going to snuggle up with me on this hopelessly narrow bunk. I'm going to hold you close and try to forget the sickening sound of your head hitting that wall," Alex said with a conviction that told Piper she wouldn't be swayed.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Alex Vause turned away a woman hot for her. I guess my puke breath was a bigger turn off than I thought," Piper mumbled.

"Oh fuck you Piper, I could care less about that. I...just want to hold you and keep you safe. Besides...for all we know he set us up in here to get a shot and be sent to the SHU separately for a long while. I don't trust Healy," Alex explained. Piper shrugged and let herself be placed on the bunk. She was half on top of Alex. It felt so nice to mold to her body. There was a spot, under her arm with her head on her right breast that Piper loved to claim. They always slept so close together. If they went to bed mad, it didn't matter because Piper knew she'd wake up in her arms.

"The bridge was nice but I would have loved this more. Oh...to be held by you on the outside...I don't know, I may have ran away with you," Piper admitted.

"I would have suggested it. I would have carried you away so fast. We'd be on that beach in Cambodia right now," Alex assured her. Piper closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off. Alex shook her some to wake her up.

"Don't sleep...Piper I'm scared," Alex's voice was small and frightened.

"I'll be okay...I'm just so tired Alex...and you feel so good. This is the best I've felt in a really long time. Since the last few days with Larry when he was still my sweet, kind fiancé. We fuck each other up but you make me feel so whole and complete. Don't worry...I'll not leave you...just need to rest. Just...rest-"Piper fell in to sweet oblivion cradled in Alex's arms.

***I know it isn't a very long one. I'm finishing up work and it looks like I don't have to go to the hospital. I'll try to write more but I will be on vacation for the next week or so recouping. Don't worry...I'll keep writing. Please, if you'd like to read more...review. Ask anyone that reads my stories, the more reviews I get, the more I write. Thank you Danielle and others for the insightful reviews of each chapter. I would write this story no matter but you're the reason I share it on here! Peace, Fae****


	7. Chapter 7 High On Your Fuckin Power Trip

Chapter Seven

***TRIGGER WARNING BEWARE M/F ABUSIVE SITUATION***

Every so often, Alex would wake her up. It was annoying but sort of sweet. Finally, Alex fell to sleep snuggled up with Piper. Her head hurt and she could use an Aspirin but she felt better just resting with Alex. Alex moaned in her sleep and murmured. She was a very heavy sleeper and rarely had any dreams to speak of...Piper would have issues and dreams but never Alex.

Piper's eyes flew open when she heard Alex murmur her name. She tried to quiet her. "No no, please Piper...please...I'm sorry...so fast...please please let Piper..same...deal please, you don't understand, I can't do this.." Alex murmured and clung to Piper.

"Hush...shhhh...sleep," Piper said to her and kissed her forehead. Alex got quiet and fell back into a deep sleep. Piper's arm was asleep but she didn't care. She was lying to Alex and that was okay with her. If it kept Alex in her arms and in her life Piper was okay with it. Maybe it was karmic balance.

The food trays were coming so Piper tried to slip quietly away from Alex to go get their breakfast. She got halfway up before Alex jolted awake. "Piper," she gasped out.

"Hey, it's okay, just lay back down. Breakfast is coming..I can hear the trays being pushed through the doors," Piper could even tell where they were from her door. She had gotten very good at listening to her environment. Alex let her out of the bunk and Piper made it to the slot right before it opened and a tray was shoved inside. Piper took it and waited for the other one.

It didn't come. " HEY...HEY...there are two of us...HEY!" Piper banged on the door but still all she had was one English muffin on the tray. She clenched her jaw and mumbled about the fucking idiots in this place.

"Is that all?" Alex asked. Piper nodded.

"It is one of the better breakfasts, but there should have been two. You have to drink from the sink, but I have to clean it first. Here, you eat and I'll get the sink clean," Piper offered. She put the tray beside Alex on the bunk.

"My last morning free, I had a bagel with veggie cream cheese spread and a cup of Dunkin' Donuts Coffee...which I found to be fantastic," Alex reminisced. Piper smiled and used toilet paper to scrub the sink and spigot. It took three handfuls of the paper to get it where there was no visible crud on the sink. Alex asked her why they didn't have maxi pads to clean with here. "You don't get squat for that. I had to use toilet paper when I had my period before." Alex couldn't believe it.

Piper returned to their bunk and Alex held up half of the muffin. "No it's okay. Maybe Healy will be back by lunch and we'll be able to eat in the cafeteria." Piper smiled but Alex pushed half of it in to her lap.

"Or maybe he will decide to make us stew for a few days...and you threw up your last meal. So eat your half Pipes," Alex insisted. Piper took her part and sat on the bunk with her legs crossed. She nibbled on her half and swallowed to test her stomach. Her head hurt but the nausea seemed to have passed. Alex got up and walked the few strides that made the length of the room. She looked at the low ceiling and then at the huge metal door.

"So...what's the schedule to this place, " she said in a voice that was determined not to panic. Piper knew eventually she would. It just happened to you. You can't get shut up in a small box and not want to pound and punch your way out. You couldn't...and that brought the panic. But Piper had never had anyone with her before when she was in the SHU. Alex was a treasure...a gift.

"Meals three times a day...they don't bring them like clockwork but it is enough to gauge yourself. We're lucky we started with breakfast...lunch and dinner are unrecognizable. One day you shower, the other you go out into this little cement um..I guess yard. Unless it is raining...or they just don't want to take you. I guess the whole month I was here last I saw sky four times. Um...showers are bad...so I hope this is a yard day," Piper said quietly.

Alex stopped her pacing. "Bad?" Piper nodded and didn't elaborate. "Spill it Pipes, " she said in that husky voice that always made Piper's heart skip a beat. She bit her lip and considered. Alex was best forewarned.

"They take you in cuffs, they take them off and you strip down in front of them..then they walk you to the shower stall and cuff one hand to the wall...then turn on the water. It is always cold. If you're lucky there is a sliver of soap and you try to wash yourself the best you can. Often...they watch...sometimes they touch themselves. I...look, I got paper and a book last time because one asswipe wanted to watch me touch myself." Piper hated admitting that but she had to let Alex know the truth.

"Fuck," Alex said. She then walked up to Piper and put her hands in her hair. She pulled her head back so Piper was looking up her tall frame. Alex stroked her face softly with her fingertips. "Well, if I have to be in this shit hole, at least I'm with you. I NEVER want you here alone again. You got to promise me, no more outbursts Piper. You have to keep your head down and do your time. No more...got it?" Piper nodded then pressed her cheek against Alex's stomach. They stayed like that for a long while.

Piper heard the guards opening the doors and the shouting get loud. She knew it was bath time. Her stomach turned because she was afraid for Alex. Maybe...since they were just there unofficially for Healy...maybe they wouldn't have to bathe that day. Piper held out hope until she heard the key in the door.

She didn't recognize the guard...which probably meant she was in a different section than last time. She was surprised to see a second one in the door.

"Well, fuck me...you're right there are two of them in here. That fuckin' counselor is kinky. Time to wash all that pussy juice off your face girls...stand up," the big one barked out.

"I told you Hank...and lookers too. I think I'm going to enjoy bath time. Okay Blondie, you first...over here now," the tall one said. Hank, a man the size of a human tank, stood to the side and leaned against the wall. He leered at Alex in a way that made Piper's blood boil. She walked over to him and put her hand behind her head to show Alex what to do. He got way too close and started to run his hand down her arm..then her arm pit. She knew what was next but it was a thousand times worse because Alex was watching. He went under her tit, then grabbed each in his hand. His huge fingers pinched each nipple and she winced.

Alex was up in a shot. "Watch it! Come on..don't do that to her," Alex said in an angry voice. The big one moved over and pushed Alex back.

"You can be restrained while you wait your turn, inmate. I know a few positions you really wont like but I'll enjoy watching you squirm in," he said with complete glee. Piper knew not all of the guards were like this...most did their duty down here with diligence and ease. Yet, she always seemed to find the pricks were assigned her cell. Or maybe they asked for it.

"It's okay Alex...let him get his fill," Piper said quickly before Alex could respond to the one that threatened her. He ran his hand down and Piper winced again when he went into her pants and down to her panties. Alex turned away and slammed her fist against the far wall. Piper bit her lip and refused to make a sound when his big hands pressed her mound and bruised her labia.

"You got her all messy there Sexy...don't worry, I'll clean her up for you," he said in a voice that was so sickening that Piper thought she might throw up again. It was worse with Alex there.

"You sick fuck, keep your hands off of her," Alex began. He just laughed and cuffed Piper.

"Hey, not so tight," Piper complained. He pulled her out and the big guy stopped Alex from advancing.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn," he promised. Piper never hated Healy more than she did right then. Surely he knew how the guards would react to the two of them in the same cell. Piper was pulled down the narrow hallway. She glanced in the windows as she passed. She was worried about leaving that guard with Alex but when she got to the end of the hallway, he told the other guy he'd see him at lunch. Her stomach twisted when he pulled her in to the shower area and no one else was in there. She had hoped that another guard was watching an inmate on the other end. She knew that often their bad behavior in the showers could be stalled by a witness guard. He took off her cuffs and pushed Piper against the wall. He stood really close to her..he was so tall and as much as she wanted her anger to fuel her, she felt the fear start in the pit of her stomach. He gave off waves of sexual malice.

"Strip, inmate...do it slow like you do for your cunt lickin' girlfriend," he whispered. Piper swallowed the bile in her throat and bent to unlace her boots. Her head was even with his crotch so she kept it down the entire time. She stepped out of the boots, pulled down her pants and underwear then she stepped into the shower flip flops they had waiting. It wasn't hygienic to share but at least she didn't have to walk on the nasty, slimy tile with her bare feet. She crossed her arms in the front of her body to pull her shirt up when he pressed his body to her and forced her back on the wall.

"You call that slow? Let me show you," he took her shirt and lifted it up halfway, then slid his hand under her bra.

"Please...don't...just..please let me shower in peace," Piper begged. She had the blood pounding in her ears and fear was making her heart pound so in her chest that she felt like it would jump free and splatter the shower room floor.

"Hey, I'm just here to show you what it's like with a man. You are here for rehabilitation right? Your nipple likes my hand on it...mmm yeah," he murmured. Piper looked at his chest and saw his name was Sawyer.

"Officer Sawyer, please stop...I haven't done anything...Mr. Healy was just mad I didn't accept his counseling offer. Please stop!" Piper slapped his hand away and pushed him back in a burst of fear. He turned her in a flash and pressed his fore arm to her neck pinning her to the wall. His other hand yanked her arm back behind her painfully.

"You touch me again without my telling you how I want it and you'll be in here for six months. I bet I could train you to love me real good in six months time, bitch," Sawyer growled out.

Piper's anger flared again and she spat, "Don't you mean Poochie..or were you too high on your fucking power trip to get that memo?" He yanked her arm up more and pressed his crotch to her bare ass.

"You're a bitch...in heat. Poochie my ass...tell you what, I was just going to enjoy a little show here but I'll make a deal with you inmate. You get under that water, use your free hand to jack me off and I will not touch your girlfriend when it is her turn," he negotiated. Piper's froze. In her mind's eyes she saw Alex pressed against the wall...she knew that Alex would fight him. She knew Alex would get thrown in her own cell until whenever they wanted to let her out.

"Okay..okay..just don't touch her. If you do...even one brush against her nipple, I'll cry rape to anyone that will listen. What are you going to do, throw me in SEG? I have friends that are reporters and as soon as I'm clear, I'll make sure your name is printed. Do you understand me?" Piper threatened weakly. She did have friends that were reporters...but she also knew that they'd keep her locked away from them until she lost her fucking mind. He knew it too but with all the focus on the prison, she was banking on the fact he didn't want any official complaints filed against him.

"Deal. Let's go," he said as he pulled her away from the wall and down the dark shower hall. He cuffed her to the ring and turned on the cold water. Piper gasped. He held her hand, almost like a boy on a first date. He looked back behind him and then down the corridor before he unzipped his pants and put her hand inside. He had on briefs, which he pulled down and his hard cock sprung out and into her palm. She stood shivering under the cold water with his heated member in her hand.

"Ooh yeah..there...just...jerk," he stammered. He wasn't very big, which was no surprise to Piper. She looked away and stared at the emergency light behind him. She moved her hand back and forth in the confines of his pants. He jerked all over and pumped his hips against her hand. He grabbed her forearm and held her still as he just moved back and forth in her palm. The cold water pelted her face and she had to close her eyes. She felt her muffin coming up and just turned her head trying not to puke it out on him. It didn't take him long before he came in the palm of her hand. She yanked it out and he held it up to the spraying water. He was panting like he'd ran a race. Piper turned her head and threw up her meager breakfast.

"Ahh poor blondie...you're lucky I didn't make you eat it. A week of missing meals and you'd be surprised how much a girl will do for a hot shot down the throat. Shower time is over, bitch," he grunted out. Piper could tell he was mad at her reaction. What did he think? Did he think she enjoyed being raped? She stared at him coldly as he took off her cuff and yanked her out of the stream of water.

"Keep your half of the deal and let another officer take us next time," Piper added.

"Sure bitch, I like to share. There is a line waiting to escort you both to the shower. We've been trying to figure out how to have both of you in here at once, but there are too many eyes around lately," he laughed. Piper felt sick again but she just didn't have anything left to throw up. He didn't even look at her as she got dressed. Piper however stared him down. She watched his face with as much hate as she could manage.

He cuffed her hands back but not as tight and walked her back down the hallway towards the cell. Her wet hair dripped on to her uniform. He hadn't even allowed her to dry off. As she passed one of the rooms, the little window was open. She saw Lorna looking out with big eyes. She looked sunken with dark circles under her eyes but she recognized Piper and banged her hand against the door. Piper nodded to her and tried to smile. She smiled back. Piper could now tell Nicky that Lorna was alright. Maybe something good would come of this after all.

She stopped before her cell and he kept walking a few steps before he noticed. She looked at him and waited with her eyes squinting. "I will not touch her. I made a deal inmate and I'll keep my word. Remember, I'm not the criminal here," he retorted.

"Bullshit. You're more of a criminal than I'll ever be, but keep deluding yourself. When I get out...and I will sooner than you think, I'll remember all the pricks like you and make it my goal to shut down SEG, even if I have to go to Congress to do it." Piper vowed. He laughed but stopped when he saw her face. He pulled her roughly before the door and opened it. He took off her cuffs and waved Alex over.

She was sitting on the bunk, rocking back and forth.

"You're soaking wet. Didn't you let her dry?" Alex began. Piper just held up her hand and waved it off.

"Get your ass over here inmate!" he barked. Alex jumped and walked over to him. She turned as she saw Piper do and then closed her eyes to brace for the feeling up she expected. He was quick and didn't touch any intimate areas. Piper watched him like a hawk. He cuffed Alex gently and escorted her out. Once the door shut, Piper went to the sink and washed her hands again. She scrubbed her left hand until it was red and tried not to think of Alex naked before him.

Piper fell to her knees and looked up at the ceiling. "Mmr. CChrist...I kknow we've not talked mmuch since I was a kid..except for that not very sincere conversation a few months ago, but please if you're listening..if anyone or anything up there is listening, please don't let him hurt Alex. Please...I meant what I said, I'll devote my life to stopping things like this from happening to anyone else...just please...please don't let him touch her." Piper started to cry quietly, kneeling there in her cell. She stared at the door and waited for the love of her life to return to her, safe and whole.

***Not easy to write but what I imagine would happen if they put two women in SEG together like that. Unfortunately, this type of thing is all too real in our prisons. Alabama Tutwiler Prison is one of the worse. Piper Kerman DID testify before congress about the terrible treatment of women in solitary confinement. You can see it on you tube but you should really read her whole report. I am heading to the beach tomorrow and am not sure when or if I'll post again this week. Enjoy and please keep on reviewing. Peace, Fae***


	8. Chapter 8 Just Love Me Clean

Chapter Eight

Alex returned to the cell about twenty minutes later. Piper stood when the door opened and shifted back and forth on her feet while he removed her cuffs. Alex rubbed her wrist. Her long hair was wet but not dripping like Piper's had been when she returned. She knew right away that he had at least let her dry off.

Once the door closed Piper went into her arms and held Alex close. "Hey, hey it's okay. He didn't touch me...I guess he was all talk in front of his buddy," Alex soothed her. Piper nodded but didn't look up from her hug. She was so thankful that he kept his word that she was fighting tears.

"Did he? Pipes?" Alex asked. Piper cursed under her breath. If Alex wanted to pay attention, she could catch every little detail with Piper. She turned away from her and tried to cross to the bed. Alex turned her around and made her look at her. Piper met her gaze and tried to void her feelings. It was hard when looking at her. She could stare her cold gaze at just about anyone...but not Alex.

"What? I'm just glad he didn't fuck with you. I want Healy to come get us out of here. I'd bang and yell but they just ignore you here when you do that," Piper explained. She tried to turn away again as she spoke but Alex reached out and took her face in her hand. Piper met her eyes...her lovely green and blue eyes. Alex closed them when the truth hit her.

"What the fuck did he do?" Alex turned and started to hit and kick the door. "You lousy fucker, get back in here! Pick on someone your own size! I'll fuck you up, you lousy, rapist PIG!" Alex yelled. Piper shook her head and let Alex exhaust herself for a moment before she came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Shhh...you're just another crazy yelling here. It's okay-" Piper began.

"Fuck no Piper, it is not okay. What...did he fuck you? Did he rape- oh God I'm going to be sick," Alex ran to the toilet and heaved. Piper walked the few paces over to her and rubbed her back in a soothing way.

"I jacked him off," Piper said quietly. Alex looked at her with an incredulous look that was almost accusing.

"Why? Why didn't you yell or report him? You didn't say-" Alex started then she stopped. She looked to the door and back to Piper. "Fuck, did he...did he tell you he'd do it to me?" Piper sighed and reached out again to push hair from her face. She wasn't sure what to say to her. She didn't intend on telling her.

"Yeah. I told him I'd turn him in if he broke his word. It is my word against his and I just wanted to keep you safe. I know I can't keep you safe...not really...just like I told you...but this time I could do that one thing and keep it from you. Don't worry...I'll get him...I will make it my goal to make conditions better here," Piper pledged to her. Alex stood up and pulled Piper to her again.

"I don't like anyone using our love against us...putting us in here made us a sitting ducks for the perverts," Alex murmured. Piper relaxed into her arms and let Alex hold part of the load. She couldn't dwell on what happened to her. If she started to relive it...if she started to scream she would never stop. It was easier to have anger.

"We're all kinds of fucked up...our relationship issues have issues...but love has never been our problem," Piper said to her before she kissed her neck. Alex pulled Piper to the bunk and sat her down between her legs. She wrapped her arms and legs around her.

" I don't want you to do that. I can handle myself Piper...fuck I can do it better than you," Alex said to her.

"Maybe that was true once Alex, but I'm not that 22 year old girl that had never even been punched in the face. I've changed or...become more of myself. I'm not saying I'm all gansta or what not but I've been felt up before. It wasn't too bad...his cock was really small and he got off fast," Piper shared. Alex winced again and pulled her closer. Piper turned to look at her.

Alex was crying and Piper felt a jolt of regret that she knew. "You weren't going to tell me. You were going to just do that for me...after I...fuck Piper, what did I do to deserve your love?" Piper blinked. Alex never spoke like that. The closest she'd ever came to such talk was when they were in visitation and she apologized for being a fuck up. She admitted that she really did love Piper.

"You loved me back...that is all you ever really have to do Alex. We are toxic to each other. You asked me to be a criminal and I said yes. You pushed me to do more when I said no...then I left when you needed me most. You turned me in for less time and I trampled on your heart again to choose Larry. You took a deal that you were only offered after I took your advice and lied...it goes on and on Alex. Anyone that knows us...anyone that cares for us knows we are terrible for each other. But they aren't in our skins...they don't feel what we feel. All my life...you see me as me. No one else sees me," Piper said to her then she kissed Alex softly. Piper slowly peeled off her shirt.

"Pipes are you sure?" Alex asked, " I mean he just-" Piper put her finger against her lips.

"Yes, erase him from my mind...erase it all...love me...we can figure out the rest of our relationship later, but now...just love me clean," Piper breathed. "Unless...you're too sickened.." Piper said suddenly afraid that she was not wanted after what she did. Alex shook her head and took off her glasses. She kicked off her boots and pressed Piper down on the bunk. Slowly she kissed down her body, pulling off her clothing as she went further down.

"You are beauty incarnate to me," Alex breathed into her ear. Piper shivered with desire and relief at her words.

Piper was underneath her naked in a few minutes. It always amazed her at how great Alex was at getting a woman naked. She was all thumbs with bras but Alex could take one off in two seconds. She kissed down Piper's chest and sucked each nipple with a practiced relish. She flicked her tongue across the sensitive nub and it made Piper jump.

"Oh yes..your mouth Alex..I love your mouth. Fuck yeah," Piper moaned out. The yelling of SEG was a gift to them. She could moan and react to her lover's mouth without fear of being heard. Alex smiled up at her hearing this. She began to lower her head and replaced her mouth with her hand on Piper's left nipple. Her other hand she used to open her up so she could devour Piper's erect clit. Once Alex sucked in her nub, she brought her other hand up to squeeze and tease Piper's breasts. Alex knew exactly what drove Piper insane with lust. Her tongue would flick and then press against her sex flat while Piper squirmed and gyrated. Alex pinched each nipple and pulled it up as she sucked in her clit and flicked it just right. Piper lost her mind. She screamed out that she was cumming and soaked Alex's face with her need. Her sweet lover lapped up the lovely mess and kissed her swollen clit. Piper jerked again, still raked with spasms of orgasm. Alex kissed her way back up to Piper's mouth. She tasted herself on her lips and mewed.

"You taste like heaven," Alex murmured on her lips. Piper pushed her hair back, it was wet from sweat and her juices. Piper kissed her again and shivered all over. She wanted to return the favor. She kept kissing her and moved to lay on top of Alex but she stopped her. "No...I..um," Alex blushed and brought her hand down to her own sex. It was soaked...so soaked Piper knew she'd come already. She expertly inserted two fingers and watched as Alex bucked up from the penetration.

"Yeah, you are just ready...molten..did I do that to you? Did tasting me again make you cum like a teenager humping the bunk as you licked?" Piper asked her, while looking in her eyes. Alex flushed all over and Piper turned her fingers to flick that spot that made her eyes roll back with her other hand she squeezed her breast. Piper's fingers were long and she knew exactly how to please her woman. Alex clenched down so tight that it made Piper's body spasm again. She actually laughed softly with delight as her thrusts pushed Alex to grind against her hand coming hard. She arched back and Piper hand to move with her, holding her lover on the narrow bunk.

Piper kept up her movements; she knew she could send Alex flying again and then again if she wanted...but Alex was mewing and reaching down to grab Piper's shoulders. She knew the signals that told her that she needed to be held. So Piper pulled out her fingers and sucked them thoroughly as she moved up Alex's body. Piper pressed her body down on top of Alex and kissed her softly. She let the weight and warmth of her hold Alex together as she tried to focus back to her reality. Piper laid her head beside Alex on the pillow. Alex turned her head and pulled up the blanket over them.

"I missed you inside of me, "Alex told her once she got her voice back. It was thick with desire and it made Piper lick her lips.

Piper brought her hand up to cup her left breast. She nuzzled in to her hair and kissed her pulse. "You are so tight and perfect. This is always easy for us...I wish we could stay in these moments. I wish this feeling would stay with us even when the world we live in comes crashing down on us."

Alex nodded and pulled her close. "So we won't talk about what you did today...but we will visit it again later. We can't let them use our love against us Piper...we can't." Alex held her close under the blanket and Piper let the warmth and safety fall all about her. For the first time since she lost her shit in Healy's office, her head didn't hurt.

They stayed like that until Piper heard the lunch tray coming. They got dressed and washed up. There were two sandwiches on that tray. Piper asked the guard if he'd let Mr. Healy know they wanted to talk. He ignored her and didn't answer. She hoped it made its way to him. Alex started to bite down on her sandwich and Piper stopped her. She checked the meat first on both sides to make sure it had no mold on it. Alex shook her head at the crazy way they were fed but they both ate their sandwich fast.

They sat back on the bunk and curled up together. They just talked for awhile about books they'd read. Piper had read all the Hunger Games books and it made Alex laugh.

"So you read a tween novel so you'd understand the movie?" Alex kidded her.

"No, I read it because a friend recommended it before Jennifer Lawrence and the movie," Piper insisted. "Did you see it?" Alex shook her head.

"Tell me a story then..you know how I feel about books like this, explain it to me," Alex asked. So Piper started to tell her about Panem and the whole reaping situation. Alex was listening to Piper when Healy opened the window in the door.

*** I wouldn't leave ya hanging that much..so a late night chapter before I head off to vacate. Sorry about that link as well, it doesn't ever really work on here! Much more pleasant to write. The line in season three that shook me to my core was when Alex told Piper that she was trying to keep her safe and Piper responded that Alex couldn't keep her safe no matter. Her expression is sickening because she is helpless to protect Piper and she is the sole reason she is in danger. Kaia, I am so glad you responded again and explained your job. I wish the Federal bureau was held to the same standard as local and state officials. I am totally not offended and welcome ANY dialogue about Criminal Justice reform. Please keep up the reviews. Peace, Fae***


	9. Chapter 9 My Biggest Weakness

Chapter Nine

Alex gave Piper a look that said, "I'll take the lead." Piper was more than happy for that. Her track record with Healy was not good.

"I trust you ladies have had some time to think and Chapman's head injury is all good now," his tone was so condescending again that Piper had to bite her lip to keep from telling him the only way her headache went away was fucking Alex.

There was reason Alex took the lead. "Yes we have had time to work some things out Mr. Healy, though we'd much preferred doing it out of SEG. We are willing to submit to counseling once a week, if you still deem it is necessary." Alex's tone was even and she smiled her best smile.

"You agree Chapman?" he asked her. Piper squinted her eyes and exhaled slowly. She didn't want to go through another showering ordeal. She had to get Alex out of there.

"Of course, she wouldn't have said that without checking with me first," Piper responded. She said nothing further. He just looked at her and she gave him a blank face. He seemed to consider it, and then he shut the little window.

Alex turned to her as they heard the keys in the lock. " I promise you, I will make him pay for this." She whispered it in a low pitch that only Piper could hear. She shivered all over. Alex meant it. She almost felt sorry for Healy. Yet, he had put them in this situation...whether he was naive enough to think that the guards wouldn't prey on them or whether he knew for a fact they would...either way, he would pay for what happened to her.

They were led out, not in handcuffs which was new to Piper. She had actually turned around when the door opened but Healy told her to just come on. As they left she asked, "Mr. Healy, do you know when Morello is coming back?" He stopped by Morello's cell. The window was shut.

"It has just now been decided that she isn't going to Max. That guard they fired...Ford, he testified for her. He said that she thought Miss Rosa was too weak from her chemo to take the van. He said it was an honest mistake and Morello was a good prisoner. See, a CO who lost his job over her actions, testified on her behalf to keep her in minimum." Healy pointed out to her like the actions of one honorable man made up for the crimes of despicable men. Piper started to say something but Alex looked back at her. She shut her mouth and nodded.

"That is great. I hate that he lost his job because he was one of the good ones," Alex replied for them. She said it in a way that made it seem like she was agreeing with him...like two chums discussing work place issues. He nodded at her in a familiar way and headed on down the dark hallway. They followed and Piper shook her head at how well Alex could play a man. She could have men or women eating out of her hand in a heartbeat. She just found men disgusting when it came to sex. Not that she is complaining...it was always nice not to have to worry that she was going to sleep with Fahri or Kubra.

Not that Alex didn't worry about her with them...she had much more reason to worry that Piper ever told her. Kubra hit on her all the time. She would flirt but then tell him, quietly and softly that she loved Alex with all her heart. He respected that. He respected Alex because she was his best earner. Somehow, Piper knew that Healy would come to respect Alex as well...and then he'd pay for it.

The sun was so bright it took Piper a moment to adjust. There was a new driver, some girl that she had seen but never met. It was odd not seeing Morello behind the wheel. She did that job so well. She was the first person Piper met there and she made her feel comfortable. It was a gift. This lady didn't talk to them, she just followed Healy's orders and drove them back down to Camp.

"You two wills start work tomorrow. Vause, you are in the library this time and Chapman, Luschek has called to complain to me three times that you weren't at work. He said he needed you to drive the van for some project," Healy told them as they walked back into camp. Piper smiled. She was going to get to drive.

"You can drive now?" Alex asked her. Piper nodded. She didn't know why Piper was soaked to the skin and fighting hypothermia the other day. "Cool. Drive on the right side," Alex snarked.

Piper had totaled a car they rented in London because she pulled out onto a busy road and went down the wrong side of the road. "Will you ever let me live that down? I swear, it was the only time. I drove the snow mobile fine in Finland and that old stick shift truck in Greece with ease...but you never mention that..just the accident outside London." Piper grumbled. Healy looked at them for a moment then frowned.

Alex smiled at him. "Thank you Mr. Healy, when should we report for our first session?" Alex asked him with her full attention. She totally dismissed Piper's comments about driving. Piper guessed they did seem domestic when they reminisced about the good ole days.

"Tuesday at two...I'll let your bosses know," he said as he walked off. Alex told him they'd see him there. He walked around the corner and Alex turned back to Piper.

"Please try and keep your temper in check with him and I promise you Pipes, I'll get him back. He will pay for what..." Alex's voice broke as she spoke. Piper saw emotion in her eyes that spoke volumes about how she felt about Piper's shower abuse.

"Hey, don't do anything stupid okay? Be careful and don't get in trouble. It was nothing...and I don't want you to make a big deal out of it. I just did what I had to do to survive...to keep us safe. I have absolutely NO doubt that if you'd been first, you'd done the same," Piper explained. Alex winced. It didn't make it better. None of it was made better by knowing that.

"That is fucked up Piper. Someone has to pay because if he doesn't...I don't know what I'll do. I can't handle knowing that..." she looked down and swallowed. Piper reached up and tucked her hair back.

"Oh how sweet. Get your hands off each other inmates, Vause, get your shit, you have been issued a bunk...plus you need to go get your uniform. Meet your girlfriend later. Move it!" Bell shouted. Piper dropped her hand and turned to leave Alex to walk back to the dorm. She quickly grabbed her things and went to the showers. It wasn't normal to take one in the middle of the afternoon. She didn't ask. Piper stood under the water and let it wash over her form. She used her shampoo to wash her hair thoroughly. She tried not to see his bloated, sick face as he came. She tried so hard not to think about the sickening fear that he'd make Alex do the same thing...or worse. She felt the cuff pinch her one wrist and the motion with her other hand. Piper held her hand up and stared at it.

"I'm here," she heard from outside the stall. Piper jumped and then looked through the dingy curtain to see Alex standing there. Piper dropped her hand and put it behind her. She backed up as well.

Alex opened the curtain and stood in the stall. "No..no just...You'll get wet," Piper stammered. She reached back and turned off the water. Alex walked the few steps to her and reached out. She pulled a soaking wet Piper to her, despite her protests. Piper stiffened in her arms. This place was Piper's sacred place. Most of her best memories with Alex were around waterfalls...baths...waterfalls...pools..oceans...all of it held such a deep rooted space in Piper's mind. When she masturbated it was there that her mind wandered. Now it was tainted and yet still wrapped up in her love.

This realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Piper pulled back from her embrace and brought her hands up to the side of Alex's head. She wasn't a weak link. She was as strong and as bad as Alex herself. She could shield them this time. Nothing or no one was going to steal her past from her. It wasn't going to be her mother's Africa stories or Larry's NPR white wash that made it out like her life was a story to tell at a college reunion...it was her life. No...it was their life.

"I would do it again or more...or whatever the fuck I have to do to keep you from harm...and I'll be fine. As long as we are healthy and working towards Freedom, I can take anything. I'm a selfish bitch that is desperate to feel better...I'm learning it is necessary to be selfish here. You are my biggest weakness," Piper's voice broke some and she had to step back more. The nozzle dug into her back and brought her back to the reality of where they were.

"Get out Alex...really we'll get a shot," Piper squirmed away and grabbed her towel. She needed distance from her. She needed to get her head on straight. Alex moved out of the stall as well. Piper went to the sink and dried her hair. Alex stood there leaning against the sink. Her eyes were shiny and Piper knew she was fighting tears. Piper leaned over, aware of her naked state next to the fully clothed Alex. She was wearing her new uniform.

"Nice uniform, I hope you checked the elastic," Piper said with a raised eyebrow. Alex smiled.

"I made sure...past laundry experience. I must admit, I'm really stoked. I work with Taystee right? She had-"Alex began...she latched on to the conversation because what Piper just did in the shower was intense.

"No, Poussey. Vee got Taystee, Black Cindy and uh..well all that crew to move to cleaning crew. Look...it was harsh here for a long while. Um Suzanne got really mean and threatening to me. I owe her so ya know it was alright but you hear things...there is a reason for the new guard," Piper was scared of them but she also knew that they weren't going to sexually paw her.

Alex nodded and then frowned, "She has the really short hair, lean powerful body?" Piper nodded then frowned. She'd seen Poussey hit on a few girls and knew she went for girls like her. She had lived with her for awhile. Poussey loved her best friend and was happy just being around Taystee. Things had been weird around there. Piper had been trying to keep to herself and she'd been living through her grandmother's illness, the furlough and the mess with Larry. Yet, she noticed. She didn't feel she had the right to speak to that with Alex.

"Yep, that's her. Young, smart and educated...with a strong sense of self," Piper said. Alex looked over at her and turned her head. She thought about her choice of words.

Piper turned before she could comment and headed back to her dorm. "Which dorm did you get?" She didn't want to assume she got suburbs. People were coming and going. She was surprised she was to room with Red...she missed the sounds of the Ghetto block.

"I'm across from you with Soso. I swear I may need to just call her Brook, her name makes me smile," Alex said faintly as she walked out behind her. Piper smiled herself.

"Well, I guess I should tell you. She doesn't like me. I tried to sell her to Boo for a blanket..or...well I tried to get her to fuck Boo consensually so Bo would give me back Miss Claudette's warm blanket. I didn't get the damn blanket back," Piper said nonchalantly. Alex stopped walking and looked at her. Piper didn't look up she just walked into her cube. She toweled off and got dressed in her cube. She could sense Alex's eyes on her body.

"I'm impressed Piper. I hear she never shuts up and her other bunky threatened to slam her head against a wall if she doesn't shut up. I think Healy enjoyed placing me with her," Alex observed. Piper laughed and nodded.

She admitted that quality was one that made the blanket thing a bit better. "She thought I'd be her best friend like Meadow. I fucking swear I was never that bad when I got here," Piper said throwing up her hands. She pulled her shirt over her head as she lowered her arms.

"You got Pensatucky out of Psyche only to have her try to kill you," Alex said with a dour smile. Piper nodded in agreement.

"Brook went on a hunger strike but Sister...who turned out to be an excommunicated one- yeah blew my mind but hey, I'd still go to her for counseling if I followed an established dogma," Piper mumbled. Alex just shook her head again and Piper turned to open her locker.

"You don't need an invite...oh here are some new shower shoes and an extra shampoo until your commissary comes in," Piper gathered her up some things and put them in a laundry bag," Alex swallowed.

She whispered her thanks and when she took the bag she grabbed Piper's hand. They stood there holding hands looking at one another for a long while. Piper just stared into her eyes. So much was left unsaid. So much was beneath the surface.

"Luschek has been snapping at us left and right, bitching about how we were supposed to go check all the lights in the well houses for some inspection but he didn't have his monkey driver. And here you are..holding hands with Vause," Nicky said from the area outside the cubicle. Piper turned and smiled.

"Hey there..yeah we just got back from the SHU. I saw Lorna, she was doing okay. Healy told us that she wasn't going to Max and she'd be back here. Officer Fo-" Piper didn't get the rest of her sentence out. She was tackled and held tightly by Nicky. Her face was lost in Nicky hair as the air was squeezed out of her. Piper just relaxed her body and dipped her head towards her friend.

*** Little good news for Nicky there. I went fishing...saw a hawk, enjoyed some naps. I thought about this and pulled out the laptop. I hope you enjoy! Please review. Happy Litha! Blessings, Fae***


	10. Chapter 10 Best Entertainment Around

Chapter Ten

Nicky was so happy to hear the news. She sat on Red's bunk and told them that

she was dodging work by offering to check light bulbs in the bathrooms.

"Luschek is a first class ass...we all heard different things about what you two

did to get thrown in the SHU," Nicky asked.

"What was the best one?" Alex asked.

"That Piper broke your nose and you had to be carried to SHU. I knew it wasn't

true but it fun to see what they came up with...you were back quick enough,"

Nicky explained. "You saw Lorna?" Piper was proud of her for not asking for

details sooner.

Piper explained their brief encounter. She didn't give any details about what had

happened prior. Alex, who sat on her bunk while she sat in her desk chair, picked

up Piper's pillow, she clutched it to her stomach. Piper finished her story and

then asked Nicky for an update on Red.

"She is doing well. The girl that brings her a tray said she'd becoming back in

about a week. It is a guess really but it made me feel better...now...you saw her

and she recognized you," Nicky's voice was so full of hope. "I thought about

getting in trouble-"

"Hell no, Nichols...there is no way to guarantee you'll be in the same area. Pipes

said she got lucky," Alex said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, you know that...but to I understand how you feel," Piper looked over and

knew she'd probably try to get to see Alex.

Nicky looked over at her then to Alex, "So did you enjoy the privacy of the SHU?

Or did you try and kill each other. I can see the knot on Piper's head from here,"

Nicky snarked.

Piper blushed, "Um well...it took some time. We talked though...I told her about

Fig..and we talked about some things...we have to do therapy with Healy," Piper

said. Nicky laughed and laughed at the fact they had to get "couples therapy"

from a lesbian hater.

"When you back in laundry Vause?" Nicky asked.

"I'm not, apparently I'm in the library," Alex responded. Nicky's head snapped

around

"They didn't put you in the same job? What the fuck?" Nicky was up on her feet

and pacing. Piper followed her figure back and forth. She saw her rub her palm on

her thigh.

"Well, I'm really happy you are so interested in my vocation, but trust me I like

this one better than working in the fucking laundry, with the Tucky crew," Alex

retorted. Nicky rubbed her neck and then Piper decided to ask.

"Nicky, what is in the laundry?"

Nicky looked at her then at Alex. She sat down with a plop on Red's bed and

crossed her arms over her chest. It was then that the intercom came on and

called Nicky to her counselor's office. She stood and told them she'd seem them

later. Nicky walked out and Piper rubbed her neck.

"What was that about?" Alex asked. Piper moved from the chair to the bunk. She

looked over the wall to make sure the cube beside her was empty.

"Nicky has been trying to get to take an unscheduled trip to the laundry. She's

asked me a couple of times. I think...something went down and Nicky has

something in the laundry. Look...there was contraband...and more drugs with Vee

here. Nicky was anxious.." Piper whispered.

"You think she is using? I don't think so Pipes...but she wants to yeah...bad," Alex

said nodding. "I'll admit it...I went so far as to find a dealer in the neighborhood

I lived. I just felt miserable and I wanted...fuck I.." Alex's voice trailed. Piper

felt fear race through her body. She swallowed and took her hand. She ran her

thumb over Alex's finger like she did to hers not so long ago.

"We'll help her...first, we'll tell her family," Piper said softly. Alex looked over at

her. She was going to kid about the prison family system but she could see Piper

was clear. "I'm not really family...that's okay, I'm not very well...you know," Piper

suggested. She smiled and Alex smiled back.

Alex nodded and said they could tell them at dinner. They held hands and Alex

still clutched her pillow to her stomach with the other. Piper thought about

another time, "Do you remember the WAC election?"

"Uh yeah, best entertainment around!" Alex exclaimed with perhaps a bit of

forced gaity. Piper could tell she was really regretting sharing her temptations

while on the outside.

"I saw some of it. See I went to the dorms...I went to take a shit. No one was

there, it was the first privacy I'd had in a long time. I went to your dorm and I

saw a box on a desk...it had your name on it. I sat on your bunk and smelled your

pillow for ten minutes," Piper admitted. Alex sighed as if relieved and buried her

head in Piper's pillow. She smiled because she knew Alex had wanted to do that

since she sat there.

It was a nice moment. Piper was immediately happy she told her. From where

her face was buried in Piper's pillow Alex asked, " Did you really say I was the love

of your life?"

Piper blushed some and looked away. "Yeah, I told them that you were all I paid

attention to...that all else was background. I wasn't lying really. I mean, yeah I

knew and partied with Kubra...but it was just what I put up with-" Piper stopped

and shook her head. She looked at her again and continued, "It was a truth that I

wrapped a lie in...you know how I do it." It had been the way she communicated

with her family. Real places, replace Polly's name for Alex's name if telling a story.

Polly used to think it was just covering up her lesbian love affair from conservative

parents.

Piper thought of Polly and felt her stomach twist in pain again. She hadn't told

Alex it was Polly that Larry slept with...it wasn't well known really. She pulled her

hand away and ran it nervously over the scars on her fist. Polly had done her a

solid with the Alex thing. She deserved to be back in Piper's good graces. She just

couldn't stomach them as a couple yet...if she ever could really...and that was a

scary lonely ass thought.

"You did that with Pensatucky?" Alex asked her. She took her hand again and

traced her thumb over the scars on her knuckles. "I...don't remember them in

Chicago."

Piper smiled. "When did you hold my hand? They kept us...apart." Piper

remembered the sound of Alex pulling her chains in the van. How she wanted to

reach up with her hands and adjust her glasses, to lean in and tell Piper why she

was wrong. She had been stopped and reminded she was helpless.

"When we met at the gate...and when we were in line to be loaded. You were

closest to me then...you tripped and fell into me and I turned. You apologized but

bent down to brush your hair back. I saw your hand then...no scars here," Alex

said in a low voice that only Piper could hear. She closed her eyes and swallowed.

She loved how hyper focused Alex could get on her. She could remind Piper of

every outfit she wore and when she wore it clubbing. It was always so flattering.

"Thought of that time much?" Piper asked sarcastically. Alex smirked but she did

flush some on her scalp and she looked away. Piper laughed at the move.

"Yes. I think about what happened in Chicago all the time," Alex said in a flat

voice. Piper nodded and then got up to go check for the guards. Jefferson was in

the guard house area, reading a magazine. Two of the new guards that had been

on duty were not there. Piper wondered if they were finally cutting back on the

double personnel shifts. She could tell it really took that many to keep the campus

safe. She just didn't believe for one minute that the Department of Corrections

would maintain that limit at Litchfield.

"I try to focus on the good parts. One...I saw you in the yard...two...when you told

me I didn't kill Pensatucky...and when I got to fall into your body on purpose in

line. I was scared shitless and I wanted to feel you. They cuffed us down in the

van across from each other and I felt like someone had kicked me in my stomach.

I..fucking hate seeing you in shackles," Piper blurted the last part out with gusto

that told Alex she'd thought about it often just like she said.

"Yeah, I was worried for hours until I saw you that you were in another fight. I

couldn't see...I knew there was a pile of people fighting. I had been there like

three days before you got there and there had been two fights already," Alex

explained. Piper pulled her to the bed and looked down. Alex looked around and

smiled before she got on Piper's bunk and patted the mattress.

"Say it," Piper asked softly. She always said it when she wanted to cuddle. Piper

would be pissed as hell about something someone said or some worry she had

about what was going on at or Cal...something she could do nothing about. Alex

would lay down on their bed and ask her.

"Come be my little spoon," Alex whispered. Piper slid right in to place. Alex pulled

her close and kissed her neck and she shivered all over.

"Just a little while, next check is in about forty minutes," Piper murmured. It was

well lit and they may only get away with a kiss. Alex didn't motion for her to turn.

She just moved her body closer to her. It was heavenly. They were like that when

Nicky walked back up to Piper's cube. She looked down at them and actually

smiled.

"I'm screwed. They want me to run the NA meetings now. Have they heard me

share?" Nicky said with an incredulous voice to match her expression. Piper and

Alex shifted and sat up, focused on their friend. Piper was disappointed not to

have Alex so close, but she counted her lucky stars for all the contact she had over

the last twenty-four hours.

***quick one for ya...I'm in the mountains and enjoying the weather. Please Please Please review...and I hope you enjoyed the fluff. Fae***


	11. Chapter 11 Speedy Gonzales

Chapter eleven

Alex and Nicky left Piper to go talk about NA after they hung out for awhile. She could tell that Alex really missed Nicky. As they walked out, Piper had to stop that clawing jealousy. She couldn't believe how she was feeling towards her now. She didn't want to discuss her ex girlfriend's pussy with Nicky...because she didn't want to think about them together. It made her stomach turn and twist. She was being absolutely ridiculous! She decided to go for a run before the next count. Maybe, if she ran hard enough and pushed herself hard enough, she'd stop this obsessing over who touched Alex.

If Piper was honest, she felt better when Alex was with Nicky...at least she had someone to watch her back. Something was up with Nicky and since Alex was a recovering addict as well, they could help each other out. Piper wasn't sure what was going on in the laundry, but she had faith that Alex would help Nicky with her problem. Piper had to wait on the gate to be opened. She didn't know the guard but thanked him when he opened it. He looked at her like she was a little crazy, so she smiled. He nodded and closed it behind her but didn't lock it. Piper stretched some and started to run. She put in her earphones and turned the radio to the college station that plays the good music during the week.

As she ran, she tried not to think about Larry and Polly. Her mind often went to Polly as she ran, worrying about her with Finn or how the business is being neglected. Now...when she thought about her she imagined her fucking Larry. She knew that Polly liked to ride guys. Her knick name in college was "Cowgirl". Larry didn't like that position...she wondered if he liked it with her. Her breasts must be fuller now because of the baby and he could see them bounce up and down. The thought made her stomach twist again, so Piper ran harder. She wasn't much of a sprinter but she ran faster. Her decision to call Larry and ask him to turn Alex in was weighing so heavy on her shoulders, she felt like it was dragging her back. The mere thought that Alex could be hurt by Kubra's men while in prison was so painful that Piper felt ill each time her mind went there. Her lungs protested her pace, but Piper pushed through it. She was coming around the circle near the gate when the guard stepped out in front of her. She tried to slow down but plowed into him and knocked him down.

"Ommfff..." she exclaimed as he rolled so his shoulder took the brunt of it. Piper felt fear he'd get her for assault, "sorry...so.." she tried to explain more but she couldn't catch her breath.

"It's okay..look, you're going to hurt yourself running wide open like that. I stepped up to make you slow down," he said as he lifted her up with ease and set her beside him on the grass.

Piper heaved in a big gulp of air and tried to calm her pulse. He was right. She knew how to run and what she was doing was out of control. She looked at his uniform and saw his name, Banner.

"Thank you, Officer Banner," she managed to say.

"It's okay Chapman, just...you can't out run whatever is in your head," he pointed out softly. Piper started to say something but the tears started instead. He was uncomfortable and stood quickly once she started to cry. She wiped her face and nodded because she couldn't speak still. He reached his hand out and helped her up.

"Tthank you again, I'll go in now," Piper said as she turned to walk towards the open gate. There were a few girls in the yard. Apparently, they had all been watching Piper run. She saw Gina and she moved around to meet her at the door. Piper wasn't that close to her but she welcomed someone to walk with through the yard. Her breathing was still heavy.

"Damn, Chapman, I didn't know you ran that fast," Gina said. Janae walked up behind Chapman, she was just off of work and coming up from the shack. Luschek got her moved back to electrical last week.

"You know you were wide open, no proper warm up and your breathing was all wrong. If he hadn't stopped you, you'd passed out in another lap or two," she pointed out. She didn't speak much to Piper but to curse at her but Piper knew she was an excellent runner. She had a hard life and had got in bad with Vee but she knew about running.

"Yeah..I know," Piper said in a breathy voice and dropped her head.

"Just be careful okay...you worked hard to get that track opened again, if you get hurt there, they'll shut it down," Janae explained. Piper nodded again and went inside. She moved to the dorm and got her stuff to take a shower. She saw Nicky and Alex on Nicky's bunk talking with their heads close together. Piper just ducked inside and then remembered she showered earlier. She took her stuff anyway to go clean off. Gina went on to Nicky's cube and Piper just left before she had to listen to a conversation.

She didn't shower again but did use her sponge to wash up. There were girls coming in after work that had gotten soaked in a mudslide by the lake. She was happy the bathrooms all worked now and no one got shit on her feet. She kept looking over her shoulder and hoping Alex didn't come in to check on her. Piper left quickly and avoided Healy when she saw him in the hall talking to Pensatucky. She was his new mini me and it made Piper sick. She took her stuff back and was heading out of her cube when Alex stood in the doorway.

"What was up with the speedy Gonzales running?" Alex asked her. She was concerned.

"I said it once, I'll say it again, Twitter has NOTHING on prison," Piper mumbled. She was going to duck out again but the sound went off for check. Alex had to move back and Piper stood by her cube alone. Her bunk wasn't very neat but it wasn't inspection. They had to count twice and once it was over Alex walked right back to her.

"Please...you know, I got stuff on my mind...I just ran fast..people freaked out for no reason," Piper said dismissing it. Alex looked down at Gina by her bunk with Norma. Gina shook her head and Piper turned and shot her a bird.

"Piper! She was worried about you-" Alex began. Piper slumped her shoulders and told Gina she was sorry.

"I just ran...please just let it go," Piper said wearily. She heard her bell for Dinner and walked on to the chow hall. Alex and Nicky were behind her and she wasn't really up to talking to anyone. She got her tray and wished again that the old lady was still there so she could assist her. No one bothered her when she helped her. She got her tray and went to sit with the older ladies. They were surprised but she smiled and asked if they had an update on Red. They talked about crafts and gardening for awhile. It made Alex miss her grandmother more and more. She ate about a third of her dinner and only sat with them for fifteen minutes before she bussed her tray and went to the phones.

She called Cal. "Hey Piper, we were about to eat a rabbit stew. Now, Neri makes this stew and it is amazing...when you're out, you can try it." He was happy and sweet. Immediately, Piper smiled.

"You know besides the alcohol you were my favorite part of my furlough," Piper said quietly

Cal was quiet for a moment then said, "You okay, Pipe?" She started to cry softly again. Piper hated crying at the phone. She had done it too many times since being there.

"Just some hard times...Healy put Alex and I in the SHU...a guard was abusive," Piper admitted quietly.

"Alex is back?" Cal was shocked. Piper told him the story about her probation violation and the guy she testified against.

"Good..karma sucks. She threw you under the bus, but I know you care about her and...well now she is there so all will be fine," Cal reasoned.

"Healy said that he might send someone in to the prison to hurt her and...it has been tearing me up since...that...and Larry with Polly," Piper admitted.

"Mom told Neri about that. She is appalled because she loves Polly so much...but is pissed at her for fucking with your golden goose. I told her you guys were already broken up and he is just a douche for fucking your best friend...and she is a bigger douche for fucking your ex fiancé," Cal told her in a long run on sentence. He wasn't great at this kind of talk. She hoped he used that many fucks when talking to her mother because it would have made her crazy.

"It's all fucked up," Piper said. "I am trying to forgive Polly."

"You guys have been best buds for years so I can see that. You want to explain to me about the abusive guard?" Cal asked gently. She wanted to...she wanted to tell her brother about it but she knew it would only make him worry more.

"I do want to Cal...but I don't think it will do any good and you'll just get pissed. No one saw it and nothing will come from an investigation but me being put in SEG again while they investigate," Piper explained to him. He didn't like it and he actually asked her outright if she had been raped. "No...he didn't do that. Don't fret and I know I don't have to tell you not to tell Mom and Dad."

"I won't tell them because they worry enough...more now since you came for the funeral. Dad thinks you've got multiple personality disorder," Cal admitted.

Piper smirked. "Nah, I just have the person they thought I was and the person I really am. He can't reconcile those two people and I don't blame him. I went out of my way to keep him in the dark. Look um thank Neri for that favor she did me and when you go home next, tell her to get one of my big jackets out of the boxes...hell any of the clothes if fine. I don't know why I had so many," Piper laughed. She only had three sets now and she did just fine.

"I will Pipe...call me again if you need me. Oh, the folks put more money on your card and your commissary. The first of us that you spoke to was supposed to tell you," Cal explained. He was happy he remembered. Piper felt bad that she owed them so much but grateful for the assistance. "Oh...there will be a lawyer coming to see you. It's about Grandmother's estate. I can't remember the name but they sent a letter requesting a legal visit with you." Piper thanked him for the information.

"What is that about? I figured everything went to Dad," Piper asked. Cal said there was some personal stuff. "I love you Cal."

He was quiet for a moment, "I love you too and I can't wait to spend more time with you." His voice was thick with emotion he likes to hide. She hoped Neri was there for him once they hung up. She said her goodbye before the timer was up and then went to the library to read. She was back in the corner out of the way. She saw Alex poke her head in and knew she was looking for her but Piper remained hiding the corner. She just couldn't deal with the third degree about her running regime. Her legs really ached. She really shredded her muscles. Piper massaged them as she was sitting there and eventually the cramping stopped. She had to use a shelf to get up and it nearly tipped. She felt a body pressed close to her as the shelf was pushed back and strong arms helped her up.

"Hey careful Chapman, those are a bitch to put back," Poussey said. "You alright? I heard you were doing a Macha out there on the track." Piper blinked again and smiled at her. She wouldn't have used that reference with someone else.

"Macha...she ran faster than the horses. She was pregnant too. I'm not. I didn't even manage to get laid on my furlough...funerals ruin the mood," Piper joked.

Poussey blushed some and then said, "Hey I'm sorry about being pissed at you. I didn't get one for my mom's funeral and-"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Poussey. I didn't mean to joke...it...shit," Piper said with slumped shoulders.

"Nah..look, you stood up to the whole prison with that speech...it was good, before the pie thing. You were right..it isn't your fault...and I was sorry to hear she died before you got to see her. I've been meaning to tell you," Poussey said. She was adorable when contrite. Piper smiled and said it was alright.

"Alex will be working in here with you. Um...will you do me a favor? I can pay you in commissary if you want," Piper said suddenly having an idea.

"What kind of favor? Look I don't get people in trouble for -"Poussey said suddenly defensive.

"No...no..nothing like that. Just...first off, can you keep your mouth shut?"Piper asked.

Poussey looked at her and simply said, "I give my word."

It was more than enough for Piper. "Look, she testified against someone and I want to make sure she is safe...so watch her back at work. Anyone approach you to help hurt her or threaten her, let a guard know or raise a ruckus. You don't have to get in trouble. I'll take care of them, just point me in the right direction," Piper said in a hushed voice. Poussey thought about it and then nodded.

"I need stuff to help make hooch...so I'll give you a list and you get it together. I'll keep a close eye on her and keep my mouth shut. I am hoping Taystee will come back as well here. There is enough work for three," Poussey said. Piper said she'd talk to Healy about it. She never knew if that would help or hurt but she'd try. They started to shake hands and suddenly Piper just pulled her in for a hug. She was stiff at first, then relaxed in the hug. She turned her head and smelled Piper's hair. She didn't mind.

"Thank you...I feel better for the first time in days," Piper said truthfully. She walked out and didn't see Alex standing front of the library watching them. Piper went back to her cube and cleaned it up. She wished Red was there to help. She was so good at finding the dirt Piper missed on the railing. After she finished it was about time for last check. She got in her gown and stood in the hallway. Right across from her was Alex. She was looking down and dressed in her warm up pants and tee. She looked cute.

Piper felt a stab of guilt again for bringing her back to this place. Alex looked up at her finally and smiled. She smiled back. Once it was done, she walked over to Piper and pushed some hair out of her face.

"You're a mystery, wrapped in an enigma, kid. Sleep well, dream sweet," Alex whispered. Piper was breathless as she turned and watched Alex go back in her cell. She heard Soso start talking and Alex tell her to shut up. She smiled and went to her bunk.

"Hey Chapman you okay?" Nicky asked over the wall.

"Yeah...the old folks said that Red will be back in three days," she shared. Nicky was happy to hear it. Piper told them that Healy came to them in the green house and told them.

"Thanks Chapman, best news I've had since you told me Lorna wasn't crazy," she admitted. Piper nodded and turned on her lamp right before the lights went out. Usually, she would read but Piper was so exhausted she fell into a deep sleep before the dorm had actually quietened down.

The next thing she heard or knew, was Alex leaning over her, "Wake up Pipes...it's okay. You're safe...wake up, kid," She said in a soft voice. Piper's eyes opened suddenly and her heart was racing.

"Alex..what did we miss check out? Is Kubra mad?" Piper mumbled. She then heard someone from further down yell for her to shut the fuck up.

" No, no, look around Pipes, get your bearing. I got it, Officer Bennett, please just let me sit with her for awhile," Alex asked. Her hands were on Piper's shoulders and she was rubbing them in a soothing motion.

"Alright inmate, but you can't get in the bed. You got fifteen minutes," he said quietly.

"Hey, usually Red just strokes her hair and she turns over quiet. It was a bad one tonight," Nicky said from her cube. Piper blinked. She has been having dreams?

"How long?" Alex asked. Piper knew she was asking Nicky.

"Well, I never heard about her doing that in the Ghetto, so I'd say since she got back from Chicago. She usually...well like tonight, she moans your name...it isn't every night though," Nicky informed her.

"Please stop talking about me like I'm not here," Piper mumbled. Alex smiled at her.

"You're back...I tried to wake you for ten minutes, you were screaming my name," Alex shivered as the memory of the sound floated over her. Piper was mortified.

"I'm so sorry," Pipe r sat up and put her arms around her. She hugged her close. She didn't know she was dreaming each night. Red said nothing. None of them did. She guessed Red had stopped all them from talking.

"It's okay, you just lay back down and I'll sit here until you go to sleep," Alex said softly. Piper fell back in the bed and clutched her hand. She didn't know what she was dreaming about but she knew having Alex this close fixed everything.

"I'm sorry...thank you for caring," Piper whispered.

"Always kid, no matter what I say...I always care. Now, shut those baby blues and let's see if the sandman will come visit you," Alex crooned.

Piper closed her eyes and smiled. She drifted off to a gentle sleep, clutching Alex's hand.

** Happy fourth of July. I am still out and about...so posting is hard. I hope you enjoyed. Renee I totally enjoyed your review! Thank you so much. Please please please review! Blessings, Fae***


	12. Chapter 12 Fix Something

Chapter Twelve

Piper slept well for the rest of the night. She had one of those moments when she awakened to where she imagined for one moment she was safe and sleeping with Alex someplace warm. It was so wonderful Piper didn't want to wake. She was supposed to get up for count. She didn't and one of the big new guards came in to her cube. He yelled at her and Piper stumbled out of the bed.

But she glared at him. Her ire up for the rude awakening she started to mouth off.

"Hey...Chapman is a morning grump, come on, line up and shut up," Nicky said, getting between them and putting Piper in her spot before moving to her. Piper looked across and saw Alex glaring at her. Her expression was one that clearly said, 'Don't you dare get thrown back in the SHU'. It chilled Piper to a somber state. She'd survive in there like she had before...but now that Alex knew about it and after she'd suffered the abuse from that guard last time...Alex would lose her mind.

Piper was struck by how much they were a team already. They were so fucked up but she changed her behavior because of the expression on her face. If Alex was scared, Piper was scared for her. She slowly closed her eyes and slumped against the wall. There was no escape...not from her time there or from the deep, deep love she felt for this woman.

"You alright?" Alex asked. Piper knew she'd be standing very close to her. She opened her eyes and looked at her. How did they ever think they fooled anyone that they weren't fucking or together? Piper reached up and pushed some hair back from her face.

"You look tired. Didn't get enough sleep?" Piper said softly with a wry smile. Alex laughed and pushed her glasses up. She looked down the door corridor watching people get dressed for the bathroom. "I'm sorry you know...I didn't Know I was doing that. I'll stay awake longer and exhaust myself enough I'll sleep like a baby-"

"No...you will not hurt yourself either of those ways. Red will be back soon, Nicky said you got louder since she left. Maybe you just need your prison mommy back," Alex said with a smart ass smile that made Piper grin.

"No, all I needed was you," she said in a low voice...thick with sex. She closed her eyes and tried not to imagine Alex fucking her in her bunk. She opened her eyes to see hungry grey eyes staring back at her. A guard told them to break it up and get to the showers. Piper moved away slowly and took a deep breath. As she passed she saw Nicky staring at them. Alex looked at Piper and then over to Soso, who was also staring at Alex.

"What?" Alex asked them both.

"You too could charge...I mean...seriously, I think I could make a business out of it. I know I could sell tickets to a shower fuck...if we ever get enough privacy to have one again!" Nicky shook her head and glared at the guard.

"I'd pay to see it,"Soso said...the tone made Piper whip around and watch as she slowly slid her eyes down Alex in a way that wasn't very Soso. Piper's eyes squinted. She wondered if Nicky told Alex about her way to shutting Brooke up. Piper clenched her jaw and tried not to have a physical reaction to the image of Brooke sucking her woman's clit.

But she wasn't her woman. She was her ex-girlfriend and ex-Mistress...and current sometimes, frantic lover...and the person she ratted on to get incarcerated with her again. Piper shook her head and just sagged. Her life was way too complicated. She actually was looking forward to doing electrical again. Maybe, she would actually accomplish something by fixing a broken lamp. Piper tried to focus on the now, like Yoga Jones said.

Right now, Alex was safe and throwing her pillow at Nicky's head as she picked on her for trying to take sloppy seconds with Soso. "You took mine...you said it made us..what 'snatch sisters'...or something like that," Piper said as she passed.

"Yeah well you wouldn't discuss...and I think Alex here is just charming her to keep her mouth shut," Nicky answered.

Alex shrugged, "No one can blame me...it is either that or I do some major fucking damage." Piper sympathized with her. She was so relieved with Officer O'Neil didn't put her with Soso that she barely blinked at rooming with Red. Piper didn't speak to it again. She wasn't going to show jealousy because that didn't work with Alex. It bored her. She learned long ago that the more Piper seemed open to fun and letting Alex do her own thing...the more loyal to Piper Alex felt. She never slept with anyone else while they were together. Piper had been asked...Alex had pushed her fair share of males off of her at clubs...she teased and tantalized drug mules...but if she ever got any pussy on the side, Piper never saw or heard. She didn't lie on the stand when she said her attention was totally on Alex and everyone else was just background. Any girls she might have seduced was just background. Alex always came home to her...and she would now.

But this gnawing at her gut...that came from Nicky being with Alex was the worst of all. They were good together. They were best friends and Nicky helped Alex to feel safe. Piper understood that because she did it for her as well. In the shower, Piper thought about how much Nicky tries to take care of everyone...but denies it. She imagined what it would be like sleeping with her. Piper had seen her with Lorna more than once...and a couple of times caught her fucking during her game with Boo a few weeks ago. Nicky knew what she was doing...she was a giver.

That made Piper smile. Somehow, that was how she was going to get over this sickness and dread that they'd get back together. Nicky would take care of her...and that meant anyway she could. Piper was going to be okay with that. She had to be.

She was coming out of the shower when Bell called out to her ," Chapman, your counselor needs to see you, so get dressed and hussle over there before work." Piper nodded at her and thanked her for the message. Bell didn't give her usual snarl. She smiled a bit instead and Piper blinked. She got dressed quickly and dried her hair with a towel. She passed Alex on the way back and she asked what was up. Piper just shrugged. She knocked on Healy's door and was given entrance.

"Chapman, sit. Okay...I got a request here for a private visit with a family lawyer, one Amanda Poole. You will meet in the visitation room about thirty minutes prior to the time so you will have required privacy. Normally, I'd just have her in here but with the new security, they want it done this way. You will still have to be searched in and out but any legal papers you are to keep, will be given to the guard and will be passed to me. Are there any questions? She'll be here today around 1:30PM," Healy asked in a business tone. Piper bit her lip and then remembered what Cal said on the phone. That was fast.

"Um, she requested a private meeting? I have seen lawyers meet with clients in the room before with people," Piper eluded.

"Yes but if they wish they can request it and we are obligated to oblige. She is very official and went through proper channels," he seemed impressed by her etiquette. Piper shook her head.

"Okay, great I'll be there, will you let Luschek know?" Piper had to get to work soon. She was missing her breakfast right now.

"I will. He-" Healy was interrupted by a CO that told him the transport bringing the girl back from the SHU didn't have a driver. "Well you drive it!" Healy frowned back . Piper knew with Caputo involved in the investigation with the top brass that many of his jobs fell to Healy. They didn't have a new Captain and the assistant Warden position was under review.

"I can't, Sir, I have to go with the transport to take Regan to the air field," he answered. Healy sighed and started to list a bunch of other names of people that could go get her. Each was busy. He seemed about to say she could stay another day. Piper just knew it was Lorna, no one else was in SEG.

"I can go get her. I mean, if you call Luschek and tell him I'll be late...and then leave a bit early. I can go get her I have my license," Piper suggested. She tried to seem calm as if she was just offering to help out a friend. Healy eyed her suspiciously for a few moments, then remembered that she was friends with Lorna. She had a feeling that he didn't' feel her time in the SHU was justified.

"Alright, Brock, walk her to the garage and show her where to drive. It is straight down the hill and back. Move the van if they tell you to and return it to the garage before you go to the electrical shaft. Now go, I have to listen to Loose-check bitch about no respect over the phone after I tell him you're schedule," Healy mumbled. Piper was up in a shot and out the door. Brock told her he'd meet her at the side door because he had to get a cup of coffee. Piper agreed and as soon as he turned the corner she took off running. She had to slow twice as not to draw too much attention but she darted into her cube and to her locker. She took out a bag with Lorna's hair and makeup items. Piper had stolen them out of her cube to keep it out of the hands of scavengers. Nicky had taken the rest. She made it back to the door right before CO Brock came around the corner with his coffee. He was nice enough and spoke in a thick Jersey accent. He explained where she went. She told him that Lorna had driven her back from the SHU three times.

"Yeah, I know you're a trouble maker...but you did good with the Fig thing. That bitch deserved to be taken down,"Brock said as he sipped his coffee. Piper froze. She looked at him bewildered. He laughed, "Forget you heard that and just know we know you tried to make things better for everyone."

"I just didn't want to get transferred or have to shower in shit anymore," Piper said honestly.

"Yeah but you had enough balls to do something about it. Look, like I said..you didn't hear anything," he said in a tone that told Piper to drop it. So she did. She got the van and drove down the hill to the exit from SEG. She knew the white hot pain from the sun and how hard it was to see after being in the dim florescent lights for a prolonged period. Piper got out and opened the door and put the seat just right, then went back around and sat in the van. The door opened and a guard walked out with Lorna behind him. She squinted and hunched her shoulders up against the light. She was still cuffed and Piper bit her lip with worry. She was smaller if at all possible. She had lost at least ten pounds. Her hair was a rat's nest and her eyes were sunken.

He took off her cuffs at the van door and looked to the passenger side door for the CO that usually rode down with her. "They were short handed. Do you want to ride up with us?" Piper offered. She knew he would say no. He did make a snide comment about prisoners escaping in vans and how he'd thought we would learn our lesson. Piper just assured him she wouldn't run away. He took off Lorna's cuffs and pushed her into the van. She had to try twice to get her foot up. Whether it was because she was weak or couldn't see, Piper couldn't tell. He shut the door with a slam and Piper watched Lorna jump.

"Hey...hey welcome back, Lorna...how are you? Oh Iknow..stupid question. Look..I brought you some things," she started to give them to her but the guard slapped the hood of the van and pointed towards the gate. Piper nodded and put the van in drive.

"They don't like you to dally...they're missing their coffee break," Lorna said in a scratchy voice. She hadn't talked in awhile. Piper knew the sound well. She spent an entire week of her month in the SHU not talking. She reached the bag back and Lorna took it. Piper was happy to see she was able to talk and explain things.

"Congratulations on your driver's license here...are you in my job now?" Lorna asked. Piper explained the lack of personnell and how she jumped at the chance. She slowed way down so Lorna could fish out her mirror. She gasped when she looked at herself.

"Just work on the hair and maybe a bit of lipstick," Piper suggested. Lorna smiled at her with friendship in her eyes. "We've missed you so much...none of us more than Nicky."

At hearing Nicky's name Lorna closed her eyes."Oh God, I've missed her so much. How...long?" Lorna ran her brush through her hair and tried to tame the mess. \

"A month. They found Vee's body by the road. They think she snuck out in the van and then Miss Rosa ran her down after an argument. There is some sorta investigation going and we have extra guards...but their numbers are dwindling. Look..you got time to catch up. You go and sit with DiMarco. Nicky has most of your stuff safe. She'll be in after work," Piper soothed her. She could tell her voice was helping. Lorna always talked to her as she rode back. It helped her get used to the sound of a voice. It was good to pay her back for her kindness. She watched Lorna put on some lipstick with a shaking hand.. It wasn't regulation..it was homemade with cherry jello and vaseline. But it worked. She looked more like Morello and less like a ghost now. Lorna tucked the bag up her shirt and prepared to get out. Piper parked the van and walked around to let her out. Lorna stood in the spot there by the door for a long time. It was there that Miss Rosa ran.

"Have they found Miss Rosa?" Lorna asked quietly. Piper shook her head. Lorna smiled. "I hope she made it to him in time." Lorna just smiled and turned. Piper knew then that Lorna had suffered this punishment and risked going to maximum so Miss Rosa could die with someone she loved. Piper admired her even more then. She stood and watched Lorna straighten up and walk herself back into Litchfield. People on the way to work stopped and she heard someone cry out and looked to see Nicky running towards the fence. She was already in the yard on the way to the shack but Lorna turned and walked to her. They stared at each other through the fence and she Lorna reached out to touch her fingers lightly. It was intense so Piper turned away, not wanting to gawk. She saw Alex watching from the stairwell above. She looked down and saw Piper. She smiled and put her hand on her chest. Piper nodded in response then went back to the van. It did feel good to fix something every now and again.

**I hope you enjoyed this update. More to come later in the week...so please review if you're interested. Peace, Fae***


	13. Chapter 13 Eat The World

Chapter Thirteen

Piper made it to work finally and had to listen to Luschek bitch about her leaving early...and Nicky being late. She learned to just listen to him and be quiet..eventually he'll just go off mumbling to himself complaining. Nicky showed back up a little while later with a grin on her face. She sat next to Piper and hugged her.

"Thank you for going to get her, I heard Healy tell her she almost had another day but you volunteered to go get her," Nicky whispered.

"I wish they'd hire new guards and send the others packing. I think maybe it will all be settled soon," Piper predicted. She didn't mention what the guard told her as they went to pick up the truck. Nicky knew the truth about her late night stealing of documents...and her being caught. She knew Piper finagled her way out of a transfer using them.

"She is heading to the shower. She is with DeMarco...I left them hugging," Nicky explained. Piper nodded and kept Lorna's comment about Miss Rosa to herself. There was no reason to let Nicky know right then. It was Lorna's secret to tell.

"Thank you for helping with my dreams...I'll work on that,' Piper said softly.

Nicky snorted, " You can't help your dreams Chapman. Red could soothe you back to sleep most times. It will get better," Nicky told her. She didn't seem as jumpy. Piper asked her about NA and she said she was going to hold a meeting tomorrow morning after breakfast. Alex was going to be there. She was still unsure why she was given the group but she shrugged.

"It is a good idea. You're over two years sober...all the drugs in this place with Vee here and ya resisted. You're clean right?" Piper asked unabashedly.

"Yeah...for now...but it is hard," Nicky admitted.

"That is why you're the leader," Piper replied softly. Nicky looked at her for a few moments and nodded. Luschek told her about her job on Monday and how they had to go to all the outbuildings and check the switches, repair lights and clean up the place for an inspection. Piper asked if Nicky could go with her and he said she could take Nicky and Janae. They all three grinned at each other. Piper had something to look forward to finally. She was called out from work after lunch. Nicky looked at her but Piper didn't elaborate. She went to the visitation area and Bell did her pat down and squat and cough. Piper hated the whole thing but it was worth it for visitation. She walked into an empty area and the usual guards weren't at their posts. She could see one observing them through the glass window but otherwise she was alone with the woman.

Amanda Poole stood up as Piper entered. She was dressed in a very nice Ralph Lauren suit. Something seemed familiar about her. Piper approached her and introduced herself, " Thank you so much for coming Ms Poole, I'm Piper Chapman. My brother Cal said you had some items from my Gran's will to handle." Piper motioned for her to sit down. She tried to treat the visitation room like her living room. It was kinda working.

Amanda Poole was immaculate, with long brown hair and green eyes. Piper had to admit she was lovely. There was something slightly familiar about her and the more Piper looked at her the more she was convinced. Piper stared.

"I am Amanda Poole, yes..nice to meet you again...Piper we've-" she began

"Met! Mandy! Mandy Poole...I'm sorry I...well I haven't seen you since we were twelve," Piper said with glee. She then reached out and hugged her. She braced to be yelled at but looked around. She smiled some and pulled back but Mandy laughed.

"Hi Piper...good to see you're healthy. When your Gran last spoke to me they didn't know how you were. I'm sorry about your grandmother I saw you at the funeral but didn't approach. You were handling the old biddies and I thought you had enough on your plate," she said smiling. They had played together as children when Piper stayed with her grandmother. Amanda was raised by her grandparents, lived next door to her and they were her Gran's lawyers. She had heard that her grandparents passed away. Piper had sent a card from her and Cal. She hadn't gone to the funeral because she and Larry had a plans to go to the Hamptons.

"I was so sorry to hear about your grandparents as well," Piper said softly. Mandy nodded and smiled

"They were old and passed within days of each other. I miss them each day but I stay busy. Let me get to business here...yes I'm here about your Gran's estate. I have given everyone what she wanted them to have but you. Also, I'd like to represent you on your criminal case as well. I've kept my eye on your case on her request. Piper..you just aren't being represented correctly," Amanda began. Piper could tell she was ready to work. She looked determined and it made Piper smile.

"Are you able to handle criminal as well?" Piper asked.

"Yes. I have a full firm and am managing partner. Poole and Schmidt...we are located in Manhattan and Hartford. I have a document here...where I am on retainer," she began.

"Um...Amanda..my parents would have to agree...I don't have any money," she admitted with a blush. "I have a business but it isn't really taking off at the moment due to my new um living situation," Piper stammered.

"Here, let me show you," Amanda said with a smile. She pulled out some documents.

"I represent your Grandmother's estate. She gave your brothers and father their part. She had set up an account for Cal and gave him the title to the fishing cottage near Dunkirk. Your father got your grandfather's antique car, the House in Hartford and other items. Danny got some bonds and your grandfather's golf clubs," she said as she opened the folder and placed out many forms.

"Oh cool, Cal loved that cabin. I thought Dad would-" Piper began.

"Yes, well...your family had little knowledge of your Grandmother's total estate. She took your father's pension and invested it wisely. She also played the market at crucial times in the recovery. She is an invested partner in my firm and you have her shares. You have the bulk of the estate Piper. I technically already work for you but if you sign here I can manage all of your legal issues," she said quietly. Piper looked down at the forms. It was all assets that required her signature...Piper did as she was told, signing here and there. She was in shock. How much did Grandmother have now? Her grandfather was a bank vice president. Her Gran had never worked beyond raising her family and doing charity. She seemed a bit ditzy for work. Piper smiled at the knowledge she was kicking ass and making money.

Piper signed the last paper...part owner in a car lot in Hartford and whispered, "Eat the World, Gran." Amanda smiled hearing her. Piper finished and sat back amazed.

"You are now worth about twenty-two million Piper. Most of it is tied up in companies. The managing company of your assets is ETW-'Eat The World'. You are the chairwoman of the board but I will sit in your stead until you are released and are free from your probation. Also, for your probation, you can work at the online magazine she purchased before her death. It is a political blog and she wanted to steer them to criminal justice reform...she thought you'd like that," Amanda said. Piper was completely stunned.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Piper asked. Amanda laughed. She showed Piper the accounts, some overseas and how she calculated her net worth.

"You can access about five million for cash, the rest is in assets. She has a strong managing structure Piper. She set it up so she could spend her time with her family and not be working each day. Most of the set up and work she did right after your grandfather died when she risked it all to make more money. Your Gran rocked. She never really discussed it with your dad. She said he made his own way and this was for you," Amanda explained.

"But Cal...Danny?" Piper said. She didn't want to exclude her family.

"She gave them what they were to get from your Grandfather's will. You get the rest. It was her wish Piper. They don't really know the details so how much they find out is up to you. Your Gran left this letter for you as well. I have to give it to your counselor but I will make it very clear he isn't to read it. I'll contact the firm that was handling your legal cases and inform them that I've taken over. They will send me all the information. I'll also pay them. I know it was free, but I'll offer to make a donation on their behalf to their sponsored charity. It always pays to pay our way. Your Grandmother didn't want you to struggle when you were released. She wanted you to have options. She...had a feeling she wasn't going to see you free." The last part Amanda reached out and took Piper's hands. They had made out once when they were ten under a pine tree in her Grandmother's back yard. Piper had enjoyed it a bit too much for " practice " and avoided her the next few times she visited for breaks. It all came back to her. Piper clutched at her hand and leaned in closer.

"I'm glad she had you there to help with her business. She bragged about you all the time. I admit, I was jealous...you got the grades, got the law degree...then went to work making a kick ass law firm with your Granddad. I'm...really glad you're on my side now." Piper didn't expect her eyes to water like they did. The shock of all the money and all the secrets her grandmother kept from the family was weighing on her. Amanda looked like a good friend...one she needed.

"I'm your lawyer, but before that I'd say we were friends...even if our making out scared you off. Um..I know from your Grandmother that you got over that fear-with the girl that got you into drugs," Amanda began with a smile.

"Money...I did one crime, transported drug money to Europe for her. I left when she wanted me to do more. She turned me in for less time...and agreed to testify against her boss...got released...he got off on a technicality and she was left without protection," Piper babbled. "So, yeah I did a stupid thing for love. I'm just like any of the girls here that did the same."

"Her lawyer didn't insist on it before he let her testify? What firm did she use?" her face was completely confused. Piper knew it had sounded funny.

"Um I don't know...her name is Alex Vause...could you look into it? She is back here for a parole violation...that she got because of the lack of protection," Piper inquired without elaborating that she was the one that turned Alex in to her probation officer. Amanda had her spell it out and she told her she'd do her best to help. She then left Piper with her numbers and told them she could demand to talk to her at anytime and she'd have to be given a private line. Piper wasn't sure that would always fly at the Litch but she smiled and nodded. The visitation room was getting set up and Amanda rose taking her cue from the guard opening the door.

"I know it is a lot. Just know I have it all in hand and if you need anything I'm here. Write me...I'll write back...I'll come see you next month as well for an update. Stay strong," Amanda said as she pulled Piper in for a hug. She smelled like Gardenia and Piper held her tight. She didn't pull back right away. She just enjoyed the hug.

"Next time I'll bring you some coffee and donuts," Amanda joked as she pulled back. Piper could tell then by her expression that she was disturbed to see Piper there. She was embarrassed though Amanda had gone out of her way not to make Piper feel like a failure. Piper just nodded and didn't speak. She showed her the envelope and handed it to the guard informing her that it had to go to Healy to be given to her client immediately. She nodded and went to run it through the scanner. Piper waved as she left and then went back through to be checked. Bell just said what she had to and didn't seem to dwell on checking her out as she coughed.

"Thanks," Piper said. It had been her best strip search yet. Bell just mumbled. Piper made her way back to the dorm. It was crazy. All of that information...she didn't have to worry about money anymore. She looked around at the squalor around her and sighed softly. It really didn't matter. Her Gran had lived the same way she had always lived. Not modest really but not extravagant either. She had worked hard so Piper would be secure no matter what she did. Piper guessed she figured out of all of her grandkids, Piper was the one that needed it the most.

"Ah Grandmother, thank you for loving me," Piper whispered. She was the only honest person in her family. Piper had loved her times with her grandmother more than anything. She had baked cookies and read her stories. It made Piper proud to know she also made a fortune on the market and invested her money wherever she took notice. She would be that that car lot was a friend's business...just like she invested in Amanda's firm. It was her belief in Amanda that Grandmother invested with.

She went to Healy and he handed her the envelope. Her name was scrawled on it in her grandmother's writing. "Sign here that it wasn't opened. Your new lawyer is a stickler for details."

Piper smiled. She loved the fact she had Amanda as a lawyer now. "Sure. Thanks for holding it for me Mr. Healy." Piper replied politely. He seemed placated with that.

She was at the door before he spoke again, "I'll see you Tuesday for your session Chapman." Piper's smile fell when she thought about that forced therapy. She knew Alex would get him back somehow...she just hoped it didn't backfire on her. Piper carried the letter back to her cube and sat on her bunk with crossed feet. She stared at it until it was time for count. This was the first time she'd seen Alex since the window that morning. She looked good but was annoyed with Soso for not shutting up.

They stared across to each other and Piper smiled slightly. This encouraged Alex and she smiled a bigger one back. Her open expression made Piper's chest feel warm. After count, Piper went back to her cube and put the letter in her locker. She wasn't ready to read it yet or she would have already opened it. Piper cleaned up her area so more and dusted Red's side. They had inspection in the morning.

"So who was the woman you were hugging all over in the visitation room?" Alex asked. Piper shook her head. She hadn't seen one single prisoner at that time yet Alex was able to hear about a hug within an hour after it happened.

"Amanda. She is a childhood friend and she had some...things for me about my grandmother's estate," Piper answered. All of what she said was true. She just didn't feel like mentioning she was worth a lot of money now. Piper didn't trust anyone in here to know. She knew she'd be treated even more like a rich white girl...which she guessed she was now. She didn't want to examine why she didn't want Alex to know.

"Oh...sorry, just I was told by Gina you...were snuggling a woman in a private visitation. I thought it was Polly but she said it wasn't your usual visitor," Alex babbled.

"You cared?" Piper asked looking over. Alex pushed up her glasses and looked away. She was trying to look like she couldn't give a rat's ass. It didn't really work. Piper felt better knowing Alex had come directly to her and asked.

"Shit Piper, when it comes to you...it's complicated but I always seem to end up caring," Alex said in a low voice.

"Thank you for asking. Mandy is just a friend...and my new lawyer. But um remember I told you about that girl when I was little...under the pine tree?" Piper asked her in a low voice like it was a shared secret. It had been. They were swinging in a hammock in Java when she told her about her first kiss with a girl.

"Ahh your first girl crush. That was her? Now I should be jealous," Alex grinned. She moved closer to Piper as she spoke and Piper slid her arm around Alex's waist.

She looked her in the eye and said flatly, " You have nothing to worry about. She may have been my first crush but you are my...Alex." Piper said, chickening out of actually saying she was the love of her life to her face.

"Well, if I have to be anyone's Alex...I'm glad I'm yours, kid." Alex kissed her nose and then took Piper by the hand. "Come on, I want to see Morello and let her eat my dessert if she is hungry enough." Piper let Alex pull her out of her cube and head towards the cafeteria.

*** I thought it seemed right that Piper get a few more allies in the world. Yay Grandmother! Eat The World! Please review! Fae***


	14. Chapter 14 Love Always, Grandmother

Chapter Fourteen

Morello was a bit shell shocked. Nicky was so tender with her that it made Piper smile. She didn't think about her Grandmother's letter. She thought about how Alex hadn't liked Mandy hugging her. It made Piper feel better somehow. She felt better knowing that she had Mandy on her side.

"You look happy to see her back," Alex said. She was watching Piper. She used to do that. They would all be out, watching something exotic or new. Piper would watch it and look to Alex. She'd be watching her.

"I am. Seems to be good for Nicky," Piper observed. Alex nodded and seemed to get lost in thought. Piper focused on her a minute and down to Nicky. She knew Nicky was having issues before Alex arrived. They had talked and Piper had lost sight of what they discussed. She thought maybe she should ask Alex later. After dinner, they went to the rec room but Lorna went to lie down. Piper wasn't surprised that Nicky went with her. She saw Poussey as she entered and was invited to play a game of scrabble.

"Come on College, whoop my uneducated ass," Poussey snarked. She usually played with Taystee but she didn't see her. Piper sat and started to play. Alex stood over by the window and looked out over the exercise yard. Piper felt her looking.

"You are more educated than you let on," Piper said to her in a low tone. "You've travelled some in your life, I'd say. What is your favorite country?"

Poussey blinked and looked around. Black Cindy and a few others were across the room watching an intense game of checkers between Big Boo and Norma. "My pops was military. So I travelled a bit...Germany was my favorite. We lived there for three years." The way she said it made Piper think that she got her heart broke there. Piper didn't press.

"Wissen Sie, wiefließend Deutschzu sprechen?" Piper asked her. Poussey's face broke out in a bright smile.

"Ja, aber es ist rostig...Mangel an Gebrauch," Poussey responded.

Piper smiled and spelled her first word, LANCE. "My mother's father, Opa Fredrich, would only speak German to us when we visited. So we would learn. I also took it through school so I could write with him. He died when I was in college but I kept a lot of it. My French sucks...passable with a terrible accent but my German was good, once. Perhaps we could help each other remember," Piper offered softly.

Poussey swallowed and seemed to think about it. She nodded then said, "Okay then we can add German spelling to the game..make it more interesting." Piper liked the idea. They played for an hour and Poussey came close to beating her. Alex played solitaire until Soso came over and started to talk to her. Piper headed back to the Dorm so she didn't have to watch her fawn over Alex. Piper knew she was annoying Alex but it didn't keep her for trying to show Alex interest. Nicky had said she was a decent lay if she used her mouth.

Piper didn't like the idea of Alex's mouth on her or her mouth on Alex. As a matter of fact, it was insane how much she didn't like that picture in her mind. She shook it off and walked towards the dorm. She heard boots behind her and turned to see Poussey approaching. She stopped.

"Hey...you okay?" Poussey asked with her brow furrowed.

Piper nodded and smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks for the game...and for watching out for Alex at work." The past part she said in a quiet voice. Poussey said she was a quick study and able to be friendly enough not to scare shy new prisoners away. She already knew the ins and outs of what they had in the library. She said no one was snooping about and no one new had asked about when she worked. It made Piper feel better to have folks watching her.

Poussey seemed to blush a little and Piper was hit by how cute she was...and how much she was trying to game her into something. Poussey had game alright...she just didn't have the right girl. Piper smiled and told her goodnight. She left her by turning down the hall to her dorm. Piper sat in her cube and turned on the light. She got out Alex's letters...and then got her Grandmother's letter out.

Piper knew she needed to read it. Perhaps there were details she needed. She just couldn't wrap her mind around being a millionaire. Her Gran had actually used her inheritance to make it big. Piper cried quietly wondering if she ever felt lonely with her secrets.

Finally, Piper pulled out the letter and opened the seal. She immediately recognized her Grandmother's stationary. She had written Piper on it more than once she was in here. She would write Piper about her rose garden and how much she missed seeing her in person. Piper had agreed that she didn't want her Gran to make the trip out to Litchfield from Connecticut. Now she regretted that with a passion. There were two letters. The first one was dated about two years before Piper was indicted.

_Dearest Piper, _

_I am writing this letter to explain a few things to you my dear girl. First, I want you to know I love all of my grandchildren. I love Danny's stalwart work ethic and Cal's creative take on life. Each of you are individual and perfect. You are however, like looking in the mirror. I see some of your mother in you but really my girl, you are just like me. _

_You will probably end up marrying a nice guy and doing what is right. I hope that when you do, you actually care for him. I did not love your grandfather when we married. Love was something that came to me later in life. I did however, respect him. I knew he would provide for our family and I knew he would be a partner with me as we raised our kids. It wasn't much to base a marriage on but we got it right. _

_I want more for you. I wanted it since you sat at that table and told me you caught your father cheating. I love my son, but I wasn't surprised. I wanted for you at that moment to have the freedom as you grew to walk away from situations where you are forced to live a lie. _

_Don't ever live a lie...it is a life that isn't worth living and your soul is too bright and too honest for such shenanigans. So...I am leaving you my fortune. I earned it playing the market and investing my proceeds with good people that work hard. I have it all set up where you do not have to manage it, just make decisions about where the future of your money will go. You do not have to tell your family the details. I have left them each something and fulfilled what your Grandfather wished from his will. Now, my money is yours to do with as you will. I have no doubt that you will choose something fantastic. Remember, my dear Piper, to "Eat The World" or it will eat you first. _

_Love always, _

_Grandmother_

Piper wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew her Grandmother had loved her best. Her father had actually told her that at her funeral. Piper wiped her eyes and put the first letter aside. She read the date at the top and realized it was written after she'd been in prison for a month.

_Dear Piper, _

_I write you at least once a week but this letter is so much more important that I've stopped and started it three times now. You're reading this because I am gone. I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I will not get to see you free again. I've been feeling off and not myself. I really wanted to get my affairs in order before I am incapacitated. _

_First, let me tell you that I am still very proud of you. You admitted your crime and took the punishment. I do not disagree with your mother (imagine that!) in that I felt you could have gotten a lesser sentence with the proper lawyer. However, I respect your wishes not to accept your parent's help. I know you've had to over the years but that you are really trying to make it on your own with Larry...or at least depend on his parents rather than your own. _

_I know you love him. I do not however, feel he has the balls to love you through your incarceration. He hasn't ever had to face anything this hard before. He is going to try and that says a lot about him. Just remember, you will grow stronger and harder through this ordeal. Ask yourself if he is the kind of man that can live with the person you are really. _

_You told me that you didn't commit the crime for money but for love. I was a bit disappointed at that but then I started to think about it. It makes perfect sense to me now. You needed love so badly. Your parents love you very much but they love the you that they want you to be. I love the you that you are...but I will not always be here for you my girl. So...I left you a fortune. Take this money...and the person you are now...and go out there and change the world. _

_Amanda will help you do whatever you want with your money. I suggest that you do not tell your family the details...they will know you were given more but the exact details I'd leave vague. Your mother will not discuss money directly, but Danny will. He has approached me more than once about investing part of your Grandfather's pension. I would just pat his cheek and ask him about his latest medical discovery. _

_Cal will be happy for your good fortune but expect to be taken care of if the need arises. He can take care of himself just fine. I've actually never seen him this happy and I hope he has enough sense to grab on to that Neri girl because it is a rare woman that can put up with our Cal. I know you'll always look out for your baby brother. _

_I know you are upset with your father for not visiting you. Good for you. He is being a first class prick. It is hard for him but it is harder for you and he never really understood that his job was to make life easier for his kids. He provided you with an education and he would financially support you with strings attached. He would use money to try and get you to act like the little girl he thinks you are...he can never do that again now. _

_It is your choice whether or not to tell them. Now, I heard from Cal that the woman you travelled with is in prison with you. She is the one that gave you the suitcase. You chose to carry it but she did set it up. Cal also told me that he thinks you still care for her and have always cared for her. I have a feeling that Larry doesn't stand a chance really. Piper, you were always the kid that did the right thing. You followed the rules given to you by your parents with a fervor that had me worried about you for a long time. _

_Then...you met her. I thought that it was your worldly travels that changed you so. I had no idea it was gaining and then losing the love of your life. You were right to leave her when things got bad. You told me in a letter that she wanted you to carry drugs and you just couldn't do it. This is a good thing. You are still that smart, careful girl...but you were able to love someone so much you let that go. _

_I don't know if she is a piece of shit person or if she is just someone that has a less than perfect moral center. I don't know this person but you do. Be careful with your heart but please, my dear girl, be honest with yourself. If you feel like she sees the real you, hold on to that. Hold on to it with both hands and forget everything else. _

_I will always love you Piper, no matter where I go in this great universe. You be safe in there and please stay out of trouble...or get in to just enough to keep it interesting without getting caught! Remember, you can Eat The World, no matter where you are Piper...it is always around you. _

_Love always, _

_Grandmother_

Piper was still crying softly in the corner when Nicky found her. She folded up the letters and put them in the envelope as she approached, " Hey Chapman, you alright?" Nicky asked as she sat down beside her. Piper put her shoulder on Nicky's shoulder.

"It was a letter from my Grandmother. Her estate was settled. She had written two..one before I was in here and one after. I guess it was a bit too much to read so soon," Piper said through her sniffles.

"Aww damn Chapman, I'm sorry," Nicky said softly. "I was in County lock up when Maria died. She was my Nanny...hell she raised me really. I felt so bad I couldn't be there. She had her kids there and grandkids but they told me later that they kept a chair open for me. I would give anything to have one last letter from her. I know it hurts now, but you'll be thankful for those words some day." Piper nodded and cried some more. She turned and buried her head in Nicky's shoulder. She heard boots but didn't look up.

"Is...everything okay? Do you want me to leave?" Alex asked tentatively. Piper tried to wipe her eyes some but couldn't turn her head to look at Alex yet. She was still so raw.

"Yeah, Chapman read a letter from her Grandmother...I guess it was a last letter from her will sorta thing," Nicky explained. Piper nodded confirming it was.

"Oh Kid,"Alex said as she got in the floor with them. Piper looked at her and then leaned up into her embrace. Bell walked by and looked into her cube. Piper pulled back and wiped her tears. Bell frowned but didn't say anything mean. She just walked on down and left them alone in their cube. Piper wasn't sure what had brought on the newer kinder Bell but she was happy to enjoy it.

"She wrote about you. Cal told her you were in here with me. I told her that I did my crime for love. She thought that was stupid when I told her but she thought about it and gave me some good advice. Oh...how I wish you'd met her," Piper breathed and started to cry again. Nicky slipped out of her corner and gave it over to Alex. She heard the tall woman tell her thanks, then she was surrounded by her favorite thing in the world...Alex's arms.

"You speak about her with the most love of anyone in your family...except maybe Cal. I think she is all the best parts of you that I love. She is your temper and your energy that makes you believe you can change the world. She is the cynic and the critic inside of you. I know her Pipes," Alex whispered in her ear. Piper clung to her and vowed to do what her grandmother said. She wasn't sure what was going to happen inside Litchfield but she knew without a shadow of doubt that she would always love this woman. So Piper held on to that with both hands until they were called for count.

**Another quick chapter..I know..but emotionally packed! It is hard to write letters from family or lovers...it puts ya through a ringer. Please review and let me know how you like the story thus far. I have some fantastic ideas about where this is going and I can just tell you to BUCKLE UP! Peace Fae**


	15. Chapter 15 It's A Date

Chapter Fifteen

The weekend passed and Piper tried to shake her grief but it was a bit overwhelming. She went through the motions but it was worse perhaps because of the delay. She spent the weekend in her bunk area pretending to write letters to friends. She wrote her last will and testament. It was pretty pathetic really but she felt better just dwelling in preparation and missing her Grandma. Obviously, she had put much thought in what she said to Piper. She wasn't one to be depressed really. The closest she had ever come to it was when she first got back to the States after leaving Alex. She stayed two weeks, comatose on Polly's couch. She had moved across the country to wake herself up and start over. Piper knew she couldn't afford to fall into despair in this place. She sure as hell didn't want to go to psyche or get on drugs. But she had a real hard time shaking her despair. Alex tried to coax her out and asked to sit with her more than once. Piper was sweet but politely refused. She could tell it was making her angry. Piper felt helpless to stop it though.

Tuesday came and she had to go to see Healy. Piper made herself take a shower early in the day and go to work. She hadn't missed a shift and spent most of the morning driving to well houses and out buildings. There were awesome things to see in nature, and usually she would have been amazed at the sight of a small pond or blooming dogwoods. It was one way Piper realized how very low she was feeling. Nicky just kept cracking jokes and trying to make her smile. She never said a sarcastic or negative word to Piper or tried to get her to snap out of it.

"I have to drive you back, I have that meeting with Healy at two. I can't be late or he'll throw Alex in SEG," Piper said in a hate laced voice. She closed her eyes. She could go from despondant to furious way to fast today. She knew it had to be hormonal. Her period wasn't quiet back on track from her time in the SHU before. She was grasping on to anything at that point.

"Oh yeah, that's okay though we need to stock up on the older type of bulbs or upgrade at least three of these buildings. Luschek's gonna get his ass handed to him if they check the meters out here," Nicky said shaking her head. Piper wasn't surprised at the poor equipment. She enjoyed seeing Luschek have to actually do a little real work.

They made it back to the shack and Piper walked like she was marching to the principal's office. She knocked politely and prayed he had forgotten.

"Come in Chapman," she heard him say. Piper's shoulders slumped and she looked to see Sister Ingalls walking down the hall. She was looking much better. She reached out and squeezed Piper's arm. She didn't speak but Piper took the touch as it was meant, tried to smile back and walked in to the office. Alex was already sitting before him in the same chair she sat in last time. She noticed however that Alex was shackled. She was sitting very still and Piper immediately felt sick in her stomach. She walked over to her then turned to Healy, looking for another set.

"What ? Why is she?" Piper said in the loudest voice she had used in days.

"Sit down please Chapman, Vause is perfectly fine, she is just restrained. I think it is best if one or both of you are restrained until we are sure no more theatrics are going to take place, like you smashing your head against the wall," he said in a dry authorative tone. Piper closed her eyes and felt a wave of regret wash over her. Her panic and insane reaction to the news that Alex may still be in danger, caused all of this.

"It's fine Piper, it beats the tarmac shuffle in these things we had to do for ConAir. Mr. Healy assured me that I will not be made to walk around or what not...as long as we just talk calmly," Alex said in a cheerful voice. She had spoken to me earlier to jsut follow her lead in the sessions. She wanted him to think he was the best counselor in the world. Piper wasn't sure what Alex would do but when the opportunity came up, she'd make him pay for putting them in the SHU and not giving Piper medical care. She still had a knot on her head but it was going down. She was going to go by and have it checked out with the nurse on Thursday.

Piper sat down and had to bite back her comment about the emotional blackmail. She hated seeing Alex cuffed like that. He had to know that. He just wanted to make a point to her that he could have Alex taken away. Piper wished it was all over and felt a wave of helplessness again. She sat down in the chair and slumped down. She stared at her hands and kept her eyes down on the floor.

"You look pale and like someone pissed in your cornflakes there Chapman...I expected a bit more debate with you over the bindings," Healy responded. Piper just looked at him then at Alex.

"She hasn't really been well lately. Um...she is sad and I'm scared," Alex said in an even tone. Piper was surprised she actually brought it up. She looked over at Alex and she was staring back at her. She was open and honest. Piper didn't want to expose herself to Healy. She didn't want to hash this out. She knew Alex was taking advantage of the situation.

"I've been sad. My grandmother died and I am not..." Piper shrugged. She looked up and tried to hard to find that cold center that had kept her safe. It surfaced that night when Tiffany told her she wasn't worthy of love.

Piper needed that feeling back but this blackness was a nightmare. Healy looked at her and then got up and walked over to her side. He pulled up a smaller folding chair and sat beside her. Piper felt Alex stiffen and then force her body to relax in her shackles. Alex would use her hands to talk sometimes and the shackles were a reminder that she couldn't express herself.

"Chapman, you have good mental health but everyone had to deal with grief. You went through the motions with your family on furlough. It is natural and overdue really that you have it hit you here. It happens to everyone," Healy said in a way that didn't sound condescending. Piper looked down at her hand and swallowed. She had thought that herself.

"Have you ever felt that Mr. Healy? I did...with my mother. I was back at work and fell to pieces. I took a trip to Tahiti with a bad, bad woman. It was the first time actually did Heroin," Alex admitted. She fidgeted and Piper knew she wanted to reach up and push her glasses back. In stead Alex moved her head to the side. Piper was confused. Alex was being honest with him. She seemed to want Piper to be honest.

"Yes, with my own father. I was away at college and I went back to finish the semester. I was in class and had to leave. I didn't crawl out of my bed for a week. I nearly failed. You feel like you need me to refer you to psyche Chapman?" he admitted. Alex nodded and Piper felt a bit better suddenly.

"My mother and I are...well not close. Grandmother was there and so prepared for the end of her life...I didn't get to be there and it is fucking killing me. She wrote me this letter that I can't respond to but to live a life...I can't live here!" Piper rambled. Healy nodded and spoke about having an end of life plan was a comfort to the old but many should do it. He spoke about having that peace.

"Alex is more fly by the seat of your pants and never have a plan," Piper said to deflect. Alex nodded and smiled back.

"I have a plan for my demise Pipes. I put together info with my Aunt and all that after mom died. I saw what not having a plan does," Alex said quietly. Piper was surprised.

"You said you didn't change that much, " Piper responded. Healy told her that everyone that lived changed. Piper had to agree to that statement.

Alex nodded and didn't share more. "Okay Chapman, I don't think you need to be referred but if you feel like you are going to hurt yourself, please-" He said and she assured him she will tell someone.

"Now I want to know how you two are...do you still blame Piper for your being back here Vause?" Healy asked.

Alex looked down and then back up. She pulled on her cuffs and Piper felt her stomach twist. She made herself exhale slowly.

"I'm confused about all of it. I'm just trying to focus on surviving being back and...it feels better than I thought...that scares me," she admitted. Healy talked to her about how she may have made that mistake with the wish that she be brought back to prison. "You lived a crazy life waiting to be caught, then you were arrested and under indictment for a long while. Sometimes the stark structure of prison is appealing."

Alex clenched her teeth. She knew that Alex would have figured something out and not returned to prison had she not been turned in. She knew it was her fault and not Alex's need for structure. "I hadn't thought about that Mr. Healy" was all Alex said.

Piper sat back some and looked over at Alex. She felt the stirrings of her heart and her urge to argue with Mr. Healy about the shackles rose again. She saw one of them was closed more tightly than the other one. She remembered how tight hers were when she was on the airplane. She closed her eyes and wondered how many more times she would be restrained while at prison.

"Are you okay Piper?" Alex asked. She sat up and shifted her body more toward Piper. Her eyes fell again to her hands and she winced.

"I would like it if you'd take off her shackles please Mr. Healy. I promise not to over react. I'm obviously not frantic now. Please, " Piper pleaded. He stood up and moved over to Alex. He reached down and pulled the cuffs in a way that checked they were tight and secure. It made Alex move up some from the chair. Piper clenched her jaw and felt a bolt of anger.

"I think this is a brilliant idea and the staff agreed. Actually, after I told them that you tried to hurt yourself to manipulate the first session, I got approval to use restraints." Healy explained.

"Then restrain me," Piper begged. She put out her wrists and he waved his had dismissing her in a way that got her to stand up. "I am the one that spazzed out, please Mr. Healy."

"Sit down inmate," Healy barked. Piper blinked and started to tell him what she thought of his bdsm counseling perversion. Alex stood up and reached her hands out towards Piper to settle her. She couldn't and that made Piper's stomach twist again and her anger spew out.

"This is sick-" Piper started but she walked over and grabbed Alex's hand. She closed her eyes as Piper took her hands. Mr. Healy stood up and Alex just looked in her eyes. Piper stopped talking.

"She doesn't like seeing me bound. It reminds her of Chicago. I think she has a bit of post traumatic stress over that," Alex said. Piper growled at her and looked at her completely betrayed. Alex just looked at her in the eye and pleaded for her to keep sharing.

"Yes, fuck it makes my stomach hurt to see you...please Mr. Healy," Piper asked again.

"Sit back down, finish the session and I'll consider not doing it next time," he countered. Alex moved her forward and back to the chair. Piper sat down with a thump.

"You have more color in your cheeks, kid. It's okay...this is just temporary," she said softly. Piper motioned her to sit back down and Alex shuffled over to the seat. Healy sat down after Alex and seemed to be satisfied at his ingenious idea. Piper had to bite her tongue.

"It isn't just Chicago. I love her hands. Her hands are amazing and are a source of ecstasy and comfort to me," Piper said in a direct heated way to Healy. He clenched his jaw and pointed at her.

"None of that unatural-"he started.

"There is nothing unnatural about loving your lover and partner's hands. Surely, you know the feeling. I hate seeing her arms bound to her and knowing she can't hold me if she wants. I hate that. Those hands showed me what it meant to be a woman, Mr. Healy. I don't like the metal restricting and pinching her skin. I want to rub her wrists until the pain goes away," Piper shared with him. She poured it all out and he blanched. She didn't say anything too sexual but he was very uncomfortable.

"This was a good start...um Chapman, the time is up. Go back to work. I will see you both next Tuesday. Let me know if you still feel the depression Chapman. We can just have a talk about your Grandmother," he said changing suddenly. She knew it had only been about twenty minutes. She waited to see him get up and move around to let Alex go.

"Is...Alex," Piper started. He waved her away.

"I told you to leave Chapman. I will see to inmate Vause. Go," he demanded with a glare at Piper that told her he was done. She rose and looked at Alex. She smiled at her and gave her a confident relaxed look. Piper moved to the door and exited. She stood outside in the hallway and paced back and forth. It was at least fifteen more minutes before Alex came to the door. She closed the door behind her and Piper took her hands in hers and turned to see her wrists. The marks there made Piper tear up and she felt stupid. She turned away and Alex pulled her wrist away.

"Are you okay?" she choked out to her.

"Sure, I feel better actually. Come on, walk me to the library on your way out," Alex said cheerfully. She followed her and walked close.

Alex told her that she wanted to try a microwave casserole she heard was good. "Will you skip dinner and stay with me in the dorm?" She was shy about it and Piper knew it was so she could talk about that session with her. Piper nodded and stopped before the library door. Poussey walked out and stood beside her.

"Hey how was that um meeting?" she asked Piper. She was happy to see her. Piper hadn't seen her in a few days because she was stuck in her gloom. She tried to smile.

"It was interesting and I can't really talk about it," Piper stumbled. Poussey got closer and put her hand on Piper's shoulder. She felt her reach out and really try to be there for her. She felt ashamed of her condition but she was really just sad. Alex stiffened. Piper blinked and looked at her. Her woman was never jealous...well Larry had caused her a tweak or two. Piper could tell but it was more about him being a man. She was never jealous of other women. Piper looked at her.

"When my mom died it hit me in stages, I heard ya got a letter from a foxy Lawyer that came from your Gran. That can mess with ya. If you want to talk about it, let me know. Wir können darüber in Deutsch zu sprechen. Ich brauche die Praxis," Poussey said in a sexy accent. Piper actually smiled at the effort.

"Ich nehme dich auf dieser mein Freund. Ich muss nur ein bisschen zu verarbeiten. Bis später ", Piper said. She accepted the offer but said she needed some time. Poussey nodded and Alex actually took Piper by the hand and walked her over to the side of the door. She pulled Piper around so she faced her.

"I love your hands too by the way. I fucking hated you in chains. I don't even like it if you are on the other side of a fence...I think about those fucking bars in Chicago all the time Piper. I think abou the scary fucker that brought me that note and I have fucked up dreams about it. There...I shared...I know it seems hard but trust me. I will get that fucker for what he did to us," Alex promised. Piper wanted to warn her that no revenge was worth one more day in there. But she didn't. Alex had a lot more time. She didn't know exactly how much. She studied but knew it varied...and now she didn't have the guts to ask her outright.

"I know you will," Piper said in a supportive way. She could do that, make noises and sounds that supported Alex in whatever she was doing.

But now she had to be clear, " But I...can't handle the time he has you alone," Piper said and her vision blurred. Alex reached out with her other hand but she pulled back from her. She would just cry in the hallway if she was comforted. Or she'd melt into her and they'd have to pry her off of Alex. "We need to talk about it more before the next time. I ...Alex you brought up stuff...I don't want to share with him or anyone. That wasn't fair."

Alex nodded and apologized. "You're right, I'm sorry but you...weren't really available to talk before hand Piper." She spoke to her gently pointing out she probably would have told Piper about her strategy. She felt her emotions swirl and she nodded apologizing too.

"Hey, I'll see you tonight in my cube. Just bring a bowl if you have one I don't have...and I don't want to borrow from Soso," Alex stumbled. She could cook. She cooked well if she put her mind to it. Sometimes, she would just cook a meal for fifteen or so people. They had Thanksgiving meal once in Belize that she prepared from scratch. Piper knew her prison food would be good as well.

"I'll um bring my own bowl and spoon. So, um see you...it's a date," Piper said with a small smile. Alex smiled a broad smile and looked at her with excitement. She turned towards the door and headed back towards the shack. She did feel better and thought that maybe she could pick herself up. After all, nothing makes you feel better than an unexpected date.

***Please review. Thank you for sharing with me how my story touches you. Be safe Emily! Orange is the New Black is not cancelled. Those rumors were put down quickly by the show and Piper Kerman. So peace, Fae***


	16. Chapter 16 Little Shell Shocked

Chapter Sixteen

Her afternoon was muted. She drove the van around while Nicky finished checking the last buildings. They had a ton of work to do over the next few days. Piper didn't relish it very much because it was going to be under Luschek's supervision. He was sober and grumpy at work. He would sweat out alcohol from his pores in the morning and she didn't relish the van ride. She found herself hoping for cold days.

"So, how was your little trip to the counselor? I thought you'd be gone all afternoon but you were back pretty quick," Nicky asked casually. She wasn't sure what Alex had told her about her plans for Healy. She'd not say with Janae in the van. She wasn't someone Piper trusted now after Vee. She had joined her crew quickly and paid with her mental health.

Piper just shrugged. "He had her shackled the entire time...feet and hands. I know he did it to get to me...to make me stay and not walk out. It pissed me off so much I spent the entire time fighting that."

"That sucks, he got his jollies off restraining her. He probably wanted you chained down too," Janae chimed in from the back seat. Piper nodded and told her she thought that as well.

"Well...don't get mad okay ...but you're better. You're here...you're talking...Chapman you were head first in a big depression the last few days," Nicky observed.

Piper parked the van and looked out at the well house. She could see a pond or lake over the side of the hill. She took a moment to enjoy the sky reflecting in the water. She felt her chest warm and swallowed.

She could feel. "Yeah...I don't condone how he did it...but seeing her in restraints...moved-" Piper's voice gave away. She swallowed and fought. If she felt this, she'd feel everything and fall apart right here. She shook her head and opened her door.

"Hey Chapman, you're gonna be aight because you two are fucked up but you really love each other. Everyone sees it...Healy he is using it to get you to do what he wants, just like those chains...and the keys to the doors- make us do what they want, "Janae said as she got out as well. Piper looked at her and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

She nodded and looked away from her. "Thanks," was all she mumbled. They finished their work and Nicky entertained her with stories of how she snuck out as a child. She mentioned her building and getting past the doorman. Janae didn't crack on her for growing up rich. She just listened.

"Not too different from the hood, but I avoided the nosey neighbor and the junkies in the hallway," she stated after Nicky finished a funny story.

"I was probably one of those junkies," Nicky snarked. Janae nodded and then looked away fast...with guilt. "Hey, it's okay. I know you had to do whatever Vee wanted you to do...I didn't take what Taystee gave me."Nicky told her. Janae looked over and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I heard. You're stronger than any junky I ever knew Nichols," Janae stated.

"What drugs?" Piper asked. Nicky shrugged and told her about the heroin that Vee brought in to the prison.

"That shit got stolen too, she was freakin' out. That is why she ran," Janae said shaking her head.

"Who took it? Am I going to get more teaser bags?" She seemed scared but Piper looked at her face in the visor mirror she had down. Nicky was hiding something.

"No one knows. It was a big shipment so, I guess someone flushed it. I'm glad hard drugs with these crazy bitches just makes things worse," Janae responded.

Piper nodded. She had been a bit distracted with the paper, investigating Figg and her personal life falling apart even more. She had missed Nicky's fight with drugs. She knew something but she didn't press. She knew Red was going up against Vee but had stayed out of it on purpose. But now she felt like a fucking terrible friend...and Nicky's jumpiness made more sense. Piper thought about it as she took the van back and walked up to the main building. She stopped and smack herself in the head. Nicky took the drugs! What better way to get rid of Vee? Piper thought about her obsession with the laundry room and figured that had to be where she stashed them.

She blanched. Alex would help her. Piper felt her heart start to pound faster. If Alex got caught with drugs...fuck that Alex would sell them. She wanted to run inside and pull her to a corner to yell at her. But she had no say in what Alex did. Maybe, like Janae said, they had disposed of the drugs. She also knew that with all the extra guards about that Alex would advise Nicky to chill.

Not an easy thing for a junky. Piper walked into the main hall as Boo was walking to dinner. She headed to the dorm and Boo stopped. " Hey Chapman, dining hall is this way."

"I'm eating in my cube tonight," she said. Boo turned and walked back towards her following Piper into the dorm. She caught her arm about halfway down the roll of cubes

"Hey, come on...you can't keep hiding in here Piper. Look, we all know you're grieving and it hit you late. It happens to all of us but you're not the type of woman that lets that get her down. Where is my self absorbed, stuck up WASPy girl?" Boo said the last part with sweet affection and Piper laughed.

"I'm good Boo...really. I'm going to eat-" Piper started to explain.

"With me...she is eating with me and three is a fucking crowd Boo so back the fuck off," Alex said to her as she walked up with paper plates with something that smelled amazing. She looked at Alex's face though and bit her bottom lip.

Boo looked up at Alex and smiled. "Oh I see, that smells great, you sure there isn't-"

Piper saw the glint in her eyes and knew she was going to fuck with Alex. "Bo was worried I wasn't eating and being a friend." Piper explained. She reached out to take Alex's arm. She was surprised when she moved between Boo and Piper so Piper was looking at the back of her neck. She saw Alex raise her hand and push her glasses up on her head.

"Yeah Vause, I'm being a friend," Boo replied. It was said in a way that was anything but friendly. She followed up by an appraising look down Piper's body that made her squint at Boo.

"Bye Boo!" she said as as she moved around Alex and pushed her back towards her cube. Boo laughed and walked out.

"I fucking hate the way she looks at you and touches you all the time," Alex said through clenched teeth. Piper shook her head some and darted into her cube to get her utensils, bowl and bottled water.

Piper walked back across to her space and stopped at the door. She hadn't been in Alex's living space sense she got back. "She does it to fuck with you...so stop letting her. It is just like Gloria in Paris. Besides, you have no say in who flirts with me or with whom I flirt." Piper said the last part looking down at the floor.

"Yes I do. If you don't believe me, I will just have to get in trouble to show you," Alex said with a nonchalant tone that told Piper she was serious.

"You are not the jealous type...but sometimes you get really hyper focused and it comes out. It's alright Alex, Boo isn't my type...and you know what I mean about having no say...we aren't-" Piper waved her hand and started to turn around.

"Get in here and sit down," Alex said as she moved to show Piper the blanket spread out on the floor and the fruit in the middle. It was a little picnic and Piper couldn't help but smile. Piper loved picnics. Alex hated them. She would always take Piper on a picnic someplace in the cities they visited as a surprise. It was one of the truly romantic things Alex did for her.

"Nice set up Alex...reminds me of Brussels," Piper said.

**Piper had screamed Alex's name four times when they got to the hotel in Brussels. The thrill of getting away with the crime made her wet. It scared her too in a way that Piper had to admit wasn't sexy or alluring. She wanted to talk to Alex about it but her girlfriend was over the moon. It was like Piper had accepted a proposal for marriage or something. Piper got out of the shower and there was a cute outfit from her bag...her real bag not the fake one that hid the money, on the bed. She put it on and smiled at the sweet sundress. It was blue and Alex loved it. Piper bit her lip as she slid on her sandals. She adored wearing things that Alex laid out for her. Rarely did Alex do that and usually it had to do with business...she wanted Piper to look a certain way when they went out with Kubra. Yet, today Piper knew it was just for her and that made it special. **

**She walked out of the bedroom and saw her woman putting a bottle of wine in a basket. Piper smiled. She was going to take her for a picnic. "So committing international crimes gets me four orgasms and a picnic?" **

**Alex shrugged and looked adorable. "Only the best with me kid...come on I had them call us a cab." Alex looked at her from top to bottom...the way only a lover can look at you...like she loved every inch of the body before her. "You look fucking amazing Piper." **

**She blushed. They went down and to Leopold Park. Alex even let Piper read the historical markers and try her terrible French on the cabby. When he didn't understand she switched to German and he told her the story of the gardens there. **

**"You need to work on your French," Alex teased her. Piper just took her hand and held it tight. They found a spot in the shade and Alex set out the picnic without letting Piper help. She was being treated. It was wonderful...even more wonderful when Alex fed her. She wouldn't let Piper hold one morsel of food. It was grapes, cheese, wine and some amazing artisan bread. Alex sat with her back against a tree and had Piper recline back on her. She kissed her temple and fed her each morsel. **

**"This is ...very Dangerous Liasons of you...and terribly dominant. Are you trying to make me beg you to take me here in a park?" Piper asked her after a terribly sexy sip of wine. **

**"Yes. That is my goal exactly. I want you to beg me to take you back to our room and not let you out of bed for two days. I'm serious. I want you so exhausted from cumming that you can't get out of my bed," Alex whispered in her ear. Piper's mouth went dry even though she had just taken a wonderful sip of a fantastic Pinot Noir. Her eyes drooped in that way that said she was so turned on. She kissed Alex with her head turned up and eagerly sucked her bottom lip. **

**"Please Alex...please take me back to our room and fuck me silly. Please Alex...please..." Piper begged on her lips. Alex refused and fed her more food. Piper was insane by the time they finished the fruit and cheese. She was kissing Alex's neck and trying to find that one spot that drove her insane. Alex moaned and then pushed her away. Over an hour and a half had passed since Piper first asked her to go back to the room. The afternoon sun was waning and the shadows played across the grass like Alex's fingers played a gentle dance on Piper's thigh. **

**Alex packed up and stood with Piper. She took her hand and pulled Piper to her body. She molded perfectly there under her arm. "Beg no more, you're mine all weekend. I love you." She whispered to Piper as they left the park and she felt loved completely in that moment. **

Alex smiled up. "No Pinot Noir or that fucking awesome bread...but I do have a mexican themed caserole. I traded some eyeliner to Flaca for the recipe. She helped me get the stuff and make it." Piper smiled at how much effort she put into this picnic. No, it wasn't like Brussels where she just ordered what she wanted and off they went. Alex had to plan this...buy the stuff at commissary last week, learn how to cook it right. It was more precious than that park.

"It smells great," Piper said handing her bowl to Alex. She divided the entire casserole and Piper's stomach started to growl. She blushed. "So sorry I was more hungry than I thought."

Alex nodded as if to say she understood. Piper realized that Alex probably did. You had no privacy in prison. You eat, sleep, shower and shit together. Alex knew she'd not been eating much since she got her grandmother's letter. Piper picked up her bowl and felt her mouth water. This picnic was an attempt to care for her. She thought about what Janae said about them being alright because as fucked up as they are...they have love. It was as if their greatest weakness and strenght were the same.

Piper guessed it always was with them. She took a bite and it was warm, gooey and delicious. " Umm Alex...you can even cook with a microwave," Piper murmured with a full mouth. Alex reached over with a wash cloth and wiped a bit of cornchip off of Piper's face. She reached up and took her hand as she did.

"Thanks. Piper...I want the right. That is what this is about,"Alex stumbled. She took a bite of her own food, then another. "This is good." She looked down and took her hand back to reach for a bottle of water.

"The right?" Piper asked confused.

"To say people should back off...to be...ya know.." Alex waved her hand as if to say it was obvious. Piper thought for a moment and then had to smile. Alex was trying to woo her. She wanted Piper back.

"I already told you that I love you, Alex. Boo doesn't stand a chance against that and she knows it. Don't worry about it...and give me some of that fruit. Did you save all your fruit from the weekend?" Piper asked to deflect. She wasn't sure what to say to Alex's request. When they are together, something always happens. They fuck each other over in a fundamental way that makes it impossible to continue. It wrecks her to her very core when Alex is mad at her. She had every reason to hate Piper now even though she wasn't a hundred percent positive that Piper didn't turn her in to Davy Crocket. There was a doubt there and that allowed Alex to reach out to her.

But it was a lie. Alex had allowed their affair, fully knowing that she was lying to Piper about turning her in to the cops. Could she do the same thing? Plus, she had to admit she just didn't trust Alex either. The feeling of being left in that cell in Chicago was always close. Piper was even careful about telling her about her inheritance...all of these feelings were legit and she had to explore them. Did she have a right to jerk Alex around further? What if she never really trusted her again?

"Okay...you're deflecting and getting lost in thought...both of those are not good signs about what I just asked you," Alex said, putting her bowl down and pulling her knees up. It was a defensive move and it made Alex look vulnerable. 

**"**I am enjoying your attention...and food. It...makes me feel normal and better. It brings back our best memories and if it is at all possible, I love you more. Can we just leave it at that for now?" Piper asked softly.

Alex looked at her and leaned over. Her grey green eyes sparkled with intensity. "yes...for now...we've had a rough day ya know. That session with Healy was intense...I just want you to know that I am serious about sharing true feelings with him during our time. It will educate him a bit on the fact our relationship is as real as any he ever had...and it will make him think he knows us so well that he'll never see me coming." Her eyes changed as she said it and Piper saw the hard Alex before her. She pitied Healy for a second...then she remembered her assault in the shower. She could almost push it away...could almost push it down to where she forgot the horror of it. She just focused on her Gran on Amanda...on Alex...anything but what happened.

But Alex still thought about it and plotted her revenge. "I know you will. Thank you for not pushing me right now. I've been doing this Lone Wolf thing and I might be changing that but it has to be slowly." Piper took more bites before it got cold and motioned for Alex to do the same. They ate quietly for awhile and Alex seemed as lost in her thoughts as she did.

"It...you don't want to wait because you like someone else?" Alex asked quietly. Piper leaned in to speak, " I don't mean Larry either. I know you probably still care for him though he slept with another girl." Piper moved over and sat closer beside her. She looked up at the guard booth and saw Donaldson watching them. She didn't touch her but did lean in close.

"Did I mention that girl was Polly and they are together now?" Piper whispered. Alex looked at her with big eyes.

"That bitch," Alex said through clenched teeth. " Fuck Piper that sucks. Oh fuck, that is what you meant by being all alone now." She took her hand and squeezed it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Piper shrugged. "Only Red knows it was Polly. They came to visit me...to get my forgiveness. I um reacted by hitting the wall...thus the new scars." Alex looked down and swallowed. She ran her thumb over Piper's hand...slowly tracing the scars.

She took a deep breath and then Alex cursed both of them out for hurting her so much. Piper felt better that she cared so much. Piper finished her half of the caserole and nibbled the fruit with her free hand. Alex asked her how she was coping with it all.

"I'm a little shell shocked right now...that's all. You know my feelings haven't changed for you Alex. Not since I was a kid...not really. Oh..hate may have ruled my feelings for you as much as love...but it never goes away," Piper whispered to her. She reached out and pushed some hair behind her ear. They just stared at each other for a long time. She didn't hear the prisoners coming in to the dorm. She just got lost in her eyes.

"Romantic Vause...you got some moves. I'm glad you didn't participate in that fuck off with me and Boo. Should I feel slighted ? I didn't get a picnic." Nicky snarked from Alex's cube door. Brooke pushed around her and stopped when she saw the layout on the floor. Piper looked back at Alex and caught her eye again. She just tried to show her how much she enjoyed their time together. She heard Brooke gasp as Alex reached up to stroke her cheek.

"Yes well, I only do this for one person Nicky," Alex said quietly. Piper felt warmth in her chest as she glanced at Soso. She looked at them with such greedy need. Piper felt bad flaunting her real feelings for a moment, then felt satisfaction. She stood up and helped Alex clean up the floor. Brooke was on her bunk and Nicky was waiting in the hall way outside. Donaldson yelled at them to make sure they cleaned up that he didn't want any bugs in the dorm. They put all the trash in a small bag and Alex promised to take it out to the dump before final count. She walked with Piper out and to her cube.

"Are you walking me home?" she asked with a grin. Others were watching them as well. She could tell their little date was intriguing for some reason. She looked down the way and saw Gina smiling at her. Yoga Jones was walking with a blanket in her arms and she winked at Piper. Her friends were happy to see her smile. It made Piper blush.

"Yes, " was all Alex said. There were hoots from some of the other girls and Piper was taken by the fact if she was still in the Ghetto dorm they'd been much more loud. She watched Piper walk into her cube and use a pad to clean out her bowl.

"I feel like my dad turned on the porch light right as Johnny McAdam tried to kiss me," Piper whispered. Alex laughed.

"What do you expect woman, I'm trying to date you in prison," Alex snickered and walked down the dorm. Nicky laughed as well and Piper ducked her head down and sat on her bunk. She couldn't help but smile because Alex Vause was courting her.

***Date night at Litchfield...don't you think it is about time they take their time and do it right? What do you think of this chapter? I know some of you ADORE flashbacks and it had been awhile. Hey, catch Piper Kerman, Larry Smith and Jason Biggs on the View today! Review please-Peace-Fae***


	17. Chapter 17 Go Fish

Chapter Seventeen

Alex continued to impress and try to keep Piper's mind and attitude uplifted through the night. She played cards with her in her cube before lights out.

"Got any twos?" Alex asked. Piper handed her one. Alex looked over at Red's bed and asked Piper when she was coming back.

"Any day now or so I hear," Piper answered. "I've missed her...she kinda grew on me...like a tempermental Metropolitan star. She has her quirks but she is a passionate person."

"Man, I missed so much here. I can't believe you just said that. I mean she tried to fucking kill you Piper...then she tried to starve me out for attempting to help," Alex reminded her.

Piper looked at her and felt a warmth in her stomach. Her cold anger had kept her from giving in an accepting her help. She reached out and traced her finger down her cheek.

"I remember. She isn't as scarey now...she lost the kitchen and that changed her. Plus...you don't know scary unless you met Vee," Piper observed. It was then that she remembered what she realized earlier.

"Yeah so I hear...sounds to me like she got what she deserved," Alex said then she asked for tens and Piper told her to go fish.

Piper asked for eights and had to go fish. "Go Fish. Alex, did Nicky steal her stuff and hide it in the laundry?" Her voice was very low. Alex looked up at her and Piper knew immediately that she was right. Fear pierced through her. Fear for both of them.

"Don't get involved," Piper said through clenched teeth. Alex turned her head and looked at Piper curiously.

"I thought you wanted me to help Nicky. She need it Pipes, the temptation is going to get to her and then she will die," Alex said with a finality and gruffness that scared Piper. Then she recalled that Alex knew addiction very well and she knew what that much heroin would do to a junky.

Yet as much as she cared for Nicky...she had other priorities. Piper leaned in close and took Alex by her free hand. "I do want you to help her, but I don't want you to take any of it...I don't want you to get caught with it. Fuck Alex, please..." Piper's voice broke and she had to look away.

"Hey, it's alright. We are forming a plan and you know I'll be careful...right now she is focusing on Lorna, the NA group and not losing her shit. Seems that she and Boo took the stuff...Boo was trying to make up for something she did to Red. Nicky is just happy she told someone she could trust. We're laying low. There is so much security right now nothing else can be done," Alex whispered back to her. She ran her thumb up and down Piper's finger. They both looked at their hands entwined together and their card game was forgotten. This wonderful moment was interrupted by lights out.

Alex stood and took her cards in hand. "Thank you for a wonderful evening," she said quietly in a shy voice. Piper beamed and bit her bottom lip the way that always made Alex look at her lip. She did and when she looked back into Piper's eyes she never wanted to kiss anyone so much in her life. Alex moaned dramatically and walked back across to her cute. Piper actually smiled as she went to sleep. She had a dream but was able to wake herself up without too much noise. No one complained out loud so she figured she didn't wake anyone up.

She called Amanda and asked her to come for a visit. She wanted her Last Will and Testament to be completed as soon as possible. She thought it was a wise idea. Piper was really stoked to see her Friday. Her mother also said that Polly wanted to come visit on Saturday when Piper called her mid week.

"Just Polly?" Piper asked.

"Yes she said Larry would not be coming. She is your oldest friend and she deserves to be heard. I don't blame you mind you...I don't think it is in good taste at all to be with him. Her mother agrees with me but Polly is being as stubborn as you ever were...and her mother is impressed by how Larry is with Finn," she said in what Piper realized was an attempt to support her. Her mom couldn't know that hearing he was great with Finn felt like a knife in her heart...or that Polly defended her relationship to both of them.

"Okay, tell her she can come. I gotta go to work Mom," Piper said. Her mother said that she loved her and Piper returned the phrase. It was habit but she really did love her aggravating mother. She knew it couldn't be easy to be the parent of someone as fundamentally fucked up...but then again, she is what her family made her. Yet Piper knew part of growing up is facing that point where you work through your issues and get off your cross. How was it Grandmother used to say it? Get off your cross, somebody needs the wood. Piper wasn't very good at that because it meant dealing with your shit.

She walked to work and groaned seeing more rain was coming. The angry skies were a constant lately. She had to drive them around today to replace bulbs and switches in all the buildings that fit code. It was a lot and most of them were on the back side of the campus. Piper liked that because it meant the prison would be out of view. Yes there was a fence around the place, but she wasn't going to drive through it to escape. She thought that maybe Luschek would accompany them and she really didn't relish that idea. When she brought it up to Nicky at dinner last night, she said that no way he was going to go out in the rain until he had to refit the well house, garage and guard shacks with new wiring. Piper was fine with that.

By the time she left the garage it was raining again. There were flash flood warnings for the county because she heard it on the mechanics radio. She watched Janae and Nicky carry the supplies to the van. She started to get out but Nicky just waved her to stay put.

"No need Chapman, we got it no sense in all three of us getting wet," Nicky yelled over the downpour as they opened the doors and put the stuff inside. Janae and Nicky both climbed in the side and shut the door.

"Mother fuck...it is crazy to send us out in this. We should just wait on it to ease up," Janae said. Piper was all for it. She gave them her jacket to dry their face. They sat for a bit and Piper surfed the radio stations for weather. Luschek came out and started yelling at them.

"Get your asses to work inmates. I've had it with you costing me time Chapman. I want you back here for another load by noon. Go or you'll be driving yourself to the SHU!" he was furious enough to do it.

Piper still tried to explain, she leaned her head out into the pouring rain and shouted back, " Look there is flash flood warnings all about and I-" she began.

"I know! I am sending the other two over to help grounds keeping with sandbags. They did the lake yesterday and now they are protecting the faculty parking lot from the stream. I need you three to do your fucking jobs," he shot back and then turned slamming the shack door.

Piper pulled her wet head back in the van and mumbled "Mother fucker". Nicky agreed with her and shifted over to allow Janae to take shotgun. They took turns which was very mature for prison. Piper took them to the houses on the front in of the campus first. All the roads were paved. It took them about thirty minutes at each one to switch out what was broken.

"All the rest on our list are on the backside by the lake. Luschek said they sandbagged so maybe it isn't so bad. I'll be careful, "she said as she turned the van that way.

Janae grabbed on to the 'oh shit' handle and Piper couldn't blame her. It was a gravel road that traversed the back side of the campus and at some points it was just dirt. Piper hadn't been back there in over a week and it had rained each day. The first part wasn't so bad but as they started to go down the hill near the lake Piper they slid. Piper tapped the breaks and didn't panic. Her father had taught her how to drive on ice, she took the same principal and didn't slam the breaks.

"Woah shit Chapman, is the road washed out completely?" Nicky said. Janae told her to stop the van and she did. She switched seats with Nicky.

"I can't sit up here, it is stressing me out worse to see the road," she complained. Piper could tell she was really scared. There was a high embankment to their left and at the bottom of it was the small lake.

"I'd say turn around but there isn't really a spot until we go around this bend here...remember the stump we ate lunch on that time..there is enough space there. If I back up we will lose front wheel drive traction," Piper observed. She was very calm but her stomach was starting to twist. Nicky buckled her belt and looked at the road ahead.

"Hell, I grew up in the city Chapman and you know I don't drive...so I think that is a fanfuckingtastic idea. What you say?" she said as she looked back at Janae.

She nodded and then mumbled a prayer under her breath. Piper put the van in gear and started to move forward slowly. She thought the rain was letting up but there as a big crash of thunder and then more rain fell. Her wipers were on full blast and she still had a hard time making out the dirt road. She stopped the van again and was going to say that she'd wait on it to clear more when she felt the tires shift under the car.

"Woah...aren't we stopped?" Nicky asked. Piper looked at her and through her window she saw the mudslide coming. She tried to press the gas but the road under the van gave out and they plummeted down the hill towards the murky, muddy water of the lake.

***I hope you enjoyed this brief one. It is my anniversary weekend..and Comic Con so I've not been on my normal writing schedule. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review!Fae**


	18. Chapter 18 That Girl Can Run

Chapter Eighteen

There was nothing she could do, " Hold on," was all Piper said. They hit a tree and it slammed them all to the left. It caused the van to turn some, the front end plunged into the water. It started to seep in through the window. The van was totally on its side and Piper's side was submerging.

She heard Nicky cry out as the van hit the tree and Janae yelled "mother fuck". Piper pulled at her seat belt and nearly cried when it opened. The cold water was already filling the floorboard. "You two okay? I think we've stopped moving, the tree caught us."

"Yeah, I'm alright, I can climb up to the door," Janae was already going for the door. Piper looked at Nicky and she was wincing in pain holding her leg. Piper could see her knee was up under the dash board. Piper reached up and unhooked her belt, Nicky slid some toward her and screamed out.

"Fuck...something ...under the dash has my leg..fuck I'm bleeding," Nicky sounded scared. Piper looked back to see Janae open the door and haul herself up to sit on the side of the van.

"The mud is still coming, this van isn't gonna stay here Chapman. We gotta get her out of here," Janae sounded frantic. Piper knew she struggled with just jumping out of the van and running. But she stopped herself.

Piper reached down to try and free her leg. She felt a metal strip, probably a casing for the dash controls. She wasn't sure but she followed it in the cold water until she felt it sticking out of Nicky's leg. She looked up at Nicky and saw her pale.

"Can you get her out?" Janae asked. She looked up the hill and back at Piper. Piper was certain what was coming wasn't good for them.

"Nicky, I'll have to pull it out of your leg," Piper said shivering all over. She didn't want to do this..she wanted to claw her way out of this van just like Janae. But Nicky couldn't. She was cursing up a storm and Piper knew it had to really hurt. She was afraid Nicky would lose consciousness and she really needed her to pull herself out her window. Piper reached across to open the window when she heard Janae yell to look out. Piper saw more mud coming down from the hill. She turned and tried to cover Nicky as it slammed the window. Rocks mixed in the mud smashed it and covered them. Piper felt the stinging of the glass and crud but was pretty sure she protected Nicky's head. Piper checked her and they seemed fine, the mud just slipped in like the water now from both sides.

"Fuck Chapman, we gotta get off this thing now!" Janae yelled. She came back down and wrapped her arm around Nicky's upper body. She was groaning in pain and Piper was terrified. She wasn't great in a crisis...she always froze. She wanted Alex but then pushed those thoughts aside. Alex in this situation would terrify her.

She let Janae hold Nicky and then plunged her arm into the icy, muddy mess. Piper grabbed a hold of the metal bar and pulled as hard as she could. It came out of her leg with a sickening feeling. Nicky screamed and passed out.

"No fuck...Nicky wake up...wake up we need your help," Piper tapped her face with her hand. Janae shook her some from behind. Nicky moaned. Piper knew they couldn't wait.

"Can you get off and up the bank?" Piper asked Janae. She nodded that she could. "Then run...run Janae, bring help as fast as you can." Piper looked the young girl in the eye. She was scared. Piper reached out and took her hand. "You run faster and better than anyone I've ever seen. I know you'll make it...I'll keep trying to get her out...go." Janae nodded one more time and then pulled her lithe form out of the van. It rocked when she jumped. Piper could see her grab the tree and swing around. As soon as her feet touched the soggy soil, she bolted.

"Nicky...Nicky...wake up and help me. NICHOLS!" Piper shouted. Nicky moaned and opened her eyes.

"Chapman?" she asked totally disoriented..."What's that sound?" she meant the pouring rain. She moved and cried out reaching down. Piper took her face in her hands.

"Nicky, we got to get you out of this seat and up to the doors...I know it hurts but we can't stay here," Piper urged her. Nicky seemed to remember where she was and nodded. Her face was so pale that Piper wasn't convinced she wouldn't pass out again at any moment. She put her shoulder down and Nicky grabbed around her neck. Piper pulled her up, talking all the while instructing her how to manuever. She looked down and saw her khaki pants were torn and covered in red mud. She wished it was red clay like from Georgia...Piper knew it was all red from Nicky's blood. It made her want to throw up she had to struggle to keep her breakfast down.

"Hold on..ahh I hold on..I can't stand it if I put weight on it," she said as her eyes rolled back. Piper heaved and pulled Nicky with her shoulders until they both could hook an arm out the door. Nicky dangled there for a moment while Piper rested but she started to slip. Piper lunged and pressed her against the side of the door and the back of the chair she just left. Nicky cried out again because Piper knew she hurt her leg.

"I'm sorry baby," Piper cooed. Nicky gave her a smirk...her teeth were chattering just like Piper's and suddenly she was terrified of hypothermia as well. That lake water was frigid.

"Baby...you called me baby..gonna never let you live that down...a term of endearment at a time like this..what will Vause think?" Nicky snorted. Piper saw some debris pressed up against the van and she grabbed on to a branch. It was stuck so she had to use her body to hold Nicky up and pull with both hands.

"I'd be more worried about Morello...you two are close now right?" Piper kept her talking because she was afraid Nicky would pass out again.

"Yeah...close but not together. She is still so messed up from the SHU..and other things that happened with that fuck Christopher...shit I can't tell ya," Nicky mumbled. "She doesn't think anyone can ever love her...I told her..I...did tell her." Nicky looked up and the rain fell into her face. She started to cry some and Piper soothed her as she felt the branch finally pull out. Piper put it across the door opening and then lifted Nicky so it was under her arm pits. She could dangle there as long as she was pressed against the frame.

"Fuck, that's better Piper," Nicky said. She hardly ever called her Piper. Piper pulled herself up on top of the van and took a deep breath. She started to take off her sweat shirt and Nicky looked at her like she was crazy. But Piper had to stop the blood loss from Nicky's leg and the only way she could think to do it was a tourniquet. She ripped her tee shirt along the seam..it was harder than she thought and her hands were going numb.

"Put your clothes back on Chapman...I'm not in the mood," Nicky joked. Piper had to smile at her...even in this dire circumstance the bitch was funny. Piper kept working though and pulled the seam off completely until she had enough to tie around Nicky's leg. She wasn't sure where to put it but the metal had gone completely through her calf.

"Nicky I'm going to try and stop the bleeding," Piper said. She put her soaked sweatshirt back on and it did little to keep her warm. Nicky nodded and Piper lowered her aching body back down in the van. Using her upper body made her realize how much she pulled her muscles holding Nicky up until she could get the branch. As Quick as she could, Piper tied the piece of shirt tightly above the wound. Nicky cried out and started to slip. She helped to hold her again and moved back up, trying to get a foothold she slipped and fell back into the water.

"FUCK!" she cried out as she fell into the rising water. She could see now that it was almost to Nicky's feet and nearly half of the van was submerged.

"Chapman?" Nicky cried out in complete fear.

"I'm alright..just slipped...I was always good at monkey bars..I can do it," Piper pushed herself and grabbed onto the backseat. It took her three times to pull herself out. Piper knew she'd never get back out of there again if she fell.

"Where is Janae?" Nicky asked suddenly remembering they weren't alone.

"She is running to get help, we just gotta hold on for a little while longer," Piper soothed her. She hoped she was telling the truth and she hadn't slipped in the mud on her way.

"That girl can run," Nicky said and her words slurred. Piper scooted closer to her and laid her body down by her. She put her arm out to help support her.

"Yeah, she can...hold on Nicky..hold on," Piper said and she pressed her forehead to her Nicky.

***Run Janae run...please review! Thank you for all the anniversary wishes. I am stoked that the attorney general in my state said he saw no reason to oppose same sex marriages since VA's federal court struck down their ban...maybe we can actually get legally married! Peace All! Fae***


	19. Chapter 19 One Lucky Fuck

Chapter Nineteen

Nicky's legs were in the water. Piper could see the water rising and she felt such fear that she was sure they were going to die. She eyed the tree and thought she could grab the limb if the van slipped in the water, but she wasn't sure how long that tree was going to stay. The bank on which it grew was nearly washed away and the van hitting it had made it come out of the ground.

"Go Chapman...go ahead...take the branch there and swing to the bank," Nicky shouted as she dangled from the branch that Piper placed over the door.

"No, Janae will bring help...just hold on Nicky," Piper said loudly over the pouring rain. She moved over some and pressed down on Nicky's arms, holding her on to the branch. "Talk to me Nicky, tell me something I don't know about you." Piper wanted to keep her talking and positive.

"You want a heart to heart now Chapman? Okay...about Vause and I," Nicky began. Piper winced. She didn't want to tell Nicky to shut up but now that Alex was back, she definately didn't want pictures of them in her mind.

"You can't even stand me mentioning it without wincing. Vause said you weren't ever jealous that you tried to let her have all the freedom she wanted when you guys were together. What happened to change that Chapman?" Piper moved closer to her so she didn't have to shout.

Piper thought about it. "Nothing changed...I was a twenty-two year old kid Nicky. I was afraid if I was too possessive with her I'd lose her. I didn't want to give her rules and regulations that would make her feel trapped. I wanted to be fun and light...I wanted to erase the worry from her face. I wanted to be her joy. I guess I realized that it is okay to have expectations of those you love as long as you're clear with them and they agree."

Nicky looked at her for a moment then started to cry. "I can't have that with Lorna...she clings to her heterosexuality like it means everything...like she can't have a future if it isn't with a man. I could...I could take care of her." Piper knew that Nicky loved Lorna but she didn't realize how very much she did until that moment.

"You gotta tell her that she was loved Piper...you gotta take that branch and go. We can't wait and I can't die without her knowing that I really love her Piper, please!" Nicky was frantic and reached up with one hand to push Piper towards the tree. She slipped down when she stopped clinging to the branch.

"Nicky!" Piper screamed. She dived down and hooked her arm up under her. "Hold on! You'll tell her...you hold on for Lorna Goddammit! You hear me Nichols? I can't do this by myself and I can't tell Alex I let her best friend drown, so hold the fuck on!" Nicky tried to grab the branch but Piper could tell she was so weak from the blood loss it wasn't really working. "Please Nicky please...don't let go, the water is so high below, please Nicky."

"Chapman!" Piper heard something and turned. She saw Luschek running down the slippery bank. He slid down it. She actually cried more seeing him. He looked so scared.

"Over here, I can't hold her anymore please I can't," Piper sobbed. She clung to Nicky's body under her arms, she could barely hold on to the van without toppling head first back inside herself.

Luschek turned and yelled instructions. Piper knew others were with him but she couldn't see. "Don't let go Nicky, they're here, Janae got them." Nicky mumbled something and Piper knew she was passing out or going into shock.

"Chapman, let go of her and grab my hand," Piper looked to see Luschek on the tree with his hand down. He moved fast for a man his size. His hand was right there and she could just let go and reach him.

"No, if I do she'll fall inside and it's over her head. Lower the rope and I'll put it on her," Piper argued back. He called her a few names but slipped the rope off of himself and yelled back to others to give him or slack. She heard her then...a wailing cry that tore her heart out.  
"Piper NO! Take his fucking hand," Alex shouted. She closed her eyes and prayed that Alex didn't witness either of their deaths. She ignored her and looped the rope over Nicky's head. She had to slide down in the van and put her foot on the seat to lift Nicky enough to get it over her head. She was so heavy and Piper's arms were so tired but she had to do it. Once the rope was around her, Piper told him to pull. Apparently prisoners and officers were on the bank and they pulled Nicky out so she was dangling in the air. Piper watched her lifted out from her position halfway in the van. Luschek swept her up with his upper body strength, like she was nothing and slid down the tree with her. Piper grabbed the branch with one hand and slipped. She fell down into the cold muddy water. She felt the van shift then and thought for a moment that this was it.

She thought of Alex and how she would live the rest of her life having seen Piper drown. Piper wasn't sure of much with Alex Vause, but she knew that the Alex that survived that wouldn't be alright. So she clawed at the seats and grabbed the seat belt. She prayed the van didn't turn over again, she climbed up and when her head came out of the water she heard the screams.

"PIPER! NO, LET GO OF ME, PIPER!" Her heart broke, she had to show her that she was alright. Piper got a hand out of the van and reached up for Luschek. He looked so young and afraid on that tree. He was a fucking jerk but at that moment he was beautiful.

"Give me more slack I can't reach her, she's trying to reach me," his voice broke and sounded like a frantic child that just couldn't reach his mother's arms. Piper pulled though her muscles protested and got herself up out of the van. She then took Luschek's hand and lifted off the van. It fell away under her and she looked down to see it turn over and disappear into the water. Piper dangled there as Luschek roared with the effort to swing her towards the bank. Piper put her feet in it and saw Poussey, Donaldson and Alex on the bank. He let go of her and she flew into them. Officer Donaldson grabbed her as she hit him and held her in his big arms like a rag doll.

She clung to him like she used to cling to her father when she was scared. She wrapped her tired legs around him and he turned carrying her up the hill. Piper looked over his shoulder and watched Luschek slip down the tree and get help from Alex and Poussey back on slick ground. At the top of the hill there was another van waiting. Donaldson took her to the door and for the first time since the van slipped Piper was out of the rain. Alex was right behind him. Piper could feel her there though she couldn't see her. Nicky was laying on her back with her head in Taystee's lap. Piper crawled towards her. Donaldson told Alex to start the van the and use the radio to tell them to prepare medical. Janae got in and scooted behind the driver's seat. She brought her lanky legs up and huddled there with her head on her knees the picture of exhaustion.

"I tied a tourniquet on her leg...she um metal was...cut," Piper couldn't get her words to work right and she was freezing. Taystee understood though and placed her head down gently before looking down at Nicky's leg. The tourniquet had come off as she was lifted. Taystee ripped off her uniform shirt and was down to just her tee shirt. She pressed it against Nicky's wound and it actually made her moan. Piper sobbed relieved when she heard it. Alex moved to the back. Donaldson got in the driver's seat and Poussey helped Luschek in the van. But all she wanted was Alex.

Alex went to her and gathered her in her arms. Piper clung to her wet form with what strength she had left in her body. She was shivering all over but Alex felt so good.

"I love you, I love you," was all Alex said over and over. Piper's teeth clattered so she couldn't speak. Poussey dug around and found an officer's jacket. She was going to put it on Piper but she pointed to Nicky. Poussey nodded and then covered her up with it.  
"Sshhocckk...body hheat," Piper stammered. Poussey understood and got close to Nicky, pressing close to her. It was the best they could do.

"Where the fuck is the road?" Luschek said.

"Washed away, I'm just cutting through the open field here, the paved road has to be directly below us...hold on I'm going to ram the fence," he said louder. Alex clung to her harder. Piper buried her head in her neck...even wet and sopping, she smelled like Alex. She heard the slamming of the fence, of metal on metal and they jarred up and down. Taystee shouted out to be careful but she kept pressure on Nicky's leg.

Donaldson cleared the fence and raced them to the medical facility. He stopped and they skidded on the wet pavement but he got them there in one piece.

"Fuck you can drive, " was all Luschek said.

"Tank driver," was all Donaldson said and Piper smiled some as that image fit him so well. She was so cold but she didn't want to leave Alex's arms. The van doors were opened and she saw the nurse. He climbed in and Taystee told him about Nicky's leg. They got right to work and carried her outside. Another nurse, she didn't know came to her.

"She's shivering all over and I'm afraid she's going into shock," Alex said in such a a way that broke Piper's heart. She was fine really, just so cold. "She held Nicky out of the water for so long." Piper tried to say Nicky held herself out of it but her lips weren't cooperating.

"Okay, I got her inmate, let go," the nurse said. Alex clung to her more.

"No...no she needs me...you don't understand. I did this. I did this I can't let her go," Alex rambled. The nurse grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her up. Alex started to yank back but Piper reached up and put her cold hand on her face.

"Mmmoother nature...not yyou," Piper managed. Alex clung to her hand and then she was threatened with restraints by Donaldson. Piper's eyes got wide and she begged Alex. She would lose her shit if Alex was pushed down and restrained. She let go of Piper but moved out with her. There was a gurney there and warm blankets. Piper held her hand as they rolled her to the door.

"Far enough Inmate Vause, you can't go in here," the nurse said. Piper felt her hand leave her grasp and closed her eyes. The door opened and she was taken inside, leaving Alex standing in the rain watching her disappear behind the door.

It was all a blur as she was stripped and checked for injury. "I'm..fine..just cold and sore," Piper insisted. She had some cuts on her back from the window glass but mainly Piper was completely unscathed. She heard them working on Nicky next to her. She was waking up and moaning from the pain of their ministrations. The nurse soothed her and Piper mumbled her name. She tried to get up and see what they were doing but her nurse pushed her back down on the cot.

"She's okay, they are cleaning the wound and stitching it. She'll get antibiotics," she said to Piper to reassure her. Piper nodded and rested back. She must have dozed off because she woke to angry voices.

"I don't care about the media, we are taking her to the hospital to get stronger antibiotics!" Healy shouted. " I swear, if you don't Kaputo I'll hold a press conference and blow the lid off of everything going on here. She will not lose her leg because you were afraid of more bad press."

She heard some scuffling and Donaldson's voice as he got between them, " If you think I'd do that to her you are insane. The roads are washed OUT. All I meant was we should contain our crisis and bring her to the hospital as soon as it is safe. There are floods all over the state, we're in a state of emergency. I will make sure she is cared for you stupid mother fucker," Kaputo shot back. Piper tried to get up and look at them. She was still caked in mud but her uniform shirt was off so they could clean her little cuffs.

"Okay Chapman, you have to rest or you'll go into shock. Here...this will make you sleep," her nurse said as she prepped a needle.

"No, please I don't want that," Piper said clearly. She ignored her and injected it into an IV that Piper didn't remember them giving her. She reached to pull it out but another set of hands pressed her arm down. She looked over to see another nurse or orderly. "Please I didn't consent to that..I just want to see if Nicky is alright, please let me up." Piper felt the sedative almost immediately. Her eyelids go to heavy that she couldn't hold them up. She wanted to know what they decided about Nicky. She needed the strongest antibiotics they could give her. The microbes in that water could kill her. Piper's last thought was these fuckers are gonna kill us.

She awoke sometime later. She was still dirty but warm now. Her shoulders ached from the strain she placed on her arms. She moaned from just slightly moving. She thought if she hurt like this now, tomorrow she was going to hate life.

"Good you're awake, now listen, you okay to get up and shower? There is really hot water, which I know is a treat for you," Nurse Igme said. He was kind and helped her up. Her pants were dried mud and he gave her a hospital gown to cover her breasts. Piper shuffled her tired body to the shower.

"O'Neil could you get Chapman a new uniform? Oh and some boots, hers are shot," he asked as Piper stepped out in the hall. O'Neil looked at her concerned and Piper gave him a smile. He seemed relieved and turned to go fetch her uniform.

"How's Nicky? How...long was I out?" she had to clear her throat. He kept a hand on her as she walked down the hall towards the staff lounge shower.

"Nichols is in route to County General. She was awake and cracking jokes as they put her in the ambulance. She'll be fine...thanks to you. The doctor said that tourniquet saved her life. You are one lucky fuck Chapman..but you're not going to feel to lucky when the impact of all this hits your body. You were out for about three hours," he said softly.

"Yeah, I feel it already. Is Janae alright?" Piper had forgot to check on her and felt terrible she hadn't asked.

"She is great and sound asleep in her bunk. I'll never forget the sight of her running into the main hall, soaked in mud and water. She ran at least two miles in a flood, then led them back to where you all were. I heard Donaldson say they would have never found you if she hadn't directed them," he said with true admiration in his voice. Piper nodded some and waited on him to unlock the door.

"She is an athlete. You should have seen her leap from the van to the tree then bank. That girl should be in the Olympics not Litchfield," Piper said as he walked her inside. The lounge looked like her locker room at college. There was a mini fridge and drink machine but when you turned left there were shower stalls in a clean tiled room. Piper couldn't get over how clean the shower looked. It reminded her of how she stared at her bathroom floor at her parent's house. Piper had taken three hot long showers and one bath while on her furlough.

"Okay, O'Neil will bring your clothes. Enjoy the hot water. I'll be back soon, don't leave this room, okay?" he asked in a way that told Piper she'd could always be handcuffed. Piper assured him she would stay right there. He handed her fresh towels, two wash clothes, soap and shampoo. Piper asked him for a toothbrush and toothpaste too. Her mouth tasted like a liter of kittens were born on her tongue. He told her to hold on and exited the room for what Piper assumed was the medical staff locker area. He returned a few moments later with a fresh toothbrush and some toothpaste.

"Thank you so much Nurse Dimaguiba, " Piper said kindly. He was always happy when she said his name because she took time to learn it correctly. He was Hawaiian American and she wanted to respect his heritage. She turned on the water and turned it to hot. As it warmed, she went to the sink to brush her teeth. She looked like something the creature from the black lagoon tossed back. Her hair was still caked in mud and her face was drawn. She turned to see some cuts on her shoulder but nothing more than small scratches.

"You're one lucky fuck Chapman," she said to herself. Then she brushed her teeth quickly, knowing she'd do it again when she got out of the shower. The water felt wonderful when she stepped under it. It stung her cuts but Piper didn't care. She moaned in pleasure.

"Chapman?" she heard O'Neil. Piper pulled the curtain closed more after turning. The water really stung when she turned her back to it and Piper bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"In here Officer O'Neil. There is a chair there where you can put my stuff, thank you so much," she added.

"You got fifteen or twenty together, then I gotta take her back," he said. Piper was confused by what he said.

"Excuse me Sir?" she asked louder.

"You didn't think I knew your sizes did you?" He said in a jovial way. "I'll be at the door." Piper didn't understand what he meant and was about to move out of the shower so she could hear better. But she realized someone was approaching her stall. Piper moved back and for a moment was afraid he was going to yank the curtain back.

"Pipes?" Alex asked. She pulled back the curtain tentatively and there she stood. Her eyeliner was a mess, she'd been crying. Her uniform was still covered in mud and Piper knew she'd waited at the medical door all that time.

Piper stepped forward and pulled Alex's shirt off of her, then she slipped to her knees and removed her boots. She undressed her love and pulled her into her embrace under the hot water.

***I think I fell in love with them as a couple from the first scene in OITNB when they were in the shower together. The fact it was their first scene together I found out later. Pipex in the shower...yum. See all worked out..grins. I hope you liked all the Anx of "Piper in Peril" I promise it will not be the last time. Unfortunately, Litchfield isn't a very safe place. But don't ya love how Alex cares? Please please please review..I'm traveling a bit the next few days and dealing with crap so your reviews will warm me inside. Peace, Fae***


	20. Chapter 20 All Your Strength

Chapter Twenty

Alex didn't speak, she just ran her hand all over Piper. Piper wanted to wash her as well but her arms were like lead. She murmured to Piper and they made noises that the other seemed to recognize. Piper was so happy for the hot water that washed over them. She felt her arms close around her and then she felt her searing kiss. It was the kiss of someone who thought they'd never get to kiss you again. It was breath taking. She tightened her grip and Piper felt amazing but her body protested. She actually groaned.

"I'm so sore baby," Piper murmured. Alex pulled back and nodded her head. She leaned in and told her she'd take care of her. Alex washed her hair with the shampoo . Piper was so thankful she didn't have to raise her arms. Piper turned and Alex inhaled seeing the cuts on her back. Piper didn't think they were too bad but she couldn't really see them. She didn't want to think about scars because she'd have a fit right there. "It was the window...the mudslide came down again and slammed into the van..broke Nicky's Window and pushed us all the way over on our side. I um..well, my back was better than her head." Piper explained lamely. Alex stiffened and then pressed her wet head to Piper's forehead.

"Promise me from now on you will put yourself first," Alex said in a quiet voice. Piper opened her mouth then closed it again. She pretty much put herself first her whole life. She wasn't sure she could make that promise.

"I'll try," was all she said. She did get Alex to wash her own hair and stand under the water. She was more worried about Piper. She dried her so carefully and helped her get her clothes on. Piper had no idea how sore she was until she started to try and lift her leg or lift her arms. Everything hurt and she'd gladly take a pain pill. Alex knelt to put on her socks and boots. Piper leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I wish I was in shape enough to have pushed you against that clean tile wall and made you scream my name," Piper said to Alex. It was true. She was alive and she wanted to celebrate that fact with her.

Alex looked up and then smiled that sexy smile. "I must admit I like the more aggressive lover you grew up to be...but I think your libido is stronger than your body. Oh..shit..babe, I got 9 and a half," Alex said smacking her forehead. Piper reached out with her hand and took Alex's palm.

"You're right, that is my size. I had to wear two pairs of socks to make the others fit right. I hated that you remembered my shoe size..that you knew it after eight years and Larry had no fucking clue. Mostly, I hated myself for the way my heart felt when I saw you. I was angry...yes...but I was so happy to see you were okay," Piper admitted to her. Alex looked down and slipped on Piper's boots. She could tell by her face that she remembered again that she was the one that turned her name into the Feds for reduced sentence.

O'Neil came to the door and knocked politely before entering. Piper rose slowly and walked out into the lounge area. Alex followed carrying all the items from the shower.

"You must be happy to be clean Chapman. Thanks Vause for assisting with the uniform. The nurse will be returning and he is going to cover your wounds," he said motioning to her back. Piper blushed because she figured at some point she was turned over and her back wounds cleaned. O'Neil probably saw and for some reason it made Piper blush. He shifted suddenly and she was reminded that he is a funny man with surprising kindness.

"Thank you Sir," Alex said to him sincerely. She walked up to him and looked him in the eye. She brought her hand to her heart, the shampoo clutched tight in her grasp. "Thank you so much," Alex said again.

He nodded and shifted again on his feet. He looked at Chapman, "I'm really sorry that happened to you and I'm really glad you all survived. I'll um...keep you updated about your friend, just be quiet about it." Piper thanked him again and the nurse came in.

He stopped and looked at O'Neil. "I had no idea what her sizes were, it was the quickest way to get her a new uniform." He looked at Alex and then nodded with an expression that showed he was impressed that O'Neil thought of that himself.

"I'm glad you're here Vause, I'm going to need someone to help Chapman keep an eye out on her abrasions. I'll put salve on it every other day for the first few days but she needs to keep it clean. You'll have to keep it covered for the first few days. Some of them are deep enough to bleed," he moved to Piper and pulled at her uniform to indicate she should remove it. Piper felt in close and froze. It was irrational and she had never felt it around him before.

He stopped moving, sensing something was wrong. Alex moved closer to her and Piper turned her body to lean into her. "Easy Chapman...I'm sorry...I should have asked before I got that close. Please remove your top and turn away from me. You can hold your clothing to the front, though you do have a few on your front shoulder." He spoke in a calming voice. It was a voice that reminded Piper that he had dealt with women that have been assaulted often.

He showed Alex the cuts and pointed to the deep ones. He applied something cold with something. Piper didn't see. She was frozen solid trying to figure out why she was suddenly skittish of him. She did listen more when he told her what to look out for with infection. Streaks of red or excessive heat are bad signs. Alex asked a few questions and then he places bandages on her back. She had three when he was done and Piper felt so stiff.

"She is in pain...is there.." Alex didn't know how to ask for help without seeming like she was looking to score drugs. She shut up suddenly and Piper reached out taking her hand.

"Aleve or Advil?...if you go back to the dorm...stay in medical and they'll give you a sedative at least and you'll sleep throug-" He offered.

"Advil, please...and as much as I can have for the next few days. Um..do I have to work?" Piper asked. He shook his head no and said she had a week off work. He didn't say if she'd be reassigned when Alex asked. Piper wasn't sure she wanted a new job. She finally figured out how to fix most lamps without shocking herself.

He reached in his pocket and brought out a high dose of advil. Alex clenched her jaw and Piper reached out to hold her hand some. "So she can't get anymore until tomorrow morning after breakfast?" He sadly shook his head no and Alex clenched her jaw. Piper wished Red was out of medical and back in business. She knew she could get Aspirin at least for a couple cans of soda. O'Neil escorted them back to their dorm. Piper moved slow and he didn't rush her. She kept her head down and just put one foot in front of the other. She was fine really, just tired. She didn't want to go to her dorm though, not at first.

"Um, could I go to Ghet- um D block to check on someone?" Piper asked softly. He nodded and turned so they could follow him down that narrow hallway. Alex just put her arm around Piper's waist. She leaned into her and it felt good but she did wince when her body pressed against her sore shoulders. She remembered where Janae and Poussey's dorm was located. It was right before afternoon count so everyone was in the dorm. People came to their cube door and watched them walk down the hall. Alex let go of her and moved back some. She just kept walking forward, hoping she didn't keel over before she got there. She stopped and looked in at Janae sprawled out on her cot. She remembered her working out all hours of the night when she was all wound up. Piper walked in and tucked her blanket up around her some.

Janae opened her eyes for a moment and Piper leaned back " Woah sorry, don't mean to scare you. Just wanted to see if you're okay," she explained. Watson sat up and hugged her. Piper felt it all through her body. She was happy for the hug but oh how it hurt.

"Easy...she pulled every muscle she had in her upper body," Alex said in her husky voice.

"You know...I'm a runner...not like you mind you...but all my strength is there," Piper explained pointing to her legs with a shrug she immediately regretted.

"Nah, Chapman...all your strength isn't there at all," she said with quiet meaning. Piper blinked away tears. "Thank you for getting help so fast."

She shrugged and fell back against her pillow. Suddenly Piper wanted her bed more than anything. "You drove through a flood and kept your wits...dove in that muddy shit to pull out a fucking metal stake...was all in charge..sent Janae for help. I saw you on that Van...I still don't know how you lifted her enough to get that rope over her head and under her shoulders," Poussey chimed in and everyone started talking.

"Hell, she tied a tourniquet and was about to pass out herself but had enough sense to tell me she did it...it had come off so I had to hold pressure to her leg," Taystee chimed in like she was an EMT that saved lives each day. Piper smiled and just walked over and thanked them as well. O'Neil told them she had to go to sleep now herself.

"No dinner?" Poussey asked. Piper shook her head, she knew she couldn't sit through the cafeteria.

"Ramen noodles before she falls to sleep," Alex told them and Poussey nodded. They got along well and Piper was happy for that. Alex wasn't threatened by Poussey though Piper could feel she was maybe getting a crush on her. Her former girlfriend knew Piper well enough to know she'd never go out with someone her age.

Back in her dorm, count was being conducted and he had to tell them to stop so Vause could get in place. Piper stopped outside her cell and swayed some. Much to her surprise, Red was standing against the wall of their cube.

"Oh...officer may I stand beside her?" Bell nodded and Red moved over. She had a scar across her face but Piper was so happy to see her. She had on a kerchief in her hair that Piper was sure covered grey that needed to be dyed out. She leaned into Red and enjoyed her warmth. She didn't speak because they weren't supposed to but Piper turned her head towards Red and felt such a relief. Nicky would be so happy she was back. After count, Bell brought Piper another blanket and pillow. She was taken aback and then she told them that the doctor ordered them.

Alex helped her get into her pajamas. Red fussed and sent Gina to make Piper some chicken noodles. She hated to eat anything with that many preservatives but she knew it would make Alex feel better. So she sat up and sipped almost half of it. The warm broth did feel great on her stomach. She wasn't aware of how hungry she had become. Piper drank a bit more water and then slipped down into her bunk. She was so tired.

Alex tucked the blanket around her and Piper closed her eyes. She heard Red then, " You fucked her over in Chicago and she has been through a lot since you left. Death in the family, everyone hating her because if Furlough..just to name a few. Don't add to her burden again. Help her do her time and get her home where she belongs or stay away from her. Am I clear?" She asked her clearly.

"Why so protective?" Alex countered. Piper opened her eyes and looked up at Alex. She was standing with her hand on her hips. "I recall you starving her out because she made a rookie fucking mistake. Piper says stupid shit without thinking...how am I to be sure you won't go after her again?" She swallowed because Alex wasn't kidding at all.

Red looked at her for a long while then said one sentence. "She is my daughter." Piper was stunned. She closed her eyes though and pretended to be asleep.

"She is the woman I've always and will always love. I think we can come to an agreement. Piper's well being first," Alex said putting out her hand. Red looked at it then shook it. Alex let go of her hand then looked over her shoulder. She bent down then and kisses Piper's forehead softly. She left her cube and Piper felt sleep reaching up to claim her aching body.

"Спи моя дочь и мечтать хорошо (Go to sleep my daughter and dream well)"Red said to her and she smoothed back Piper's hair. Her mom used to do that when she was sick. Piper smiled strangely comforted and exhaustion claimed her. **Tired Piper, no joy in the hot shower...the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak! Soon, I promise. Please Review, I want to thank each of you for your reviews. Sorry about the nurse's name as I said in the review, I assumed. I did however look it up and that is the actual name of the male nurse character. Fae 


	21. Chapter 21 Trouble Follows You

Chapter Twenty-One

Piper slept a lot. Alex checked on her twice when she was supposed to be working. Bell told her she was going to get a shot.

"I am not working yet, let me watch her sleep," Red said to her on the second visit. Piper peeped her eyes open enough to see Alex nod reluctantly. She smiled up at Alex and then Bell came into the cube again.

"I'm going," Alex said and started to move towards the door. Bell told her to help Piper get dressed.

"You're lawyer is here to see you. She came early again...I guess that is going to be her way of seeing you. Kaputo is nervous about her coming and wants to see you beforehand," Bell explained. Alex looked at Red who stared back intently. Piper moved her sore body and tried to stand up. It took two times but she made her feet. As soon as she stood up she had to pee badly.

"Um...you pick me out something to wear from my big Spring collection..I'm going to go to the potty," Piper said with a grimace. Alex didn't seem inclined at all to let her go to the bathroom alone with her TP in hand. She went anyway. Bell put up her hand and watched Piper walk out the back straight to the bathroom alone. Piper appreciated it. Her legs weren't too bad but her upper body ached like someone had kicked her over and over in her arms. She knew she needed massage and lots of anti-inflammatory drugs. Piper squatted and moaned as she released her bladder. She stood and had a problem wiping but was able to come out and wash her hands. She could see someone got sick on the far end of the bathroom and the smell made her wrinkle her nose.

"I'm getting that Dandelion," Suzanne said softly. She was out of psych and Piper looked at her carefully. She had lost weight and there were circles under her eyes. Her eyes were dull and Piper knew she was still medicated.

Piper nodded and moved out of her way slowly. She got a little wobbly and reached out for the sink. Suzanne grabbed her elbow and steadied her. "Thank you Suzanne. I'm happy to see you back and doing better," Piper offered quietly. She had kicked a tray out of her hand but really she was gone then. She had cared for Vee. Piper saw how she manipulated her into being a mean person but she recognized that Suzanne had really cared for Vee. She was been made very sad by her reaction.

"I thought about it and I'm happy you didn't drown," Suzanne said clearly. Piper smiled at that and headed out of the bathroom.

"Dandelion, you be careful...trouble follows you," Suzy said with sincere worry in her eyes. Piper started to say something back but stopped she just nodded and walked back to the dorm. Piper got dressed and Alex helped. Her fingers brushed across Piper's stomach as she pulled down her tee shirt. She inhaled quickly and Alex darted her a warning glance. She had felt the spark of current jump back and forth between them.

Piper thought she had imagined that. She went years and never felt that spark when anyone else touched her. It was like she programmed herself to believe it was all made up. Yet, when she pulled Alex in that Chapel it came back with a force. Bell told Alex to get back to work and then marched Piper slowly to Kaputo. She followed them down the corridor and at the Library Piper stopped and turned around.

"I'll see you after work. Mandy is here, do you have a visitor coming?" Piper asked. She didn't want to inquire about the Red head girl that visited Alex usually on the first Friday of the month. Perhaps things had changed since she was out and now back in prison.

"I'm not sure," Alex replied and turned away. "See you later." Piper kept on going with her head down. She didn't want to think about Alex having a girlfriend on the outside. She never offered on iota of information about her life. She had friends...they sent books and letter. She has that girl that visited...the one she never mentions. Piper could still see her holding her close that first visitation. She was so mad she glared at her and Alex winked. But Piper noticed the way the girl's body melded to Alex's body like they were made for each other. She had focused on Larry and how good it felt to be in his arms.

But her mind went back to that girl. Piper sighed some completely confused. "Don't worry Chapman, he just wants to talk to you," Bell assured her. Piper was confused when she was ushered away from his old office but then recalled he had Fig's office now. She was surprised. Everyone was surprised that he held on to his job in all the turmoil. Two prisoners escaped on his watch. She hoped he had enough savvy to pin most of it on the person who really deserved it...Fig!

"Chapman, good to see you walking around, have a seat. Officer Bell, please wait outside and then you can escort Chapman to her meeting with her lawyer," Kaputo said as he moved around to sit on his desk before her. He was comfortable and it put Piper on edge some having him that close. She leaned back in the chair as far as she could and crossed her hands in her lap like she was taught to sit in Church.

"I'm truly sorry about what happened. I have reports from the officers and doctors. It seems Luschek sent you out in unsafe conditions. He argues that he had no idea there was going to be a mudslide and I was the one that gave him the deadline on the houses. But...he should put you first. He is on suspension for his conduct," Kaputo told her in a straight forward manner. Piper knew him. She knew he just wanted to get a head and in some ways really wanted to do what is best for the women here. He was a damn sight better than Fig.

"I hope you consider his conduct in rescuing us as well. He risked everything to right that mistake," Piper said softly. She still saw his scared face when she closed her eyes. "He pulled me from the jaws of death and swung me to safety. Officer Donaldson as well...he got us all back to main camp. Also, there were prisoners that from what I understand, volunteered to help. May I perhaps max out their commissary? I know it isn't allowed but we can say it is from the prison if you like." Piper, when she was awake, had been trying to figure out how to help the girls that helped her. It wasn't much but 300 and a full commissary will mean a lot to them.

He thought about it and nodded, " I have recommended Officer Donaldson for an award and I don't see why we can't let you do that. That would be max for ...four inmates. You can afford that?" he asked as he jotted down their names. Piper nodded and told him her lawyer would send the money.

He seemed to take that cue, " Your lawyer visiting right now...does this have to do with the accident?" Piper knew he was nervous about suing or bad press. He should be.

"I am not compelled to tell you what my lawyer's visit is for...and you know that. I will tell you that we arranged it prior to the accident. However, whatever Mandy does with the knowledge of what happened, is up to her. I'd make sure all my ducks were in a row, Mr. Kaputo...she doesn't play when it comes to my safety. See...we grew up together. She was the next door neighbor to my grandparents. I spent more time with my Grandmother in the Summer than my own mom." Piper didn't need to elaborate but it filled the time and his eyes got big. He saw that she wasn't just doing a job but invested.

"Everything is fine, Chapman. I just wanted to let you know about Luschek. Officer Jinks has electrical until Luschek's return. His Union rep negotiated the suspension so it will not be too long," Kaputo made it sound distasteful though Piper was sure he belonged to the same union when he was an officer. "Have your lawyer mail the check to the appropriate place and the money should be in their accounts by mid next week. Enjoy your visitation...that is such an important privilege." Piper closed her eyes and forced a smile on her face. He just told her she'd lose privs if Mandy got to be too bothersome. She knew he couldn't keep her from Piper too long but he could put Piper in SEG and limit her contact for as long as he liked.

She had no real power and like all of the men here, he relished reminding her of it. " Thank you so much Mr. Kaputo for allowing the commissary gifts," Piper said pleasantly as she slowly got up and walked to the door. She turned and asked, "How is Nicky?"

He was sitting at his desk again and didn't bother to look up, "Fine." Piper knew that was all she was going to get. So she opened the door and slipped out. She expected to see Bell but it was O'Neil standing there. Piper smiled at him. They were back together. She could tell by the way Bell looked at him. He walked with her, making his long legs move slower for her. She went back to her cube and picked up the paper she wanted to give Mandy. She gave them to officer Malone at the window. She nodded and said she'd see that they were delivered to her lawyer. They walked on down towards visitation and O'Neil followed closely. Piper realized he was making sure she didn't fall down. Apparently, they didn't want to take the chance that Piper would walk into visitation with further injury...or O'Neil was being a sweety again. He leaned down as they turned a corner and were alone in the hall.

"I called the guard on duty at the hospital. He is a buddy. Nichols is sleeping and they are giving her antibiotics. Too soon to tell if they are working...but they did call her family and looks like her mom has asked to visit. The guard, Roy...he doesn't think she is going to let her see her. He said she shut down and curled up when told she may be visiting. He said she wants to see her but is scared," he whispered as they walked.

Piper knew her mom hadn't seen her in a long time and this was huge. She couldn't do anything to help Nicky with it and that was upsetting to her. She stopped at the door to room where she would be stripped and searched. "Could you have him tell her that Red is back and waiting on her. Maybe...remembering she has a prison mom that loves her will give her the courage to face her real mom," Piper offered softly. He thought about it and nodded.

"Go on inside, inmate," he said in a gruff voice. Piper smiled at him anyway and walked inside to find Bell. She took off her clothes without being told. She was on the tee shirt before Bell stepped up and gently helped her. She also helped Piper to squat and stay upright.

She tried to give her a good cough, but wow...coughing hurt her muscles. Bell was quick and helped her up. She even helped Piper get dressed. "I don't want to hear one word about this Piper." She blinked at Bell and nodded. She called her Piper! The door opened and her face must have been one of pure shock.

"Wait did I get the day wrong? You look completely shocked to see me," Mandy asked casually. She was stunning in another power suit. Piper could smell her perfume from across the room. She walked over slowly and was welcomed into a warm embrace. Oh she smelled like sunshine! Piper nuzzled her neck for a moment and Mandy squeezed her tight.

Of course, Piper moaned in pain. She let go of her immediately and looked at her concerned. Piper motioned for her to sit down and the officer in the front came to bring her papers to Mandy. She didn't even look at her, just thanked her in a manner that let her know that all Mandy cared about was Piper. So Piper told her the story of the mudslide. She told her in as much detail as she could all the way through. She even told her about a kind officer letting Alex help her shower. She blushed at that part.

"She has been amazing...and very worried about me. But I'm fine...I'm worried about Nicky in the hospital," Piper concluded. She looked up at Mandy and she was frozen in what Piper knew to be a fury. Once when they were kids, some boys down the street tied up a cat and were torturing it for amusement. Mandy got still like that then flew at them with both fists flying. She bruised one eye, busted two noses and got a fat lip herself.

Her grandfather had broken up the fight, freed the cat and gave it to Mandy. She named him Sebastian and he was her pet for years. Piper hadn't thought of that story in years. She had always admired Mandy for fighting for what she wanted. Now, that fight was on Piper's side and it warmed her to know it.

"I'm going to have all of their jobs," she said in a hiss. She started to take notes furiously and Piper reached out to take her hand.

"If you do too much my privileges will be revoked...I'll be put in the SHU. Just listen...Luschek was suspended for sending us out in a flash flood," Piper began.

Mandy's head shot up, " What about the nurse that sedated you against your will? What about the administration that allowed prisoners to risk their lives to go out and save you? What wasn't there a response team?" Mandy's voice was getting higher and Piper glanced over at the officer. She was trying to act all cool but she was totally listening.

"Hey...hey...it's over. Just...I want to pay those prisoners with money in their commissary. Max them out. Here are their names and Kaputo said if you send the money he will take care of it. Oh...and Mandy...had they waited for a team of officers..." Piper didn't finished the sentence but Mandy reached out and took both of her hands tightly. Piper let her sit for awhile. "You can tell Mom and Dad about it. I'd rather it come from you...I'd also like to put you down as my emergency contact here as well. I had Larry but..." Piper tried to get back to business. Mandy just nodded listening. She dropped her lovely green eyes to the table. They were darker than Alex's eyes...a deep forest green like the trees after the rain. She looked through the paper and saw the Last Will and Testament Piper wrote. She read it carefully and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know all the specifics but that is what I want done with everything when I go. I wrote this before the accident and nothing has changed," Piper added.

"You want to leave Cal five million, your niece and nephew a college fund that will ensure they can afford Ivy league, personal belongings to be split up by this adendum...and the rest of your estate..the bulk of it, you want to leave to Alexandra Vause," Mandy said in a very business like tone.

"Yes...I mean I would like to leave some to charity...ones we pick to help prisoners or ex-cons...but yeah, most of it should go to Alex. I don't want to worry about her wanting for anything," Piper said clearly.

"Piper in these circumstances...prison...your emotions run high. She seems like the world to you because she is such a big part of your world right now. You hadn't even seen her in what? Ten years!" Mandy said.

"Eight...I saw her after we broke up once," Piper admitted.

_**Piper was living in LA at the time. She had left Alex two years earlier and spent nearly three months on Polly's couch recouping. She left NY because she kept seeing Alex everywhere. She stayed with college friends and started out waitressing again. It was her fresh start. She moved to San Francisco and had finally got a job producing a late night talk show. It was fun and she was actually using some of her Theatre degree. She was thankful to all the theatre management courses that Smith made her take. **_

_**She was dating this girl named Niambe'. She was West African model and Piper thought she was lovely. She was crazy as a loon at times and didn't really believe in monogamy. It was all fine really. She was busy with her career and a hot model on her arm at the occasional party had done wonders for her standing at the station. She was enjoying working hard and tried daily to forget the pain she caused people by helping further their drug issues. **_

_**The guilt of her actions gnawed at her stomach. She just compartmentalized it all and tried to be a good person. She was meeting Niambe at a club called Drift on Mission street. Piper was late because she worked late. It was a common thing but Niambe was a social butterfly and wouldn't really mind. Piper was caught at the door and was trying to explain to the guy that her group was inside. **_

_**"She can come in with me," Piper heard a sexy voice say. She froze. It had been two years since she'd heard a word from her mouth. It had been when she asked her not to leave. Piper felt shame flood her body. She never regretted leaving Alex because her life was crazy and she was pretty sure it wouldn't end well. **_

_**She turned and looked at a stunning Alex. She had lost weight some, she wasn't as full in her hips and breasts. Piper noticed it immediately and it upset her. Alex liked her curves. She knew that she didn't always eat well when working...or maybe she was just doing too much blow. **_

_**"That's fine my - uh friend should be- wow, Alex Vause," Piper managed. Alex smiled at her and it didn't quiet reach her eyes. It was sad to Piper that she could still tell all of her smiles. **_

_**"I thought you'd be in New York," Alex said. She pushed her glasses up on her face some and Piper knew then she was nervous. **_

_**"I was, I moved out here for a change...um producing television," Piper said vaguely. She raised her eyebrows as if to ask what Alex was still doing. She smirked and ushered them inside the club. Alex had an entourage. She didn't recognize one of them and they seemed to think that it was normal that Alex picked up a girl at the door of the club. **_

_**"Still importing...I have the West Coast and Europe now, " she said with a hint of pride. Piper didn't want to feel pride for her accomplishment. She knew she should say 'oh way to go" or something like that but it all died on her lips. She turned to get her hand stamped by a girl she knew named Joey. **_

_**"Hey she is inside by the back bar. Leo is here with her and she has already happily forgot you're late," she joked. Piper thanked him with a smile. '**_

_**"I guess I was hoping you had a fresh start out here too," Piper said in a low voice. She was half thinking Alex didn't hear her but she moved closer to her. **_

_**The disappointment showed on her face and Alex was perplexed. **_

_**"Would that make a difference?" Alex asked. Piper looked at her intently. Was she asking if it would make a difference between them? They were over..Piper had fought long and hard to put all of that behind her. She had fought long and hard to exist without Alex and STILL feel alive. It all fell apart at Alex's feet. Her heart had skipped and started to beat all erratic at the mere mention of a vague 'difference'. Alex Vause was as just as dangerous now as she had been two years ago in Paris.**_

_**"Yes," Piper admitted. But Alex didn't hear it over the music. She pushed closer to Piper to hear and suddenly Piper was overwhelmed with her. The smell of her shampoo, the glistening smoothness of her skin...Piper lost her voice. **_

_**"There you are! Piper I am going to pick you up from work from now on! You work enough to own the network! Come on, you have to see the drink Leo created," Niambe said as she blew in, put herself between them, flashed Alex a glance then pulled Piper away. She went with her, thankful to be rescued. Niambe was very affectionate all night and hung on Piper. She danced with her alone and after a couple of hours, they headed home. She was waiting on Niambe to return from the bathroom when she asked Joey about the woman she was talking to when she came in the club. **_

_**"She watched you leave with Niambe and then turned her group around and left," Joey said. " She had already paid for them, waste of money...but she seemed loaded." Joey said as if that made all the difference. Piper closed her eyes and nodded. **_

_**Three months later she moved back to New York...four months later she met Larry. **_

"Okay eight years then, " Mandy corrected. Piper held up her hand.

"This is what I want Mandy. I have to know she is going to be alright. I can't stand the thought of my not being here and.." Piper stopped talking. There was so much emotion inside of her that she had to stop. She swallowed the tears. She knew now that Alex was skinny then because she was doing Heroin. They never talked about it...that brief encounter. She knew it couldn't have been too long after that she was busted. Alex was under indictment a long time.

"Alright Piper, I will get this started. I also checked into her lawyer and parole officer. A friend of mine at the Bureau told me that her parole officer was under investigation but they didn't have enough to do anything. Her lawyer, well his firm works for a West African company that is known as a front for Kubra's family business," Mandy informed her.

Piper closed her eyes. Perhaps Alex knew the lawyer was connected to Kubra. Hell he had probably helped her get him to begin with but now that she had turned evidence...NO wonder he hadn't got her a protection deal.

"Mother fuck," Piper said succinctly.

Mandy nodded and then showed her a couple of forms. "Have her sign these and I'll be her lawyer. I'll be able to see her and see what I can do about her additional time from the parole violation. If anything comes from investigating him, then all of his parolee files will be up for review." Piper took the forms and looked them over.

"This will help you take care of her if something happens to me too," Piper added.

"Please stop saying that, " Mandy said, taking her hand again. Piper smiled at her and relaxed.

She leaned up and hugged Mandy across the table. "You know this place isn't very safe. I just want to be prepared. Thank you for Grandmother's letter...it kinda threw me in a depression but everyone says it is normal for it to hit you afterwards in here." Mandy took her change of subject and told her that her grandmother would be proud she is thinking ahead. She didn't mention what she'd think about Piper leaving all of her money to her drug dealing ex-girlfriend. Mandy was a good friend.

"Have her add me on her call list and I'll answer any questions she may have. I don't think anyone would find her switching lawyers after the Chicago fiasco as strange," Mandy said standing up. They said goodbye and she hugged Piper gently.

"I'll be careful, please tell Mom I'm fine and I'll see her next week. Polly is coming tomorrow...so maybe tell her after it is too late for her to tag along, "Piper said thinking about it. She wasn't sure she could take her mother's concern right now. Mandy laughed and agreed. Piper watched her leave and hand the papers that piper needed to the officer to give to Healy. She went back through and was checked. Bell was gentle again and walked with her back to her dorm. The escorts to and from the visitation was beginning to weigh on her. She hoped it was just until she got back on her feet completely. The idea of being followed constantly nearly gave Piper a panic attack.

She was dropped off at her cube and immediately left out by the bathroom. She walked on her own to Healy's office. She was about to knock when she heard him inside. "I am not going to tell you what is in the folder because you know as well as I do I am NOT ALLOWED. It is legal papers and that is all I'm going to say. I'm going to go give them to Chapman now." He paused and Piper's eyes got big when she realized he was talking about her. "I don't know why she requested to see you. I bet it has something to do with nearly getting her client KILLED!" Kaputo must have hung up because she heard Healy let loose a string of curse words she wasn't sure he knew. She chose that moment to knock. He barked "come in"

"Mr. Healy, I came to pick up those papers," she asked quietly. He shot up and around his desk.

"Why isn't there an officer with you?" he said looking outside in the hall. Piper felt fear twist at her stomach.

"I ...uh didn't need one. I just walked down here for the paperwork-" she began. He mumbled about incompetent people and got on his radio to call Donaldson down to his office.

"You are to be escorted until you're a hundred percent," Healy said. It seemed like something Kaputo wanted. She winced.

"I'm just sore...really, I feel better today. I'm uh going to take more advil soon though," Piper added. She was beginning to feel the extent of her excursions but she wasn't going to let herself be coddled or singled out. " I don't want an escort."

Healy looked at her with cold eyes as he handed over the folder with Alex's papers inside it. "We don't care what you want Chapman. Keep complaining and you'll be escorted in shackles," he said with no regret. Pictures of Alex in chains flashed before her eyes and she clenched her jaw again. She hated that and he knew it. Donaldson knocked and stepped in the doorway. "Escort Chapman back to her bunk and let the nurse know to bring her some more meds, please Donaldson."

Piper clenched her jaw harder and walked out as fast as her sore body would allow. She didn't swing her arms as she walked but she walked as fast as she could. " Woah slow down there Speedy, I know Nichols took the worse of it but you can't blame the admin for being careful with you," he said jovially. Piper slowed down. He had risked his life for hers and had carried her like a baby. She knew he didn't deserve her wrath for doing his job. She thanked him at her cube but got a little pissed when he waited on her to take off her boots and get under the cover before going to get the nurse.

She was mad about the escort and Red let her stew for a few moments. "Everything okay?" she asked casually.

"Not really...they're escorting me everywhere I go..." mumbled stupid fuckers under her breath.

"You're a liablity. If anything happens to you as a result, your family will raise hell. They can't afford anymore bad press right now, the Feds are already investigating. It will pass when they realize you aren't going to keel over," Red placated. The nurse came in and checked her arms again, he rubbed her shoulders and Piper almost started to cry. He gave her some advil and told her to sleep until dinner. She hadn't eaten anything for lunch and wasn't going to say anything when Red told him. He frowned at her and made her eat a Nutragrain bar. He left then and told her that was his last cube visit. She'd have to stand in line for medication tomorrow. Piper was almost relieved. She held the folder in her hand still and placed it on her legs. Alex would be off work any minute now and they could talk before dinner. Piper wanted to tell her about Mandy's offer for legal help and about what Kaputo told her. She was still thinking about all she had to tell Alex when she fell asleep exhausted in her bunk.

**When they last saw each other was never really set in the story...I know in the book, Piper was under indictment for a long long time...and Cleary was under it for much longer...she was actually arrested in a full take down...where Piper was just visited by officers and told to report to court. I think it is believable that they saw each other again before the arrest. Please review! Fae***


	22. Chapter 22 Snatch Sisters

Twenty-Two

Red and Alex had kept everyone away but in the chow hall everyone wanted to talk to Piper. Morello was the first. She hugged her so tight the guards said something to her. Piper ignored the pain it caused and Red actually said something to her gently. Both of them were freshly back but Red had been in the cafeteria a few times.

"Thank you for saving her," Lorna said with a flushed face and such sincerity in her voice. Piper just nodded. Alex was behind her in line and very quiet. She knew something was up but there wasn't time to speak about it. They all sat down together, it was Yoga Jones, Sister Ingalls, Morello, Alex, Piper and Red. Piper held her own tray and it didn't shake. She felt that was improvement. She told the story again and everyone around her got quiet as she talked. People wanted to know what happened before the posse arrived.

"The Posse?" Piper asked.

Poussey was sitting a table over and she leaned in to say in a loud voice, "Yeah we came riding in like a posse to save the day," Poussey said.

"A Poussey Posse? Tell me you resisted the alliteration?"Piper asked. The girls hooted and hollared so she knew that they had not. Piper looked at Janae who just grinned and shrugged. She hadn't told anyone any details really. She wouldn't.

Piper told them about the weather, the road...the mudslide and how the rocks came inside. She reached up to touch her shoulder absently. Alex was beside her and she looked at her concerned. Piper looked into her eyes and she smiled. Alex smiled back and seemed reassured somehow. Piper was perplexed. She wanted to tell Alex about her meeting but now wasn't the time.

Janae started to speak and picked up the story, " Piper threw herself over Nichols. I was trying to climb out and away from it but she couldn't move cause her leg was shanked...so Piper protected her head. Then I held her up some and Piper pulled out the metal piece. All the water turned a muddy...blood..." Janae stopped talking.

"Yeah I didn't think we'd make it so I asked you to go...I got her up to the door and a limb across it. She held herself up then, you all know Nichols. She is strong," Piper said towards Morello who was quietly crying over her spaghetti casserole.

She finished the story with the daring rescue and left it at that. People started talking again and Piper just dug in eating. She was starved. She ate a bit fast and Red soothed her. She chewed her food properly and smiled saying," Yes Mommy," to her with a smirk. Red smiled and then got teary eyed.

"I just wish I knew she was alright," Red said for the first time letting everyone know exactly how scared she is for Nicky. Piper looked around and didn't see a CO too close.

She leaned in and said, "I have it from a good source that she is sleeping well, they have given her antibiotics and are waiting to make sure nothing comes up," Piper said with confidence. They all knew she'd seen Kaputo so they figured she heard it from him. She wanted to keep her O'Neil source straight.

Boo passed by the table but saw Red and sat away from them. Piper nodded to her and Red gave her one of her looks. Piper frowned not sure about it but stayed still. She had missed so much of what was going on that she wasn't sure who to talk to anymore. "She is sleeping..that is good? My mother says you can't heal if you don't sleep," Morello said. Red wiped her face and told her that her mother was a smart woman.

"Her mother is coming to visit...or she was given the option," Piper said softly. Red, Sister Ingalls, Yoga Jones and Morello all stared at her like she had grown another head.

"She asked to come see her?" Red asked for clarity. Piper felt she missed something, just like she did with the chicken.

"Um yes...Nicky has to decide. They allow her to choose at the hospital, like here," Piper explained.

Red looked down and all the others looked at her. "Maybe this time she will recognize her daughter is sober and hurt," Red said as if it were a prayer. She also seemed resigned to fight some sort of fight when Nicky got back. She recalled Nicky saying one time that her shit with her parents was awful and she shouldn't complain about her mom. She half wished she had asked Mandy to tell her sooner. Maybe her mother with Polly tomorrow was a good idea.

Piper stomach, really full from eating fast, suddenly did a flip and it was all she could do not to make wretching sounds. Alex sensed it and moved over to ask her if she needed to get up. Piper nodded and stood. She had eaten half of her food but it was the most she'd eaten in three days so she was happy. Red took her tray and inspected it.

"Lorna, help her out please and take her tray. Tomorrow we try for something at each meal...and not so fast," she said gently in her thickly accented voice. Piper handed her tray to Lorna with a thank you. She pushed Alex back down when she tried to stand up to go with her.

"I'm fine, I'm going back to the Dorm...meet me in the Rec room in a half an hour for scrabble?" Piper offered. Alex nodded and smiled. Piper said goodbye and headed towards the door. Officer Banner slid in behind her and Piper sighed softly.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said as they walked down the hallway. She was tired again but the pain was bearable in her upper body and Piper was taking a positive outlook.

"Thank you, I'm feeling better each day. Please report I'm nearly a hundred percent!" Piper said clearly. He laughed as they walked and she smiled because it was an honest laugh, not a sarcastic mean one.

"How about you get through one whole meal without wanting to hurl it up...then we'll talk about percentages of fine," he drawled back. Piper frowned and stopped at her cube door.

"Thank you again," she said. He told her he'd wait to escort her back to the rec room and if she left without him, he'd give her a shot. She frowned at him. She USED to like him but he just laughed again and walked on. She couldn't really blame him as he was doing his job as told. Kaputo on the other hand she could hate with a passion. Absently, Piper figured all inmates hate their warden.

She rested and drank some water. She took two aspirin as she wasn't allowed anymore advil until morning. She normally didn't take anything so even the commissary aspirin helped. Piper went to the bathroom alone and washed her face, she came out, got the papers and went to find the CO. He was waiting by the end of the dorm hall. He walked with her slowly as if they were on a casual stroll down the boardwalk. Piper didn't speak to him and he didn't speak to her. Yet, she noted that she didn't feel fear near him.

Alex had the board and was setting it up when she came in and sat down. He stood by the door and Alex shot him a hateful glance. "Yeah, I'm being followed until I heal," Piper mumbled. "They're afraid I'll get hurt and my lawyer will be on them. Hey, speaking of my lawyer, I would like you to take this number and speak to her." Piper handed it to Alex with enthusiasm. Alex didn't pick up the number, she just looked at it on the scrabble board.

"Why would I do that?" Alex asked in a quiet tone. Piper looked at her again and was perplexed. She just continued though slowing down to explain.

"Mandy looked into a few things for me. Alex, your lawyer is tied to Kubra's family in Africa...and your Parole officer is under investigation for being corrupt. I think you should hire Mandy as your -" Piper tried to explain.

"You want me to hire _MANDY _as my lawyer?" Alex asked incredulously. Piper froze. She looked in her eyes and saw that rare look of jealousy.

"Woah. Stop. Explain to me what you have against Mandy," Piper said taking her hands in her own. Alex looked around but in the Rec room was Officer Banner and Officer Bennett. He was over by Daya watching her play Dominoes with her mom and Officer Banner wasn't watching Piper them at all.

She looked down at their hands and Alex took her wrists firmly in her hands and pinned them down to the table. It wasn't hard but it communicated to Piper that she needed her to be quiet and still for a moment. She fought the urge to pull back and just relaxed. "I saw you with her. I cut out of the library to make sure you got there alright...I was just going to glance," Alex said softly. Piper's mind raced to think of what she could have seen that upset her so much. They had hugged...was it the hug? Piper started to speak to what she said but Alex pressed her wrists down harder. It hurt. Piper felt it now but relaxed more and Alex eased up.

"I saw the way you hugged her...how you inhaled her scent and enjoyed her warmth. You fit together like...that girl in San Fran did with you. It...effected me deeply," Alex said quietly then she let go of her wrists. She brought her hand up to her glasses and pushed them up. Piper didn't rub her wrists but she did fold her arms across her chest.

"She is an old friend and...ya know what...I've not said one fucking word in all the time we've been in here about your red-headed _FRIEND_- now I'm talking serious shit about your lawyer being corrupt- and all you can focus on is that I hugged a woman and enjoyed her perfume!" Piper said through gritted teeth. She wasn't going to get mad but dammit!

Alex shot her a glare. " And another thing, it isn't fair to throw San Francisco up in my face...it was random incident. I left the West Coast soon after, by the way and I'll admit it had a hell of a lot to do with you," Piper leaned up and closer to Alex as she talked. She knew Taystee was listening but she and Poussey were doing a good job of hiding it.

Alex clenched her jaw and looked down. Piper fell backwards and clenched her jaw as well. She wanted to say ten more things that popped in her mind but she stopped herself. She was still pissed at Alex for taking that deal. She was still pissed at Alex for naming her. She was still pissed at Alex wanting to leave her.

Even if it was to save her own life...Piper sighed and put her elbows on the board. Rhonda walked up. She was the tall inmate with short white blonde hair. She was frightening to look at sometimes. She was tall, strong and manly. Piper never really spoke to her much but she was always around. Her cube mate was a talker so she never really did. Piper heard she was getting out at the end of next week. She kinda hated her for it. "If you aren't going to use that, may I use it?" she asked Alex. Alex nodded and gave her the bag. Piper had wanted to play but this talk had ruined it. Piper folded up the homemade board and Rhonda carried it to another table across the room. She didn't say thank you.

"Her name is Anika and I dated her before I was indicted," Alex explained. "She is a good friend as well but we did fuck before I was incarcerated. Um...she did write me letter of a romantic nature. But that is over now, " Alex said clearly.

Piper thought of Alex reading sexy letters from another woman and she wanted to punch the table. She couldn't speak about that right then. She had no say about what Alex did before they...what...had an affair? "When?" Piper asked.

Alex knew what she was asking. " I had drinks with her when I got out. She lives in the City," Alex began.

"Wait. Stop...I can't hear details of who you slept with while I was incarcerated in Chicago or flying back or living through the hurricane," Piper interrupted. Alex reached out and took her arm again. She didn't raise her voice but she looked at Piper dead in the eyes.

Alex leaned in and whispered so only Piper could hear, "I told you I slept with a gun. That is it. I broke it off with her when she took me back to her place and I couldn't do a damn thing. The great lover Alex Vause couldn't lay a willing, hot..and yes she is hot woman. Why? Because I'm fucked up Piper. I kept seeing your face in that holding cell," Alex's voice broke and Piper actually believed her.

"Were you exclusive?" Piper asked lamely ignoring what Alex said about being torn up over what she did to Piper in Chicago. Pipe could tell.

"No and I told her to date other people before I came in here. I was very clear Piper," Alex assured her. Piper knew she could be. She would flirt with mules to get them to do things for her. Piper would watch. However, at some point they'd figure out that she would hook them up with other lesbians in her group...but only Piper got her.

Piper thought for a moment then asked, " So Nicky was your last before our um time in the SHU?" Piper asked quietly. She wasn't sure how the conversation got this intimate but she was going to push for details. Alex didn't like details when it came to her sex life. Piper learned to read between the lines.

"If you call it that...I mean technically yeah," Alex said thinking suddenly. Piper blinked. How could she discuss Nicky like that? Piper knew Nicky loved to brag about her prowess but she'd heard girls talk and had seen her up close with Lorna. Nicky had reason to brag.

"Technically? Look, Nicky is proud of her status as ..how did she put it an orgasm collector. I'm sure she was better than a -" Piper began, strangely indignant for Nicky.

"Woah...look...it was weird and sexy yeah but I think it was because we were like out in the open with just that poster board for cover," Alex tried to explain. Piper blinked and looked at her trying to figure out what she was saying. Then her mind flashed to Nicky sitting on Alex's bunk. She didn't like to think about it. She had gone to her in need and had been met with rejection.

"Alex...how many times did you and Nicky-" Piper didn't finish the sentence she just leaned in and barely whispered the question. Alex looked at her strangely.

"It was a Christmas present, I um let her finger me under that board...it was all kinda junior high but fun. We laughed...maybe we would have done more later but someone I loved walked up. See I was a wreck when you left...then the next time I saw you..." Her voice trailed off.

"I was in the yard in Chicago. I thought about it, you and Nicky didn't go to the performance so I figured you were," Piper gulped down some air trying not to be sick. She had not wanted to think about it. It had tortured her for three weeks in the SHU. She'd paint with her food on Tuesdays because it was Nicky's laundry day and Piper would imagine them making a date for later in the Chapel like they used to do.

Alex took a long slow breath. Piper looked up at her and she shook her head. "No. I saw you Christmas Night. I came to the show after it had nearly ended. Nicky had told me about the threat in the shower and how Boo gave you the screw driver you stole. I had avoided you all day so you wouldn't see my eyes were puffy. I hid in the library licking my hurt ego that you would choose someone that didn't have years of their life owed to the federal government while you fought for your life. It was all my fault and I ran from it. I tanked your relationship with Larry and sulked. I went to see you and walk you back from the show. I was going to tell you that we'd just be friends enough to protect each other...I was thinking it over as I passed the others in the hall heading to the party in the chow hall. You weren't in the crowd. I saw Cra- uh Suzanne running back to her dorm and I didn't see that fucking hillbilly anywhere," Alex stopped talking for a moment. Piper didn't parts of that time. She either blocked it out or more than likely she lost consciousness. She remembered being taken to the SHU but not how she got to the van. She remembered the blood on her hands and Tiffany's face.

Alex continued," You weren't in the chapel and Pensatucky's friends were looking for her. I just walked outside and saw these shadows in the snow...at first I thought it was some discarded Christmas decorations...then I saw your hair against the snow." Piper closed her eyes and tried not to put herself in her love's shoes. "I checked you out, there was so much blood but most of it was hers. I tossed that screwdriver over the wall and screamed for help. They restrained me in the snow when they Kaputo said to take you to SHU then he'd send a nurse later."

One did come three days later. Piper had cleaned herself up in the sink as best she could. She wasn't given a shower or yard time until after the nurse. She had healed well enough but no one would tell her about Tiffany. "Did you get a SHOT?"

Alex shook her head, " No Fischer stood up for me and explained it must have been traumatic to find them...and it was Christmas. He bought it and they let me go." Piper nodded and then she looked up at her.

"I nearly killed her and Suzanne saved me. I'm really sorry...I didn't want you to see me like that," Piper tried to explain.

"Oh baby, I saw you beaten but was damn proud you beat that woman down. I would have moments...where I'd lose myself in the guilt of what I'd done to you. I'd throw up my food or bite someone's head off," Alex admitted. Nicky told her about how Alex had been different when she was in the SHU.

"That Nicky...told me we were Snatch sisters and talked about buring her face in your billowy brea-..." Piper closed her eyes and wondered why she saved her ass. "I'll kill her. I can ya know, I saved her life so I can take it!" Piper said and snorted air up to blow the hair from her face. Alex started to laugh.

"Snatch sister? Oh say it ain't so!" Alex laughed harder and Piper joined in. Some looked over at them. Poussey seemed pleased and a few others looked at them like they were insane.

Piper gave her the number again. "You don't have to hire her but at least listen to the details of what she found out," Piper said again.

Alex took the number and looked at it. Piper went on to say, " I hear you. I know what you said about us fitting together. I know you meant more than just...jealousy but Alex...she knows how I feel about you. Besides, we fit together in more ways." Piper smiled at her as she said it.

"Are you trying to seduce me into calling your old girlfriend...who totally wants more than a friendship with you by the way...so I can see if I wanted her to be my lawyer, kid?" Alex asked in one long breath. Piper could tell by her eyes that she was going to do it.

"First, I'm not trying to seduce you...if I was you'd be soaked right now...two, she isn't my old girlfriend...one frantic kiss at 12 does not a girlfriend make...three, uhn uh, no way you can tell that from one hug," Piper said with the utmost maturity.

Alex took her number and rose from the table. She leaned down and whispered in Piper's ear, " One out of three valid points isn't bad." She walked towards the Dorm and Piper wondered which point Alex thought she got right.

***I figured we never really saw who found them. Please Review..Hi Mary..Hi my reader from Dallas! Thank you for reading my stories. I write a lot because I hardly edit. I've had some folks ask me to upload to Archive of Our Own and to tell ya the truth, I'm lucky I can handle one format. Basskid I love your insights! Please let me know what you think. Don't get too excited about the fast posts...I'm gearing up to go back to work and pushing the story forward more. Peace, Fae***


	23. Chapter 23 You Slipped

Chapter Twenty Three

Officer Banner walked her back to her cube. He hung around outside for a moment until Piper asked him if he needed anything else.

"That was an intense conversation you were having in the rec room. I think maybe you should stay away from Vause for a few days to heal," he suggested. Piper's temper flared. She squeezed her pillow hard.

"Stay away...I live fifteen feet from her. She is next to me when I shower...and when I eat...yes I can avoid her for awhile but she is there. You see my jailor, you locked me up with her and now we have to deal with our shit," she said through her anger.

He walked into her cube and Piper tried not to shrink back afraid. She didn't like it when they came into her space for inspections or to tear it up in a search...but they had her stand outside usually. She felt very trapped. Piper concentrated and refused to back up.

"I can facilitate this Chapman if I wanted...if I was a cruel Jailor then I'd simply find a reason to carry your...Vause to the SHU. Or you cannot hang out with her for a few days and actually rest," he responded in a low growl.

Piper felt fear pierce her stomach. She hated SEG and she was determined to keep Alex out of it. "Why are you doing this? You aren't that kind of Jailor...of man so stop trying to intimidate me and please officer step out of my cube or allow me to go around you to stand outside while you search through my meager prison belongings." Piper said glaring at him. She had to trust herself. He was one of the good ones and this little show was probably just to keep her calmer thus his boss happier. She didn't like the attention being paid to her and it was going to wear on her nerves.

"That seems about right Officer, do you wish to search our cell?" Red asked as she appeared out of nowhere. Piper actually exhaled her breath as he turned around. He is so big and filled the small space so much it made her pulse race. Red stood right in front of him, with her hands in her pocket and her scarred face a reminder that no one kept her safe.

"No need for a search. I just want her to rest and get better. She'd like us to stop following her around and we'd like to stop following her around. The only way that is going to happen is if she rests. I don't think her interaction with Vause does anything but stir her up," he said candidly to Red. Piper bit her lip because he talked about her like she wasn't standing right there. Red shot her a glance that clearly told Piper to shut up. She bit her lip again harder and made herself be quiet out of respect for Red. She could see other prisoners watching now and she saw Morello's heads pop up from her cube next to Piper. She must be holding Nicky's pillow.

Red nodded as if she understood and took on an air of adults discussing an errant child or so it seemed to Piper. She thought to herself that she'd not let her own parents do this to her...but Red was different. "I have worried about this too...but I see more of it living here with her. I see Vause give her exactly what she needs without her even knowing it. I know she is sleeping better with her closer by and eating better. I don't understand lesbian...bisexual," Red just waved her hand and shook her head. "But I get love and those two are in it. I don't know if at this point it would do her any good to be apart from Vause. I'll keep an eye out though I promise." Red spoke in a jovial way and by her force of will just slowly moved the Officer out in the hallway. He whispered something to Red that Piper didn't hear and then he walked to the booth. Red watched him and then returned to their cube.

"I'm sorry about that. You are a grown woman but he was treating you like a child he could bully into behaving as he wished. He is a young father himself and perhaps sees everyone as a five year old. He isn't a bad man," Red assured her. Morello ducked back down on Nicky's bunk. Piper felt sad for her and remembered when the only way she could feel close to Alex was to hold her pillow as well. She suddenly wanted Alex's pillow.

"No...thanks Red...I was going to say something stupid. He usually doesn't scare me," Piper said in a soft voice.

"You're more skittish of officers now Piper...are you going to tell me why?" Red asked her bluntly. Piper winced. She hadn't told anyone about the incident in the shower. She wouldn't say it here. Piper walked over to her desk and took out her notebook.

She wrote on the paper.

When Healy tossed us in the SHU..in the same cell... after our first 'counseling session' one of the guards had me jack him off in the shower...or he would make Alex do it.

Piper showed her the paper and Red put on her glasses to read it. She looked up at Piper's face and she blushed for some reason. She didn't want to feel shame. It pissed her off but it came. She swallowed and closed the notebook.

"That is all he did?" Red asked in a hushed tone. Piper nodded. "Did he?" she asked motioning her head towards Alex's cube. Piper shook her head. She told Red she'd give her more details later if she wanted it. She didn't mention that Alex was going to make Healy pay. She said all she was going to say about it really. She'd tell Red the guy's name and more details about what he said when they were alone out of their cube later.

"Well could have been worse...not like you could have stopped him from taking what he wanted. I suspect it was making you do it scared for her that got him all hot. Sickos all of them," she said making a crude gesture with her hand that made Piper smile. But she couldn't get passed the _not like you could have stopped him_ part of that sentence. Piper got in her PJs kind of early and crawled in her bed. Her shoulders were killing her.

Alex came to the door of her cube and started to walk over to her. Piper put up her hand and Red moved to block her. She whispered to Alex and she looked back towards the guard box and Piper winced.

"Just for tonight Alex, he'll go off shift tomorrow. I think Red smoothed it over but I don't want..." Piper sighed. She didn't want Alex to go to the SHU and be at that pervert's mercy. She realized that they would control her so easily now because she'll do anything to keep Alex safe. They knew it...everyone did. Having feelings in here made her vulnerable.

"Alright...you sure this isn't about the conversation we had?" Alex asked. Piper met her eyes for the first time from her bunk. She looked at her and shook her head softly.

"No...not at all. I just want to be careful...and rest," Piper said smiling up. "Alex, why didn't you tell me in your letter that you found us?" Alex blinked and looked down. She had made it seem like she had just heard about the fight after it happened.

Alex looked to the side and back then she leaned in to whisper something Piper figured Red already knew, "Because Nicky came right out after me and told me to go back inside. She pointed out they'd say that I joined in the fight. She was the one that sounded the alarm. I came back out with the others and was just in the crowd before they sent us all back inside for a lock down. I was walking back when I heard him tell them to carry you to the SHU. I freaked and was restrained," Alex explained. It did explain more and Piper was happy to get piece of that worked out in her head.

It had been an emotional day and she was exhausted. Alex nodded and moved back to her cube. Piper knew she'd read until lights out. They stood for final count and Alex didn't even look at her. Piper hated it. She turned to go back inside and she thought of something.

"Alex..switch pillows with me," Piper whispered. She stopped and looked at her like she was crazy. She darted into her cube and carried her pillow over. Banner's back was turned so she quickly switched it for the one in Alex's hand. Soso looked at her like she was nasty but Alex just stood frozen. Piper turned once she was back in her cube and held it to her nose. She watched her smile and did the same.

Piper slept through the night with not one single bad dream.

The next day she ate breakfast with Red and used the phone to call Mandy. She told her she gave Alex the number but kept the other papers until after they had talked. She asked her about her meeting and Mandy told her that she just asked the Assistant Warden for details and matched them up with her story. She said she was polite and treated it like a fact finding mission. She never threatened him at all and even thanked him profusely.

"He wanted to get me to say I was investigating for a law suit but I just acted like i wanted details to tell your parents. I mentioned that our grandfathers were friends and that we grew up together. He told me you'd already mentioned it," Mandy replied with amusement in her voice.

"Yeah well, he saw me before I saw you. They know how to get me to do whatever they want. I hate SEG but I will buckle if they threaten to put Alex back in there," Piper explained to her. She hated it. It really pissed Mandy off but there was nothing they could do. The Federal Bureau of Prisons did what it wanted to with inmates. They talked about the charities that Piper might like and Mandy said she was sending her information about different ones that helped ex-cons make a new life for themselves.

"She...Alex saw us hug. It made her well not jealous but concerned. She thinks you want more from me than just friendship or a business relationship," Piper laughed as she said it.

"Oh does she? Well, Piper I'm not going to lie and say I don't think you're fucking gorgeous. I always have and always will. But I'll keep that in mind when dealing with Miss Vause. I have to run, I have a board meeting. I will see you next Saturday and I'll have your Will completed by then. We can add the charities once they are chosen," Mandy's tone changed to one of business but Piper didn't miss the fact that Mandy didn't deny wanting Piper for more as a friend. She thought _Dammit Alex was right. _

"Bad call?" Lorna asked from the phone beside Piper. She was about to make a call herself.

"No, no just my lawyer. How are you doing?" she asked her. Morello put on a brave smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Not like before the SHU...no Nicky could get her to smile like that once in awhile.

"I just want to know she is alright. I have...no way of knowing. In my mind I drive that road to the hospital..I did it every week with Miss Rosa. I imagine actually going inside and talking to her. I can almost do it enough to actually feel better. But...it is harder to just imagine something better with Nicky. She is so real and so grounded that I just miss the way I feel when she is near...all the time, you know? When did that happen?" Lorna asked her like a child that wanted something scarey explained away.

"It was probably some little thing she did, like push your hair back and tell you it will be okay. She just did it that one time and you slipped. It was so gentle and small you didn't realize that you'd fallen in love," Piper whispered to her gently. She remembered how they fucked like animals when she first got there. Lorna loved it. Nicky is a pussy hound, no doubt but she didn't do anyone but Morello the entire time they were together.

Lorna looked at her with such fear. "I love her...love her?" she sorta asked. Piper thought for a moment that maybe Lorna was a little insane.

"Only you know that for certain but what you described sure sounded like it to me. I recently realized I've been in love with the same woman for over ten years. I've hated her for a good portion of that time so I'm no expert. We are the walking definition of fucked up," Piper said with a shrug.

Lorna turned her head to the side and looked so sweet,"Ah anyone that sees the two of you knows you love each other. I hope you keep trying," Lorna said hopefully. "Suzanne said the fact I still believe in love and want people to find it means I'm brave." Piper nodded and realized that was something that Suzanne would say.

"She loves you. She wanted me to tell you if I survived and she didn't. I wasn't going to say anything but in case it makes a difference to you, she really wanted you to know that she loved you completely," Piper whispered to Lorna in a voice only she could hear. A guard told them to either use the phone or move on there was a line forming. Lorna just stared at her with a strange expression. Piper squeezed her arm and moved away from the phones and made her way to visitation when she heard her name called over the PA. She groaned as Officer Bell slipped in behind her to follow. She had to admit though, she did it in such a way that she wasn't imposing on Piper. She actually just walked down the hall reading a catalog for bags of some sort. Periodically, she'd circle one like she wanted to get it.

Boo walked beside her in the hall and moved over after saying hello to Bell. Boo leaned in to whisper, "Hey Chapman, you got anymore news about Nichols?" Piper told her that no new word had come in. She knew Boo was on the outs still with Red and she was her only source of good information. She also knew that Boo was in on the stealing Vee's heroin plan that Nicky perpetrated. She ratted out something to Vee and now Piper was worried she'd rat out Nicky.

Piper stopped her and looked intently," Alex is keeping an eye on everything for Nicky. I'm just trying to get better," Piper darted a glance at Bell and back at Boo who seemed to understand what she was saying. There were fewer new Federal guards from different prisons but security was still tight. They searched each laundry bag at the door of the room, coming and going because of the reported drugs. Piper had hoped someone would just find the damn stuff anonymously.

Boo didn't seem too pleased she had to deal with Alex and that was fine with Piper. She went inside to be checked and it was a female officer she didn't know. She was thorough though and Piper was thankful for it. She stepped out in the small area before the door to the visitation and one of the new hires stepped forward to pat her down.

"Um I was just checked in here Officer," Piper tried to explain.

"I'll check you again and I'll be waiting here when you get done," he said in a deep voice that fairly barked at her. She jumped and spread her arms out for the pat down. Sure enough he rubbed his hand on her breasts as he checked. He seemed to really like their size and kept rubbing them until her nipples were hard. He laughed and then rubbed down her body. He squeezed each ass cheek thoroughly and kept on until Piper made a sound.

He leaned in and whispered," I bet you needed that. See you when you're done." Piper just lowered her arms and walked to the door. She wanted to smack him across the face but she knew she'd end up in Maximum Security. Her trip to Chicago let her know she didn't want that kind of prison.

Polly was already inside when she came through the door. She'd been felt up many times but he had really taken his time because no one was in the room with them. She hoped there were other officers when she finished with her visit. Piper put her arms over her chest and walked to her. Polly looked at her strangely and they just stopped and stared at one another. Rhonda broke their staring contest when she brushed past Piper and sat at a table behind Polly.

"Um...hi Pipes, you look...are you okay?" Polly asked. Piper motioned for her to sit down but didn't offer to give her a hug. She wasn't sure she wanted to hug Polly but also she didn't want to press her body close to her after what just happened.

Polly sat down and Piper told her about the accident. She reached out to take Piper's hand twice during it but she pulled her hand back. She looked over at the guard in the room and Polly sighed sitting up.

"I'm unscathed really just sore. So that is what's new with me. Um barring the topic we agreed not to talk about, how are you?" Piper asked pleasantly. She had to focus on the fact she loved Polly. They were best friends for years and she knew she was so much more than whomever she fucked.

Polly spoke about Finn and all of the little things he was doing. She was sleeping through most of the night. She told Piper about how Pete got to see him on weekends right now and he seemed to like that. He was filing for divorce and they seemed to be working it out. She told Piper that she made another big batch of their best selling soap and took it to all the shops they had put it on the shelf at in Brooklyn area.

"It took me a few weeks and I had to get some help, but we're back up to the same small area we had. Once you're out we can work on distributing it more...I was thinking that maybe I could hire a part time nanny once he is off breast milk and give the business side a boost," Polly suggested. Piper wanted to tell her about the money but she had decided not to tell her all of it.

"Look I have capital, enough for you to hire who you need. Grandmother left me some money. My lawyer, Man- um Amanda Poole will take care of what you need. I'll have her call you," Piper explained. She wasn't sure she wanted to run a soap and lotion business with Polly anymore but if she wanted to put effort into it then Piper could at least contribute funds as she finally had the means.

They spoke about two new lotions and then Polly's eyes got big when a big man walked passed them to go back from the vending machines. She looked at Polly, "I heard that tall woman, call him Mr. Crockett. I think I recognize him from his picture on the website. Pipe that is Alex's parole officer," she whispered leaning closer. Her gaze fell on him and her eyebrows shot up. She knew Rhonda was getting out soon and it made sense she was meeting with her officer. Piper frowned at this information but the timer rang for the visit to end. She stood and leaned in to hug Polly. She watched over her shoulder as he intently spoke to Rhonda. She was staring at her hands that were clutching an unopened chip bag. She opened it and took a few bites but pushed them over to him. He continued to speak to her in a low tone. Piper was worried and held the hug a little longer than normal because the officer told her to step back.

Polly was emotional and obviously felt touched by the long hug. Piper felt awful she had used the hug to spy but then she remembered that she slept with her ex-fiancé. Piper turned and walked back to the room. She hoped there were enough girls in the line that he got his jollies off before it was her turn.

***So sad about Robin Williams...so very sad. Plus, I'm very worried about what is going on in Ferguson. Thank you all for your reviews and I hope youlike this installment. I go back to work real soon but I will try to continue to post at least two a week...for how long? I know many of you ask me to write another one as long as Covering Up. I will write the best one I can...no length set. Thanks Basskid and my friend from GA for your review. I'd like to thank Bluepaintbox and picolo...all of the ones that review each chapter or every other. It is called fan fiction. I thought it was because it is fiction written by a fan. I see now, it is fiction written FOR the fans. Please Review and Peace, Fae***


	24. Chapter 24 Here Or Anywhere

Chapter Twenty Four

The officer wasn't there, Bell was however. She walked with Piper through the strip search and said nothing. Piper could tell she was pissed and was extra careful around her. She walked back towards the dorms thinking about Polly, seeing the parole officer and what she needed to tell Mandy when she called. She needed to get money to Polly. Her mind was a jumble.

"Uh, Chapman hold on there," Bell said. She motioned her to the side and she let the other prisoners pass. They stood for a moment until the hall cleared. She turned to her and looked expectantly without really speaking. "Did he hurt you? Soso saw he was out waiting in the anteroom and wouldn't leave the search. That young officer Peele called me in from the hallway. I didn't see him do it." Wanda Bell wanted to clarify that. Piper was startled and looked at her.

"Look, if you say anything you're thrown in the SHU. Brooke is fucking annoying but I really don't want her thrown in the SHU for speaking out. She...has her own...way of dealing with things but in this case, if I'd ever been patted down by him before, I would have went outside and got you. I just didn't know," Piper didn't say it outright because she wasn't going to get trapped in reporting misconduct. She knew the drill. On her first day it was explained to her that they put you in protective custody if you file a complaint.

Bell's expression darkened. "I told him to leave and go help in the Rec room, I out rank him. I went to the window and watched you...I thought he did something," she was furious and Piper was actually touched.

"Okay, look...thank you. But why do you care? I mean Officer Bell, you seem like you enjoy being a smart ass guard...sorry but you know what I mean. You're a hard ass but now you're more...to me at least," Piper regretted asking this as soon as she started to ask it but as usual her foot in mouth disease chose to flare up.

Bell scowled at her and Piper just tried to look open, trusting and honest. She really wished she'd waited and asked O'Neil. Bell looked away from Piper and down the hallway. They were calling the last group for visitation and the hallway would get busy again soon.

"Nevermind, it was a crappy thing to ask you. Thank you for caring and getting him away from there. Maybe you could ask his superiors to assign him duty locations with another officer. I think the opportunity he had alone in that room made it worse," Piper said shivering some recalling. She didn't walk away down the hall but she did turn her body. She thought of how Red had just moved herself close to the big guard and turned with him like she was walking him to her front door.

Bell actually started to walk with her. She got to the end of the hallway and then turned to open a supply closet. She opened it and stepped back motioning Piper inside. Piper's heart raced some but she nodded and obeyed her. She followed and turned the light on as she entered. Piper knew the closet, she darted in it coming from the Rec room with Alex. She would sit on that small table and orgasm in the morning sometimes. She didn't want to think about that while standing with Wanda Bell. A Wanda Bell she pissed off by asking a dumb ass self centered question when all she was doing was being a decent human being and inquiring about her well being.

"Look, you're right about how I like certain aspects of my job more than others might. But listen to me clearly...we all watched the crap come in here and get worse with that Parker woman. Hell, we tried to stop it and failed. We failed so much that we lost two prisoners and the federal government had to come in to clean house. I didn't like that. I was pissed about it...but they shared some findings with us and we learned there had been fraud. We learned facilities and hours could have been better. We learned you risked your ass to get proof of this...all so you could stay here," Bell shifted on her feet. Piper had never heard her say so much at one time. She just nodded softly and tried to decide what to do.

"I made a deal so..you know I didn't talk about it," Piper said lamely. Bell nodded and looked at her with some respect.

She turned back to face Piper renewed by her comment, "Yeah, it actually made you look a bit better...you didn't brag about it like some would. I didn't like Fig. I always thought she was a piece of- well...you did me a favor there. Put all this with how you handled yourself in the mudslide and I don't think you deserve to be manhandled." She seemed to think that was a clear statement.

"No one deserves that. It isn't part of my punishment for my crime and allowing it to happen here or anywhere is just wrong. I think you know that and I appreciate your help...like I said, if I'd known how he operated...like Soso obviously did, I would have gotten you. You would have yelled at me...maybe made me do another strip search, but you wouldn't touch me or let him touch me. I know that...I trust that," Piper said to her to soothe it over. Then she felt very uncomfortable with her in that small room.

Bell nodded agreeing with the whole statement Piper guessed. She turned and opened the door. Alex was walking down the hallway as they came out. Piper watched her expression change in a heartbeat from curious to furious. She turned to follow Alex as she walked but Bell put her hand on her shoulder. "No, this way Chapman," Bell snarked rather loud.

Piper bit her lip and turned to obey. She would explain what she was doing in THAT closet with Bell after Alex finished her visit. Piper wanted to go to the window and look inside at the visitors but she knew she wouldn't be allowed to walk that far. She had to rest. She knew Bell would suggest it as soon as they walked into the dorm. It had been the pattern. She didn't however suggest a thing. She actually commanded her. 'Get in the bunk and rest now Chapman. After the next count you can get up and about. Read a book if you can't sleep but you will rest today. Even the good Lord rested on Sunday," she said in a falsely jovial way. Piper pointed out it was Saturday and Bell seemed not to notice or care.

Piper kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed. She had things to do and she didn't want to sleep. Bell glared at her and Piper tucked her feet up. She nodded and moved to stand by the guard box at the other end. Piper clenched her fists and yelled in her head at the absolute absurdity of the people in charge of her life. She wanted to scream, yell and yank away all of their fucking keys. All of those jingling, jangling keys to doors and restraints shouldn't be given to anyone this arbitrary and petty! Piper clenched her eyes shut to keep from screaming and tried to calm down.

"Here," Bell said. Piper opened her eyes and saw a slices of pizza on a plate before her face. She had a six pack of soda as well. Red, Lorna and Yoga came into her cube. Piper took the pizza and automatically said thank you. Bell nodded and walked out. Piper took a piece of cheese pizza and gave the plate to Yoga Jones. It was cold but delicious. It was a rare treat and Bell obviously had taken it from the guards.

"What the fuck is up with Bell?" Yoga asked in a hushed tone. All three of them were eating kind of fast so no one saw and complained.

Piper swallowed and sat up some more, "I got felt up by this perv new guard and Bell feels bad." It was all true but by the look on their faces she spoke another language. Yoga Jones squinted her eyes at her but ate her pizza. Piper knew it seemed random but Bell had explained it to her in a way she understood. Bell felt she did her a solid so the least she could do is try and keep Piper safe. They played some cards and Piper stayed in her bunk. Morello was beating them terribly when Alex showed up. She sat on the floor by Piper and she gave her the last few bites of her piece.

"Pizza from?" Alex asked eating the pizza in a few bites. Alex made the best pesto and sundried tomato pizza and suddenly Piper was craving it.

Morello beat her to the answer, "Bell gave it to Chapman because she feels bad about her getting felt up by that new guard. I bet it was that guy, Lewis. He gives me the creeps." Piper did think that was his name.

"Who the fuck touched you?" Alex asked as she looked like she wished she could throw the pizza up . Piper told her to lower her voice and Alex actually got louder. "Which guard?" Yoga Jones leaned in and whispered something to Alex that seemed to calm her.

"It was nothing," Piper said to soothe her .

"It sounds like a load of crap. Did you order your pizza from the supply closet? Fuck, did she force you to-" Alex was furious and Piper knew why. She had worried the entire time that Bell had made her do something in that closet.

Piper reached out and stroked her face softly, "No..no not at all. We spoke privately there about that guy. Look, I don't want to report him and she doesn't want it known that the girl she was supposed to be escorting was felt up under her watch. It's okay," Piper tried to make it sound like it was no big deal and she saw Alex relax some. She wasn't sure that she believed her but Piper didn't want to spread the information about breaking into Fig's office. Bell said the fact she was quiet about it made her look better in their eyes. She had only told Nicky about what she found. She knew Alex was aware of most of it but not the details. She would explain more to her later when they were alone.

She had other things she wanted to talk to her about but there wasn't a time alone. After count, Alex was heading to the bathroom and Piper poked her head out of her cube to ask, "When you get back, would you like to go out to the yard for a walk? I need some air and it is drying up out there. I'd like to talk to you." Alex nodded and Piper smiled back at her.

She cleaned up the mess from her little brunch. She helped Red clean their cube for inspection that afternoon. It was good to feel like she could manage things. She got her meds before breakfast and was thinking maybe she could do without the ibuprofen that afternoon. She asked Bell to walk her to the nurse to check on some meds and she was happy that Piper asked. She had decided to be positive about it and not a jerk. She asked Red to tell Alex she'd be right back.

She was told she had to take the medicine but he checked her back and said she didn't need bandages anymore. Piper was happy to hear it and assured him that she'd put the ointment on each day three times. It was just like Neosporin so she was allowed to have it with a note. Piper felt like her trip to the nurse couldn't have gone better. She had a ton of things to think about still and Polly's visit had brought up things that she thought were dealt with completely. All that said, she was happy about her bandage and she got to eat Pizza. It wasn't a half bad day for prison.

She went to Alex's cube when she was finished and saw Soso writing letters. She thought Alex would be on the bunk reading. "You seen Alex?" Piper asked her in a friendly manner. She glanced over at her with a look of contempt.

"I haven't seen her since you asked her to go for a walk," Brooke said. Piper didn't like that she listened to the conversation. "Maybe she is avoiding you..I warned her about you." Piper actually laughed at her words and turned away. She warned Alex about her...Piper should warn Soso about Alex! She paused though and then found Red in Gina's Cube. "Have you seen Alex?" She figured she was just dodging her mouthy roommate.

"No, and I looked. She hasn't come back," Red said with certainty. Piper looked towards the bathroom. She looked back down at Red and nodded. She headed that way and was surprised when some people fell in behind her. Gina and Norma were right behind her. Piper realized Red sent them with her to look for Alex. Bell didn't follow her because they took the bathroom exit.

"Alex?" Piper asked as she walked around the corner. She saw her glasses first. They were in the middle of the bathroom floor. Piper bent to pick them up. They weren't broken, just scratched on one lens.

"In here," Gina said and Piper turned to see her holding open the one stall door that was attached. Alex was crumbled on the floor and all Piper could see was blood.

***good news is, a quick update huh? Bad news is...cliffhanger. Basskid, Aliad...reading your reviews made my day! I wrote more just cos..Fae**


	25. Chapter 25 Standing Still is Hard

Chapter Twenty -Five

Piper lunged towards her saying " Alex, Alex oh Alex, baby" over and over. She moaned and Piper pulled her into her arms. Her face was bruised and her nose was bleeding profusely. Piper could see she had whacked her head some on the toilet.

"Go get help," Piper said frantically but they just stood there looking at her. Alex was blinking her eyes and Piper was sure she'd been knocked out cold.

Gina finally said, " Look, I'll go get Red. You guys help her up and see if you can get her out the other side here, down the hall and out the side door to the yard. Um, let's meet at the greenhouse. Red and I will bring some stuff...you don't want her to report this Chapman. They may put her in the SHU for fighting until they figure out what really happened. There aren't any cameras in here so it is her word against whoever did it." She explained and Piper just nodded. She was so tired of how the reality of their place in this prison meant they had to compromise their personal freedom and health.

Alex was clutching to Piper now and trying to stand up. She noticed that Alex shoved something in her pocket as she stood. She leaned on Piper and it helped to calm her some.

"I'm okay, don't worry...looks worse than it is," she said as Norma and Piper helped her out of the stall. Norma went to look ahead and left them alone standing in the curve of the hallway out of sight of anyone that came in the other way.

"Who did this to you?" Piper asked her as she put her arm around her and pulled her up closer to compensate for Norma not helping keep Alex upright. She was still very dizzy. Alex gasped in pain and winced. Piper pushed her against the wall and reached for Alex's uniform shirt. She pushed at Piper's hands feebly trying to stop her but the blonde was determined. She lifted her shirt to see bruises and a nasty scrape on her side.

Blood drained from her face when she realized someone had hit Alex, knocked her into the stall and then kicked her. Piper wanted to cry but she felt that cold fury settle into her very bones.

"It's okay..oh there's Norma...where we going again? Don't take me to the nurse," Alex said and Piper could tell she was feeling better because she was already trying to help with the cover up. They snuck out and walked together quietly to the greenhouse. Piper hadn't ever been back here so Norma led the way. Once inside, Norma brought over a chair and Piper eased Alex down into it.

Alex reached her hand out and pushed some hair from Piper's eyes. She ran her knuckles against her cheek and Piper slid her glasses on her face. Alex blinked and frowned at the scratches. The frown made her wince in pain and she pushed her head back some to stop the flow of blood from her nose.

"Oh Al...this place is going to kill us," Piper said softly. Norma reached out and put her hand on Piper's shoulder. She looked up and Norma touched her heart in a loving way. "Yeah, maybe love will get us through." She was going to ask Alex again when Red showed up with Gina in tow. She pulled a bag out from under her shirt and opened it.

"Let me see, ah..well the nose makes it look worse. My boys came home every day with a bloody nose like this, no problem. Gina, be a dear and see if you can get Gloria to give us some ice. Tell her I'll get her some better quality Cayanne Pepper if she wants a trade. Make a pack with a sock and be quick about it or she'll swell up too much," Red ordered. Piper stayed on her knees holding Alex's hand. She felt better with Red there and realized yet again how lucky she was to be a member of her family.

"Thanks Mom," Piper said quietly. Red looked down at her and gave her a tender look. She cleaned up Alex's face and felt the knot on her head. She took a long while investigating.

"How long was she out? If she starts having symptoms of a concussion we may have to tell medical," Red said clearly. She rattled them off and told Piper she learned all about it in medical. "Nothing like getting your head slocked to addle your brains," she joked. Piper saw her look to a point on the floor and winced.

"Oh shit Red, sorry...you were attacked here," Piper apologized. Norma put her hand on her mouth like it just occurred to her too. Piper recognized that Red wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"Look, usually prison sucks but it isn't full of violence. It takes certain people to promote it. I live here and have to live with it, so no worries," she said nodding to Piper. Alex's nose stopped bleeding and Red felt it to make sure it wasn't broken. "I think just busted, don't worry Piper, her good lucks are intact."

Alex smiled and told her, "Ah you think I look good Red." Red glared at her and pressed the ice Gina handed her as she slipped back inside.

"I got you a new shirt as well Vause," Gina said. Alex's was covered in blood. Her blood was so dark and red. Piper stared at it and had flashes of blood on a snowy ground. Did Alex feel that way when she found her out cold from Suzanne's attack? She understood instantly how it changed Alex. Piper assisted her removing her shirt and showed Red her bruises.

"Those fucking steel toed boots," Gina mumbled. Piper closed her eyes as flashes of a helpless Alex being kicked flooded her. Red asked her to take deep breaths and she did. It hurt but there was no sharp sting.

Alex said they were just bruised. "They aren't broken, just a few bruises." Alex seemed to be saying that for Piper. She wanted Alex to see a Doctor but the thought of her being ripped away or sent to the SHU over it made her go along with hiding it. Alex looked better already. She had a bruise on her cheek and a cut on her forehead under the bump. "I'll tell them I fell down the stairs to the laundry if they ask," Alex said clearly. Piper hated how fast they came up with a cover. She wanted to scream at the prison officials to tell them their policies of tossing prisoners in the SHU keeps them from seeking even basic medical. She helped Alex lower her new shirt over her head.

"Who did it?" Piper asked again. Red put things in her bag but looked up expecting an answer as well.

Alex shifted in the chair, "I didn't really see. I don't know, maybe she thought I was someone else." It was lame. Red snorted and turned away.

"Don't give me that shit Alex! Tell me...she hit you in the face and knocked off your glasses, there is no way you didn't see her!" Piper yelled. She was mad at who did it and now she was mad at Alex.

"I'm not saying Pipes because you'll try to do something about it and you're still recovering yourself," Alex said. As if on cue, Officer Bell came into the greenhouse.

"Chapman! You came out here without an escort, what are you up to?" Bell was so damn mad! Piper forgot she wasn't supposed to go anywhere without an escort. Fuck!

"Sorry Officer, I asked them to help me...deal with what happened here," Red's voice broke and she turned away. Gina and Norma both rubbed her back. Alex dropped her head and let her hair fall in front of her face. "My bunkmate was just helping me and forgot to tell you. We watched out for her, though she seems much better now." Piper was still sore but she was getting around just fine.

Bell seemed to shift and become uncomfortable with an emotional Red. She also knew that the violence from inmates had touched the guards more than they actually thought. She ushered them out and Alex hurried out first. She wanted to get back to her bunk and hide her ice pack. Piper felt stupid that the fact she ahd to have an escort had nearly got them in trouble. She walked slower, letting the rest go ahead and forcing Bell to follow her along.

Piper went straight to Alex once she was alone. She sat on the floor at her feet and looked up. "Tell me now...tell me...I promise not to do anything-" Alex put her finger on her lips.

"Tell me what you wanted to tell me on our walk," Alex asked as she held the ice to her face. Piper sighed and tried to calm herself. She wanted to tell Alex about her conversation with Bell and Polly. She wanted Alex to tell her who it was and she was really upset. She sat there and closed her eyes trying to control her anger. Alex let her catch her breath and simply held her hand.

"Polly was here. We had a good visit...didn't talk about you know who," Piper said softly. She was going to tell her about Crocket but she realized that she wasn't supposed to know what he looked like. What was she supposed to say to Alex? 'Oh Polly saw your parole officer, she recognized him from the website where she looked up his number.' No Piper sighed and told Alex the information that Bell told her about the investigation. She told Alex about Fig in soft quiet tones.

"Nicky told me some of it...but damn Pipes. You were spying for a reporter? You're lucky all they did was put you on a transfer list," Alex scolded. Yet Piper could tell she was proud of her. "It makes sense about the guards but I really think the escort around is to keep that lawyer from suing."

"You should call her. I spoke to her earlier as well," Piper explained. Alex nodded and then looked lost in thought. She had other things she wanted to tell Alex but she was very upset with her for the silence about her attack. How could she trust Alex if she didn't trust her? Piper was in such turmoil inside but she hid it. She stuffed it down as she was taught to do long ago and if she was on the outside, she'd go out...drink...and maybe get laid. All to push this fear and worry away. But she couldn't escape all of it here. No, there was nowhere to run. Taking steps is easy...standing still is hard.

Piper leaned up and put her arms around Alex carefully. She turned and hugged Piper. She was kneeling before her on her knees and it wasn't that hard to slip her hand in that pocket. She pulled away holding a slip of paper. She got up and moved back as Alex saw it. She was unable to stand quickly and Piper put her hand on her shoulder to hold her down.

She demanded Piper give that back. She saw it was a number. A phone number...she handed it back to her, bent at the waist and kissed her on the cheek. She could tell from Alex's glance that she was completely stumped by Piper's behavior. She left her on the bunk, wondering and went to help Norma get some snacks for the movie. She was sure to ask Bell to escort her to the microwave in the Rec room.

***I am loving all the reviews. It has been a crazy week for me but I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. Please Review. I am afraid my long vacation has come to an end and I will seek to keep the story posts up at a regular interval. Please Review, Peace Fae***


	26. Chapter 26 Cruel and Unusual

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

Alex slept through the movie and Piper worried the entire time that she had a concussion. The movie was _A League of Their Own_ and all the lesbians were thrilled. Piper wanted to watch it with Alex. She wanted her woman to be honest about what happened. So Piper watched the movie without seeing a thing. She had one earbud in and one out.

She had so much to think about. Piper looked around the room and her eyes fell on Boo. She was laughing and making a motion towards Madonna that left little to the imagination what Boo would do if she ever got the chance to sleep with her. Did she attack Alex over the hidden drugs? Poussey threw some popcorn at Boo and she caught it quickly as if they planned it. People laughed and Bell made a noise for them to be quiet.

Poussey got quiet and then she leaned across the isle close to Piper. "Hey, you um...ever do that in a theatre?" Poussey asked motioning towards the hand and tongue gesture Boo was making. Piper winced at the crudeness but got her drift. It was a forward question.

Piper considered it for a moment then said, "No not in a movie theatre, but there was this one time at a Burlesque Show..." Piper said with her eyebrows up to indicate what she did. Poussey's eyes got big.

She looked at the guards, then moved over to sit beside her so quickly Piper was impressed. She leaned closer and whispered in Piper's free ear, "Sie ging auf ein Mädchen in einem Burlesque-Show?"

Piper frowned, "AT one not IN one...and I'm not giving details. It is...a precious memory," Piper breathed and looked down. Poussey seemed to get that it was uncomfortable for her to talk about and she took her hand. She didn't hold it like Suzanne did. She rubbed it and seemed to send comfort. Piper closed her eyes and let her mind drift back to a bar...years ago and her desperate plea for Alex.

**Her heart was pounding in her chest when she leaned in towards Alex. Just being that close to her made Piper's nipples instantly hard. She took a breath and rambled about how she had never been a sexual person...but after her...Piper leaned in and exhaled, " I wanna taste what you taste like." Piper breathed it into her ear. She let go and did something she flat out knew was wrong. **

**But she didn't care. Alex...oh even the thought of the taste of Alex, was worth it. Alex leaned back up and Piper couldn't really hold her gaze. Her eyes fell to her mouth with such longing. **_**Kiss me, please Kiss me before I die from wanting**_

**Her mouth was as wonderful as she remembered. No, it was better because now Piper rode the wave of sensation that came with the knowledge that Sylvie might come around the corner and catch them. She could get hurt again, physical pain. Piper fucking loved it. She wanted to protest when Alex pulled back but felt her pulse jump to an even higher rate when she saw her open the door to the stall. **

**They ran in like kids sneaking a make out session behind the bleachers. Alex latched the door and turned pulling Piper against her. They kissed again and she let her hands roam all over her body. She was wearing these skin tight pants that felt amazing. Piper wanted them off. She pushed at them and Alex grabbed her hands. **

**"Woah, kid...I know what you just...fuck...no one has ever said anything to me even remotely that hot before...but I don't want your first time...doing that in a dirty bar bathroom," Alex seemed to be straining to say it and Piper knew she really did want that...but she was trying to be good. **

**Somehow Piper just knew that being good wasn't as sexy to Alex as being bad. "Don't you fuckin' tease me Alex, please, " she said and her voice broke some on the please. She kissed down her body, sliding to the floor at her feet. She kissed her belly and nuzzled at the top of her pants. **

**Alex swallowed. "Ask me again, just like that..." she said and Piper nearly came on the spot. **

**"Don't fucking tease me...Alex please..please let me taste you...right here, right now because we want it," Piper said in a hushed voice. Alex stepped out of her shoes and pushed her pants down. Piper helped peeling them down she saw a sexy ass lace thong and her eyes darted up. **

**Alex smirked. "Now, do exactly what I say, " Alex shimmied out of her panties and dropped them on her shoes...lift my leg over your shoulder, I think I can put it on the sink...yeah like that," Piper leaned in and inhaled her scent. It was musky and she felt a flush all over. Her mouth actually watered. She leaned in and kissed her mound. She knew the basics of what to do but she wanted to please her more than anything. Doubt started to creep into her mind and felt worried through her haze of lust. **

**"Now, start by licking my outer lips...and then worm that tongue to my soaked...and I am wet Piper, feel," Alex said as she took Piper's hand from her hip and brought it to her wet core. Piper felt her desire drip. She felt dizzy and knew exactly how she felt. Alex pulled her hand away with her index finger covered in dripping sweetness. Alex bent down and licked her fingers. Piper moaned then turned to dive into the bounty before her. **

**Alex jumped, " Easy..my clit is so swollen baby," Alex hissed. Piper slowed herself and licked as she instructed. She opened before her and Piper lapped like a kitten to cream. She thought of all she loved about what Alex did to her. She couldn't believe how she kept going or how strong her tongue was on her clit. **

**Her taste wasn't tart or sweet really, but earthy like sage. Piper gasped for breath not wanting to come up from the heaven. She knew her technique was nothing to write home about, but when she felt Alex jump at the flick of her tongue on the tip of her clit, Piper kept on going. Alex reached up to squeeze her own breasts and twist at her nipples. Piper looked up for a moment to see her head tossed back. She lowered her face and stayed there until Alex cried out. " Oh fuck Piper, fuck yes...oh yes," in her deep sexy voice. She came all over Piper's face. It was wet and she inhaled it. She coughed some but kept her face there in the glory, lapping. Piper was enthralled by how Alex jerked and quivered if she flicked her clit while lapping up cum. **

**She finally pushed Piper's face away from her sex, lowered her leg from the sink and squatted down to kiss her. Piper reached up to hold her face. Alex was determined to get Piper out of her clothes. There was a knock, " Hey Alex, you alright?" Alex froze. Piper didn't think it was Sylvia. **

**"Yeah Rache, I'm fine I got a phone call..and..hiding the fact I'm working from Sylvie, not wantin' a fight. I'll be right out," she said looking at Piper with such regret. Piper closed her eyes and accepted the fact she wasn't going to come on her fingers. It was way too harsh a reality for her. **

**"Yeah I go on in about five minutes, I'll tell them there was a line at the bathroom," Rachel responded. Piper was struck how easily Alex lied. She was calm and just lied. Piper recognized that trait. Alex got dressed and helped her up. **

**"Look I share a place the Village with like two other girls, but my friend Polly is going out of town this weekend. Here," Piper jotted down the address and handed it to her. **

**"You sure, kid? I'm trouble," Alex admitted. **

**"Did you just experience what we did? I know I'm young and I don't have much experience, but even I know feeling that way is rare. I want to feel that more Alex. I..hope you do as well, " Piper said quietly. She moved to the door and Alex stopped her. **

**"I'll go first...and yes I did experience it. You're amazing..my legs are weat and I'd like nothing more in this world than to take you home to my bed or take you against that mirror. But...I don't want a scene here. Still...I want to so bad," Alex murmured as she pulled her close. Piper closed her eyes and relaxed. She knew in that moment that they'd be together. It wouldn't be easy, but Alex would be with her. However they defined that. It made waiting somewhat bearable. Alex told her she'd call her later that night and left. Piper waited for the show to start before she exited and snuck into the main area. She headed for the door as she watched a girl make a Puppet motorboat her rather large boobs. She laughed at the strangely sexy world of Alex Vause. **

Poussey hissed in pain as Piper squeezed her hand. "Oh sorry," Piper said then smiled and pretended to watch the movie. After the movie, she went to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. She checked on Alex and she was sleeping but when she returned Alex was standing by her cube with her arms crossed over her stomach. Piper knew something had hurt her and that her body was going to shift, to get tall and still when she saw her. Piper knew that so well that it made her stop walking. Sure enough, Alex looked at her and stiffened her body. She pushed her glasses up on her head.

"I want to talk to you," she said in a voice that told Piper it was serious. She went into her cube and Red turned in her chair.

"Red, sitting too long in that chair doesn't help your back. I'll rub some pepper ointment on it later, I'm really feeling better," Piper explained. She grabbed her hoodie off the hook. "Officer Grayson, I want to go put some ointment on my back..but I need some help." Piper held up the ointment and she frowned at her.

"I'm sure Vause will assist you with that. Maybe she will tell you what happened to her," the blonde guard said. She was one of the new ones that worked the late shift. Piper didn't know what to think about her but she figured she wouldn't want to assist an inmate. It worked out rather well. Piper thanked her kindly and Alex followed behind her.

"Chapman, only go to the bathroom and back. I'll be watching," the officer said. Piper nodded and felt yet again like an animal on a leash. She wanted to rant about how unfair it was to be escorted in prison. Alex walked up behind her and pushed her shirt up. Piper jumped some and braced herself on the sink. Alex expertly applied the triple antibiotic gel from the little packet the nurse gave her. Piper shivered some, she was dressed for bed and her nipples were rock hard in the mirror. She watched Alex's face as she concentrated. Piper could tell she was angry.

"What can I do to take that anger away, Al?" Piper asked softly. She wanted to scream that she was the one that had the right to be angry. But her girl had been hurt...in this very room. Piper watched her face as she took a breath to steel herself.

"Tell me you didn't let Poussey hold your hand through the movie," Alex breathed in a small voice. Piper felt her breath catch and then she smiled.

"Yes, but it wasn't romantic...she was comforting me," Piper explained.

"Fuck you Piper! I know all about what comfort means to you...are you with her?" Alex asked shaking so hard Piper turned around. She brought her hands up to her face and looked her in the eye.

"I've never cheated on you...ever. I've shared you with others when I had to...I've watched you with other," Piper closed her eyes some to the images that flashed in her mind.

"So we're together? Jesus fucking Christ Piper you are going to be the death of me! You are my cruel and unusual punishment! Answer my question directly, are you sleeping with Poussey...have you?" Alex growled out as she pulled Piper close. Piper's stomach pressed against Alex and she winced in pain.

"Easy Alex, please..." Piper squirmed free and put her arm around her waist. " No, again..no she is a kid Alex...it was stupid of me to forget for a moment that I was in a fuckin' high school musical prison camp with nosey ass bitches," Piper fumed. Piper leaned in and kissed her softly on her bruises. "No, we aren't going out officially but it doesn't really matter. Everyone knows we love each other...technically I could go to the commissary line with Poussey...or let her get me drunk on Hooch and fuck me in the broom closet." Piper spoke this as if she had given it thought. She hadn't. How silly this woman was to think that she thought of anyone else that way. Larry was it...and the Larry she was attracted to was her best friend. He was her home and warmth. He doesn't exist anymore and Piper was still trying to deal with what that means to her.

Alex winced at her words. "You're right everyone knows we love each other so if anything happens to anyone over my incident...you're going to the SHU. Do you want to jerk that guy off again so badly that you'll get thrown back in there? I fucking can't live through you in there now I know-" Alex swallowed so fast Piper was worried she might throw up. Piper wiped her hair back from her face.

"Oh baby, I'll do anything to keep you from there. They got us. We're trapped and unsafe all the time here. So, fear that...but trust that I will do what I must...oh and you know I'm not letting this go," Piper said as she ran her hand over Alex's face. She then fished out the other ointment from her pants and squatted down to put it on Alex's body.

"I'm not telling you...just stay out of it," Alex muttered. Piper smiled because she realized that Alex had no doubt what so ever that she'd figure out who attacked her. She just wasn't going to help her.

Piper stood and took the packets to the trash. "Just know this...I'm not looking to hook up with anyone right now...I'm worried about you. I just want you to know that you can get help with this. You aren't alone. If you can't get it from me here, then get it from Mandy. Whatever you do, don't you dare let someone use me to make you break the law again." Piper kissed her softly on the lips and moved back from her slowly. Alex just looked at her with an expression that told Piper she was wondering how much she had figured out.

"Please don't hold anyone else's hand," Alex whispered,"And please don't get caught doing something stupid. I'll take care of it. It is my mess and I'll take care of it." She was sure and looked Piper in the eyes.

"You need to decide something Alex...you lost me once because you chose crime over me. Alex, I can't live with you doing that-please Alex...don't set up a situation where I have to walk away from that again. Please.." Piper couldn't finish. She just leaned closer to Alex and whispered in her ear, so like long ago. "I promise to only hold your hand." Piper turned to head back to the dorm before the officer came looking. She walked away from Alex and noticed a heated look of pure longing on her love's face.

***I had to write my version of that bathroom love. I'm from the South in the US..sorry I forgot to answer that. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please comment and review. ***


	27. Chapter 27 She is Your Bitch

Chapter Twenty- Seven

The next day all anyone talked about was Alex's face. Everyone looked at her like she had beat her up. Bell was furious. Piper could tell that she thought the whole Red needing comfort had been a cover for Red working Alex over. Maybe she thought Piper had come to stop it...or maybe she thought Piper did it. It was making her really paranoid. Nicky once told her she had imaginary enemies.

Alex didn't look at anyone or show any direct sign of fear. They were on their way back towards the rec room when O'Neil called her over. He looked at Alex then back at Piper for a moment.

"I know everyone thinks I'm lying...but I really did fall," Alex said with just enough exasperation to sound realistic. Piper was sure anyone within earshot would believe her. He just nodded and then pulled Piper over by her arm. She didn't like his hand there but he was gentle.

"I wasn't here yesterday," he started. Piper seemed to think about it and then smiled.

"Did you have a day off?" Piper said with an open face. Donaldson was escorting her but he stepped aside giving that duty to O'Neil.

He frowned and shook his head, " No I switched duties and was at the hospital most of the day. Her mother came to visit. It went well. She asked about her, told her news of family members and asked if she could come see her once a month. Nichols was well behaved and acted like her leg didn't hurt. She made a joke about hospital food being better than prison food. Her mother told her she had moved and gave her the new address. She apparently made out well in the divorce. Nichols was surprised," O'Neil said in a monotone that droned on the details. Piper was amazed at his attention to detail. He really wanted to help her not worry about her friend.

"How was she afterward?" Piper asked him.

"Quiet for Nichols...she is not taking any pain meds...so sleep is always a good thing. She asked if the nurse would put her to sleep...which she had never done before, after her mom left. She slept through the rest of my shift," he told her in a quiet voice that showed much more emotion. Piper thanked him sincerely.

He smiled and then he stopped. It was chilling really how serious he got. " What happened to Vause? Is there something going on that is going to lead to more prisoners running or getting hurt?" He looked her straight in the eye and Piper wanted to look away. She just knew she couldn't.

"Ya know...I thought maybe there was...I asked her..accused her...but she is sticking to that falling story. She is really more imaginative and I think she'd think of something less cliché," Piper replied. He seemed to listen and then motioned for them to continue.

Piper had to use the telephone. She watched Alex walk on past them and vowed she'd keep her from making a single call until she had time to think about her real choices. Piper figured she had two days tops to do what she needed to do. She thought for a moment and called Mandy. She told her she liked The Lovelady Center (Tutwiler Center, look it up), Women's Prison Association and Families Against Mandatory Minimums. (freepiper spreadshirt com) She also spoke to her about finding Red's husband and possibly opening a soup kitchen that hires ex-cons. Piper was adamant that he not know it came from her but that ETW would fund the renonvations needed and hiring of staff. He would own and run the business with partnership with another program perhaps. They talked for most of their time about details. Mandy started rambling about which division would fund the charitable venture. She knew a few PR firms that would also help her organize. Piper gave her a few good ideas about that as well.

"You'd be a great consultant for non-profits. I'll be up next week to see you with some paperwork and your mother," Mandy snuck the last part in with a breath that was very much the girl she used beat at volleyball.

"Oh I know I've got it coming. I'm calling her next. Just ramble on about your business and not mine. She will have to wait while you see me...it will piss her off," Piper grimaced.

"I explained it to her. She said Cal couldn't drive her up and she isn't allowed to drive right now," Mandy said casually.

Piper's heart sped up. Her grandmother had been fine and then she was gone. "Why can't my mother drive? I know she doesn't like to-"Piper hated how desperate she sounded.

Mandy spoke in a quiet tone, " No, no...it's her eyes. She broke her glasses dropping them in the driveway. She tried to drive without them and had an accident- she is fine! Just a fender bender but your father has forbidden her to drive until her new glasses and frames get here. Apparently she ordered them from Paris...and..I'm not going to waste your money talking about what I'm sure you're going to hear about on Friday. I will see you at 2:30PM," Mandy clarified. She then hung up and since no one was in line, she quickly made another call. O'Neil waited patiently as she assured her mother she was fine.

"You sure? Oh..um your father would like to speak to you," her mother said in the middle of her tirade about no one telling her anything about what happens to her own daughter.

"Piper Elizabeth are you telling us the truth? Are you alright?"he demanded.

"Yes Sir, I am still some sore but overall I'm alright. It was a flash flood and a mudslide. I did a good job driving before the road washed out Dad," Piper reiterated. She couldn't believe he was actually talking to her. He usually only spoke to her through her mother and Piper had been a bit of a prick at his mother's wake.

He was quiet. "I'm really fine Daddy," Piper said again this time she felt tears in her eyes. She heard her mother say "What is she saying Bill?" in the background.

"You said that to me once before...but you weren't. You were traveling with criminals and hoods...was she the other girl in the car? Mandy told us you saved your fellow inmate's life?" his voice trembled.

Piper shook her head then remembered he couldn't see her. "No...she was one of the ones that came to save me. She held me and kept me warm all the way to the hospital and still puts ointment on my back." He was very quiet. Piper continued, " Dad, how are you?"

"I'm fine-no...no my baby girl is hurt and no one tells me..and the only person that seems to make you feel better is the one that got you in that place," he rambled on some. Piper knew it was hard for him to say these things and she knew she had to say to him what she said to her mother.

"Dad...Daddy listen, I need you to hear me. You taught me right from wrong. I made the wrong choice and it is only my fault that I am here. I could have said no to her. I didn't. I did say no later but it was too late. I will instruct Mandy to contact you right away if something happens," Piper said confidently. She didn't add that she'd have to let Mandy know herself. She asked Red to add Mandy to her call list. She was going to tell Healy it was so she could get some free legal advice but it would really be so she could call her if anything happened to Piper. It was an arrangement that Red had with someone else.

"I can't expect you or mom to forgive Alex for her mistakes or slights towards me. I know we are often toxic to one another. All I can say is it is nearly eleven years since the day we met and I still get that crazy rush in my heart when I see her, Dad," Piper didn't want the conversation to turn to this but it did.

"Stay safe, here is your mother," he said. Piper pressed her forehead to the wall.

"Piper it's your mother," she said as if Piper couldn't recognize her voice. She bit back the first snarky response. She was trying to consider how scared they had just been for their daughter's health.

"I have to go Mom there is a line, I'll see you Friday after I meet with Mandy, " Piper said and then she said a rushed goodbye. She walked with her head down back to her dorm. On the way, Poussey popped out of the library. She motioned Piper inside so she made another detour. O'Neil was relaxed and didn't mind going places.

He gave them some distance and Poussey leaned in to speak to her, " Did you smack Vause around with Red and her crew in the greenhouse?" she asked curiously.

"No! Why would you believe that? Come on...you know me better than that, I'd never hurt her...never," Piper exclaimed, then she lowered her voice "But I will get the girl that did beat her up."

Poussey immediately felt like a heel for doubting her. "You can't blame me though, it is obvious somebody worked her over and she is your bitch. You did a number on Pensatucky too, so is natural we think that." Piper took a deep breath and reminded herself that domestic violence is the norm for most of the women in that place.

Piper decided to air it all out at one time. "Also, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't hold my hand anymore...or ask intimate questions. I know you mean it in a friendly way but this place it is taken to mean so much more...and it hurts Alex. I personally could care fucking less what anyone else thinks in here." It was so true.

"I'm sorry...I just don't think sometimes. I think you could be treated better than she treats you sometimes but...hell I get it...what can I do to help you out?" Poussey asked. She wanted to make up for her blunder and help Piper figure out who beat up Alex. Piper told her the details of what happened and then went to work having her find out some much needed information. Poussey promised to have her the information by lunch the next day. Piper had a plan already forming in her mind. She had to be careful. She made a promise to Alex and she intended to keep it.

Piper finally headed towards the rec room. She was tired though and O'Neil suggested she go take a short nap before count. She balked at others that suggested it but it seemed kind from him. Piper walked along the hall with him and as he approached the dorm he leaned in close to her ear and told her what she'd been waiting to hear.

"Nichol's will be back tomorrow." Piper turned with a bright face and smiled. This seemed to make him very happy.

"To medical or here?" Piper asked. She figured they'd put her back in medical until her leg was healed.

"Here, she responded well to the antibiotics and they said she can continue the treatment here. She'll have to walk with this cane thing..which I don't see Nichols doing...and she can't go back to work yet. You two can hang out," he said kindly. Piper thanked him again and went to Lorna's bunk. She was writing letters but really just staring at a weird cut out of a bridge and groom that looked a helluva lot like Nicky and Lorna.

"Hey, I kinda heard something ...don't ask me from whom," Piper whispered. Lorna looked up with such hope in her eyes. Piper smiled warmly at her and reached for her hand. Lorna moved over and sat beside her on her bunk. Piper leaned in and whispered "Nicky will be back tomorrow." Lorna screamed and hugged her tight. Red was at the cube door next and Lorna told her the good news. She seemed to exhale and get lighter somehow. Piper realized that she was just going to be happy that she could see Nicky. It had been a long time for them, with Red in medical and then the accident.

She didn't mention her mother because, well that was Nicky's story to tell. Piper just slipped out while they celebrated and went to her cube. She started writing her own letters and tried not to think about how she will write letters to her in prison one day. Piper didn't know her time. Alex never really says specifics. She wasn't sure she wanted to know but she knew there would be a time in her life where she will have to wait on Alex again.

It was okay though, she knew she could do it. All that time between Paris and Prison had brought them to this place. Like Alex said, she didn't know what the future held for them but she knew that Alex would always be a part of her life. Her heart will take no substitutes now. Piper wasn't sure they could ever make it work in a traditional sense; she just wasn't going to pretend not to be in love with her anymore.

***Short one to start a work week. As I said, I'm back to work full time from vacation and I will try to continue to post at least twice a week. Please check the links above and find out how you can help incarcerated women. Please Review! And enjoy the EMMYS tomorrow night- here's hoping OITNB wins Best Comedy! Fae***


	28. Chapter 28 Princess and the Pea

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Nicky came back while everyone else was at work. Piper and Red helped her to settle back in her old bunk. She looked really tired but happy to be back.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see institutional beige...I think I'm more disturbed by this than the whole almost dying," Nichols said in a flat sarcastic tone. Piper winced. She prayed she didn't stay in there long enough to crave the familiarity. Alex had said she couldn't sleep after her time in prison unless the light was on...and she slept with a gun. Piper couldn't keep her mind from the task at hand. She could really only think of the details. Even as she listened to Nicky hold court, sitting on Gina's bunk as she told the details of all the drugs she was given...and the ones she refused. Piper was just happy to have her here. She waited what she felt was the right amount of time, then left to go speak to the officer assigned her today. I was Officer Banner again. Piper was wary of him but he was very personable and kept his distance. She said she wanted to return a book to the library. He frowned.

She smiled sweetly and got her book. She wasn't on lockdown and could go to the library. She felt she could actually work. She only felt a twinge when she reached far for things or lifted anything over a few pounds. She knew she'd likely be hurting worse if her plan fucked up. It was something she had to do though. Piper's vision on this was razor sharp. It was totally premeditated. Alex would be proud of her, if she wasn't furious at her for trying it. She knew Alex would have a chance to make a call at lunch...and there was nothing she could do about it. But she was going to see her before lunch.

He followed her down the hallway. Nicky poked her head up some from her bunk. She had a cane but seemed to be getting round fine. She once told Piper she was on a strict regime of cough medicine...maybe no microbe could harm Nicky.

"You going to the library? I'm sure she knows the way Officer," she asked with a grin to Piper and a glare to Banner. Piper nodded and held up a copy of a Poetry Collection by Robert Frost.

" Returning this...I am going to see if _Middlesex_ is in, I think it is time for a reread. I'll be back, enjoy some alone time with your Mom," Piper said with a smile. She hoped her sincerity was noticeable. Nicky did turn her head a certain way and raise her eyebrows some. Piper smiled as she left the dorm and walked to the library. He didn't speak to her and stayed a foot or two behind her. Piper felt his stare on her back and felt jumpy. Could he tell what she was planning? Did she look innocent enough? She wasn't ever really good at hiding what she was feeling. Piper was an open book that thought first about herself and then expected the world to jump in and help her figure out her life. She was working on it.

It helped to have a sense of purpose. Alex always seemed to provide that for her and now she was determined to make sure no other girl in that prison touched her while Piper was there. She couldn't concentrate on the fact there would be months...years where Alex would be on her own in here. No, she had to plan some details.

"I will need to see the nurse today as well. I know I need an appointment but-" Piper started to argue why she should be allowed to have access to the nurse due to her current medication being pained based.

"Chapman, you have access if you need it. Caputo's orders," he said in a voice that told Piper he felt it was ridiculous she was treated differently. But she stopped and looked at him. She realized that he wasn't upset she got access and others didn't...he was upset it was because of race and money. He didn't blame Piper he just saw the system for what it was. Piper knew then he'd never last at this job.

"I also need to see Sophia," Piper said as if it just popped in to her head. He nodded again and reminded her he would let her know if she was going out of bounds. Piper stopped by to see DeMarco. She had a cough and was made to stay in her bunk doing breath treatments. She promised to come by and read her an article from People tomorrow.

"Unless I get cleared to go back to work," Piper said hopefully. Officer Banner looked at her with sympathy and she knew immediately that the nurse had no say when she was cleared for work. She clenched her jaw and just focused herself on the tasks at hand.

Alex was filing books and Poussey was checking them out. The library was nearly empty because most inmates were at work. They had new rules about the library that no one liked. After the incidents with cigarettes and drugs, the officers limit the number of prisoners allowed in there at one time. It pissed people off because they counted Alex and Poussey in the mix and it meant you had to wait to go in to the library to just browse. Piper placed the book in the box. Banner stopped at the door and started to talk to the officer at the door. Piper looked at her and Poussey smiled. She greeted her like they were friends and then told her quietly. " A week from today. Directly into the care of the government...and yeah you were right about that guy," she said. Piper nodded and asked her about _Middlesex_. She bent down to check the box where they kept the most popular books. You had to get them from behind the counter.

"So what do you need me to do?" Poussey asked. Piper told her she needed to make sure that the certain someone was in the suburb bathroom at a certain time tomorrow. It was right before her therapy with Healy. She was fairly certain she could get everything she wanted done by then. If not, she'd have to wing it or wait for a better opportunity.

"You don't need to stay, I'll take it once it is all -"Piper began in a hushed tone when she stood and seemed triumphant that she found the book.

"Nope, that is not how we're going to do this Chapman. I got your back. I'll watch one exist, you need to get coverage for the other side. Make it quick, no more than three minutes...and as quiet as you can," she said clearly. Piper nodded and turned to go get another book.

She stalked Alex through the stacks. It was sexy. Once when they were dating Piper had her meet her at a library. She couldn't visit that library without smiling to this day. She peered at Alex through the books and she stopped to stare back. She was worried. Piper could see it all over her face. She didn't want her to worry. That was something that Piper was going to try her best to do. She could only control certain things in her life. First and foremost, she could control her own actions.

"Don't make that call yet. Think about it...no one will touch you again. I promise," Piper said softly. Alex stiffened and leaned in close to the stacks. She looked at Piper through those eyes that change colors with her mood. She couldn't ever pin down just one color.

"I don't want that Piper. Listen to yourself...this isn't you," Alex spoke through gritted teeth.

Piper smiled at her and turned her head to the side. She leaned in as well until they were just the length of the shelf apart. "Yes it is me. Taking care of you the best I can is the most natural thing I've done in a long time. Just remember, if you make that call and make a choice that will pull you from me again, I don't think I can survive leaving you again," Piper explained to her in a hushed whisper. Alex's eyes got wide and she turned to go around the corner of the shelf. Piper didn't want to give Officer Banner something to complain about ...like Alex holding her. So she turned and left with a cheery " Oh by the way, Nicky is safe in her bunk."

Poussey smiled at the news as Piper just took the book she already picked out and left. Everything seemed to be going well. She went to the nurse and asked for more ibuprofen. Piper said she was really stiff in the morning and a higher dosage then would probably help her move better during the day. She tried to get the nurse to see how better she was doing. He gave her props for effort and sent her on with 800 mg of ibuprofen. She cheeked it and when Banner wasn't looking put it in her pocket. Now she had a bit extra to help with her look like she wasn't in pain.

She then went to see Sophia. She was happy to see Piper and had just finished up cleaning her space. She had scrubbed it really hard. Piper helped her put some items back but Banner made her stop before she strained something.

"Really? Why are you getting the princess and the pea treatment?" she asked looking at Piper like she was a privileged bitch.

Piper glared at the officer, "I have no idea. Most likely they are afraid I am going to sue them over the mudslide incident. Um look, Sophia rubs my back when I'm cramping...I was thinking maybe that is why I'm hurting. Also, I ruined my nails in that van...um could we have a few moments?" Piper asked sweetly and he frowned.

"Maybe he wants to watch Chapman...I mean I do put my hands on you," Sophia came up behind her and started to rub her back. Piper nearly moaned. Wow, her hands were amazing. He got flustered suddenly and mumbled before turning on his heel in a very reflex, military way and exited the room.

Piper looked over her shoulder at the beautiful woman and said, "Thank you. I just couldn't take him in my fucking business one fucking second longer," Piper admitted.

"You got some shit ass luck Chapman. I've been hearing all kinds of things about you and your girl. You looking for make up to cover that shit up? I have strong opinions about laying hands on your loved ones," she said in a tone that told Piper she'd get her ass kicked if she asked her to help her cover up that.

"Don't believe what you hear-" Piper started.

"No, I figured it was bullshit. I just had to say that in case. You two love each other, it is plain as the nose on my face. So what can I do for you...and what are you going to do for me? " Sophia asked. Piper smiled.

"I do need a nail file. I chipped this one something fierce...but I need something more metal," Piper knew she was asking her for shiv quality metal. She looked at Piper and waited for her to tell her what she would get in return.

She offered her some soda or whatever she wanted from commissary. She thought about it for a moment and added more to it with candy as well. Piper didn't bargain. She agreed to it and then asked Sophia to trust her until she went through commissary.

"It doesn't get traced to me...and add making me one of those hooks with the wire so I have an extra place in my cube," she countered. Piper had figured how to use her needle nose pliers to fashion an extra hook for your bunk. She had put a few up in her cube, then others had asked. She was just doing it for people but Red had suggested she use it to bargain with some. Piper was happy to comply. Sophia reached in the seam of the chair and pulled out a metal nail file. Piper put in her panties and thanked her. She did buff her nails some and they laughed as Piper moaned like she was getting a strong massage. They had the hardest time not laughing at the sounds. Piper emerged with a look of serene pleasure on her face. Big Boo was standing by the door waiting to see Sophia for something. Piper thought by the look of her hair, she needed a trim. Her face was priceless and Sophia seemed to relish the flabbergasted respect she showed her.

She went back to the dorm and then to lunch. Everyone was happy to see Nicky but Lorna, who now worked in the laundry was the most happy. She hugged her so long the guards had to say something to her. She just kept looking at her with adoration. Nicky had to use this footed cane that she didn't want to use. Piper could see Bell making her use it as she walked. Nicky had a shadow as well it seemed. No one really made a reference to it and for once Nicky wasn't joking. She sat beside Alex and immediately she felt her hand on her leg.

"I see Piper bitch slapped you into submission Vause...or are you going to tell me what the fuck happened for real?" Nicky said in a low voice once Alex sat down across from her. Alex's face lit up when she saw Nicky but from her expression, Piper could tell that she had expected the question up front. She respected her friend.

"I fell. Enough though, I want to hear about all the hot nurses you banged while away," Alex snarked back. Nicky said none of them were all that. Piper realized she didn't want to talk about a hot nurse with Lorna by her side. She fussed a bit over Nicky not eating. She commented that the food there was a bit more spicy than she was used to since the hospital. Red smiled some and appreciated how Nicky still had her back. Piper did notice that she spoke in a lower tone as not to offend Gloria. After a tearful goodbye from Lorna, Piper walked with Nicky back towards the dorm. She leaned in and whispered that it would be great if she just put her hoodie up as she walked. Nicky glanced at her for a moment as if she had grown another head. She put up her hoodie and asked Piper if it met her approval. She nodded and they walked on in silence. She was pretty sure neither officer following them realized it was Piper's idea that she put up her hood.

She walked Nicky to her bunk and helped her get settled. Red was called to Healy's office and Piper sat with her while Nicky rested in her bunk. She had been sleeping most of the day and the energy that Nick used to walk to the kitchen had wiped her out. She patted her bunk and Piper moved over to sit beside her.

She reached out and took Piper's hand. "You saved my life Chapman, that means you own me," she said with all seriousness. Piper laughed softly.

"I'm not here for human trafficking so thanks but no thanks. Just get better and maybe do me a favor for the next few days...first keep wearing your hoodie up over your hair when you walk with your cane..second tomorrow when I tell you a story about my grandad's fishing cabin, leave your cane by your cube door and slip over like you can do under the nose of guards," Piper whispered. She had to take advantage of Red not being near to tell her what she needed.

"Piper Chapman, are you trying to lure me to your bunk to show me how you now own me? I'm not saying you aren't attractive but Vause is my friend too and I think Lorna might be hurt by it," she said with a smirk that told Piper she was totally kidding.

"Ha ha..not that you aren't a sexy woman...no I need you to sleep in my bunk, covered up with Red's blanket for about ten mins. I'll come back and you can sit up. I'll play cards with you on the bunk until I leave for Healy's office. Can you do this for me no questions asked?" Piper asked her.

Nicky laughed. "Have you met me? I came out of the womb curious and asking the doctor questions. But...like I said...you saved my life and I'm fairly certain that this is about Vause. Just...don't get caught. If you can wait until I'm better I can help."

Piper assured her that she was helping her more doing this than anything. Nicky could get a shot for being out of her cube and she could get in trouble for helping her if Piper gets caught. She was already asking enough of Nichols.

"I'll be careful. I have a plan and I'm not alone. I just didn't seek help in the family. Already they think Red beat Alex. I need to do this myself, quickly and quietly. Thank you, just keep your head covered and sleep like me," Piper suggested. Nicky rolled her eyes as if to say she didn't need help know how to pretend to be Piper. She started to get up and let her sleep but Nicky grabbed her hand. Piper stayed on the bunk and watched Nicky fall to sleep. She was touched that she wanted her close. Piper pushed some of her wild mane out of her eyes and let herself feel relief that she was back here.

"I'm so glad you made it back to your family," Piper whispered. She was answered by Nicky's not so lady like snore. Piper smiled and wiped her eyes so she could watch her sleep better.

**Happy Labor Day my US readers. I'm not really around internet but I thought I should post something this weekend. Plans plans plans ...Piper sure is making plans. Please review, Fae***


	29. Chapter 29 Water Under the Bridge

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Piper found herself strangely relaxed. They spent time in Nicky's bunk after dinner. She enjoyed being back. Alex left her bunk and went to sit on Piper's bunk. She ignored Red's evil glare because Piper knew she didn't like visitors in their cube that close to lights out. Piper sat down beside her and Alex reached out to take her hand. She ran her thumb up and down the back of Piper's hand. She smiled and felt the warmth of her love. Alex was worried. She was worried about what Piper was going to do.

"Trust me to handle this please…I have a plan," Alex whispered to her. Piper looked for the guards, then over at Red before she leaned in to kiss Alex quietly. She gently touched the side of her face where she was bruised.

"When you saw me in that snow…bloody and beaten…didn't you want to make someone pay for hurting me?" Piper whispered.

Alex pushed her glasses up and responded, " Yeah but you'd already beaten her near to death…I just didn't want you sent up the hill for it." Piper nodded and moved closer to her. She turned on her side and put her head in Alex's lap. Automatically, Alex started to stroke her hair. She felt even more relaxed. It was the most intimate they had been since the mudslide. She ran her fingers in small circles on Alex's thigh. She heard her breath catch and felt fantastic that her small touch made Alex feel that way.

The next day Piper was pumped. She wasn't allowed to work so she rested. She went to the bathroom and used the file to make the paper towel dispenser come off the wall. She gently put it back without the screws and hung paper towels out of it so that anyone that used it prior to the time Piper would need it. She went to the library afterwards. Donaldson was following her today. Piper wished it was someone less vigilante but she had to work with what she had. Alex was working behind the counter and Piper was able to enter. There weren't many inmates in the library. Piper waved at her and went to find Poussey. Alex frowned but she ignored her.

She saw Poussey and the younger woman smiled. "How is Middlesex? I hear it is pretty good. I may read it next," Poussy said in a cheerful tone. Piper told her about how she started it for the second time last night. She was honest about what she liked and what she didn't. After a few moments of speaking about another book altogether Piper inquired if everything was set.

"It is. I told her Gladys wanted her to meet her in the bathroom at that time. She can get off her work detail so it worked perfectly. She had a thing with her, just sex I guess," Poussey said shrugging. Piper exhaled, she had done all she could. She left her by the stacks after Poussey promised she'd be there on time. Piper walked up to Alex and looked at her with bright eyes. If things went wrong, they'd take her directly to SHU and she'd not get to see Alex, possibly again. It was a risk worth taking so no one will ever beat her down again. Piper smiled her brightest smile at her. Alex returned it but Piper could see the worry in her eyes. She leaned in some and said, "I'll see you in therapy in a couple of hours. Don't worry if I'm not at lunch, Red and I are having noodles in our cube."

Alex nodded and told her she'd see her there. Piper left and went to her cube. She made some noodle soup with Red and helped Nicky get her boots on for the walk to the cafeteria. She almost forgot to put up her hood as she made her way with the cane down the isle. She remembered and pulled up her hood. Piper exhaled some in relief.

Lunch passed quickly. She wrote letters to Mandy and her parents just in case she got sent away. She put them on her desk with a note to Red to deliver them. She looked at the clock and then moved to Red's bunk to sit on her knees and lean over to talk to Nicky. Red was called out to go visit with Healy. She'd been trying to teach him Ukranian, or at least enough get by better with his wife. Once she stepped out, Piper started to tell Nicky about her Grandfather's fishing cabin.

"It isn't very small. It is a five bedroom house, full gourmet kitchen and it sits on two acres that border Lake Erie. It is stupid expensive and in the township of Dunkirk. There is a dock that comes up to the yard but your fishing boat has to be kept in the harbor. The few times I went out on the boat with him, he scared me so. Grandmother sold the boat after he died. She kept the house though, my brother Cal got it. He lives off the land though, in a camper. This cabin is a bit too much for his hippy ways," Piper explained. Nicky commented on how she visited that area too. Piper then slid down on Red's bunk and watched as Nicky quickly and expertly flipped over and moved to Piper's bunk. She looked to see the coast was clear, then grabbed the cane. Piper pushed her pants down, slumped and pulled her hoody up. She limped a little and put her weight on the cane. Piper kept her head down and was able to walk right passed Donaldson who was listening to O'Neil tell the story of how he had to scatter the nuns. Piper darted into the bathroom and put the cane right inside the first stall. She then leaned against the sink in front of the loose towel dispenser and waited.

Poussey had said that she was getting out next week, that she was not going into a halfway house and that Crocket was her parole officer. Well, Piper knew they didn't come to meet their parolees before they ever step foot outside the prison. He came to visit the one person he had on the inside that he could get to beat Alex down.

Rhonda, the tall woman with masculine features entered the bathroom and looked around. She saw Piper and seemed disappointed. Piper turned as if she was washing her hands after using the toilet.

"Hey Rhonda, I hear you're getting out soon," Piper said in a friendly tone. Rhonda seemed to ignore her as she looked in each stall. "Oh it is just us in here, looking for someone?" Rhonda shrugged some. She didn't talk much on a good day. Piper could care less.

Poussey came around the corner and leaned in the doorway, blocking the entrance. Piper nodded at her then turned to Rhonda. She suddenly seemed to get that Gladys wasn't going to join them. She laughed to herself and turned to face Piper.

" Yes, Gladys has no idea you are expecting her. From what I hear, you're a lousy lay anyway and she'd never hit that again," Piper said in a cold voice and eyes full of disdain. Rhonda stiffened.

"What do you want Chapman?" asked the tall pale blonde. Poussey stayed still behind her but Piper could see she was ready to jump in. Rhonda took another step, then another closer to Piper. She was now in the perfect position.

"What do I want? Easy, I want- " Piper said as she quickly reached out, grabbed the paper towel dispenser and brought it with all of her might, upside Rhonda's face. She had no clue what hit her. The tall woman fell to the floor with a grunt. Piper felt her blood start to rush in her ears and she moved with lightening speed to get Nicky's cane. Piper registered the blood on her face, she was bleeding all over and her face was bruised. Piper pressed the cane to her throat and brought her knees up to press down. Immediately, Rhonda grasped at the cane trying to lift her off. Piper held fast. She brought her fist down and hit her hard. There was that sickening sound and feeling of the bones. She was careful though, not to bruise her hand.

"What I want is to know EXACTLY what you said to Alex after you blindsided her in the bathroom. Not fun getting sucker punched huh bitch?" Piper spoke in a soft voice, so cold and distant that she didn't even recognize it. Rhonda sputtered and tried to shake her head. "Don't you dare deny it. No one's PO comes to see them in prison. He is the same fuck head that Alex had and I know for a fact he is dirty. So, tell me what you said and I'll let you live," Piper whispered. She wanted to hit her again and again. She wanted to lose herself in that blackness, that fury. Piper didn't know where it came from but she knew it was a part of her now.

She sputtered out and croaked, "Just…that..she wwould hhhave to pppaay some guy back or mmoore things like that would happen…then I gave her the number. She had to call him or more shit would happen to her," Rhonda managed to say. She was big and tried to use Piper's distraction at her words to get her off of her. Piper open palm smacked her….then again…then yet again.

Poussey walked over and held down Rhonda's legs. " Easy Chapman, don't overdo it." she warned. Those words seeped in and Piper stopped punching her.

"The name?" Piper insisted. She leaned forward more and really cut off her air. Piper watched her face as she struggled to breathe and got scared. It made her sick to her stomach but she kept the pressure on for a few beats longer. She then leaned up and let her gasp air. Poussey warned her they had to hurry.

"Kkubra. Crockett said it was a guy named Kubra and he wants her to sell for him in here. I was to hurt her but not too bad, just enough to get her to call. I didn't want to do it…VAuse ain't never done nuttn' to me," she gasped out. She was beaten and though she towered over Piper she looked small. Piper's worse fear was just realized.

"Then why did you do it? Did you enjoy kicking her while she was on the floor? Should I have Poussey kick your ribs? Maybe you'd enjoy working with broken ribs the rest of the week. Fuck that, why not just send you home from medical!" Piper growled out.

"Pplleaseee I'm sorry….he is my little sister's PO as well. He told me he'd look the other way on her drug test if I did this for him. I don't have a choice. He controls my life for over a year after I get out," Rhonda explained. Piper felt some of her anger leaving but it wasn't gone.

She leaned down close to her, letting some of the pressure off the cane, "You did have a choice. You chose to give into the bully and not seek help. JUST like they figured you would. Listen carefully to what I am about to say. You will leave here and go to your counselor. You will tell them you fell down the stairs to laundry and that you want to be placed in the SHU for the remainder of your stay. You WILL NOT make a phone call. You will go to the SHU and pack out from that hole. If I see you again after this day, I will make sure you never breathe air on the outside of this place again. I have the resources to make that happen. Do you believe me Rhonda?" Piper asked this in a steal filled voice.

"Yess..I'll not call, please just let me up," she begged again. Piper felt her stomach twist at what she did. She motioned for Poussey to move away and then she stood. Piper picked up the cane as she rose but once standing she kicked Rhonda in the left ribs. The woman curled up and Poussey's eyes got wide, looking at Piper.

"I'd never ask someone else to do my job. If you tell on us, no one will believe you…see I have an alibi and I'm pretty sure Alex will cover for Poussey in the Library. Do as you were told and threatened. Piper turned, nodded goodbye to Poussey, put the dispenser back up and exited the way she came. She had been careful to wipe the dispenser just in case Rhonda told on her and they did an investigation. Piper would tighten it up after her therapy session.

She pulled up her hoodie and made her way quietly back to Nicky's bunk. She walked by the guard box without either one looking at her. She slipped her cane back in place and then went to join Nicky at her bunk. Red returned and looked at her strangely as she pulled up her pants and readjusted her clothing so she didn't look so much like Nicky. Nicky sat up in her bunk, and blinked. She had been completely covered up and Piper knew no one could have realized it wasn't her in the bunk. She was completely calm, almost relieved after the violence.

They were playing cards when Donaldson came over to tell her it was time for her therapy. Piper jovially gave her hand to Red to finish. Nicky told her to be a good girl and enjoy her couples therapy. She shot her a bird and then made her way towards Healy's office. He left her at the door and Piper knocked before entering. She heard Healy's voice and walked inside carefully.

Alex was in shackles again. Piper growled. "You don't need those, please remove them," she insisted.

He motioned for her to sit down and Piper did so reluctantly. "Perhaps after today, I will feel there is no need to keep one of you at the ready to be taken off to the SHU. So lots has happened since we last spoke. Piper you almost lost your life in that mudslide. Have you two spoken about it?" Piper was furious. He was fucking with them for the sake of fucking with them. She had gained some calm after the Rhonda. Healy was pushing her buttons again.

"It's okay. I told her how scared I was…I thought she would drown before we got there. All I kept thinking about was how it was all my fault," Alex said quietly.

"You didn't send the rain Vause, we went over this before. You aren't the cause of all of her problems," Healy said in a tone that was condescending to Piper. She squinted and took a deep breath. Alex told her she'd take care of Healy. Piper imagined hitting him upside the head with the towel dispenser. She imagined shackling him and kicking him. She then realized she was still THERE….she was still in that cold place her anger takes her.

"It is my fault. I named her. She would be married to Larry and maybe having a kid by now if I hadn't named her to get time off my sentence. I also told her to lie about Kubra and I got released. Now, I thought she told the truth and I tried to get the deal for her as well. I didn't know she'd lied until after I made the deal," Alex said quietly. It was on her mind. Piper could tell it was all she was thinking about…still.

Healy looked through some papers on his desk. "You did make another deal though Vause…when you found out, didn't you?" Vause frowned at him and Piper did as well.

"What deal? Alex..what other deal did you make?" Piper said suddenly feeling ill. She shrugged some and looked away from Piper.

"Tell me, dammit," Piper demanded. Alex lowered her head and turned the cuffs on her wrist. Piper could see they weren't closed very tightly. She had been shackled really tightly on ConAir. She knew Healy had gone easy on her and it almost made her forgive him for using them to begin with. Almost.

"She told them she had more evidence and that she'd continue to cooperate as long as you weren't prosecuted for perjury. That, combined with your testimony that you really only paid attention to her, is why you weren't prosecuted and given more time. So I don't see how it is all your fault, Vause," Healy said gently. Alex looked up at him and she looked like she really wanted to believe it.

"Fuck Alex, you did that?" Piper asked her. She got up from her seat and moved to kneel down beside her chair. Alex shifted and looked at her in the eyes. She was so emotional that Piper had to swallow to keep from sobbing. "Thank you. I…saw you before I testified sitting outside the courtroom . You were so scared. I…knew I had to do as you said. Alex, you told on him…you told the truth and did the right thing….and you tried to protect me. It's over…all water under the bridge now," Piper whispered. Healy didn't like her to be close to Alex.

"Back to your seat Chapman or I'll get another set of shackles," he growled out. Piper rose and moved away from her but not before glaring at him. She had no sooner sat down than the door opened and Caputo entered.

"Hey, knock! I am in a session!" Healy barked.

Caputo ignored him. "Okay Chapman, why did you attack her?" Piper looked up at him as if he had grown another head.

"I'm sorry…attack who?" she said confused. She hoped Rhonda didn't rat on her because she didn't want to have to follow through with her threat.

"Jameson…uh…Rhonda, the tall butch blonde..she was brought to me by her counselor. She is requesting protective custody until she leaves next week," he spat out. Piper's eyes got even more wide and she looked at him the epitome of innocence.

"Did she say I did it?" Piper asked meekly. Alex shifted again and she looked like she was trying to stand up. Healy moved around and pushed her down in her chair.

"No, she won't name names," he said disgusted.

Piper smiled some but tried to look contrite. "Why do you think I did it?" He looked over at Alex and then walked over to push her face forward. He had her by back of her neck and Piper wanted to come out of that chair and smash his face in with her bare hands. Alex shook her head at her, willing her to be calm with her eyes.

"This! This is why you did it. You were getting retalliaiton for what she did to your girlfriend," Caputo said.

Both Alex and Piper said at the same time, " She's not my girlfriend." Piper blushed and Caputo laughed.

"Yeah right, look I want an answer from you Chapman. Was it just over Vause? Is it over now or should I put her in the SHU right along with you?"Caputo inquired. Piper stiffened in her chair and looked him in the eye.

" I don't know what you are talking about. Alex told me and everyone she fell-" Piper began.

"Down the laundry steps…the same thing Vause told everyone. You want everyone to know you did it to her but not get any of the blame! I don't need much to send you up the hill Chapman.." he began. Piper didn't care. She was furious and wanted him to take his hand off of Alex's neck.

"When did this take place Sir?" Donaldson asked from the doorway. Caputo told him and he thought for a moment. "It couldn't have been Chapman, she was sleeping in her bunk at the time. If you'd asked I would have told you. If you recall, you have us following her every time she leaves the dorm to make sure she doesn't get hurt as she is healing. She didn't even go to the bathroom," he said. Piper looked a Caputo and raised her eyebrows. Donaldson had served his purpose well.

"You must have had someone do it. Alright…since you've got an alibi, I'll just send her to the SHU as requested. Watch yourself though Chapman," he fumed. He let go of Alex's neck with a motion that sent her head flying forward. Healy seemed to help sit up straight as Caputo stormed out.

"Thank you Officer, " Piper said to Donaldson. He just nodded and when back outside in the hallway. Alex looked at her hands and not at Piper. Healy decided to call it quits for the day and sent Piper outside again first. She wanted to stay and wait on Alex but she knew he'd not allow it. So Piper left and went back to her cube. Already, the hallway was buzzing with the news. Piper didn't care what they said as long as they understood.

You hurt Alex Vause and you will pay.

***I hope you enjoyed…see Piper always has a plan. Please review…lots and lots..it is getting harder to write these chapters now that I'm back working full time. Peace, Fae***


	30. Chapter 30 Piper Elizabeth-Stubborn-As-F

Chapter Thirty

Piper did go to the bathroom awhile later. She tightened the dispenser with the nail file she had hidden in the stall. After she finished, Piper tossed the file right as Bell came in to check on her. She smiled at her and walked out. Bell followed her looking at her with suspicion. Back in her cube, Red was standing as if she was her mother waiting for Piper to come in after curfew. Not that Piper actually ever broke curfew while she lived at home.

"Hello Bunky, you waiting on me?" Piper asked as she sat down on her bunk. Nicky limped in to stand in their cube door. Red looked at her and shook her head.

"No, you I will deal with in a moment. Please leave me alone with my other daughter Nicole," Red said in a tone Piper had never heard her use before. She actually gulped. Nicky started to speak but sighed and limped towards her bunk. Piper saw Norma duck down behind the wall. Red looked around the dorm and then walked over to sit close to Piper.

Piper exhaled slowly and tried to be as straight forward as she could be, "If I angered you, let me know what I can do to make it up to you...but I'm watched closely Red, please keep that in mind." Piper looked at her and she took a long breath to calm herself. She leaned in close to Piper and she felt tense, like Red was going to smack her across the face for something.

"Did I not tell you that you were a member of my family here?" she asked in her thick accent. Piper nodded. She was afraid to speak lest she piss her off more."Yet, you handle this Rhonda girl by yourself?"

Piper saw then that Red was just worried for her. Piper reached behind her and took an advil out of her pillow case. She then took the extra one in front of Red. "I'm fine...I wasn't alone. I just...well you're recovering still and I knew if I waited she was going to pack out." Piper whispered to her in a very low voice. Red frowned and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, we deal with things together. Your help wasn't from our family-"

"Some of it was...Nicky helped me slip out of here right under Donaldson's nose. Red, if it had come from any of us, she would have suspected something and not appeared. Trust me...I can do some stuff on my own. Besides, it is an old fight...one that Alex and I have been in for longer than I want to admit," Piper said rubbing her neck. She was letting the weight of what Rhonda said about Kubra hit her full force. Alex was faced with having to sell for him or get beat up..or worse. Piper wasn't going to be there forever and she had to do something to protect her.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Alex appeared at her cube door. She was supposed to go back to work after their session. She looked to be dropping off her jacket in her cube. She looked at Piper and mouthed "Are you ok?" Piper nodded and shrugged. She felt the pain in her shoulders from slapping Rhonda. Her endorphins had left her system and the pain started. Piper vowed not to show one ounce of pain. Alex darted a glance to Red who still sat beside Piper. She nodded to her and Alex went on to work. Piper exhaled and leaned back some against the wall of her bunk.

"Nicky helped?" Red continued. Taking her cue, Nicky slipped over the side of their cube and plopped down gracefully on Red's bunk. She glared at Nicky who only smiled.

She shrugged some and said, " All I did was sleep in that bunk." Red looked at Piper with something new in her eyes. Could it have been a bit of respect? Red appreciated anyone that could pull one over on the guards. She had made a business out of them not recognizing when she did it. Piper gave her a hug. Donaldson walked by again and Nicky asked if they were going to sit and talk or play some cards.

Piper got out the cards and they played rummy as he watched them from the isle. After work was over, they were lined up for count. Alex watched her closely for any sign on pain on her face. Piper could tell she was worried about her. It had been a week since the mudslide. She felt great but knew she wasn't a hundred percent. Nicky's leg was a visual reminder to everyone how close they came to dying. Lorna was pissed at her. She couldn't hide it on her face. She was pissed at Piper for putting Nicky at risk with her plan. Oh well, Piper felt like she had done what she needed to do. Her way kept Nicky out of any scuffle that might have reinjured her. She did the best she could. The other inmates all looked at her with a wariness that Piper didn't like. Rhonda's bunky, Angie, gave Piper a glare. She was friends with Leanne and had kept watch while Pensatucky went after her in the shower. Piper gave her a cold stare and she looked away fast. She saw another friend of hers tell her to stop staring.

Alex she didn't stare at Piper. She kept her head down and didn't even complain when they had to do count twice. Piper wanted to talk to her but she didn't want to push the subject. She went to help Nicky get her boots back on her feet to walk to the chow hall. She had to take off her boots and put her leg up during the day. Nicky was hurting badly now and the meds from the nurse weren't really helping. Piper watched Red fret over her some and she felt sorry for Red. Her prison daughters were running her through a ringer.

Lorna came in as Piper was starting to tie her last boot. Nicky moved her leg and bent down to tie it herself as soon as Lorna walked inside her cube, " I got this one Chapman, I just couldn't reach the other one." Piper looked at her confused because Nicky asked her to help.

"I'll do that, you're probably in more pain from all the _commotion _ since you got back," Lorna said while glaring at Piper.

Piper frowned and Red made a motion with her hand shooing Lorna back. "Both of you give her some room. Go on to the Chow hall, I will walk my daughter down." Red decided. Lorna started to protest but Gina pulled her out by her arm. Piper followed and couldn't hide her sigh when Officer Bennett fell in behind her. She was really tired of the lack of privacy and walked straight to the phones. It wasn't really time for using the phone but Piper had a feeling Bennett wouldn't say anything to her. Daya stopped to act like she was tying her shoe and he got close to her. Piper shook her head at the idea that someone could love their prison guard. If there was any more of an unequal relationship out there, she had a hard time thinking of one. She called Mandy.

"Hey Piper, what's going on? This isn't a usual time for a call," she asked right off the bat. Piper could hear traffic and she told the driver an address.

"Are you in a cab?" Piper asked, suddenly curious about what Mandy was doing. Larry used to tell her about his day...so did Polly. She was missing that and didn't even realize it.

"Yes, I'm going for drinks with a colleague...a Judge to be exact. Why are you calling now Piper are you okay?" Mandy inquired. Piper smiled because it really felt good to have someone care about you.

She shifted and looked over at Bennett. "I am being followed everywhere I go when I leave the dorm. They said it was so I didn't fall down to hurt myself after the accident, but really it is just a way to keep an eye on me. I don't know what you can do about it, but I'd like it to stop," Piper asked. She had more she wanted to tell her. She had more she needed to say, but she would wait. Mandy had been coming to the prison often as of late and Piper knew she was very busy. She wanted her to have a life outside of work and she didn't like the idea of her spending her weekends driving upstate to see her.

"I will put in a call to the acting warden tomorrow. It may be that this came from him or it could be it came from Caputo. There isn't much I can do. You know they have...ridiculous leeway when it comes to you. I...guess I knew that, I mean I'm not a stranger to the criminal justice system but when I started to deal with them directly..." she let her voice fall.

"You saw how little rights I have and it scares you. I know...that is why I appreciate you so much. Please just try and be careful...maybe don't call at all. I don't know...it really hasn't been too long," Piper felt relieved to have complained but now she was worried about it. If she went over his head what would he do next?

"Tell you what, think about it and call me tomorrow. I will not do a thing about it until then, okay?" Mandy offered as a solution.

Piper smiled brightly, " Thanks Mandy. I have to get to dinner, my escort is giving me the evil eye," Piper said looking at Bennett who was standing close to her with his arms crossed. "I will wait and maybe talk to Caputo myself tomorrow...then I'll call you if it doesn't stop. Enjoy your drinks...tell me, is this colleague an attractive, available woman?" Piper wasn't sure why she asked. She wanted to think that Mandy isn't alone.

"Yes...she is amazing. She invited me out while in the elevator at the courthouse. It may just be for drinks with ...you know..nothing else but I kinda got that vibe," Mandy said with a hopeful sound in her voice that made Piper smile. She missed feeling that way about someone. Piper closed her eyes and reminded herself that prison was only temporary.

"Good luck, remember everything and tell me about it tomorrow. Bye," Piper said and then she hung up. Bennett frowned at her. "What? I had to call my lawyer about this whole, harassment thing. I mean first he has someone follow me all the time, and then he has the audacity to accuse me of assaulting someone." Bennett frowned deeper.

"Get to dinner Chapman," he growled out. He must have had a bad talk with Daya because he wasn't smiling and he didn't even look her way when they entered. Piper got a salad and some of the casserole. Since Gloria was cooking the casserole always took on a Latin flare. Piper had actually found it edible.

She sat beside Lorna, across from Nicky. Lorna looked over at her and Piper mouthed, "I'm sorry" to her.

Red was beside Lorna and Piper saw her knock her with her elbow. Lorna sighed and nodded back to Piper. Nicky smirked. "I'm not sorry...well sorry I didn't get to see it." Piper's eyes darted around and she gave Nicky a warning.

Piper adjusted on her stool and winced slightly as she hunkered down to try and cover it up. Alex leaned across the table. "Are you okay? If you hurt yourself it serves you right, Piper Elizabeth-Stubborn-as-Fuck Chapman," Alex said through gritted teeth. Piper couldn't believe the shit she was getting. Did Alex really think she'd just sit by and let someone threaten and beat her?

"What the fuck is wrong with you all? She did what she had to do. She did right and you're treating her like a pariah," Nicky defended her. She was in pain and it made her voice sound very biting. Lorna's face melted and she looked over at Nicky with concern.

"I don't think she is a fish, Nicky, I just don't think you should have been involved at all since you just got back from medical," Lorna leaned in to whisper to her. Piper didn't understand what she meant at all.

"Fish?" she inquired.

Lorna looked at her and just waved her hand as if to say 'don't you get it?' Nicky's face broke into a big smile.

"Pariah isn't the same thing as a Piranha," Nicky clarified. Lorna looked confused.

Alex stepped in, " I can see why ya thought that. A pariah is an outcast...where as piranha is a type of flesh eating fish." Piper was happy with how gentle Alex was with Lorna. "I can also see why you think it was a crap thing to do to involve Nichols here...however, I bet if she'd waited Nicky would have done something on her own and this way they both can feel better."

"Chapman owns me now...she saved my life. It was the least I could do...and if it doesn't fix the problem, we will do more," Nicky said casually. Red looked her in the eye but Nicky didn't back down.

"I don't own you," Piper corrected. She blushed. Nicky went on to describe how in some cultures people who save the life of someone have that person indebted to them for the rest of their lives. Piper didn't want that at all. She wanted to let it all drop. Nicky kept on jabbering. Alex watched her closely as she finished her dinner and they all headed back to the dorm afterwards. She passed by Poussey who nodded her head respectfully. Piper smiled at her but was a bit disturbed by how she didn't really make eye contact with her. Everyone was watching her but she was used to it. If it wasn't one thing it was another. The last time they all stared was when she got furlough..or maybe it was when she made it out of that mudslide alive. Bennett followed behind her and once in the dorm he walked her directly to her cube. She sat on the bunk and looked at him. He watched her for a few more minutes then went to the guard room.

As soon as he left, Alex walked over and sat on her bunk with her. She leaned in close to her and said " Are you in pain?" Piper nodded to her but didn't show the pain on her face. Her shoulders really ached. She knew now that if she hadn't kept that extra pain meds, that it would have been impossible.

"I took extra, " Piper whispered back to her. Alex reached out and ran her fingertips lightly down her cheek. Piper kissed her palm and smiled at her.

Then she leaned in closer and said, " If you give in to him and sell...you'll lose me forever." Alex's eyes got wide and she sat back. She dropped her hand to her lap and looked at Piper closely.

"I have no choice," Alex said standing and turning to walk out. Piper reached up and took her wrist but Alex pulled it away. Piper winced and caught herself on the edge of her bunk.

"You do have a choice Alex, you just refuse to stop thinking and acting like a criminal," Piper fired back. Alex turned back again and left for her cube. She was only about fifteen feet away but Piper had never felt so far from her.

*** Reality sits in, I'll be picking up the pace of the story so more time will pass. Please review! Please please please! I am at 30 already, not sure how far this story will take me. Fae***


	31. Chapter 31 Prison Gift Etiquette

Chapter Thirty-One

Piper slept poorly but covered it all up as the days passed. She requested to see Caputo later in the week. He took his time getting back to her and it was near visitation when he summoned her. She wasn't expecting anyone. Without Larry to coordinate her visits, Piper had gaps now so she didn't get visitors each day. Mandy had offered to come to see her but Piper knew she had a date to the Opera with that Judge. It made Piper laugh when she said where she was going. Piper's grandparents always went when they were in town. Her Great Uncle Herman had a brownstone in Brooklyn that they would stay at and attend a couple of times each year. Piper went once when she was sixteen. It had enthralled her but if she was honest, she was more interested in looking at all the pretty people assembled below their box.

"She was dreading going and said she'd only go if I attended as her date. She wants to be sure that she is genuine when in public. It is refreshing...especially considering the politics of Judgeships. Am I boring you?" Mandy asked suddenly on the phone.

"Not at all. I like hearing about it. Tell me all about it Sunday. I'll call you around afternoon tea?" Piper asked. She smiled when she heard Mandy laugh. Mandy's grandmother had taught both of them how to make and pour afternoon tea. It had been something they just assumed all girls learned. She recalls quiet clearly how Alex laughed at her when she asked her if her mom wanted to have afternoon tea served in the living room or on the patio of her apartment.

Piper felt sad after her talk. The fact that Alex was avoiding her made her feel even worse. She sat with them, smiled and seemed friendly, but she didn't spend any time alone with Piper. It was useless. Piper knew she felt hopeless because it was hopeless. If Alex said anything about the threat,she could and most likely would spend the rest of her sentence in solitary confinement. It would break her and well, it would break Piper as well.

Yet she couldn't start to sell again. Piper knew without a doubt that she would get caught. Piper had seen what the drugs that Vee brought in had done to this place. She knew that Alex could be ruthless but she was always the brains. Alex would have to recruit help from the prisoners. It would make her a target for Red...she would have to involve Nicky. The more Piper thought about it, the more she worried. Sleeping was something that just escaped her. Her bunk was very uncomfortable as she was healing and now it was worse. If Piper did fall to sleep she woke in the night crying out.

Caputo told Piper that the nurse would see her on the two week mark of the accident. He assured her that if she passed the tests, that he would remove her health assured escort. Piper told him she'd let her lawyer know. He didn't like that but she was done being nice to him. She got him his fucking job. He was too stupid to put it together or investigate Fig. Now, he acted like Piper was out to get him because she was the victim of his own officer's irresponsible actions. The word come back that Luschek would be able to return soon.

She was on her way back from Caputo's office when she saw Alex was going to visitation. It was kind of early but they'd been starting things earlier on Fridays now, when Healy called her in to his office.

"Sit down Chapman, I want to let you know that you are still off work until the nurse approves your return. However, we do not feel you should return to electrical-"he began right away.

Piper sat up more and leaned forward, " I'd like to return. Just give it a trial run. Nicky, Janae...they're my friends and I already know the ropes there," Piper said, wringing her hands.

"Well, we have a shortage in grounds keeping but you do have your license. I'd did try and get you to do Morello's old job," he explained. Piper winced. Lorna was already pissed at her for involving Nicky and if Piper was reading the signs right, she was a little jealous of their close friendship. It didn't help any that Nicky kept saying that Piper owned her. Nicky's mom was coming tomorrow and she had encouraged Lorna to get her to talk about it. She hoped it made them closer.

"I'd like to just stay there. How about a trial run? I do the job for a month and if Luschek doesn't try to kill me, I can finish out my sentence working there?" Piper offered. She tried to sound reasonable.

He seemed to consider it. "I will submit that. Caputo may object. I can't do much about it. He is my superior officer." Piper nodded as if she gave a rat's ass about the hierchy of her jailors. She was so tired. She hadn't really slept well lately and the made her want to just curl up in a ball. Piper wondered who was coming to see Alex. She was terrified that if she went to the window, she'd see Kubra there. I mean she knew he'd not come himself. He was too smart for that. But he'd send an associate. Who? It couldn't be Fahri. No...though if anyone could have convinced Alex to sell while in here it would have been him.

Piper had always hated him. Alex always tensed up when they were alone. As she rose in the ranks, they all partied together...yet he always had such pull with Alex that it scared Piper. Everything about him scared her, especially near the end. Piper shook the bad memories away. She had always been so good at it. She saw some new arrivals being walked in by an older woman that she didn't know. It was a shame they weren't letting Lorna drive anymore. She was really good at the introduction walk. Piper watched as others did. She knew it was rude and scarey to stare at them but they were new people that would be forced to share her intimate space. There were three African American girls and one blonde. She was rough looking and some of the other Cons seemed to know her. Piper figured this wasn't her first time on the inside.

Boo stopped in the hallway and laughed brightly, " Oh shit, Chrissie is back! Don't tell me you got caught jacking more shit to pay for that habit! I thought you were clean and saved when you left the last time," she shouted. The girl shrugged but grinned at her.

"Hell I'd say anything to a parole board. I was high again within two weeks out and selling it to keep myself high within a Month. Shit, my whole family sells...it is the family business," she answered with a smile. Her teeth weren't as ruined as some Piper had seen. Boo told her she'd see her in Chow and then she went on to her visitation. Piper was about to turn the corner to go see into the visitation room from the window, when Alex turned the corner, still adjusting her shirt. Piper stopped abruptly and looked at her.

"Hi," she said.

Alex looked at her then turned both ways to check the hall. Piper's escort was O'Neil this morning. He had not picked her up after she left Healy's office. Piper had been so preoccupied she hadn't noticed. Alex pulled her into the same closet that Bell had used earlier.

Alex shut the door and leaned against it. It was the first time they'd been alone in forever. Piper knew anyone could try and unlock the door, but for that moment, no one had seen them slip away. They were together. Alex took Piper's face in her hands and kissed her gently. She pulled her down to the floor and they knelt facing each other.

"I need you to trust me. I am going to have to play a big game Piper but I promise, the end result will be our safety...together. I know what you said and I know you mean it. You asked me something once..when we were playing cards...when you said it felt like nothing had changed.." Alex asked as she pulled back from the kiss and pressed her forehead to Piper's forehead in her endearing way.

Piper thought for a moment, " I asked you if you had changed since we'd last seen each other." Alex nodded and smiled. Piper realized she was happy that she remembered. Didn't Alex realize she relives their moments as well? "You said you hadn't changed. You said you stayed pretty much consistant." Piper had been disappointed by her answer.

"I lied really. I mean...no I don't think we change our fundamentals all that easily. But...I'm not the same person that was recruited to move drugs. I changed while we were apart but more...more importantly, I've changed since we've found each other here. I need you to trust me again. I know you can't...but I need you to. I may need to play hardball or do things that make me look really bad," Alex said softly.

Piper pulled back from her. Alex was asking her to trust her when she was obviously going to do whatever Kubra wanted. She was going to sell or at elast seem to sell. She was asking Piper for trust but she had a feeling that Alex was just going to stall until Piper was released. She'd act like she had a grand plan until Piper was gone, then she'd just give into her new reality as a prison drug dealer.

Or maybe she really had a plan. Always ...Piper was faced with having to chose.

"If what you have to do, gets one junky high in this prison, we're done. I mean it Alex...and if you sell to Nicky, I'll make you regret the day you were born," Piper countered. Alex jerked back and looked at her with such hurt. Piper regretted how she phrased it. She'd had way too long to sit around and think of the worse case scenarios.

"I will...not hurt her. I guess you have to protect her now..I mean you OWN her and all," Alex growled out as she moved to stand. Piper put her hands out and held on to her. She knew she'd stop struggling rather than hurt Piper. She was right.

"I'm sorry, but you've got to get me more than that," Piper said and then continued, "and you can't blame me after Chicago."

"We're even for that...you got me back by getting me back in here," Alex replied. Piper clenched her jaw. She never confirmed that story and she wasn't about to now. She knew she was a hypocrite for demanding honesty from Alex while lying to her. Piper just wouldn't allow herself to feel any shame about it at the moment.

"Look, I'm trying for a deal...no not with my old Lawyer...it is complicated but maybe it will work. Look, the evidence that got lost in his trial, it was what I provided. I have more of the same. I think they may be interested. I'm being careful and you've got your whole clan family or whatever watching out for me as well. Just let me do this Piper and do your time without getting in trouble or hurt," Alex pleaded. She never really showed mushy intense feelings. She usually cracked a joke or something but lately she'd been so serious about it all. It had been one thing after the other.

"Alright on one condition," Piper said.

Alex shot up one sexy eyebrow. She hadn't expected such early negotiation tactics. "Um..I'm afraid to ask," she pondered.

Piper smiled. "I want you to keep courting me AND I want to know if anything big is going down," Piper countered. Alex looked at her then turned her head to the side. She smiled that smirk that made her eyes slanted and like laughing portals.

"Alright, but you have to promise me no more beating down HUGE women in the bathroom with only a scrawny twenty year old for back up," Alex snarked back. Piper leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"I can't promise that baby...I don't want to do it. I didn't enjoy it or going there...to that violent place. I just had to do it, so I did it. I love you and no one hurts you around me," Piper whispered. Alex pulled her to her and kissed her hard and hungry. Piper knew they'd be looking for her soon. She didn't care. It was frantic. Alex had intended to stop. Piper could tell she tried to pull back. But Piper bit her bottom lip the way Alex liked to bite hers. It was a challenge. Alex pushed her back and was down her pants so fast. Piper pulled her shirt up and sucked at her nipples with glee. Alex was determined though and she snaked her long fingers inside of her to make her lose her mind. She clamped her mouth down over Piper's to stifle the scream of pleasure that erupted from her mouth. She loved it.

They panted, holding each other and Piper wanted to return the favor but Alex straightened her clothing. "No...no..I'm sorry...you're just fucking hot when you defend me like that. It ...is so new. You're so brave...it scares the fuck out of me, but at the same time makes me hot as hell." Piper laughed and kissed her again. Alex stood them up and then forced Piper to stand back from her so she could catch her breath.

"I'll see you at dinner...but listen. I think we should continue as we are...just being social together. I will write notes to you and leave them under your pillow or in the books you check out. You do the same for me. NEVER write anything specific...just about us. We'll talk alone about our business," Alex warned. Piper agreed. She knew not to put things in writing. Piper left first and then some time later Alex slipped away. O'Neil was waiting for her at the end of the hallway, like he knew where she was the whole time. He didn't seem to mind so she didn't either.

The weekend passed and they had another session. This time there were no shackles on Alex but they were on the desk. He told them that he would shackle the first one that acted irate or violent.

He asked how they were doing and Piper said fine. Alex elaborated saying they were trying to be more causal around each other. Less full of angst.

"I think the fact she is healing so well has helped as well. I'm not worried about her al the time now. It gives me time to think about other things, like that peer counseling role you were talking about Mr. Healy," Alex prodded. It was the first time Piper picked up on Alex leading him to where she wanted him. He wanted to start a prisoner counseling service but needed approval. He talked about it for twenty minutes before turning to Piper.

"Chapman, how are you doing about your Grandmother now? Did the near death experience help you with perspective?" He asked. She said it did and told him some mumbo jumbo about her life passing before her and how she needed to make it count. She wasn't really lying. Mandy had set up her contributions to the charities she chose and had already got the ball rolling with Red's husband. She was waiting to hear about it from Red herself. She hoped he shared the good news with his wife soon.

Healy seemed to like the session and let both of them go at the same time. Piper felt she could handle this if it was always that lame. However, she felt Alex had deeper motives on her mind. Piper returned to her cube with Bell as her escort and found a note under her pillow.

_Pipes, _

_I never know how one of our sessions will go. I get nervous because I worry about you seeing me chained. I hate it and I hope he doesn't want me to do that. I wanted to let you know that the sound you make when you scream your ecstasy in my mouth is enough to make me come with you. _

_Heart ya-A_

Piper couldn't help but smile. She was worried about what Alex was doing. She had seen her having intense conversations with Boo that week. She knew something was up. Piper sat down to write a letter to her mother when she saw a candy bar in her desk. It had a note around it.

_You said you wanted to be courted. One candy bar is the equivalent to a dozen roses in prison gift etiquette. A_

She ate her Twix while writing her mother. It was a good afternoon. The week went by and Piper was careful not to show too much emotion around Alex. They didn't walk alone together. Nicky stuck to her side. She had a nice visit with her mother and was actually getting closer to Lorna. She talked about her all the time and Piper listened with indulgence. Luschek returned to work and Piper was pissed he returned before she was allowed. Finally, the nurse cleared her to run and resume activities. It was stupid. Janae had only been out of work three days while Piper three weeks. She was assigned to go back to work but was on light duty. She wasn't sure what that meant but she got to go back the next week. Caputo agreed the escort would stop then. Piper was happy. She met with Mandy again and signed the paperwork for her charity initiatives.

Mandy told her all about the Judge, her name was Myka Santiago and she could tell that Mandy was in serious lust for her. " She is amazing Piper. I can't wait for you to meet her," she gushed.

"Um you sure you want your Judge friend, meeting you con friend?" Piper fired back. Mandy's face fell and she reached across to take her hand. Piper's eyes darted around then she remembered that no one stopped her lawyer from patting her hand.

"If she was like that, I'd have nothing to do with her. She knows you're my friend and client. She knows the case as well. It never hurts to have a judge know about things like that. Anyway, she is really hot and I think we may go out again this weekend," she told Piper with a smile. She was happy for her. She asked about Alex and Piper told her about their brief encounter. She told her that Alex asked her to trust her and she was having issues. For once, Mandy didn't push her to let Alex go. She just listened. Maybe, having a steady girl in her life had helped Mandy to see that Piper couldn't help worrying about Alex. She did tell Mandy about Alex being beaten. She was concerned and asked Piper if she knew who did it. Piper said it was taken care of but didn't give details.

"Don't tell me if you committed a crime...you do what you have to do to survive. Just remember, you only have six months left Piper," Mandy reminded her. Piper felt her heart surge. From her calculations, she had six months from the actual day. She was happy not to tell Mandy any details. She didn't need to know the person Piper allowed herself to be in there. She wasn't going to say that she BECAME someone else. That was like what her father said about her not being that person she was when in Litchfield.

No Piper accepted that she was a person with a terrible temper. She was a person that could maim and harm people that try to harm her loved ones. She could be violent if she had to and she could take care of herself in there.

Piper drew her a small flower. It wasn't great or detailed. She just drew it and colored it in with different colors of ink. She wasn't that artistic but she could give her something pretty to look at when she was falling to sleep. Piper signed the back of it with a heart and a P. She left it under her pillow. After a nap, Piper went to see Poussey in the library. Alex was shelving books and Piper was returning Middlesex. Poussey hadn't been light hearted with her since the beat down.

"Are we okay?" she asked her softly. Poussey said "yeah yeah" but Piper wouldn't let go of the book until the younger woman looked at her.

She slumped her shoulders and looked away, " You were vicious. I ...didn't like seeing that side of you," she finally admitted.

Piper let go of the book and nodded at her with understanding. She turned and started to go but stopped.

Piper walked back and leaned close to Poussey. She didn't draw back but Piper could sense a wariness about her. " I don't like to go there...going there to that dark place inside of me is scary..but I can't ever really go back all the way after being there...it's a part of me and facing those parts is what this fucking place seems to be all about," she admitted before she turned and left.

***Thank you Courtney, Bluepaint, RainAddict,ohmcsexy,...all of you for your kind reviews. I thought another quick chapter was a just reward for so many reviews! FAE**


	32. Chapter 32 Believe Me

Chapter thirty-two

All week Piper was blessed with little letters from Alex. It was becoming a game to them...who could act the least interested in the other. It reminded Piper of that girl she slept with after Alex. She met her out and had been her first woman. Piper felt awful. She chose her when she was half ass drunk at a bar just to prove to Polly that she could have her pick of girls or boys. She kept seeing her for a few weeks because she felt so bad just sleeping with her because she looked like Alex. Her name, Piper just couldn't fucking remember. She'd been trying for an hour to remember her name. She recalled she wore glasses and could hold a decent conversation about modern fiction. But she couldn't remember her name.

Piper had been her secret and she did remember how it made her feel when the girl would try to get her to speak more softly in public. She had seduced a straight girl and did it for the thrill. She had been jonsing for Alex something harsh. Piper almost called her at least a dozen times that first month. So the thrill of hiding their fucking sessions from her boyfriend had been fun. It was a game to Piper how she'd talk to him and even flirt some...all the while she was soaked from where his girlfriend had pleased her for hours prior. It wasn't her finest moment. She knew that this secret courting or pretend distance wasn't really fooling anyone here but it did seem to make Alex feel better. Piper was enjoying the sneaky way she left notes for her. Piper NEVER saw her but Alex caught her twice leaving a note.

"So, you two think the therapy with Healy is why you're both acting like old school chums around each other rather than two people flat fuck in love?" Nicky asked at breakfast one morning. Lorna nearly choked on her coffee. Red rolled her eyes and snorted at her not so subtle prison daughter. Neither of them answered her but both shot her stern glare.

"I am going to call my husband and then I'm going to my new job early today. I think there may be a paper to push on a counselor's desk," Red snorted. Red's new job was to be secretary to Healy and two other counselors. She hated it and felt her talents were wasted. Piper agreed but also she was kind of happy as well. Red was supervised more closely and didn't have to do any physical labor. Piper noticed, living with Red that she wasn't the same after her beating. Her vision wasn't the same and she had lost much of her strength. She blustered and covered it up but Piper noticed. She said nothing to Red.

"So? Do I need to ask that question again?" Nicky was insistant and Piper wished she'd lower her damn voice.

"What's it to you?"

Piper looked over to see Alex staring at Nicky. Piper looked over to see Nichols break into a huge smile. Piper had a sinking feeling in her stomach that Nicky was going to poke the hornet's nest.

She leaned up closer to Alex, " Well who do you think took care of her while you were living it up in Queens? Piper and I are...close...you know what I mean. I want to make sure you're treating her like the fine piece of ass she actually is..everyone gives Chapman shit ...but we know that brain is brilliant and just the right amount of nasty."

Alex put down her orange and closed both of her hands into a fist. She turned her head to the side like she was considering it. "I don't think you know anything about Piper's nasty brain."

Nicky snorted," Also I'd like to know what the fuck your problem is admitting you two are a couple? Is Healy threatening you?" This was Nicky's real question. She just couched it in all that other crap that pushed Alex's buttons.

"Just let it drop Nicky. Stop implying we 've ever had that type of-" Piper started. Lorna slammed her hand down on the table and everyone looked at her. Piper meant everyone. All of the guards and the prisoners looked over at her.

"Finally something we agree on Chapman. If you ever want to get with this again," Lorna said directly to Nicky, moving her hand up and down her small pert frame, "Stop this shit about you two...it isn't funny!" Lorna stood and moved to take up her tray. Nicky sat there dumbfounded.

"Get your ass up and chase her down, dumbass" Piper told her. Nicky blinked and sprung into action. She nearly forget her cane and had to carry her tray all askew. She made it out though, right on Lorna's heels.

Piper and Alex went back to eating their breakfast. They started to laugh after a few bites. Boo sat down in front of them. She was still being shunned by Red but Nicky would nod at her.

"Hey, she's coming today. I uh forgot to ask you where she drove up from? It seems like I should know," Boo said motioning with her hand as if to say it seemed natural. Alex clenched her jaw in a way that made Piper wonder.

"Who is coming?" Piper asked.

"She is driving up from Queens. She works Sundays through Thursdays at Restaurant so the trips aren't a problem. I told you. Have fun...and remember she isn't a prison...um...girl," Alex said back. Boo frowned at her and rolled her eyes.

"I don't need instructions. Thanks!" Boo said rising and moving off with a spring in her step. Piper finished her orange and drank her cold coffee. She was back at the electrical shack as of yesterday. She was on easy repair duty. Luschek won't even look at her and it is just odd. The new girl Chrissie, who's first name turned out to be Amanda, was in the cage. She was in better shape than she looked a week earlier but still tweaked out. Nicky watched her often and Piper knew she thought that she could easily be that girl. Piper was in no hurry to go to work. It was nice to be out of the dorm but there was tension.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about or must I yet again investigate?" Piper asked quietly. Alex murmured to her that she'd explain later and got up to go to work.

"See ya later Chapman," Alex said nonchalantly. They never called each other by their last names.

"Sure Vause, later," Piper shot back. She got up and took her tray the opposite direction so she could go out the back door towards the shack. It was a lovely early Spring day. She was working on doing her last six months and she wasn't sure Alex had that long. Piper knew she was up to something and she was left again to stand by her principals. It sucked because she loved her beyond reason most of the time. It was crazy that she could even pretend to give the ultimatium. She had caved and lied on the stand for Alex Vause. She had carried a bag of money for Alex Vause and had she not left, she would have carried drugs as well. Now, she was doing something with Boo...Nicky's would be partner in the Vee heist.

Nicky was already in the shack when Piper got there. She was grinning. Piper was peeved at her but she was so happy that she had to smile. Lorna had stormed off and pretty much proved she loved Nicky.

"Did you see how upset she got? I had to apologize for something I didn't have to really apologize for...which is weird right?" Nicky said real fast. She was a bit manic so Piper sat real still until she calmed some.

Piper nodded in a way that was totally non committal. There on her table was the same damn lamp she'd repaired five times. She wondered who the idiot is that keeps turning the damn thing in to be repaired rather than forking over fifteen bucks for a new one. Piper dreamed of buying all new tools and equipment for the place. Then got sick when she realized she was trying to make that hell hole more efficient. She hoped their lamps never worked and then they couldn't see to write out shots.

"Vause didn't answer that question really, she deflected it in a way that got my ass in trouble. Fuck, she's good," Nicky said just now realizing how Alex had played her sudden overt attack to work in her advantage...and maybe Piper had helped.

"Look, she is just being careful..all is good. Don't worry about me. I'm all about putting my head down and doing my time," Piper said softly. A girl, Martin was her name, she had been there about as long as Piper, she bumped her as she scooted around the table. Piper jumped up to get out of her way so she didn't trip and drop the heater she was trying to lift over the chairs.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry Chapman," she said and skirted back some with the stove. Piper flinched. Then she moved over to help her put the stove up on her station.

"No problem, Martin...those things are so heavy. Let me know if you need help putting it in the fixed bin," Piper said cordially. She smiled and Martin sorta smiled back. She had hung around Rhonda's circle but they'd never really had any conflict before. Piper had always appreciated that she wasn't hateful towards her, even when she got furlough.

Piper sat back down and Nicky snickered. "Shut up Nichols or I'll start calling you pussy-whipped."

Nicky frowned. "I know it bothers you that they react that way but, shit Chapman, you can actually be scary. Not to me, mind you...I know you're a creme puff on the inside." Piper smiled at her sincere expression.

"Pass me the tester," Piper told her and she got back to the surprisingly soothing routine of electrical repair.

She was still bent over that same lamp about an hour later when the door to the shack opened. Luschek stood from his desk and headed towards the door. Piper turned to see Caputo and two officers enter.

"Chapman, up and assume the position," he barked out at her.

Piper stood automatically and looked over to see Donaldson holding a set of body shackles. She closed her eyes and tried to fight the wave of nausea that hit her.

"What is this about?" Luschek asked. Piper turned and put her hands up on her head and spread her legs but not too wide, so he could attach her leg shackles.

"I am removing this inmate in restraints. I am assistant warden and head of this camp. I don't have to tell you shit, Luschek," he smirked as he said it.

"I'd like to know, Sir. Where am I going?"Piper tensed her wrists and made them as big as she could...then she relaxed and had a small bit of slack in the shackles. A girl in Chicago taught her that. She was terrified she was being transferred...or worse, they have proof of what she did to Rhonda.

"I bet you'd like to know, not get your ass out the door Chapman, it is quiet a shuffle to the van," Caputo said with glee. Piper wasn't sure what she did to deserve this crap from him. She'd always been great with Caputo...granted she lied to him about Rhonda but surely he didn't hold that against her.

Donaldson, moved her over by her shoulder. "Easy on her shoulders please," Nicky asked in a scared voice. Piper looked back and saw her reach out for her cane. Luschek pressed his body against the chair and blocking her next to the wall. He didn't trust her not to do something kind of stupid and Piper was kind of glad he knew her so well.

Piper blinked as the light outside hit her eyes and caused her that flash of pain as florescent light is replaced by real light. She shuffled as fast as she could to keep up with Donaldson's stride. The other officer took her other side. She was amazed suddenly of how easy it was to walk. She then realized she wasn't really walking, they were carrying her. Caputo turned around as she felt her foot touch down on the grass. She stumbled some and they seemed to help her stay upright.

"Oh yes, don't let her fall. I'll never hear the end of it," he said with disgust. Piper noticed for the first time, out in the light, how grey Caputo had become in such a short time. Maybe he had always been that grey but just stopped dying his hair. She laughed at the idea of him combing in hair coloring to his terrible, bushy mustache. She shook her head. She was really losing her mind to be fixated on something like that.

Last time she had begged everyone to tell her where she was going. This time...this time she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. That trip to Chicago was horrific because she was ignorant of her situation. She wasn't alone anymore. Mandy would know about this soon if she didn't already. Alex was here and she knew that Piper cared for her. Nicky would raise a ruckus...no this time Piper wasn't going to beg to know anything.

"I really thought you'd keep asking Chapman...cat got your tongue? You just not curious about your fate?"

Piper looked over at Caputo as they waited for the van door to open. She was strangely relaxed. "Curiousity killed the cat...satisfaction brought it back...I have no say whatsoever in what you do with my body. I figure I'll find out when I find out," Piper deadpanned to him. She felt Donaldson bite back a chuckle. It was strange really because she'd spent such a long time with them following her around that she knew some of them better now. He didn't like Caputo but followed orders to the letter.

Unless it means someone may die..then he drives like hell to get them to safety. Piper will never forget that and to her he will always be a safe man here. She put his face on Healy's the night of the pageant and she sees a completely different outcome. It was a test she used to see if she could or should trust them. He helped her up in the van and she sat. She hadn't been in one since the accident. He clipped her safety belt on and Piper thanked him softly.

"It's okay, paved road all the way up there," he said softly. Piper's heart sank. She was being moved up the hill. He must have proof of her crime...or she was being taken to the SHU and he just overdid it with the restraints. She watched as he reached for the door to close it. She wished she could have seen Red one more time to tell her to send some letters for her. She wished...oh how she wished she could see Alex just one more time. Piper closed her eyes and pictured the note she left her inside her shower caddy. She wouldn't get it until the morning but at least she'd know that she cared. Piper had left her a poem she wrote out and decorated carefully from her bed. It was a present for Alex writing her a letter about how much she enjoyed seeing her wet body after her shower. Piper wanted to dwell there in those feelings and not the fear gnawing at her gut as she watched the camp's door disappear behind that slamming van door.

Quietly she whispered the poem to herself...they read it together in Bali one night while doing body shots off each other. It was one of her favorite party memories.

**Believe me, in the future someone  
Will remember us ...**

Because you love me  
Stand with me face to face  
And unveil the softness in your eyes ...

Piper whispered the lines from a fragment of a Sappho poem. It was her favorite part and she felt it fit rather well. She sent her love to Alex and hoped she'd get to see her again.

***Thank you all for the reviews. I really am writing like two plays at the moment. I love all the comments and speculations in the review. Isn't Alex a crafty one? Fae***


	33. Chapter 33 Mess We Made

IM SORRY- SOMETIMES FF ALLOWS ME TO POST DIRECTLY OTHER TIMES IT MAKES A MESS OF IT. A NEW CHAPTER THAT IS EASIER TO READ!

Chapter Thirty-Three

Piper was ushered into the main building of the prison. It was maximum security and even the feel of the place was different. When she was taken to the SHU, she did not pass through this way. There was an outside door and then a narrow hallway that led down to the segregation cells. Piper entered through a door in front. She wasn't sure if she should feel elated not to be going directly to the SHU but she was more frightened suddenly of the unknown. She tried to hide it in her face but it must have shown. They had to wait for a series of doors to be opened and Piper felt Donaldson's hand on her shoulder. He gave her a slight squeeze to tell her it would be okay.

Piper sure wanted to believe him.

Caputo spoke to the officers and they shuffled Piper down the corridor. She didn't see lines for commissary or the clinic here. It was loud but no prisoners were about. She realized, they were either working or locked in their cells. She felt fear rise up in her heart. If she was convicted of assault against Rhonda, she would be serving more time...and it would be here. They turned a few more times and the hallways started to show more color. They stopped beside a door that said, "Conference Room". Caputo straightened his tie and slicked back what hair he had. Piper frowned at him. He knocked without just entering. Piper realized, his boss or someone important had to be behind that door.

She heard a simple, "Enter" on the other side. She watched Caputo take a breath and then enter the room. Piper shuffled in behind him as best she could. Yet again she was thankful for the men that helped her to walk. The was wood paneling and a long conference table. She saw three men in three piece suits sitting there. One of them looked familiar but she wasn't sure where she'd seen him.

"Here she is, Warden, inmate Chapman," Caputo said with satisfaction as if fetching her to that room was some kind of accomplishment.

"Was it necessary to chain my client in order to drive her up the hill? I mean, really gentlemen, you are here for our cooperation yet you insist on treating this one time, non-violent offender like she is a hardened criminal," Mandy said in a very crisp business tone. Piper turned her head to see Mandy was sitting at the other end of the table.

Piper sobbed softly and then bit her lip. She didn't realize how close she was to a full out panic attack until she saw Mandy. Piper had been really scared. She knew if she could handle the Chicago thing, this should be easy. Maybe it was just worse now that she was out of the SHU for a time and back to her routine. Mandy stood from her chair and walked up to her quickly to check she was alright.

"I'm fine, I...just wasn't told why I was here and I was scared," PIper tried to explain.

"Yes...why was it you shackled this prisoner for a short van trip Caputo? Also, what do we lose sharing some information with her? Get her out of those restraints at once," a man that Piper now realized was interim Warden Baker, told him. He complied reluctantly. Piper smiled at him sweetly but the look he gave her let her know she'd pay for this later. She sighed, she was damned if she did or damned if she didn't. Once the restraints were removed, the Correctional Officers left and Mandy put a protective arm around her. She walked Piper down to sit across from the two men she didn't know. She explained to Piper that she had been called in just that morning and there was no way she could have contacted her ahead of time. She also basically told her to sit in silence and let her do the talking.

"Warden, might my client have something to drink?" Mandy asked softly. There wasn't a pitcher of water but Piper's throat felt parched. Caputo shot up from the chair where he was about to take a seat.

"I'll tell one of the officers to bring a soda from one of the machines in the Officer's lounge," he offered.

The warden seemed to think about it, "I think that is a good idea...a sort of sorry for the shackles. You go get that yourself though...to show good will." Piper's lips twitched but she managed not to grin. Mandy however, actually laughed and told the warden it was a great idea. Caputo straightened his tie and whispered something before he left the room.

"Miss Chapman, I'm Steven Baker and I"m the interim Warden appointed by the Bureau of Prisons here at Litchfield. I deal mainly with the maximum security facility and Mr. Caputo is my assistant warden in charge of your camp," Baker explained. Piper nodded understanding then looked pointedly at the two men before her as she offered a hello to him. Mandy reached under the table and took her hand. It was a small gesture, something she'd do when they were children. But it worked on making her feel better.

"My name is Daniel Jorgeson and I"m a federal prosecutor. This is Bill Phillips and he is another prosecutor," the older man said. Piper nodded at them and exchange a polite greeting.

Mandy leaned up some and brought her hand up to the desk to shift through some papers. " Piper apparently, they would like to ask you to testify in a case they are building," Mandy said to her directly. Piper frowned and then nodded some. So she wasn't there because of a crime she committed.

"Yes, we are putting together a case to prosecute the former Assistant Warden Figeroua for embezzlement. We'd like to take your statement about the events of Februrary 20th, when there was the extreme weather that caused you all to be housed in the chow hall, I believe," Phillips said, checking his notes and looking to Warden Baker for information.

'Now gentlemen, before we do that, let us talk about what you wish her to do exactly? is she just offering a statement or are you going to ask my client to testify against her former jailor?" Mandy asked. It had begun. Piper watched her go back and forth them with negotiating what exactly it was that Piper was going to say that day. Caputo came back with a Pepsi and Piper thanked him with such grace he actually smiled. He sat down at the table as well and listened to the lawyers. She would dart a glance at him and she could tell he was very impressed with Mandy...maybe a bit too much.

"My client had her good time already added back- " Mandy countered when the Warden made a suggestion.

"We can just suspena her to testify," Phillips countered with disdain as if negotiated was beneath him.

Mandy smiled big and leaned back completely relaxed. It was a move that told Piper that she felt she had won. "Your case will not be ready for trial until after she is out or nearly free. If you believe, shackling her and transporting her like an animal to a courthouse is going to help your case, then I would suggest you remember the trauma...especially when paired with the trauma she has already suffered here- may effect memory."

"Are you telling me you would have your client lie?"

Mandy laughed at him. "No I just told and I meant exactly what I said. You want her cooperation to collaborate the paperwork that Mr. Caputo escallated up to the former warden. Without her testimony about how she investigated the prison and how she herself took the papers from Mrs. Figeroua- you have one public servant that can be painted as getting a raise to keep his mouth shut," she fired back. Suddenly, it all made sense to Piper. Caputo was pissed at her because his word has to be collaborated by HER...a prisoner. He had turned it in to his boss, so technically they couldn't fire him. However, he had taken the job and then tried to help the warden cover it up...even it the shit hit the fan on his FIRST day in the job. Piper smiled and brought her hand up to her face to pretend to scratch her nose. She didn't want to seem smug. The older prosecutor replied that he was willing to listen.

"So first off, I think an early release is in order. My client is not a threat to society but her life is in danger in here-" Mandy began.

"No," Piper said suddenly. Mandy looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Mr. Baker, is there anyway, I can have a word with my lawyer alone? This was sudden and abrupt...which I'm sure was the design. I'd like to speak to her in private about it to make sure we are on the same page, " Piper asked him directly. He liked that. She could tell. She knew taht they may be big shots on the outside, but this prison was his world. He nodded and had everyone stand and leave the room. He told them they'd be down the hall in his office and to send one of the COs to get them when they were finished.

Once the door shut, Piper turned to her and said, " I can't leave Litchfield yet. Alex isn't safe and...I can't just disappear on her." Piper couldn't believe she was saying this.

Mandy rubbed her temple as if Piper was giving her a headache, " Piper I could possibly get you released into a work program or halfway house now. We have room here to negotiate. I doubt I can lower your sentence but I can make the conditions better for the last five months. Look, Alex took the offer in Chicago, she'll completely understand!" Piper knew she was right. But Mandy wasn't aware of everything going on with Alex. She wasn't aware of how good it felt for Piper to be near her, even if they were pretending to just be friends. Suddenly, PIper realized that she didn't want to rush trying to exist without her. It was something she pushed away whenever it popped in her mind. What was it that Alex said? She didn't handle conflict well. Piper compartmentalized everything and now she could see a reality where she left this place, possibly today.

"She may understand...hell I think she'd push me to do it if she knew. But she will not find out. I don't want the prisoners or guards knowing if I am going to testify...but especially her. I will prepare her. How about we negotiate getting rid of my parole time when I get out. I have almost two years because my sentence was so short. I'll have drug testing, restrictions on seeing ex-cons, travel restrictions and job requirements. I can do my last months here, if you can make sure I walk out of here FREE from the control of the Federal government," Piper countered. She didn't want to do that long time because it meant she couldn't really visit Alex...especially if she was transferred to another state. Piper sighed some to herself. She wasn't being selfish like Red had instructed. Just like when she was faced with being transferred before she she got to see Alex, all Piper could think about was Alex.

" I don't know Piper...I think you're risking yourself here. I don't like what is going on with Vause and I don't want you caught in the crossfires. I would advise you let me try for a halfway house. I know a few good programs that will actually get you out and working in the community. You could really pay back people for your crime instead of doing punishment time in this fucking place," Mandy argued. PIper thought about what she said. How many times had she thought about all the drugs the money she smuggled bought? How many people overdosed from drugs gathered by that money? It weighed on her mind. She had often said that her time would have been better spent, working at a drug rehab facility. Mandy could make something like that happen.

If Piper would just walk out of Litchfield's gates and leave Alex Vause behind. Leave her behind to deal with the kingpin that wants her to sell for him again. Alex said she had a plan and maybe she does but Piper knew it wasn't full proof. If she spoke to Alex about it she knew Alex would push her to go. She begged Alex to stay when she had a chance to run from freedom. Piper had told her that she was all alone and she asked her not to leave her. When she realized Alex would leave her to save herself, Piper had made Alex not leave. She had interfered and brought Alex right back to Litchfield.

" I can't leave her until I have no choice. I promise, I will not seek more time to stay with her. Mandy, please understand...I got her back in here. I"m the one that contacted her parole officer and sent him over to her place. I set her up to return so she could be safe...no...no so I wouldn't be alone. Seeing her each day, made my time easier. I was selfish and now I'm going to stay to help her clean up the mess we made," Piper said quietly. She didn't look up at her friend, she just ran her thumb nail in the groove on the wood on the table. Mandy sighed.

She asked Piper questions and took notes about the details of the events around her taking the papers. " I work for you Piper. I'll do my best...how about we shelf it and I'll give them some details. They do not know about the reporter and that is something I can really use. I'll tell them that you are going to think about what you are going to do...that you've testified once in Orange and you don't want to do it again."

"That's true. If I could wait to testify until I'm free, that would be better for me. I trust you'll do your best and we can see how some of it plays out?" PIper asked hopefully. Mandy nodded and got up to tell the guards to invite them back inside.

***hmmmmm what would you do?This is a short one to tide you over the weekend. I really DO have plays to finish. Please review. Thank you again for your reviews. I love it when you all scream "NOOOO write more" because it reminds me to give the girls time to speak in my mind so I can develop the story as I've planned. Fae***


End file.
